From Hereafter
by hatake-emi
Summary: Sequel to 'SEVEN DAYS'.THIS IS A LEMON. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ. CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATERIAL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first installment of my 'SEVEN DAYS' sequel 'FROM HEREAFTER'. This fan fiction will include time skips as I do not have much time to write 'in depth' material; this will give you insight on Hinata and Sasuke's life after marriage.

If you are reading this and have yet to read the prequel 'SEVEN DAYS' I would prefer you to go ahead and give 'SEVEN DAYS' a read before continuing with this fan fiction; as I may write some chapters in the future that will relate to something from 'SEVEN DAYS'.

Please be patient as this fan fiction will continue to build. Updates will, however, be not as fast as when I was writing 'SEVEN DAYS'.

-END OF AUTHORS NOTE.-

It's been two weeks since Hinata and Sasuke had officially gotten married.

It was early evening. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Ten ten arrived at the main gates of Konoha. They had just come back from a B rank mission. Kotetsu and Izumo lazily greeted the three as they entered the gates.

"Agh~! It's good to be back at home!" Kiba yawned out as he clasped his hands together behind his head.

"Arf!" Akamaru said excitedly.

"Mhm!" Ten ten smiled happily. "I missed the good air here!" Ten ten looked up at the Hokage Mountain.

Hinata was glad to be home as well, she was just not as excited. Sasuke was still on his weeklong mission; and she wasn't sure when he would be back.

"Well, I'll go tell Naruto about the mission." Kiba gladly offered. "You two just write your reports." He hopped onto Akamaru. "Later!" Kiba raised his hand signaling goodbye as Akamaru took off running.

Hinata and Ten ten smiled at their energetic friend and continued walking into the village together. Ten ten looked over at the solemn Hinata.

"Have you heard news of his return yet?"Ten ten asked softly. Hinata looked at the ground, not saying anything.

"It must be hard not seeing him; especially because you're newlyweds." Ten ten look back at the horizon.

The two continued walking through the village.

"Ten ten." The girls turned and looked at Neji walking towards them. Ten ten's eyes lit up. "Neji!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug. Neji happily embraced her and quickly let her go; he gave Hinata a polite nod. Hinata, much like her husband, acknowledged Neji with her eyes.

"I'll be going now Hinata!" Ten ten said happily as she grasped Neji's arm. Hinata watched the happy couple walk away. She continued on her way home; passing the Hyuuga estate. She stopped in front of the gates giving a polite nod to the guards she grew up knowing. They politely nodded back and she made her way to the Uchiha compound. The gates at the compound were open; Hinata felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Her pace quickened, she opened the sliding door and went into the home without taking off her sandals and made her way to the living area. The lights were on and she could hear someone walking through the corridor. She stopped in her tracks and waited for the man she was missing.

The footsteps neared her, her breathing fastened. She tried to hide her excitement the best she could. A shadow appeared in the corridor; holding a tray.

"Hinata-sama." The maid politely called out to her. "I've come to prepare your dinner."

Hinata's face hardened, she was clearly disappointed. Hinata smiled kindly at the maid. "Thank you. I'll go get ready first." She made her way to the bedroom; taking off her shoes in front of the sliding door first. She knew it was going to be hard; both of them being shinobi and all. She never imagined herself feeling this lonely without him.

She undressed and took a hot shower, scrubbing away all the grime and dirt that had accumulated on her skin. She ran her hand over her forearm, where she had obtained an injury. She had gotten hit by a bandit shinobi's shuriken in battle the day before. It had long since scarred and the darkness of it was quickly fading. She wondered if Sasuke had any injuries on his mission. After all, he was to lead the ANBU on a secret mission he couldn't even tell Hinata about.

She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower. She patted her skin dry and put on a long bath yukata and nothing else. She stepped out of her room and to the dining area. The maid came out with a tray of food and hot tea along with bottle of water. She placed it perfectly in front of Hinata before taking her leave back to the kitchen to clean up.

Hinata finished eating her meal. She quickly went straight to bed even though it was only around seven o'clock. She closed the door behind her and lay on her bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling above her; she hadn't had his touch for quite a while. She untied the tie around her waist and felt up her stomach with one hand. Her breathing was calm; she hadn't touched herself for a while as well. She felt up her curves, rediscovering herself again. Her legs naturally came up, her feet flat on the bed. Her hands ran up and down her thighs.

She closed her eyes, she saw the great image of her longed for husband. Her hands soon gripped her breasts, massaging gently. They had gotten much softer from her experiences with Sasuke. Her right hand went lower, leaving her left massaging her breast. She felt her almost hairless pubic area. She had been keeping up with the maintenance since getting married. Her fingers landed on her landing strip and crawled lower. She placed her two fingers on her clit and made gentle circular motions. Her eyes closed, she pictured Sasuke and their many different positions. Her leg muscles tensed, her toes curling. She could hear her wetness smacking as her motions went faster. Her legs slightly cramped, she laid them flat. Her movements slowed, she thought of his arms and his kisses. Her breathing fastened and became louder. Her mouth opened drying with every breath she took in. Her body vibrated, her breaths shaking with her body. She doubled her quickness and her tense body shook insanely. She let out a heavy loud breath and relaxed her legs, her fingers moving back and forth quickly to ride out her orgasm; she crunched her abdomen and tossed her head back in satisfaction. Her eyes opened again to the ceiling. Her heart raced in her chest. She ran her fingers down her slit feeling her own wetness; she raised her hand upwards, she looked down her body at the soaked hand. Her hand came towards her face in astonishment, she opened and closed her fingers and watched in amazement at the stickiness of herself. She put her hand down at her side and took a deep breath in and out. She felt single again, pleasuring herself in her room. She wiped her stickiness on her stomach and let it dry. She sat up in bed and looked around aimlessly.

"Hinata-sama!" The maid called out urgently from the other side of her door. Hinata quickly tied her yukata around her waist; covering herself. She walked quickly and opened the door.

"Hinata-sama. Sasuke-dono is back." The maid said breathing heavily. Hinata's eyes lit up, he'd had come back earlier than she expected. She ran out the corridor and onto the engawa where she saw him walking towards her in the courtyard. She smiled and ran off the engawa with no shoes onto the cold ground. She hugged him hard, her hand wrapped around him tightly.

"Hmn." Was all he said; his arms wrapped around her.

He was a mess; both his flak jacket and he were filthy. He pushed her back to look at her. He gave her a smirk. Hinata's heart fluttered at the sight of him. She didn't care to ask him why he was back so early. She was just happy he was back. He took her hand without a word and walked inside with her at his side.

"Welcome back Sasuke-dono." The maid politely bowed her head. He politely nodded his head back and handed her his side bag.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked quietly as Sasuke walked towards their room. He didn't say a word. He walked to their bedroom and shut the door behind them locking it. He let go of Hinata's hand and looked at her.

"I missed you." His voice was passionate. He grabbed her waist and kissed her dominantly.

"Mhm!" Hinata squealed in shock. However, she kissed back and just as passionately. They both were radiating heat. He made his urge to have her known; his hands crept under her yukata and touched her bare back. His cold hands made her shiver; she could smell the aroma of the exploding tags on his shirt. The smell of a battle was embedded deep in his clothing.

Hinata peeled off his unzipped flak jacket. She pulled away freeing her lips. She pulled up his shirt revealing his painfully missed skin. Sasuke helped by taking his shirt fully off. He took another step back and took off his pants along with his underwear. Hinata undid her yukata; letting it fall to her feet. She could literally see his mouth begin to drool at her body. Sasuke swallowed the lump of spit in his mouth and threw himself onto Hinata. He impatiently felt her body everywhere he could as they both moved towards the bed. Hinata lay down, raising her leg at his hip; Sasuke laid over her gently. Kissing her neck and chest, he stopped and licked her breasts; sending an overwhelming wave of pleasure to her. Hinata arched her back and took deep breaths in and out. He suckled her until he heard her let out an "Ah!" His mouth moved lower, he made a trail of kisses leading to her landing strip. He began to kiss her rapidly below. His tongue found every spot it should've.

"MMHMM…Uaaahh!" Hinata said aloud. Her breathing rapidly increased. She was breathing in constantly; his tongue didn't allow her enough time to breathe out. Her body grew tense as she forced a shaky breath out of her. "Uuuuuuhhh!" She let out as her body vibrated. She squirted and felt him lick her even more. "Mhmmmnnnyyah!" She crunched her abs curling her body inward as her hands tightly grabbed the bedding. Sasuke stood up and pulled her legs at his sides closer to him. He grabbed his member and moistened it with her wetness. He rubbed her clit making her body quake even more in pleasure; before inserting himself.

"Ugh." He moaned at the feeling of her walls enclosed around him. He stayed in her without moving, enjoying the feeling of her all over again.

"Uhm." Hinata realized just how much she had missed him. The feeling of him in her was amazing. He began to thrust in and out fast.

He'd been deprived of her; he could only think of her while he was on his mission.

"Ugh! Hinata." Sasuke slowed down, as he felt her tighten around him. She was amazingly wet, so wet the bed sheet under her was soaked through. His slow pace and watching hinata's breasts slowly move with her body made him even more aroused. He thrust into her gently and released into her. "Umn." Hinata bit her bottom lip. He continued to thrust, he hadn't gone down. Hinata was surprised, her teeth released her lip and she grabbed the back of Sasuke's head. He leaned in and she kissed him furiously. His kisses muffled her sounds into quiet satisfied whimpers as he thrust. His thrusts fastened once again; he raised his head leaving her lips. She watched as his eyes shut for a second before he looked back at her. The hunger in his eyes made her want to satisfy him even more.

"Uhhm." Sasuke let out as he thrust into her. He slurped the saliva that accumulated in his mouth letting out a loud slurping noise.

"Ah…mhmm..uuaagh! ah!" Hinata came again. He body violently shook, her nails dug into the bedding.

"Uagh!" He settled into her one last time; this time releasing all of himself into her. His body hung over her lifelessly; his energy was gone. He leaned in and kissed her one more time before pulling out; he laid down beside her breathing heavily. Hinata's body was still lightly shaking off her orgasm. She quickly controlled her breathing and rolled over to face sasuke. She watched his chest move up and down from his rapid breathing. Her hand gently glided down his arm, she could see some newly healed cuts of his forearm. Her fingers gently traced the new scars; she could tell they weren't very deep. She leaned in and pecked his bicep, where his tattoo was placed. Sasuke's breath calmed down, he turned his head and looked at her admiring him. He turned on his side and faced her. His hand swiped away the hair in her face, he placed his fingers gently on her chin and lifted her face upwards; he kissed her passionately while taking a breath in through his nose. He opened his eyes-mid kiss-and looked at her. He could see her long eyelashes as her eyes were shut tightly. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her. The release of their lips let out a quiet smacking sound.

Hinata sat up, her back against the head board. She looked at the wet area near the end of the bed. Sasuke sat up on the side of the bed, his feet touching the ground. Hinata got up off the bed and began taking off the bed sheet.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said softly. He looked over and stood up. He took one corner of the bed sheet and helped her take it off the mattress. Hinata bundled the sheets together and threw it in their hamper. Sasuke made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Hinata heard the water turn on in the shower as she entered the bathroom. She opened the shower door and entered. She walked passed sasuke, and to the other shower head. She turned on the water and cleaned herself. She finished quickly and stepped out looking for her towel. After drying herself she walked into their bedroom; put on her night gown and went to their closet. She grabbed extra bedding and began to put it on the mattress. She tucked the last corner of the bedding underneath and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sasuke stepped out of the shower; he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the sink beside Hinata. He began brushing his teeth, Hinata's eyes gazed over at his forearm and his new scars. Her eyes returned to herself in the mirror. She looked at the scar on her forearm as she brushed her teeth, and found it interesting that they both had a similar scar on the same area. She gargled and rinsed, then made her way back to the bedroom. Hinata bent down and pick up Sasuke's clothes, she noticed the dried blood stains on his shirt and instantly got worried.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked. She turned around his clothes in her hands. She smiled. "Nothing." She walked to the hamper and placed his clothes inside. Sasuke walked over to the bed and took a seat. "How have you been?" He went under the sheets. Hinata walked over to her side of the bed. "Okay." She said softly. "I just got back from a mission earlier." She tucked herself in. "Hmn." Sasuke looked at hinata. "What happened?" he looked down at her arm. "Oh…"Hinata wondered when he noticed. "It's just a small cut, there's nothing to worry about." Hinata's hand covered her scar. "Shuriken?" He asked concerned. Hinata looked down at her scar. "Me too." Sasuke stuck out his arm for her to see. "Did it hurt?" Hinata said as she looked at his scars. "No." he smiled gently.

"When is your next mission?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Day after tomorrow." He said confidently.

Hinata's heart beat faster. He had a day off.

"You?" He asked her curiously.

"Same." She said to him. She tried her best not to show her excitement.

"Hmn." He replied. "We should get to bed; we've both had a long day." Hinata nodded her head and slipped further under the covers. Sasuke reached for his lamp and turned it off. He lay down on his side, his arm around her waist holding her lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke from his slumber. His disheveled hair was in his face as he lay on his side. He used his hand to push back his hair. Letting out a loud yawn he sleepily sat up. His arms stretched out in front of him. He turned to his side and noticed he was alone. He stayed in his place wondering where hinata could've gone. He got up and walked over to the bathroom.

The air was blowing through her long hair, whipping it in her face; she pushed her hair aside. Her scarf tightly wound around her neck, her thick sweater keeping her cozy and warm she walked quickly to the hokage residence.

"Hinata!" Naruto waved brightly at her. Hinata smiled and made her way to him with her report.

"What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked.

"I came to give you this." Hinata handed the paperwork to him.

"Oh…"Naruto's faced changed quickly when he took hold of the report.

"What are you doing outside?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Oh..aha…just thought I'd take a walk and get away from all that paper work but…"Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled back. "I should get going now." Hinata hurriedly walked away waving goodbye.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as he watched her leave. He looked at the paper work in his hand and sighed.

Hinata jogged her way home. She was excited to spend a full day with Sasuke again. They hadn't had a day to themselves for a long time. Hinata's pace slowed down.

'_What are we going to do today?'_ She hadn't thought it through. Being with Sasuke made her happy, but what were they going to do? The gates opened and she walked through. She took off her sandals and walked into the home looking at her feet.

"Back?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the corridor.

Hinata looked up. "Mhm" she nodded her head. "I went to drop off some paperwork."

Sasuke walked to her and kissed her on her lips lightly. Hinata went wide eyed. He had never kissed her just as a 'hello' before. He pulled back and looked at her with an arrogant smirk. Hinata blushed red. She suddenly remembered she had to do something. She walked through the corridor leading to the weapons room; Sasuke followed behind. He went into his office while she went into the weapons room.

Hinata came out of the weapons room and back to the office. She looked in."Do you need me to sharpen anything?" Sasuke looked at her from his desk. "Mhm…yeah the stuff that's in my bag." Hinata smiled. "Okay." She returned to the weapons room leaving Sasuke to read his paperwork.

'_I guess, we could just…relax today.'_ She thought to herself as she went to his bag and took out his holster of shuriken and supply of kunai. She set his down on the table; Hinata reached for her pile she placed on the table from the night before and turned on the grinding wheel.

Sasuke quickly skimmed through the paperwork he had been given. It was information about his future missions. He put the paperwork down, wanting to relax more than do work. He leaned back in his chair, listening to the grinding of kunai next door. He was bored.

'_Maybe I should take her out.'_ He thought to himself while he closed his eyes. He hadn't ever taken Hinata on a date before. He was actually a little nervous thinking about it. His eyes opened, he had gotten a great idea.

"Hinata." Sasuke called out to her from the doorway. The sound of the grinding wheel overpowered his voice.

"HINATA." He raised his voice. The grinding wheel shut off. Hinata turned around. "Oh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat."Are you almost done?" he asked nicely.

"No, not yet. Do you need them soon?" She asked.

"No…I." Sasuke was nervous he never really asked a girl to go somewhere with him before. They usually just went with him and though they were married; they never experienced the dating life together. "Do you want to go some place with me?" He asked quickly, trying to get it over with.

"Go…somewhere?" Hinata asked shyly. Her face blushed.

"Hmn." Sasuke said. "Sure." She said kindly. Her heart beat fast; a smile crept onto her face.

"You'll need to pack some necessities." He said sternly. Hinata nodded. "I'll just…" She turned back to the kunai.

"No need. We need to leave soon." He stepped back gesturing her to get a move on. Hinata walked out of the room and Sasuke followed behind.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as they neared their bedroom.

"It's a surprise." He said from behind her. Sasuke went to their closet and grabbed two back packs; handing one to Hinata.

They packed their necessities, clothes, tooth brushes, and toiletries.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She put the back pack on and nodded. Sasuke led Hinata out of their compound and to the outskirts of the village. They traveled through a dense forest before Sasuke told Hinata to close her eyes. He took hold of her hand and guided her forward.

"Open." Sasuke said softly. Hinata opened her eyes and saw a remote home on the shore of a lake. Steam hovered above the large lake; giving it an eerie look. Hinata's eyes were open wide as she took in the beautiful scenery. She never knew such a thing existed in Konoha.

"This part of Konoha is Uchiha property. Only Uchiha's can come here." Sasuke told Hinata.

"Like…the forest only the Nara clan can enter…"Hinata said softly.

"Right." Sasuke answered. He took hinata and walked her closer to the property. The heat from one half of the lake radiated towards them.

"Is this a hot spring?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Only half of the lake is. This lake never gets cold or frozen in the winter."He explained thoroughly as they reached the home. Sasuke and Hinata stepped onto the engawa. Hinata let go of his hand and turned around to look at the scenery once more. Sasuke opened the large sliding door and entered. By now it was early afternoon; Sasuke entered the small kitchen and turned on the stove. He went through the cupboards and took out some cups and tea. Luckily one maid had been at the home a few hours earlier and stocked up the food supply. Sasuke filled a kettle with water and placed it on the red hot stove. Hinata stepped into the home and admired the simplicity of it all. It was all just one flat level; nothing too posh. She took off her bag and held it in her hand.

"Take a look around." Sasuke said as he looked through the fridge. Hinata walked into a small corridor that held four rooms. Three were bed rooms and the other a comfortable bathroom. She entered the first bedroom; it was the largest of the three. She put her bag on the bed and looked out the window.

Sasuke mixed the hot tea and put it on the counter. He went to the fireplace and placed three logs of wood into it. Quickly forming his hand seals, he used his fire release technique. The fire raged in the fireplace quickly warming up the home. Hinata returned to the living area where she saw Sasuke tending to the fire.

"Do you need help?" Hinata asked shyly. Sasuke turned around and stood up. "No, have some tea." Hinata went over and took hold of both cups. She walked into the living area and sat down on the couch, placing one cup towards Sasuke on the coffee table. Sasuke sat down on the chair across hinata and sipped his tea.

"It's beautiful here." Hinata said calmly.

"I thought you would like it." Sasuke replied arrogantly. "We should go into the lake later."

"Oh… I didn't bring by…." Hinata stopped; she saw the look his eyes gave her. She sipped her tea quietly.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked nicely.

"Mhm…a little." Hinata replied. Sasuke put his tea on the table and walked to the kitchen. He had put soup on the stove, and it was now ready and hot. Hinata put her tea down and made her way to help him. She looked through the drawers for a ladle. Sasuke reached into a cupboard for two bowls and set them beside the stove. Hinata ladled the hot soup for them while Sasuke took out some spoons from a drawer. Hinata set up the bowls on the counter and they ate standing up.

Hinata turned on the kitchen tap and began to wash their dishes. She placed the clean dishes on the rack and wiped her hands dry. Hinata went out onto the engawa and saw Sasuke enter the lake. She went to their bedroom and undressed; she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way outside. The steam was thicker than when they had first arrived. Hinata made her way to the lake and saw sasuke in the water looking at her. She dropped her towel; revealing her bare body. She stepped into the lake slowly. It wasn't burning hot, it felt like a perfect bath; nice and warm. She sunk her body down, making the water come up to her neck. Her hair floated on the water around her. Sasuke watched Hinata make her way towards him. Hinata leaned against the large rock Sasuke was leaning against. Hinata sighed as her back leaned against the hot rock. Her body was extremely relaxed. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a confident grin. He was happy he could finally bring someone here; especially her. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she watched her hands play her hair in the water. Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. "Hmn?"

"When will we be going back?" Hinata said concerned. "We both have missions tomorrow."

"We'll set off early tomorrow morning." Sasuke said calmly. "Just relax for today." He looked up and closed his eyes. Hinata stopped playing with her hair; she looked over at sasuke and smiled.

She laid on her back floating and kicked her feet gently swimming backwards. She looked up at the steam filled sky. She stood up on her feet; the water came up just enough, covering the bottom half of her breasts. She looked over at Sasuke and smiled. He saw her enticing stare, he waded towards her curiously. He stood in front of her staring into her eyes lovingly. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist under the water. Hinata pulled her lips and arms away. Sasuke let go of her. Hinata smiled and turned her back, she walked in the water slowly; furthering herself from him. Sasuke followed his flirtatious wife. He caught up to her and quickly grabbed her; he turned her around and kissed her. They smiled as they kissed each other. Sasuke held Hinata's back, pushing her into him. Sasuke pulled away and they both took a breather.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with her lavender eyes. "I love you." She said with her head slightly tilt to the side. Sasuke smiled gently at Hinata. "I love you too." Sasuke stepped back. "We shouldn't stay in too long." His remark ruined the romantic mood for Hinata.

Hinata smiled. They made their way to shore and covered themselves in their towels. They stepped onto the engawa and into the home. The fire was dying down; Hinata went and bent down in front of it. She took two fingers and gently fanned the fire once. The chakra she concentrated at the tips of her fingers released her jyuuken. The flames began to roar once again; she grabbed another log and threw it in, feeding the fire.

Sasuke stood watching her in amazement. A smirk crept onto his face. Hinata stood up and followed sasuke to their bedroom. Sasuke was putting on a bath yukata, he handed Hinata one as well. She put her arms through the sleeves.

"So, Shikamaru and Temari's wedding is coming up soon." Hinata said as she tied the tie around her waist.

"Hmn." Sasuke said back tying the tie around his waist.

"I forgot to tell you, we got the invitation while you were gone." Hinata patted her hair dry with her towel.

"So that must mean all of the preparations are done." Sasuke stretched his arms above him.

"I guess so." Hinata walked towards the living area. She walked to the kitchen to put away the dry dishes. Sasuke entered the living area; he sat down on the couch and let out a relaxed sigh. Hinata reached up putting the set of bowls away. She closed the cupboards and walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked. His eyes were closed.

'_Is he asleep?'_Hinata thought to herself. She walked over to the small chair where a small blanket was folded. She opened the blanket and covered Sasuke, his hands caught her wrists. She looked at his sleepy eyes.

"Sit with me." He whispered gently. Hinata smiled, Sasuke took the blanket and moved over. She sat down and he covered them with the blanket. She leaned into him, his arm around her. They cuddled in front of the fire. Moments passed. Sasuke looked down at Hinata, her eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the blanket. He laid her down comfortably and fixed the blanket on and around her. He went into the kitchen and prepared dinner.

Hinata woke up to the scent of braised fish. Hinata sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had taken a long nap. She looked at the coffee table in front of her. Braised fish and two bowls of rice were sitting on the table. She turned her head and saw Sasuke coming towards her with two water bottles. He had changed back into his clothes.

"Awake?" He smiled.

"Did you make this?" Hinatas voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat.

"Mhmm." Sasuke sat across from her and handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip.

"It's my first time trying to cook this, hopefully it turned out good." Sasuke said nervously.

Hinata was touched at his effort. "I'm sorry I slept for so long." She put her water on the table.

"Don't be. Eat." Sasuke picked up his chopsticks. Hinata did the same; she took a bite of the fish. She chewed slowly before spitting out a bone. Sasuke watched in embarrassment. Hinata put the bone on a small empty dish beside her bowl of rice. "It's good." Hinata smiled happily. Sasuke took a bite, he amazed himself; it was pretty good. They finished eating; they washed the dishes together. After Hinata changed back into her clothes and out of the yukata, they took a stroll around the property.

"Maybe we_ should_ leave tonight." Sasuke said to Hinata as they walked around the side of the house.

Hinata smiled. "Mhm." She nodded. They went inside and packed their things. The fire died down and they made their way back home to the Uchiha compound.

When they arrived at the compound they met with Naruto who was standing at the gate.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out. Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "There you are, I need you to set out tonight."

"Tonight?" Hinata's voice quietly said from behind Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata."

"Sasuke, I'm counting on you." Naruto gave Sasuke a stern look. Sasuke nodded seriously.

*POOF!* Naruto's clone dispersed. Sasuke turned back to Hinata. He could see her disappointed face.

"Sorry, Hinata." His voice whispered. Hinata faked a smile. "It's okay. You have to do what you have to do." Sasuke and Hinata made their way into the home. Hinata helped Sasuke pack his weapons in the weapons room. She handed him his ANBU mask, they walked out of the corridor and into their bedroom. Sasuke packed several sets of clothes.

"How long are you going?" Hinata asked him as she got his second flak jacket for him from the closet.

"I'm not sure." He took his flak jacket. Hinata's eyes were sad; she didn't have to tell him. They made their way to the engawa.

"Be careful." She told him. Her voice was monotone.

"I will. You have to be careful tomorrow too." Sasuke said lovingly to her. Hinata looked up at him with a small smile. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata. He pulled away and in a flash he was gone. Hinata looked up at the darkened sky before going back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Sasuke left. Hinata walked through the village to go meet her friend Ino.

The bells above the door rang. Hinata smiled kindly at Ino, who was arranging a display.

"Hinata, what brings you here?" Ino said with a purple ribbon in her mouth.

"Just thought I'd come by and visit, do you need help with anything?" Hinata kindly asked.

Ino took the ribbon out of her mouth and tied a bow around the vase."You don't have a mission today?"

"No, I don't know when my next one is either." Hinata said disappointedly.

"Here." Ino passed Hinata a spool of green ribbon. "Cut these will ya? About 12 inches each." Ino walked to the back room. "Scissors are in the left top drawer." Ino called out.

Hinata walked behind the table and grabbed the scissors. Ino came out of the back with two buckets filled with a variety of green, purple, and white flowers. Ino set them down on the ground and started making a bouquet.

"What are these for?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Shikamaru and Temari's wedding." Ino said frustratedly. "Temari changed her mind last minute. I have to remake half of the arrangements."

"Half?" Hinata said surprised. "The wedding is in two days." Hinata said worried.

"I know." Ino said irritated.

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can." Hinata told her.

"Thanks Hinata." Ino said as she cut the ends of the flower stems.

"How have you and Chouji been?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Okay, I guess we're still the same as before." Ino put the flowers down on the table. "I think that's enough ribbon for now." Ino said to Hinata. "Could you go to the back and get the flower stands?"

Hinata walked to the back room. "How many?"

"All of them." Ino called from the front. "How have you and Sasuke been?" Ino shouted.

Hinata came out of the back room, her arms filled with flower stands. "He's been out on long missions. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"I guess that's what you get when you marry the ANBU squad leader huh?" Ino said sarcastically.

"I guess so." Hinata sighed.

"I wish I could go on more missions though." Ino said disappointedly."I haven't gone recently, since I had to watch the shop these days." Ino sighed. "Well you two are going to the wedding right?" Ino asked.

"I think we are; I know I don't have a mission that day; I'm not sure about Sasuke though." Hinata said.

Ino wrapped the stems of the bouquet together with floral tape. "There, what do you think?" Ino held the bouquet in front of Hinata's face.

"It's beautiful." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, could you sort these flowers by color, just put them on the table." Ino ordered. Hinata gladly helped and began sorting. "So…" Ino's sly voice came out. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Hinata asked.

"About Sakura, wow you really don't get out much do you?" Ino said with attitude.

Hinata looked at Ino. "Sakura and Lee have been on and off lately. She came in the other day and she just freaked out." Ino started arranging a second smaller bouquet. "Saying she can't handle him, something like he suffocates her yadi yadi yadda. But I mean what does she want? Lee pays too much attention to her and she doesn't like it but then Sasuke doesn't pay attention to her at all and she hates it; I mean what does she want?"

Hinata's face grew solemn as she arranged the flowers. Ino realized her mistake of bringing up Sasuke. "Oh, Hinata…I didn't mean now, I meant back then…"

Hinata painted a smile on her face. "No, I understand." She said in a kind voice.

"Is it that hard?" Ino asked. "You and Sakura don't even talk to each other anymore; do you hate her that much?"

"I don't hate her…I just don't have anything to say." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"All I'm saying is _you_ are Sasuke's wife. He loves you and you should trust him. Everyone knows he has zero feelings for Sakura." Ino tried to comfort her friend.

"I know…" Hinata rearranged the flowers on the table. "I do trust him. I guess; it's just awkward around her now."

"I guess so." Ino finished placing the ribbon on the bouquet.

"So…are they still together?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Eh~ Well I'm not too sure myself, I seem to have lost count." Ino said with a giggle. Hinata smiled at her friend.

"You need anything else?" Hinata asked.

"No that should be good for now; you could just sit down and keep me company." Ino said kindly.

"Okay." Hinata sat down at the small table in the corner.

"So, he didn't tell you how long he was going to be?" Ino asked Hinata.

"No, he didn't know how long he was going to be as well." Hinata answered looking out the window at the village.

"That's strange. What kind of mission is it?"

"I'm not too sure, I never ask. I think it would only make me worry more." Hinata said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure how you do it. If it were me I'd pry it out of him, then I'd worry." Ino said with a chuckle trying to lift her friend's mood up.

"To be honest; When he comes back home… I don't know what to do with myself." Hinata looked at her lap.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked curiously.

"I don't know… It's hard to explain." Hinata said quietly.

"Could you come hold this for me?" Ino gestured Hinata to come over to the table. Hinata walked over and held the bouquet together while Ino wrapped it and curled the ribbon. "Thanks" Ino took the flowers and put them on another flower stand. Hinata stood at the table's side.

"Well, I heard Gaara is going to be here for the wedding ceremony." Ino said while picking flowers out of a bucket. "I'm sure a huge set of body guards will be guiding him here though; he is the kazekage."

"Really? It would be nice to see him again." Hinata said with a kind voice. "By the way…Where are Shikamaru and Temari going to live?" She asked curiously.

"My father told me Shikamaru's dad had built a home in the nara clan forest specifically for them."

"Then that means, Temari will become a Konoha shinobi?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm not too sure; I heard she might become a house wife instead."

"What? Temari? She's one of the best Kunoichi out there." Hinata said in shock.

"I know. I hope she doesn't become a house wife. Then all we'd hear from Shikamaru is 'troublesome this and troublesome that.' " Ino made a funny gesture with her head. Hinata giggled.

"You nervous?" a dog masked man called out to the cat masked man in front of him.

"No, worrying would only make it more troublesome." The cat masked man answered.

"We're here." Said a hawk masked man.

The three landed in Konoha; they went to the Hokage residence quickly.

"Oh, your back." Naruto said as he stamped paper work. "How was it?"

The three masked men took off their masks. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stood in front of Naruto.

"It's done." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"The guy was hard to track down; but my nose caught him in the end." Kiba arrogantly said.

"Yeah, that guy was troublesome." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Good." Naruto looked up from the paper work. "You'll all be on call from now on; there doesn't seem to be any need to put you guys on missions for now."

The three men nodded and turned around and left the office.

"Agh!" Kiba yawned. "On call. Huh?" Kiba said as they walked in the hallway.

"The more time I have off from missions the more I have with the wedding plans." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hmn." Sasuke smirked in amusement.

The three went to the change rooms down stairs of the residence. They changed into their regular Jonin clothes.

"So how is married life Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he slipped into his shirt.

Shikamaru put on his flak jacket and listened carefully.

"Good." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru and Kiba were dumbfounded at his short answer.

Sasuke shut his locker, Shikamaru and kiba did the same. They walked out of the change rooms and out of the hokage residence.

"Where's Temari?" Sasuke reluctantly started a conversation.

"On a mission for the sand; it's her last one as a sand shinobi." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmn. Last one huh? So she's going to be a Konoha shinobi?" Kiba asked.

"She hasn't decided yet." Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "How is it? Being married to a kunoichi?"

"We don't see each other much." Sasuke put his one hand in his pocket.

"Do you ever…you know…?" Shikamaru got shy. "Worry?"

"Eh~ listen to you two married men. Getting soft on me! I'm outta here." Kiba stuck his hand up in the air and left the two.

"Chet…" Sasuke scoffed at Kiba. "No." he answered Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke curiously.

"She's strong you know." Sasuke explained. "Temari is too, if she chooses to stay a shinobi; don't fight it."

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. _'Hm…this guy is actually pretty good at giving advice.'_

Shikamaru looked back at the horizon. "I guess you're right." He said with a smirk.

The two men went to eat at Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey are you hungry?" Ino asked Hinata. Hinata looked at the clock; it was well past noon.

"Now that you mention it." Hinata said to Ino.

"Good! I'll pay; after all you helped me so much today." Ino smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Ugh. Not Barbeque. I swear I ate my life's worth of meat there." Ino said taking off her apron."Ichiraku ramen?" Ino suggested.

"Sure" Hinata smiled. Ino and Hinata left the shop. Ino locked the door and put an "out to lunch" sign on the door. Hinata and Ino made their way through the village.

"Oy!" a high pitched voice called from behind them. Hinata and Ino turned around.

"Oh, Hey ten ten!" Ino waved happily. Hinata smiled wide.

"Where are you two off to?" Ten ten ran towards them.

"To eat, want to come?" Ino asked.

"Sure! Barbeque?" Ten ten asked happily. Hinata giggled. "No, Ichiraku ramen."

"Alright, sounds good! You two don't have missions today either?" Ten ten asked as they began to walk.

Ino and hinata nodded.

"So are you guys excited for the wedding? I hear it's going to be HUGE!" Ten ten said in her always excited voice.

"I was more stressed out because of the flowers, but Hinata helped me with it." Ino said.

"I see." Ten ten and the girls kept walking.

"WELCOME!" Ayame called out to the three girls.

"Hello!" the three girls said in unison. They sat down and ordered.

"Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru-kun were just here." Ayame said as she brought out their orders.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata perked up.

"Yeah, they left about half an hour ago." Ayame said kindly.

Ino and Ten ten looked over at the ever so happy Hinata. They could tell she just wanted to get up and leave to go see him.

"Come on Hinata, at least eat before you go see him." Ino said.

"Yeah Hinata." Ten ten whined.

"But I…" Hinata's stomach growled. She was hungry. Her two friends laughed at her.

"Don't worry! You'll get to see him later." Ino said encouraging her friend to stay.

Hinata sighed. "Okay…" She smiled, her friends were right; she was going to see him later. Hinata grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and broke them in two. Her friends smiled at her and did the same.

Shikamaru waved goodbye as he and Sasuke went their separate ways. Sasuke arrived at the gate and nodded his head to his guards. The gate opened and he entered the courtyard. He went inside the home, thinking Hinata would be home. The house was silent; he checked all of the rooms and the back courtyard. He realized she wasn't home; he went to their en suite and took a long needed shower.

He changed into comfortable clothes and made his back out. He walked through the alley ways and into the village. He was stopped by some of his subordinates, they began to chat about previous missions and future plans.

The three women stepped out of Ichiraku ramen with full stomachs.

"Thank you for the food!" The three shouted.

"Come again soon!" Ayame called out behind them.

Ino sighed. "That was so good! Definitely a good change from barbeque."

"Mhm. I haven't had Ichiraku ramen for so long; I forgot how good it was." Ten ten said happily.

Hinata smiled happily. Beside her friends; they walked back to Ino's shop for a little more girl talk. They neared a group of men talking loudly in a group.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-kun?" Ten ten pointed in the direction of the group across Ino's shop.

Ino leaned in and took a closer look. "Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Ino called to him waving obnoxiously. Hinata blushed at all the commotion her friends were making.

Sasuke looked over at the three women. His subordinates quickly left him after noticing Hinata. Sasuke raised his hand good bye to his fellow shinobi and walked over to the three women.

"So you're finally back huh?" Ino said to Sasuke as he made his way over. Sasuke nodded his head coolly. Ten ten nudged Ino. "Let's go Ino. We'll see you around okay Hinata?" Ten ten said with a smile. Ino caught on and they left into Ino's shop.

"You're back." Hinata said shyly. Sasuke smiled at her. "I'm on call for now." He said in his sultry voice.

Hinata's heart fluttered. She blushed pink; Sasuke took hold of her hand and began walking.

Ino and Ten ten watched through the window from inside the flower shop and cooed.

"Did you eat yet?" Hinata asked. She felt stupid. _'Of course he ate, Ayame told me earlier…ugh…stupid…'_

Sasuke gave a slight nod. "Did you?"

"Yes, just now." Hinata said softly.

"Let's walk around before going home." Sasuke suggested.

Hinata looked up at him with a smile. She held his hand tighter and leaned into his side. They walked through the path ways near the Hokage residence. The pathway was lined with fallen leaves of red and yellow. Though they had both been on their feet all day, it was nice taking a stroll together.

"Oh." Hinata stopped in her tracks. Sasuke looked in front of him; his face grew serious. Hiashi stood in front of them; he had come from the direction of the Hokage residence. Hiashi looked over at the emblem on Hinata's sweater. Hinata automatically stood up straight. Hiashi and Sasuke exchanged looks and Hiashi passed them; Hinata bowed her head politely. She hadn't seen or spoken to her father since the ceremony. Sasuke held tightly onto Hinatas hand and began walking; Hinata followed his lead.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Hinata gently.

"Mhm." Hinata nodded her head. She looked at the leaf covered ground in front of her.

Sasuke's grip around her hand loosened. They neared a bench and took a seat. Hinata looked up at the bright grey sky, taking in a deep breath.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. He looked up at the sky she basked in; he wondered what she could find so pleasing and calming about the grey sky. He saw nothing but gloomy clouds, to him it looked like it was about to start raining. He looked back at Hinata, she was looking at him with a smile. Sasuke was taken aback, how long had she been looking at him. Hinata stood up and stretched her arms, curving her body to the side. Sasuke stood up beside her. "Should we get going now?" He asked.

"Not yet." Hinata smiled, she took hold of Sasuke's hands and walked backwards.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. He was a little embarrassed at how they were walking, if any of his fellow shinobi saw, he'd never be able to live it down. He pulled Hinata into him and kissed her. Hinata's lips smiled against his. Sasuke pulled away; he looked down at a happy Hinata.

"Okay…let's go home now." Hinata said with a smirk on her face. She felt extra playful today for some reason. She held his hand and they walked home. On their way there they met the maid.

"Sasuke-dono, Hinata-sama." The maid said in shock as she ran into them.

"Please, go home and rest today." Hinata said nicely. The maid looked at Sasuke, he nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. Sasuke and Hinata entered the courtyard. They opened the sliding door and entered the home. Hinata and Sasuke took off their sweaters. Sasuke turned around to put his sweater on the hook near the door. He turned back to Hinata, she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him ferociously.

"Mhm…" Sasuke let out as Hinata's hands went up his back underneath his shirt. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were filled with lust. Hinata walked over to the back of the couch near the fireplace and looked at Sasuke intensely. She slipped off her pants and stepped out of them. Sasuke made his way over to her while unbuckling his belt. He let his pants fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and took hold of Hinata, He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Hinata lifted up Sasuke's shirt; he lifted up his arms and pulled away from their kiss. His shirt slipped over his head, Hinata stepped back and took off her shirt. Her hands went behind her back; she undid her bra and threw it to the corner somewhere without care. She quickly went to grab the elastic of Sasuke's boxer briefs; she pulled them down quickly and went to work.

"Aughm." Sasuke let out in surprise to her quickness. He stood there trying to keep his balance as she pleasured him with her mouth. His hand went on the back of her head grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Mhmm…" Hinata let out a moan as she got up. She kissed him and led him down on the rug. He lay on his back letting her do as she pleased. She got down and began sucking vigorously, her head bobbed up and down continuously. She made several smacking and sucking noises.

"UGMM." Sasuke let out a groan. His chin pointed upwards to the ceiling in delight. Hinata bobbed up letting out a pop at the head. She stroked him up and down. He looked at her eyes that were looking back at him. She wanted to see his reaction. She felt his drying member; she looked down at it hungrily and let the saliva that had built in her mouth fall. Her hand coated him generously with her spit. Sasuke threw his head back onto the rug, looking at the ceiling. He mind drew a blank; he couldn't say or do anything. Pleasure over rode his body, his breath quickened as if he were doing all the work. Hinata licked his sensitive head. Sasuke felt a sudden warmth take over. Using the energy he had left in him he lifted his head to look down his body. Hinata straddled him, her hands on his abdomen. He watched her roll her hips forward and backward. Her eyes closed her face looked up at the ceiling in a trance. Her mouth crept open and her breathing became much more noticeable. The teasing of her breasts moving back and forth with her body was a great sight to see. Sasuke naturally brought his hands to her knees at his sides. Hinata lifted up her hands onto her breasts and massaged them gently. "mhm…" Hinata hummed. Her head fell forwards; looking at his abdomen. Sasuke felt her tighten around him. "hm….ah…" She let out a shaking breath. He felt her squirt; he easily glided in her now. He caught his breath and sat up, their legs wrapped around each other; they both began to thrust. Their breaths rang clearly in each other's ears; Hinata let out short burst of vibrations.

"ah!" Her high pitch tone pierced his ears, Sasuke's face buried into her chest. The heat radiating off the fireplace caused them to sweat more than ever. Their sticky bodies smacked against each other. Hinata felt him pulsing in her. "Ugh…" He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He released into her, she let him stay in her; she felt him filling her up. She kissed him, they both breathed loudly through their noses. Several moans and groans slipped through their lips as they kissed. Hinata pulled away letting them breathe.

"Mhm." Hinata pulled her body away from his, setting his member free. Sasuke sat on the rug breathless, with his hands behind him supporting his weight. Hinata sat on her side, her legs opened up; she ran her hand down to feel the wetness, she fondled her clit, riding out the last of her orgasm. Sasuke watched her in amazement. He leaned in to kiss her; he could tell she wasn't done yet. His fingers slipped into her, they curled; sending a shockwave of vibrations through her body. "Mhm…ah…"Hinata's body instinctively started moving with his fingers. He continued kissing her muffling the noises coming out of her. He continued putting his fingers in and out of her without touching her swollen clit; letting it rest. He pulled away from her lips. "Mhmm…!" Hinata let out a squeal.

Sasuke removed his fingers and brushed the wetness on to one of her breast while massaging it. He suckled her other breast hungrily. Her hand went on the back of his head grabbing his hair. He moved up and kissed her. She lay on her back kissing him back. He teased her; pulling away mid kiss multiple times. They last time he pulled away to tease her she made sure she bit his bottom lip. She felt him rub up against her. He was already in the mood again. She happily grasped his member and stroked it as they kissed; hardening him even more. His hand went down to his member and her hand moved away. He positioned himself over her more comfortably and put himself in her. Her eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of him in her again. An arrogant smirk crept onto his face as he began to thrust into her; keeping a good pace.

"Eum…" Hinata's body arched. She took a deep breath in and straightened her back. Her eyes opened, her hands held on to his arms at her sides. She raised her head and looked down her body, she watched him glide in and out of her with ease. Her body crunched and froze intensely. He continued moving in and out of her, almost slipping out a couple of times due to how wet she was. He lifted her leg at his side, allowing him deeper into her.

"Ahhhhh!"She let out a long cry. Her body clenched hard, her surrounding walls closed in on his member.  
>"Uagh!...Hin..ata…"Sasuke released into her tightness. He gave a few extra thrusts riding out his orgasm.<p>

"Mhmm…"Hinata hummed as he flooded her. He lay on top of her gently. She kissed his shoulder and jaw line sweetly. He pushed his body back and slid out of her; he rolled to her side and closed his eyes while breathing heavily.

The fire crackled beside them; adding extra heat to their already hot bodies. Hinata rolled onto her side and raised her leg onto his, her arm crossed his chest; her hands drew lines on his body. She nuzzled herself beside him and let out a satisfied sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's eyes twitched as his mind awoke. He could feel the bright light hitting his eyelids. His eyes slowly opened, Hinata's warm body rested against him. He sleepily looked around the room; he quietly slipped away from Hinata and sat on the side of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder making sure he didn't wake her. His arms went above his head, stretching to the ceiling. A yawn exited his mouth as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Hinata awoke after realizing the source of heat keeping her warm had suddenly vanished. She sleepily sat up in bed; she scratched the back of her head all the while yawning. She walked over to the bathroom and did her usual routine of getting ready. After changing she went out to the living area, it was extremely warm; the fire was larger than normal. Hinata looked over at Sasuke arranging breakfast for them on the table.

"Morning." Hinata said softly.

"Morning. Did you look outside?" He said as he poured their tea.

Hinata turned around and opened the large sliding door. The courtyard was blanketed with snow; large snowflakes flew down from the sky along with a bone chilling breeze. Hinata looked out at the beauty that was Mother Nature's doing. She shut the door, remembering not to let all the warm air leave the home. She turned around with a wide smile towards sasuke.

"It's gorgeous." Hinata's voice perked up. Sasuke gave her a grin.

"I love the snow." Hinata said as she walked over to the table. Sasuke sat down and began to eat. Hinata did the same.

"So, I suppose that means it may snow on Shikamaru's wedding day." Hinata said with excitement.

"It seems so." Sasuke said quietly as he ate his food. "It could create some difficulties though." He said spoiling Hinata's mood.

"You're right… I hadn't thought of that." Hinata bit down on her chopsticks worriedly.

Sasuke looked up at his disappointed wife. "I'm sure it will all workout."

Hinata released the chopsticks from her mouth and looked at her husband with a small smile.

"Breakfast is delicious…"Hinata said trying to start a conversation.

"Mhm." Sasuke had a smirk on his face. "I made it."

"Eh?" Hinata looked up in surprise. "You did?" Her face was in shock.

"Hmn. The maid doesn't come here when it snows. It's always been like this." Sasuke said, taking the last sip of his soup.

"Oh…" Hinata kept quiet. _'So you're always alone during this time…'_ Hinata thought to herself as she sipped her soup quietly.

Sasuke got up and picked up his empty dishes. "Bring them to the kitchen when you're done." He looked at her dishes. Hinata nodded. She quickly finished up and brought her dishes to the kitchen. She saw sasuke's profile as he washed the dishes. She walked over to him her dishes in her hands; she waited to do them herself. He rinsed the last dish and took her dishes out of her hands.

"Oh, no I was…"Hinata couldn't finish.

"I'm already doing it anyways." Sasuke said firmly. Hinata took a step back and watched as he did the dishes. She didn't have any plans for the day; she leaned against the counter in deep thought. She looked over at sasuke and then left the kitchen silently.

Moments later, Sasuke finished washing the dishes; he wiped his hands dry and made his way out of the kitchen. He looked down the corridor and listened for any noise. He didn't hear anything and made his way to their bedroom. Hinata wasn't any where to be found. He went to his closet and grabbed his thick pea coat; he put it on along with a scarf and a pair of gloves. He opened the large sliding door –the snow had stopped falling- he saw footsteps in the snow. He followed the footsteps curiously keeping a close eye on the ground.

*Thud* something hit his back. He turned around to see a rosy cheeked Hinata. Her smile was as giddy as ever; she turned into a child. Her gloves were white with snow. He gave her a smirk. Hinata's eyes widen, he disappeared.

"Ah!" She let out a high pitched screech. He chuckled from behind her. She shook her body like crazy until the snow fell down and out of her back.

'_You cheat! _Using _an ANBU transportation technique for such an innocent thing.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at him deviously. She bent down and grabbed a pile of snow in her hands. She reached upwards attempting to plop the snow on the top of his head. His hands caught her forearms; the snow fell down onto the ground. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her.

The two guards sitting in the guards post building tried not to gawk at the couple. One quickly cleared his throat and turned away as the other had a harder time from keeping his eyes off of them.

Sasuke pulled away, their breaths were highly visible due to the cold air. Hinata gave him a look before turning around and walking away. Sasuke followed behind, she led him to the back courtyard where the snow was untouched and beautiful.

Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke. He watched her close her eyes. She spread out her arms at her sides and fell back. She lifted her head and smiled at Sasuke. She waved her arms and legs making a snow angel. She sat up and reached out her arms to him. He took hold of her hands and helped her up. She looked down at her work of art gleefully.

"You really love the snow don't you?" Sasuke asked as his hand brushed off the snow of the back of her hair.

"Mhm!" She said brightly.

"Hmn. I should've known." Sasuke looked at her snow angel.

"Should've known what?" Hinata asked curiously.

"That you like snow, it suits you." He said facing her. She gave him a confused look, she rubbed her reddening nose.

"It's beautiful and pure, just like you." He said sweetly. He felt a little cheesy on the inside, but it was true. She was beautiful and her soul was pure. Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek, something-believe it or not- she rarely ever kissed. His eyes flinched in surprise.

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go out today."

"Where?" He said looking at her confused.

"Anywhere." Hinata smiled. She began to walk guiding him along the way. They arrived near the front gates. "We're going out for a while." Hinata called out to the guards. They looked at her with smiles and bowed politely.

The gates opened and they made their way onto the snow filled streets. The sound of children's laughter rang through the streets as they played in the snow. They walked into the village where many villagers were clearing pathways that led to their shops and restaurants.

"Oh Sasuke, Hinata." A raspy voice came from their left.

"Oh, hello." Hinata smiled. Sasuke looked over at chouji and greeted him with his eyes.

Chouji was clearing a pathway to Ino's shop. Ino stepped out of the shops front door.

"Oh! You two. On a date are we?" Ino grinned. "Come! Come! Have some tea inside! Warm up a little."

Hinata delightfully agreed and pulled an unwilling Sasuke behind her. Chouji laid the shovel against the wall and entered inside with them.

"I'll go get the tea ready. Just sit down and relax." Ino walked to the back room.

"I'll go and help you." Hinata followed behind Ino.

Sasuke and Chouji sat down.

"So…How have you been?" Chouji said in his bright voice.

"Good. You?" Sasuke's said in his usual cold voice.

"Good! Little nervous though." Chouji said looking outside the window.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, being Shikamaru's best man and all…" Chouji looked at Sasuke. "A lot of people are going to be watching."

"Hmn." Sasuke looked down and smirked."You'll do fine; just don't throw up during the wedding march."

"Ehahah…" Chouji scratched the back of his head."I guess you're right."

"Okay… tea is ready." Ino and Hinata came out of the back with a tray full of tea and snacks.

Hinata and Ino put down the snacks and tea on the table; they sat by their partners and served the tea.

"Here you go Chouji." Ino handed Chouji his tea. Hinata quietly handed Sasuke's to him.

Ino watched and examined the quiet couple. "You two are really a match made in heaven."

"Eh?" Hinata looked down at her tea blushing.

"Hmn." Sasuke sipped his hot tea.

"Ino." Chouji said while reaching for a snack.

"What? They are." Ino said obnoxiously, while eyeing Chouji as he ate his snack.

"It's okay…" Hinata said to Chouji. Hinata grabbed a snack and nibbled at it.

"Well, have you decided what to wear to the wedding yet?" Ino started her usual girl talk with Hinata.

"Uh…I haven't thought much about it…"Hinata put down her snack.

"Really? I already have three outfits to choose from." Ino sipped her tea. "You know it's not going to be too traditional." Ino put down her tea.

"Oh…how so?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Chet…" Sasuke scoffed and looked out the window. Chouji continued eating snacks.

"Well, she's not going to wear a wedding kimono. I heard she's wearing an actual wedding dress instead." Ino took a bite of her snack.

"In this weather?" Hinata said concerned.

"I'm sure she'll cover up for warmth, their lucky they planned an inside ceremony. It'll only be the wedding march that will be difficult." Ino put down her snack.

"I see…" Hinata sipped her tea.

"So, you wanna see my choices?" Ino said happily.

"Eh?" Hinata was confused.

"My dress choices, Come on!" Ino led Hinata upstairs to her living quarters above the shop.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke as she was being pulled away from the table. Sasuke smirked. Hinata's eyes were sorry; she dragged Sasuke out just to be pulled away from him.

Hinata and Ino disappeared upstairs. Sasuke stood up from his seat. "I'll see you later." Chouji looked up from eating his snacks. "Oh…Yeah. It was nice seeing you." Chouji said with a mouth full.

Sasuke left the shop, the door slowly closed behind him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street.

"Yo." He heard a familiar voice call out from behind him. He turned around and smirked.

"It's been a while." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess it has." Kakashi walked towards him. "You got time?"

Sasuke nodded. The two walked into the local drinking hole. They sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of konohas best brew each.

Sasuke took a swig of his beer.

"So how is married life?" Kakashi said as his fingers tapped the bar surface.

"Hmn." Sasuke said with a smirk."It's good."

"Wha… I would've never thought you and Hinata would be together." Kakashi reached for his mask. Sasuke looked over intensely, wanting a first time look at his sensei's face.

"Try our new nuts!" The bartender slipped a bowl of nuts in between them, blocking Kakashi's face as he drank his beer.

'_UGH…'_Sasuke sighed mentally. Kakashi put his beer down on the table; the bottle half empty.

Kakashi sighed. "Who would've thought, you all are getting married before me."

"You're getting old…" Sasuke took another swig of his beer.

"Aha...ha… I guess you're right." Kakashi rested his elbows on the bar.

"What is you want to talk about?" Sasuke questioned kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess you know me to well…" Kakashi's tone got serious. "Naruto told me to come tell you."

Sasuke listened intently.

"You'll be on duty at Shikamaru's wedding." Kakashi said in monotone. "Actually, everyone except Shikamaru and Temari are."

"Except Shikamaru and Temari?" Sasuke asked looking at kakashi.

"This is a large event, Konoha is opened to the sand shinobi and villagers to come and go as they please. Though we're allies, you never know if there will be any intruders. Naruto doesn't want to stress Shikamaru; he doesn't know of any of this." Kakashi said solemnly.

"Hmn. I'm sure he already knows. He's not dumb." Sasuke said confidently.

Kakashi was taken aback; he sighed. "I guess you're right."

Sasuke finished off the last of his beer.

"Hinata will be on duty too." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke. "I came to tell both of you; since I found you first, you'll have to tell her."

Sasuke placed his empty bottle onto the bar.

"So, which one?" Ino asked curiously.

"Mhm… I think I like the sky blue one." Hinata spoke softly.

"OoOo! Good, I was leaning more towards that one anyways!" Ino held up the sky blue dress against her as she looked in her mirror.

"You think my holster will be noticeable under this fabric though?" Ino asked tilting her head.

"Holster?" Hinata was curious.

"Yeah." Ino said nonchalantly.

"Why would you wear your holster tomorrow?" Hinata.

"You weren't told yet?" Ino turned around and looked at her naïve friend. "We're all on active duty tomorrow."

"All of us?" Hinata said surprised.

"Except Shikamaru and Temari of course." Ino turned back around admiring her dress in the mirror. "Kakashi-sensei came and told me and Chouji this morning. We're not supposed to let Shikamaru or Temari know though." Ino put her dress back into her closet. "Why else did you think I had a hard time figuring out an outfit?" Ino turned and asked Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"Well, thanks again for the help Hinata." Ino hugged her friend, the two of them made their way downstairs.

"Oh, where is Sasuke?" Ino looked around the shop. She opened the front door to where Chouji was finishing up clearing the path way. "Where did Sasuke-kun go?" Ino asked. Chouji was about to answer.

"Where did you go?" Ino called out loudly. Sasuke made his way towards them. "No where important." He said casually. Hinata stepped out of the shop. "I'll be going now Ino." Hinata smiled.

"See you two tomorrow." Chouji said nicely. "Be careful on your way home, it's slippery." Ino said kindly as she waved good bye.

Hinata nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Hinata could smell the alcohol on Sasuke.

"Did you go have a drink?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Mhm. I met with Kakashi." Sasuke said looking at the horizon.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"You heard huh?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Oh... Ino told me a bit about it…no details though." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"It's really simple; we're all on active duty. We just can't let anyone else know; especially the bride and groom." Sasuke's eyes returned to the horizon.

"Hmm… I see." Hinata looked around the village.

Moments later they arrived at home. They took off their coats and hung them on the hooks near the door. Hinata ran over to the fire place, squat down and reached out her hands. She let out a sigh as the warmth ran through her hands and into her body. Sasuke came over to her side and warmed himself up, he fiddled his fingers around after the numbness wore off from being warmed up.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said looking into the fire place.

"Hmn?" He looked over at her.

"Could you…help me decide on something to wear?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Ah…Sure." Sasuke replied hesitantly. Hinata smiled and stood up; she walked to the bedroom with Sasuke following behind.

Sasuke sat on the bed as Hinata went into their walk in closet. Hinata went in and out wearing several different dresses, all of which did not suit a large formal wedding. Hinata sighed stressfully. _'I don't think I'd be able to wear a holster with any dress…'_Hinatathought to herself as she looked through her clothes. Her eyes widened, she found the perfect gown and weapon holder! It was a gown she had bought years earlier, in hopes she would ever go to a large event. She had totally forgotten about the gown until now. Hinata stepped out of the closet wearing a navy blue one shoulder chiffon floor length gown. She held a heavily jeweled clutch, which she would hide her shuriken in.

Sasuke looked at Hinata without saying a word. Unbeknownst to him, his mouth was slightly gaping in awe at the sight of his beautiful wife.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at him concerned.

He shook his head lightly. "Perfect." He said softly.

She walked over to her night stand where she kept a stash of sharpened shuriken. She opened the drawer and filled her clutch. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her; he never thought it could be possible for her to be even more beautiful. Hinata caught his gaze and smiled. She walked over to her vanity where she placed her clutch so she wouldn't forget the next day. She went into the closet and slipped off the dress and hung it carefully back up.

"Thank you." Hinata said softly to Sasuke, as she came out of the closet fully clothed in the outfit she wore earlier.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "I should go clear the walkways."

"I'll come and help you." Hinata said brightly. They walked to the front sliding door and put on their gloves and jackets once again. They went outside walking along the engawa that wrapped around the home. They went to the back courtyard to a large tool shed. Sasuke opened the creaky door; he reached in and grabbed two shovels. Hinata took one from him and walked around to the front courtyard. The two of them began to plow away the snow, clearing a pathway from the home to the gate. The sky darkened quickly, Hinata looked at the massive amount of snow they had been able to clear. She wiped off the cold sweat that had formed on her brow. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a proud smirk. He went and took Hinata's shovel and leaned it against the engawa. They walked inside to where the fire had died down. Hinata went into the kitchen and prepared dinner while Sasuke tended to the fire.

More to come after this. ^^ thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews, they definitely help keep my spirits up when I write. The growth of their family will come much later; I plan for this sequel to actually be quite long. But! That could change as time goes on, as for now I have a pretty good outline of how I was the story to progress. As some of you may have noticed the LEMON factor has gone down a bit. Right now I'll be concentrating more on the condition of their relationship as they learn new things about each other. No worries though as the Lemon will be coming back in later chapters. Thank you all again for reading, I can't express my thanks enough as I am fairly new to writing fan fiction. Your positive reviews keep me going! I hope you can remain as patient as you all have been with my updates. Okay, enough rambling on with the chapter ! ^^

It was early morning, Hinata put on her fur stole and grabbed her clutch off her vanity table. She walked over to Sasuke who was putting on his pea coat at the front door.

"Ready?" Hinata asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded, he opened the sliding door where a small carriage awaited them. Hinata and Sasuke boarded the carriage and made their way out of the compound. They soon joined the multiple carriages that were a part of the wedding march. In front of them was a carriage filled with Ino, Sakura, and Ten ten. Behind them, Neji was in the carriage pulling Hiashi and Hanabi. Lee, Kiba, and Shino all rode together in the carriage behind the Hyuuga's.

Naruto, as Hokage was already at the Nara clan property-along with Shikamaru's parents, the kazekage Gaara, and Kankuro.- awaiting everyone else's arrival. Temari and Shikamaru was the last carriage in line as they were the main event for the onlookers. In their carriage sat Chouji, Shikamaru's best man and Matsuri, Temari's close subordinate and Gaara's lover, whom she chose to be her maid of honor.

Hinata was amazed at the amount of onlookers lined up on the side of the street.

"Remember to keep an eye out." Sasuke whispered to her. Hinata gave a slight nod. Hinata's eyes gave off a more serious look as she peered through the crowds.

The carriages slowed down as they entered the Nara clan property. Hinata and Sasuke waited for their names to be called, signaling their exit from the carriage.

"Uchiha Sasuke-dono & Uchiha Hinata-dono." An announcer called out regally. Sasuke stepped out of the carriage, his hand reached out in assistance to Hinata. She climbed her way down gently, making sure not to slip. They made their way onto the side of the property- waiting for the bride and groom-along with the other wedding march participants. Hinata glanced over at Ino, Sakura, and Ten ten; it seemed everyone had dressed to the nines. They had all pulled out their best winter fur attire.

The sound of hoofs in the snow made their way closer to the Nara property. All those present watched as Shikamaru and Temari arrived.

"The Best Man and the Maid of Honor." The announcer said aloud.

Chouji exited the carriage assisting Matsuri. They walked over to the side, standing by Sasuke and Hinata.

"The Groom and the Bride" Again the announcer called out their names regally.

Shikamaru stepped out of the carriage. The gasps of many women were heard throughout the crowd of people, even his close female friends gasped in awe at his handsome appearance. He wore a slick black and white suit with a small boutineer on the left of his chest. His hands were kept warm with white gloves, giving him the look of a prince. His hand reached out to Temari to support her. Temari stepped down and out of the carriage carefully. She looked especially beautiful; her hair was tied in a low bun-resting at the back of her neck. Strands of slightly waved hair framed the sides of her face. A white fur stole wrapped around her shoulders; she wore elbow length silk gloves. The veil was held in place with a crystal clip just above her hair bun. Her white sweet heart neckline wedding gown glided on top of the snow, it hugged her womanly curves just enough to be deemed appropriate.

Hinata smiled happily as she saw Temari holding the bouquet Ino had worked so hard on.

Shikamaru's mother and father led the bride and groom into the large building where the ceremony and reception were going to be held. The wedding march participants and other various guests followed behind.

Sasuke and Hinata along with all the other guests took their designated seats.

Shikamaru and Temari stood in front of a large table facing a marriage scroll that was sprawled open. On the other side of the table sat Shikamaru's parents, Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro. Chouji stood respectively on the left of Shikamaru, Matsuri did the same and stood at Temari's left.

Shikamaru's parents gave a speech on their acceptance of the marriage. Gaara and Kankuro did the same soon after.

"By signing the contract you two will become bound together in marriage." Naruto said seriously.

Shikamaru looked at Temari lovingly. Temari handed her Bouquet to Matsuri, who put the bouquet on a small flower stand on the table. The bride and groom both took off the gloves one their right hands. They bit their thumbs and blotted each of their fingers; staining them with blood. They burned their finger tips into their individual seals, signing the marriage scroll. Chouji and Matsuri dampened a small white towel each and wiped the blood off the groom and brides hands. They placed the bloodied towels onto a small tray on the table. Matsuri quickly gave back Temari her bouquet.

Naruto smiled gleefully at the couple. He precisely made the hand seals (Dog[loyalty], Ox[strength], Dragon[eternity], Ram[protection],Hare[Love]) symbolizing a good marriage before biting his own thumb and blotting each of his finger tips. He sealed the last seal on the wedding scroll symbolizing his witness of their marriage.

Chouji handed Shikamaru's mother another dampened towel. She faced Naruto a cleansed his stained hand. She handed the towel back to Chouji who put it back onto the table neatly.

"You both are now officially man and wife." Naruto said proudly.

The silent and serious wedding ceremony soon changed, as the excited guests in attendance couldn't help but yell out in excitement. A roar of claps rang through the large room. Everyone stood as the Bride and Groom made their way down the aisle all smiles.

Shikamaru and Temari exited the ceremony area and made their way to the reception area first.

"Please follow us to the reception in an orderly fashion." Shikamaru's parents called out to the audience.

The reception area was beautifully decorated with the flowers Ino had worked so hard on. Each table had a small flower arrangement and romantic lit candles on them.

After all of the thoughtful speeches, meals were quickly sent out to each table and the hungry guests finished in a flash. Music blared throughout the large hall, many people rushed to the dance floor and danced to their hearts content.

Hinata smiled happily watching all her single friends mingle up on the dance floor. She looked over at Sasuke, she could tell he was still keeping an eye out. She looked around; all of her male comrades were exceptionally tense, even the two kages were tense.

'_Is there something they know that we don't?'_ Hinata thought to herself as she watched her girlfriends dance freely on the dance floor. She felt a hand on her thigh. She looked at Sasuke.

"I'll be back." Sasuke whispered to her. Hinata looked around, she saw Kiba give Shino a nod she's seen before. Her face showed she was worried. She was on duty too, why wasn't she told anything.

"Don't worry, just have fun." Sasuke said with a loving smile. Hinata sighed in frustration. She watched Sasuke leave. He gave a nod to Naruto and Gaara who sat in their places at the front table with the bride and groom. Hinata was worried she didn't want to intrude, she didn't know any details. All she could do is wait there and see if she's needed.

"Hey~ come on let's dance!" Ten ten came to Hinata and grabbed her hands. Hinara reluctantly went onto the dance floor, her girlfriends along with some other sand kunoichi's grinding inappropriately for attention from the single men around them. Hinata felt out of place, she quietly snuck out of the singles mingle on the dance floor. She made her way to the bride and groom.

"Congratualtions, you make a beautiful bride." Hinata said warmly to Temari.

"Thank you, I'm sure you looked beautiful on your wedding day too, I'm sorry we couldn't make it." Temari said apologetically.

"No no, it's fine. You had this to plan." Hinata looked around the room. Temari smiled, Hinata could tell she was in love. Temari had become so much more gentle and womanly.

"Oi, Hinata." Shikamaru looked at her. "Where did Sasuke go?"

Hinata froze before answering. "I think he went to the washroom." Shikamaru gave her a suspicious look. Hinata smiled awkwardly.

"Hinata." Naruto waved his hand at her.

"Oh, excuse me." Hinata said politely to the couple. She walked over to Naruto who was seated beside Gaara.

"Yes?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You have nothing to worry about." Naruto reassured her.

"Eh?" Hinata said in surprise.

"Hinata I've known you for too long. Just don't worry. Enjoy yourself, have fun." Naruto said with a smile.

"Please, just enjoy yourself." Gaara said.

"Okay." Hinata said reluctantly. She politely nodded her head to Gaara and made her way back to her seat.

"Stop being such a poor sport!" Ino walked over to Hinata with Ten ten.

"Yeah, come on!" Ten ten and Ino pulled Hinata up.

"Take off your fur stole, aren't you hot?" Ino slipped Hinata's fur stole off. They dragged her up onto the dance floor. She moved her body lazily to the rhythm; making it known she didn't want to be up there. She watched her girlfriends grind and dance with each other.

Hinata felt a caress on her hip. She turned around; a very familiar sand shinobi was dancing with her. It was the same sand shinobi Sasuke had 'saved' her from, the night of Shikamaru and Temari's engagement party. There it clicked in her mind.

-Flash back—

Sasuke "Don't worry, just have fun."

Naruto "Just don't worry. Enjoy yourself, have fun."

Gaara "Please, just enjoy yourself."

-End flashback—

Hinata danced back with the sand shinobi. His hand went on her lower back pushing her closer to him. She reluctantly let her body move close. He leaned into her ear. "Let's go somewhere else." His slimy voice whispered. Her body shook in disgust. She stepped back and nodded, trying her best to look intrigued by him.

"I just need to get my things." She said softly. She walked over to her table and grabbed her fur stole and clutch. He followed behind eyeing her bodacious bottom.

Hinata took a deep breath in. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" her voice change into pure fake sultry.

"Of course." The sand shinobi caught up and walked by her side.

They exited the building. Hinata wasn't sure what to do next. She just knew she had to keep calm. The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach told her the shinobi was bad news.

"Come on, this way." He said to her leading her to a darkened area by the Nara clan forest. They went under a large tree where the ground was dry with no snow. He leaned into Hinata, ready to kiss her. She slipped away. "Mhm…let's see first." She pressed him against a large tree. He grinned from ear to ear, he opened up his tuxedo and unbuttoned his dress shirt. "Come one let's do this; I bet you still remember me don't ya?" He said with his slimy voice. Hinata's had a mental sigh of digust, she took a deep breath in and nodded with a smile.

"Too bad that guy interrupted us last time." Hinata forced the words out of her.

The man unbuckled his belt gesturing Hinata provocatively. "Come on…I can't wait any longer." The sand shinobi said.

Hinata smiled and stepped back. "Protection first." She opened her clutch and reached for four shuriken.

"Mhm.." Hinata gave him a piercing glare. She threw her shuriken into his open tuxedo at his sides; going through the fabric and pinning him against the large tree stump.

"Oh…you like it like this?" The sand shinobi still hadn't caught on.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino descended from the sky in their full ANBU attire and surrounded Hinata and the sand shinobi.

"Please go inside, you've done well." Kakashi said to Hinata. Hinata nodded and looked at her hawk masked husband before taking her leave.

"YOU BITCH! You set me up!" the sand shinobi screamed out.

"You asshole!" Kiba was infuriated. He did what he was used to doing, defending his female comrade and friend. Kiba took a few steps forward.

"No." Kakashi extended his arm, blocking Kiba.

"He'll take care of him." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Kiba said dumbfounded.

The sound of a thousand birds suddenly rang through the property.

Sasuke walked towards the sand shinobi, with a large surge of chidori in his right hand.

"Wait! Wait ! NO!" the sand shinobi yelled out in fear.

Hinata made it inside; she could hear the chirping of Sasuke's chidori. She walked inside with no regrets, she knew they'd give her details later. She walked into the room, Naruto and Gaara looked at her; she gave them a nod. That one nod made the two kage's, Chouji and Kankuro sigh of relief.

Hinata stirred the straw in her drink; she watched the ice cubes slowly melt while she waited from Sasuke to come back. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder- she was still on alert-her head jerked back quickly to see who it was. Sasuke smiled at her rookie like action. She sighed in embarrassment.

"You did good." Sasuke whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiled. Sasuke took a seat beside her.

"Next time, tell me exactly what I'm supposed to do; what if I didn't catch on?" Hinata said in a rush. She was slightly upset at the fact she had to decipher all the 'codes'.

"Hmn. I knew you would understand that's why." Sasuke said proudly.

"Hmn?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Everyone was on duty Hinata, but the kunoichi had the most important part. We all told the kunoichi to 'enjoy themselves' and 'have fun' they're the only ones who didn't read between the lines like a true shinobi." Sasuke looked at the dance floor.

Hinata looked at her friends who were still on the dance floor oblivious to the whole situation. She looked back at Sasuke in amazement.

"You should tell us in detail next time." Hinata whined.

Sasuke smiled at her.

A slow song came on and the bride and groom made their way onto the dance floor.

"Next time, I'll tell you in detail." Sasuke said lovingly. Hinata watched the bride and groom dance, purposely ignoring Sasuke.

"Would you like to dance?" He held her hand and stood up. She looked up at him and couldn't help but grin. They made their way up to the dance floor where Chouji and Ino had already been dancing together alongside the newlywed couple.

Hinata's hand clasped together with his, her other rested lightly on his shoulder. His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him close. She was surprised- he was actually quite good at dancing- she had been taught at a young age in preparation for her wedding dance, but it never took place. She had never seen him dance before, and now she was dancing with him. It felt like their wedding dance, because it literally was; just not at their own wedding.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"Hmn?" He looked at her.

"Who was that person earlier?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You probably recognize him. We've been tracking him since the engagement party." Sasuke said just quiet enough for her to hear.

"Why?" She wanted to know more.

"He's not actually a sand shinobi."

"He isn't?" Hinata was confused.

"He's a bandit whose been using this event to get in and out of konoha-acting like a sand shinobi- he's been trying to get the Nara clan medicinal secrets. The whole time he's been doing a bad job though; most of the time he's been going around Konoha scavenging on single women in our village. "

"But why did he…" Hinata hesitated.

"Hmn. I guess he didn't know you were married." Sasuke said seriously.

"I see…" Hinata said softly. She looked at her hand on his shoulder, she never really thought much about it; but she didn't have a wedding band.

"I'm glad you caught on Hinata, I _will_ tell you beforehand next time."Sasuke reassured his wife, feeling sorry.

She smiled; she was less upset knowing he had faith in her skills. The song ended and they drifted back to their seats.

"So…that person…your chidori." Hinata asked quietly as they sat down.

"No, I stopped him half way." Kakashi pulled the chair beside Hinata out from the table.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said startled.

"Chet...I still don't know why you stopped me." Sasuke's voice sounded dark. A tone she hadn't heard from him since his return from Konoha.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with a worried face.

"Yeaup. If I didn't stop Sasuke, we wouldn't be getting any information out of that guy." Kakashi said nonchalantly as he sat down.

"Then, that means…"She turned to Kakashi.

"That's right he's with Ibiki right now; we have to find out who he's working for." Kakashi reached for his back pocket, taking out his favorite reading material.

Hinata turned away from Kakashi with a blush.

"Kakashi, you're really reading that here?" Sasuke sounded irritated.

It seemed like the wedding was never going to end. Food kept filling the tables and people's stomachs, dessert flowed in and out of the kitchen afterwards, music kept playing-people kept dancing-the party kept going.

"Hey, come on!" Temari yelled out to the single women on the dance floor. The girls screamed as temari turned away from them. The bouquet of flowers flew from her hands and into the air behind her.

Hinata watched in amazement at all the rowdy single women who wanted that bouquet.

"Ah!" Ino called out. She had caught the very bouquet she had made.

"Woo! Nice catch" Temari turned around and congratulated Ino.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru who gave Chouji a suggestive glare. Chouji sighed heavily. Sasuke looked back at Hinata who was at his side. He saw her big eyes admiring the event. He felt sorry he wasn't able to give her the same experience. He reached for her hand, She looked at him with a gentle smile like usual.

Kakashi saw the other jounin enjoying a few drinks by the bar; he finished his chapter and went towards them, leaving Hinata and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said looking down at the table cloth.

"Hm?" He watched Naruto shove-what seemed like a hundred- shots down Gaara's throat.

"Why…did kakashi-sensei have to stop you…" She asked shyly.

Sasuke looked at Hinata seriously. "Did his words not hurt you?"

_-"YOU BITCH, YOU SET ME UP!"—_The bandit's voice echoed in her mind.

When she had first encountered the name calling during missions, it did hurt her. She wasn't so prone to hearing curses that were directed towards her. Now, however she was quite used to being called nasty names; she felt it was another part of her job. She never took it too serious. She looked at Sasuke, she could see that it bothered him. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked agitated.

"Perhaps…I'm just too used to it." Hinata whispered. After hearing his voice change from monotone to a darker,deeper tone when he spoke to Kakashi earlier; she was-to be honest- a little scared.

"Hmn."Sasuke placed his elbows on the table and picked up his drink, placing it close to his lips. "I guess I'm not." He sipped his drink.

Hinata sank in her chair. His voice made her feel uncomfortable; though he usually spoke in his rather 'cold' way. She would always be able to read what he actually meant; she could always feel his warmth. Right now, she couldn't sense any of his warmth. It was like the light switch turned off and the Sasuke she knew was gone.

"Come on you two!" Naruto rushed to the couple. "We're going to do a wedding toast!"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Where's all the champagne?" She asked shyly.

"Champagne! No champagne tonight, just lots and lots of sake!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's bicep and hinata's forearm. It was clear he was already well intoxicated. He led them to the bar where all their friends-including the bride and groom-were standing. Shots were passed around until every hand had one.

"Okay! To the happy couple!" Naruto raised his glass, everyone followed suit. Naruto's shot glass went near his lips and away from them; he didn't finish his speech. Everyone withheld their drinks.

"And! I just want to say…I am soo happy. Aren't you happy?" Naruto slurred out as he looked over at Gaara-also very intoxicated, just in a different way-who was sitting on a bar stool quietly zoned out.

"Okay! Cheers!" Naruto finished and everyone took their shot of sake.

Hinata prettily sipped down her sake, she looked over to Sasuke who was getting more sake poured into his –already empty-shot glass from Kankuro.

The night went on until everyone was practically knocked out at their own tables. Many of the important dignitaries and elders had left; leaving just the young guests to party to their hearts content. Hinata stood behind Sasuke, patting his back. He was vomiting into the toilet in the men's room. She had followed him worriedly. She had never seen him so drink so much, nonetheless so drunk.

Riding on her own buzz, she clumsily continued patting him on the back as he let out several retching sounds.

He raised his head, instinctively wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hinata." His voice was hoarse. He quickly returned back to hover his face over the toilet bowl. Nothing came out, he spat out the bitter taste of stomach acid lingering in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Hinata said softly. Her face was a permanent blush of red. Sasuke nodded his head and stood up. He zigzagged his way over to the sink, where he rinse his mouth and washed his face and hands. Hinata handed him some paper towels.

He looked in the mirror after wiping himself dry. He hadn't drunk that much alcohol in a long time. He looked over at Hinata with a devious smile; he stumbled as he tried to walk over to her. She walked over to him, holding him up.

"Hmn." He smirked. Hinata walked them both slowly out of the bathroom and into the corridor.

"You…" His fingers lingered on her cheek down to her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said out embarrassed. He continued to move his fingers gingerly on her exposed skin.

"Hmn…mhmm." He let out a moan. "You're Uchiha Hinata…" He slurred her name. His fingers traced down her neck and chest into the middle of her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun, please…calm down." She leaned him against the wall, giving them both a break; his relaxed body was much too heavy for her to handle.

"Come on…" He grunted, looking at her intensely.

Sasuke's head leaned back onto the wall, his chin protruded outwards and he grinned. He licked his lips, he used the strength he had left and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her into him. They stood groin to groin.

"Sasuke-kun. Stop." Hinata was unwilling. He wasn't himself. Her hands flat on his chest she tried to pull away.

"Hinata…" Sasuke leaned in and licked her top lip. "Why should I stop? I'm your husband." His voice and actions were highly possessive.

"Sasuke-kun. Not here. Stop." Hinata pushed away, He caught her wrists and looked at her with his dark eyes. He looked as if he was about to pounce on her without mercy. Hinata felt actual fear from him for the first time as her husband.

"Sasuke-kun." Her hands went around his wrists.

"Ahh." Sasuke let out a painful cry. He let go of Hinata, he looked at his wrists. There was red burn marks made from her fingertips around his wrists. She had hit his chakra points locking the flow to his hands. He felt a strange surge of reality hit him.

'_What just happened? What did I do to make her defend herself like this?'_ He looked at her, the silhouette of her body faded away and turned into darkeness.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata's voice called out to him as his body slipped down the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's voice rang in his pounding head. His eyes fluttered open. The bright light on the ceiling blinding his vision; his forearm came up blocking his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said; her voice shaking.

He moved his arm and looked at her with squinting eyes. "Hinata." His voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and sat up in his seat properly. He looked around the room filled with unconscious drunks. He let out a slight chuckle before looking back at Hinata. He remembered her hitting his chakra points. He looked at his wrists in his lap. The red marks were still there.

"I unlocked the chakra points already." Hinata said quietly. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She looked down at her lap obviously distraught from what had happened.

Sasuke took a deep breath in and out while wiggling his fingers. He remembered he was pressuring her earlier in a drunken state.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata…I wasn't myself…"Sasuke apologized. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Hinata sensed the warmth in his voice again. She looked at him with a small smile, happy the voice she recognized as his, was back. She placed her hand on his lacing their fingers together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So… I lied, I didn't mean to though. Plans have already changed in my head ^^ So for all you lemon seekers, there is lemon in this chapter! Also this will be one of the longest chapters I have ever written in my history of writing fan fiction. This could very well be considered as two chapters in one.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat up in bed. She let out a tired yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. She made her way to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. After a few motions she leaned back, peering into their bedroom. Sasuke was snoring heavily, all the alcohol from the night before drove him into a deep sleep. Hinata looked at her tired self in the mirror and she continued brushing her teeth.<p>

Flashes of Sasuke from the night before replayed in her mind. The way he was speaking was the thing that stuck out the most to her.

'_Maybe it's cause he was defending me…maybe that's why he sounded so…terrifying…'_ A thousand thoughts similar to this one ran through her mind. She tried to reason with herself as to why he would have snapped out of character. She shivered at the thought of his coldness she saw and felt from him. She hadn't heard that voice of his since…they all tried to get him to come back. The voice filled with a scary intent…and murderous one at that.

She loved him, she did. They really only were together for seven days and on their seventh day together they had gotten married. She knew she still had more to find out about him; there relationship was one of few words. She didn't know how to communicate with him. It was usually done quietly with a few exchanged looks here and there or it was done physically.

"_Why should I stop? I'm your husband."_ His possessive words from last night echoed as she spit out her toothpaste. Rinsing her mouth she thought of his past actions. She remembered the time he had told her he _wanted _her. At the time, she thought of it as flattering; she in turn _wanted _him as well. From there on they learned of their feelings for each other.

'_Is he possessive? Had the clues been there the whole time and I just never noticed?'_ Hinata said as she walked out the bathroom, still in her night gown. Sasukes snoring had quieted down-he had changed positions and now lay on his side-she looked at him curiously.

'_It's not bad to possessive is it? No, he's not possessive…he's protective. That's it.'_ Again she debated with herself in her mind._'I LOVE HIM.' _She tried to clear her mind from all her thoughts. She walked over to her chest of drawers.

"Mhm." A sigh from behind caught her attention. She took out her t-shirt and turned around. Sasuke sat up in bed, his face in the palms of his hands. He moaned and groaned in discomfort.

"Morning." Hinata said softly.

"Mmm…"Sasuke replied. Hinata grabbed a pair of leggings and walked into their bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke opened his eyes sleepily and grunted at the sound of the door shutting. His eyes squinted at the light coming in through the window. He let out another aching sigh. His hand ran through his hair, the throbbing in his head was constant. He smelled heavily of alcohol. He rubbed his eyes, before looking around with tired eyes. His head naturally fell forward, his face facing his lap; he closed his eyes for a second before opening them. He looked at his wrist on his lap; on top of the blanket that covered his lower body. The chakra point bruises had faded drastically. He sighed again, this time in disappointment. He felt horrible; he couldn't remember much of what he said or did. But the marks on his wrists were enough to tell him he did something horribly wrong.

The bathroom door opened and he looked up at Hinata. She flashed him her signature smile as she put her folded night gown on her vanity chair.

"Hinata…I…"Sasuke looked down at his wrists. "Sorry." He said sincerely. Hinata walked over to his bed side and sat down. She took hold of his wrists; her thumbs gently stroked some of the faded bruises. He looked at her caring eyes, they made him feel worse. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just…don't do that again." Hinata looked into the abyss that was his eyes. He looked down, ashamed in himself. He wasn't sure of what he did, so how could he know not to do it again? He didn't want to tell her that out loud. He didn't want to ask her either; it would only make him and her feel worse. Hinata's fingers gently raised his chin up to look at her. She could tell he was sorry. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She could taste the remnants of alcohol on his dry chapped lips. She kissed him without a care in the world. She gently pulled away and smiled once again.

"Ah…" Sasukes hand came to the side of his head. A sharp pain pierced through his head.

"Stay in bed, I'll go and make you something." Hinata left to the kitchen where she prepared tea and okayu[congee] for them both.

She entered the bedroom with a tray of tea, water, and a bowl of okayu. Sasuke sat against the headboard, he had fallen back asleep. Hinata took a seat at his side.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered gently, trying not to surprise him. His eyes opened weakly.

He saw her smile at him. She picked up a spoonful of okayu and blew on it to cool it down. He watched her lovingly; he was reminded of why he loved her so much. She concentrated on the spoonful making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Hinata raised the spoon to Sasukes mouth, his lips parted and he took in her delightful creation. She watched him chew, anxious for a review.

"Mhm." He said with a mouth full nodding his head yes. Hinata's face glowed with happiness. Sasuke couldn't help but let a crooked smile grow on his face as he swallowed.

"Tea?" She asked kindly as she held up the hot cup. She continued to tend to him, feeding him breakfast.

Hinata ate her breakfast just before washing up the dishes. She pounded her chest, she had indigestion. She had eaten much too fast. She wiped her hands dry and made her way to the fireplace. She knelt down and placed three logs neatly inside. She threw in some dried kindling underneath the logs along with flat pieces of dried bark on top. She stood up looking for the box of matches on the mantle. She grabbed the light box and opened it, only to find its contents all gone.

"Need help?" Sasuke walked up behind her, dressed in a black sweater and grey drawstring pants. Hinata nodded and moved behind him. He made his hand seals and in a flash Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. Sasuke used his fire release. He stood up and glanced at Hinata with a confident smirk.

"Thank you." She said feeding his ego.

He walked to the couch and sat down. He let out a relaxed sigh.

Hinata walked over and sat beside him. He turned his head to the side looking at her as he leaned back comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"My head still hurts." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Hinata moved down to the end of the couch. She patted her lap, gesturing Sasuke over. Sasuke laid down, his head on her lap. She looked down at him happily; she moved his hair out of his face and giggled at the sight of his bare forehead that was usually covered up. He gave her a glare and smoothed his hair back over his face. Her hands grazed his cheek, feeling his smooth skin.

"Should we go out to the market today?" He asked nicely.

"Market?" Hinata thought about it for a second. "It wouldn't hurt to stock up in this weather." She smiled.

They both got up and put on their jackets and gloves. They walked out into the courtyard.

"Check the house once in a while, the fire is still on." Sasuke said to the guards in a serious tone.

"Please, go in and warm yourselves up once in a while." Hinata kindly offered. They nodded and smiled in thanks and opened up the gate. Hinata and Sasuke made their way down the street. Sasuke caught her from falling and slipping multiple times.

"Just concentrate your chakra." He said a little annoyed.

"Ah…right." She said with a blush, she had totally forgotten; her eyes closed and she concentrated her chakra to her feet. Sasukes arrogant smirk appeared once again on his face. Hinata blushed; it was so interesting to her at how much he used his techniques in everyday life. Certainly only someone with a mass amount of chakra and control can only do it like he does daily. The outside markets were closed due to all of the snow. They made their way into a large establishment that sold many different kinds of produce. They opened the door and could feel the warm air hit their dry and cold skin.

Sasuke walked over to grab a basket. "What should we get?"

Hinata walked beside him, her eyes scanning the various fruits and vegetables. A sign caught her eye 'spices' she made her way over gleefully to the spices counter. Sasuke followed behind.

"Hello." Hinata said brightly to the old woman behind the counter.

"Hello, anything that interests you?" She old woman asked.

"Do you have any cinnamon in stock?" Hinata went on her tip toes leaning in and looking at all the small bags of spices.

'_Cinnamon?_' Sasuke watched Hinata, she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Right here, how much would you like?" The old woman showed Hinata the jar of cinnamon. Hinata almost passed out at the scent of it. It was her favorite after all.

"Just a small bag should do." Hinata watched as the old woman scooped the cinnamon into a small paper bag for her.

Hinata handed money to the woman. "Thank you." Hinata turned back to Sasuke with a large smile.

"You like cinnamon?" He asked as he watched her place the small bag in the basket he was holding.

"Mhm!" Her eyes turned into rainbow shapes as she smiled.

Sasuke eyed the ripened tomatoes sitting on display. He picked up a cherry tomato and examined it. Hinata turned around to see him picking through the tomatoes.

"I'll take these." He pointed at the hand full he had sorted through to the grocer. They grocer packed them for him in a small bag and Sasuke paid giving the grocer a polite nod.

"Tomatoes?" Hinata's voice was quiet and curious.

"You don't like them?" He asked her defensively. "No, I don't mind them. Sasuke-kun, you like them?" Hinata asked again in a curious tone. He nodded yes.

They roamed the inside market until their basket was full. They put their groceries in bags they had bought and walked out of the store. Sasuke held two heavy bags while Hinata held one light bag.

They entered their home and went straight to the kitchen to unpack their groceries. They laid out all they had bought on the counter.

'_We really are like night and day.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked the groceries she had picked out. Aside from the usual protein and produce they both agreed on. Their tastes were very different. His was more, plain and hers was sweet.

'_Opposites attract…right?' _Hinata told herself as she put away the groceries. Sasuke helped, their fridge and pantry was full in no time.

She wasn't quite sure why, but she had been reassuring herself of his personality and questioning their compatibility together since she had woken up. Inside she felt frustrated; she didn't want to question their relationship. She stood still, leaning against the counter in thought. A hand placed on her shoulder woke her from her endless thinking.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata took a deep breath in and looked at him. "Mhm." She smiled as if she was fine. However, her eyes told a different story. She walked out of the kitchen, Sasuke followed behind worriedly. He stayed quiet with her. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he was sure he didn't want to know. He kept his distance from her; she looked like she needed time alone.

"Hinata?" He looked at her from the corridor leading to their bedroom. Hinata looked over from the couch she sat on.

"I'm just going to lie down, my head is still pounding." He said tiredly. Hinata nodded her head in silence.

She sat by the fire, talking to herself mentally. A part of her hated herself for asking so many questions, but the other part of her disagreed. _'Why can't I ask questions, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.' _Again she thought. _'It is too early to tell; there's still so much we need to learn about each other.'_ The battle raged in her head, she laid down on the couch, her feet resting on the arm rest. Before she knew she had dozed off to sleep.

It was a loud muffled yell that awoke her from her nap. She stood up and listened again. She could hear the pounding of something coming from the bedroom. She ran as fast as she could, she opened the door and saw Sasuke. His fist hitting the mattress he slept on. He was still sleeping._ 'A nightmare perhaps?' _The thought crossed Hinata's mind. She walked over to his bedside. He was sweating profusely and kept mumbling words she couldn't make out.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata put her hand on across his chest and on his shoulder. His fist unraveled, but his body still shook slightly. She watched the horrified expression on his face; he looked like a scared child.

"Sasuke-kun." She said his name again, this time she cupped his cheek. His face relaxed and the tremors he had stopped. His eyes opened slowly.

He saw Hinata over him. "Hinata." His voice was shaking.

"Sasuke-kun, a-are you alright?" Her stutter came back.

He sat up in bed; beads of sweat fell down the side of his face. His breath was heavy and loud. He swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth and looked down at his lap. His eyes moved to her hand that was on his thigh, he held her hand tightly.

"Hinata…I…I…" He had trouble thinking for a moment. "I need to see Sakura."

A sharp beep sounded in Hinata's ears. "S-S-Sakura?"

What could he want to see Sakura for? Hinata's inner self said _'No, you can't see her.'_ She shook her head slightly. 'Okay, I'll send a messenger hawk for her…" Hinata said reluctantly. She walked out of the room and repeated to her somewhat jealous self. _'She's a medical nin.'_

Moments after sending the messenger hawk, Sakura and Naruto came through the sliding doors.

"Where is he?" Sakura's tone wasn't normal.

"In the bedroom." Hinata pointed down the corridor. She watched Sakura walk into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

"Hinata." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder."There's nothing to worry about." He tried to comfort her.

She wasn't so sure that was the case. She had never seen him look so scared before. And seeing how fast he called for Sakura made her feel helpless. It didn't help that it was Sakura either. She sat down on the couch, Naruto sat across from her.

He saw the confused and worried look on her face. "It'll be okay Hinata, Sakura knows what she's doing."

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura came out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked quickly.

"Mhm. He's fine. I prescribed him some sleeping pills though just in case." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"I'm glad he's okay." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you both so much." Hinata said greatfully.

"We should get going Naruto." Sakura and Naruto made their way out of the home. Hinata waved good bye and shut the door.

"Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly as she opened the door. He sat up in the bed looking at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked making her way to his bed side.

"Mhm. I'm fine." Sasuke looked at her. "Sorry, you must've been scared."

"No, I'm just glad you're okay." Hinata said with a smile. She looked over to his night stand at the small bottle of sleeping pills.

"Hinata." His voice melted her insides. "I should tell you…" he hesitated. "This used to happen…a lot. Now, it barely happens so…"

"It's okay." Hinata said with a reassuring smile. She cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his lips softly. His hand ran through her hair, he gently cupped the back of her head making their kiss deeper.

"Mhmm…" Hinata let out her usual moan.

Sasuke pulled away and smiled arrogantly. She opened her eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I have to go…" Hinata said to him.

"Go, where?" He said to her, he was little disappointed their kiss didn't lead to anything else.

"I forgot to clean to weapons room." Hinata sat back.

"Can't you do that later?" His eyes were pleading with her.

"No, what if we get called out and aren't organized." She said seriously.

He loved that about her, she was so thorough. But right now he wished she wasn't.

Hinata stood up. "If you're feeling better, you can help me." She said teasingly as she walked out the door. He got out of bed, stretching from his nap. He took off his shirt; the house was heated so warm he couldn't stand it.

Hinata turned on the light in the weapons room and began dusting the walls filled with hanging kunai and shuriken.

"What do you want me to help with?" Sasuke walked in topless. Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"You can sort the dull ones into a pile." Hinata pointed at the shuriken on the table.

Sasuke walked over and did as she said. She knocked a few kunai off the wall and onto the ground by accident. She knelt to pick them up. She reached under the table to get one that had fallen too far, and felt a wooden box. She found the kunai and put it on the table. On her knees she looked underneath the table. Her hands took the wooden box and brought it onto the table. It was a long wooden case with Sasuke's initials engraved on it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

He looked over at the table where she had placed it. His face turned to stone as he walked over to it.

Hinata watched as he opened the case-it was lined with dark velvet- and within was a katana. Hinata's eyes widen as she could only assume this to be _the_ katana Sasuke used when he was deemed a traitor of Konoha.

His grip tightened on the handle and a small smirk grew on his face.

"I'd forgotten about this." He said, his voice seemed a little demonic but the warmth was still there.

The sheath was buckled on the underside of the lid to the case. Sasuke quickly unbuckled the sheath and examined it, looking for any scuffs.

"Hinata…" He said her name in a low voice. "It's okay." He could feel the tension radiating off of her body.

She took a deep breath. "That's…"

"Yes, it is." Sasuke answered quickly. "I had forgotten where I put it." He put the sword in the sheath. "Thank you Hinata."

"Mhm." Hinata nodded her head. It was strange; seeing him so comfortable with it. She thought he would've thrown it out or something. Since the accursed Orochimaru did give it to him.

Hinata put down the feather duster and sorted through the dull kunai. Sasuke leaned the sword against the wall and put the case back underneath the table.

"Sasuke-dono!" A guard called out from the door.

Sasuke and Hinata made their way out of the weapons room.

"A messenger hawk just sent this." The guard handed over a scroll to Sasuke. Hinata nodded at the guard and he left the home.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke finished reading the scroll. "We have to go meet Naruto."

"Now?" Hinata asked.

"We're going on a mission together." Sasuke said seriously.

"Eh?" Hinata said in surprise.

Hinata nervously packed her things; she hadn't been on a mission with Sasuke since he had first come back to Konoha. Back then she saw him as her captain and nothing more, now she was going with him and all she could see was her husband. She slipped on her green flak jacket and made her way out the home, Sasuke was already waiting for her in the courtyard. She noticed he had brought his katana with him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm putting you two on a mission together huh?" Naruto said with devious grin.

"Oh…you're using that thing again are ya?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's Katana sticking out from behind him.

"Just tell us the mission." Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I need you to go undercover." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Undercover?" Hinata asked.

"That bandit that was at the wedding said a few of his buddies were getting ready to come infiltrate Konoha. They're nearby, we just need you two to go out there and take care of them."

"But why do I have to go undercover?" Hinata asked.

"Inoichi told me the bandits are just as bad at their job as the guy we caught."Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata. "Then she has to…"

"That's right. Seduce them." Naruto said with ease.

The thought sent chills up Hinata's spine. She hated the feeling of men gawking at her, that's why she covered up most of the time. But she had to do what she had to do, it was her job.

"Sasuke, these guys are on bad terms with pretty much every country. Do with them what you want." Naruto's voice sounded eerily like Sasuke's voice Hinata heard at the wedding, scary.

"Hmn." Sasuke smirked.

"We've organized some clothes for you Hinata." Naruto handed a bag to Hinata.

"You leave tonight, report back when you're done." Naruto sent them off.

The couple made their way on the main roads. According to Naruto the two didn't have to be in stealth mode until they reached a nearby town where the bandits were.

"It's getting dark." Hinata looked up at the sky. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the area around them. She found the town and a small inn.

"Just up ahead, it should do." Hinata said to Sasuke. They entered the edge of town and settled in at a small inn. After clearing up their plan for the next day Hinata went to the bathroom and opened the bag Naruto had given her.

She pulled out a small white yukata with a small braided tie at the waist.

"Will this even fit?" She said aloud. She slipped into the _'disguise'_. She went through the bag and found a clip for her hair.

'Is this even going to keep me warm?' She held up a small shall like cover. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror; she blushed at the sight of herself.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out from the bathroom. He sat against the wall on the bed. "Hmn?"

The bathroom door opened. He looked in her direction. _'Damn you Naruto.'_

Hinata stood there uncomfortably in the tiny yukata, barely covering her breasts. The smallest of cold wind would surely pick up her short skirt showing everything she had.

'_Damnit, Naruto. Did you purposely do this to me?'_ Sasuke's eyes scanned her up and down.

"You look…revealing." Sasuke said to her. He wouldn't have minded how she looked, if it were only for his eyes to see; it was just that everyone else in the town was going to see her like that and that bugged the hell out of him.

"Mhm…I'm very…uncomfortable." She said in all honesty.

"Just…do your best tomorrow." He refrained himself from jumping on her.

Hinata nodded, she went back into the bathroom and changed. She came out laid down in the bed beside Sasuke.

The next day Hinata made her way through town in her undercover get up. She kept an eye out for four men who had the same horn shaped tattoo on the side of their necks.

Sasuke monitored Hinata's movements from a distance until he was ready to attack.

Hinata walked near a tavern the bandits frequently went to. Hinata heard a sudden whistle from behind her. She turned around and saw two men with horn shaped tattoos. She smiled and fluttered her eyes. From a distance Sasuke hated how she did her job so well. Hinata walked away from the bandits with no words, and just like the bandit at the wedding they followed her. She lost them a few times, intriguing their interests more; just as planned. She saw the group of four gather together near the other end of the street. She walked out openly and passed them giving all four a glance. They drooled in excitement. The plan was going well and easy at that. She just had to get them into a clearing outside the village border. She turned a corner at a building.

"Heh…Where you going pretty lady?" One of the larger bandits had cornered her.

Hinata kept her calm. "I thought it would be nice to go with you of course."

"Heh…heh.." He chuckled in amusement. Hinata held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"There you are!" The other three came up behind them. Hinata turned around and smiled.

"Well, well…aren't you a good looking thing?" A skinny bandit said to her in a wheezing voice.

Hinata slightly panicked, the plan was to seduce, not become a damsel in distress. But…she worked with what she got herself into.

"Ah!" The larger bandit carried her over his shoulder with ease.

"You're coming with us." He said. The four men laughed and carried her into the middle of the town. Town's people looked in awe and shock of the scene. Hinata suddenly fell from the man shoulders when he let out a cry in pain, her byakugan activated.

"ARGH! GET THAT BITCH BACK HERE!" He roared. The four of them ran after her, she ran to the edge of town getting them to the clearing. She stood in the middle waiting for them to arrive. They spotted her and ran at her with maces they carried at their sides.

"You think you could run away?" A bandit called out to her. The four of them surrounded her in a circle; they only made it easier for her.

She stood in her stance as they ran towards her with their weapons. They attacked her clumsily and manage to get her injured, or so they thought. *POOF* a log appeared before the bandits with their weapons stuck in it.

"Where did that whore go!" A bandit called out looking around at their surroundings.

"She's not a whore." Sasuke stood confidently behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" the skinny bandit wheezed out the question.

"You don't need to know." Sasuke reached for his Katana behind him, unsheathing it. The bandits watched in horror as Sasuke's eyes changed into his sharingan.

Hinata stayed up in a tree a good distance away, where she kept a close watch using her byakugan.

She watched as Sasuke held no mercy for the bandits. Even though Hinata had seen such a battle before, this time it seemed more gruesome. Sasuke drove his sword in and out of the last bandit and looked in Hinata's direction.

"Close your eyes." He said sternly. She did as she was told and heard the chirping of a thousand birds.

The chirping stopped and Hinata opened her eyes. Sasuke was coming towards her; she could see the blood on his face and hands.

"Good job." he said kindly as they made their way down the tree. She smiled.

Hinata opened up her bag and took out a bottle of water and small towel. She wiped the blood off his face and hands. "You too." She said softly.

Though snow was still on the ground Hinata couldn't stand to stay in the clothes she was wearing any longer. She stood up and scanned the area with her byakugan.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked alerted.

"No." She said nonchalantly. "I have to do this quickly." She unrobed her yukata in front of him giving him a close view of her. He was taken by surprise at her actions. She quickly put on her shirt, sweater and pants. He stood there in awe, she hadn't warned him at all. Hinata shoved the small yukata into her bag and quickly zipped it up.

"Much better." Hinata sighed. Her eyes looked at a dazed Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said his name, waking him from his frozen state.

He looked at the sky; it was going to be dark soon. They wouldn't be able to make it back to Konoha before night fall.

"Let's stay the night at the Inn." He said, Hinata nodded and they made their way back to the Inn.

They opened the door to their room. Hinata took off her backpack and set it on the floor.

Sasuke went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the small shower. He undressed himself and thought of how it was nice having a mission alone with Hinata. He had to admit they worked pretty well together, he didn't mind sharing the bed with her either. He stepped into the warm water and let out a sigh. He washed his hair and scrubbed the grime off his body.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called his named. The bathroom door was cracked open. She could hear the shower running. She turned her back and froze when she heard a moan. _'Sasuke?'_ She thought to herself. She walked further away from the bathroom but the moan only got louder. She sat on the side of the bed. A creaking noise was coming from the wall beside her. She looked over and there it was again, a moan or possibly a groan, coming through the wall from the other room. She quickly blushed. She had never heard anyone else's moans before. She tried to ignore it, but the creaking wouldn't stop.

Sasuke got out of the shower, with nothing but a towel around his waist. Hinata quickly grabbed her towel she put on her bag and ran to the bathroom.

"Hinata?" He said. She quickly passed him. She shut the bathroom door and turned on the water in the shower drowning out the moans that replayed in her head.

Sasuke gave her a strange look and proceeded to the pile of clothes he had put on the bed earlier. A moan rang through his ears. He shot up straight and walked over to the bathroom door. _'Hinata?'_ He pressed his ear to the door. He heard nothing but the sound of the shower; he waited a bit more and nothing.

'_Maybe I was just hearing things…'_ He put on his underwear and pants. Creaking filled their room. His eyes widened. _'No way…'_He made his way to the wall and before he could lean in to make sure he was right, he heard another moan. He went back to his towel with a chuckle.

'_So that's why she ran so fast.'_ He said to himself as he put on his shirt.

Hinata washed and rinsed herself. The moaning of the people next door wouldn't leave her head. She felt so ashamed. She couldn't stop thinking about it. _'Do I sound like that?'_ It was so animalistic. She turned off the tap and reached for her towel.

'_Dang it.'_ She said to herself as she opened her towel. In a rush she had grabbed only her small face towel. Luckily, she shared the room with her husband and not her team mates. But still, she felt so lame for having grabbed the wrong towel off her bag. She quickly dried her body the best she could-she rung out most of the water in her hair-using the already wet towel; she soaked up her drenched ends. She looked at herself in the mirror to give herself some confidence before exiting the bathroom. She opened the door opened just enough to see outside to the room. _'Did he go out?'_ She swung the door open and walked out.

Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the bed, the part she couldn't see when she peeked through the cracked open door. His eyes widen, it was the second time today he's seen her body in surprise.

"Hinata…" He said with his dry mouth.

Just then an awkward air arose as a long moan echoed from the room beside them. Hinata stood there-blushing a fiery red-she quickly turned to pick up her bag.

"Hinata." Sasuke walked over to over. She stayed frozen her back towards him.

"Yes?" She said nervously. She was embarrassed to face him. His hands went around her waist. She instinctively sucked in her stomach at his touch.

"Don't…" at his word she breathed out.

A high pitched moan came from next door. Hinata felt uncomfortable. _'Did that put him in the mood?'_

"Sasuke-kun…" She forgot what she was going to say, one of his hands slid down to her sex; rubbing gently.

Her eyes closed and she shuddered at his caressing. Her head tilted to the side in a relaxed state. He kissed the tender skin on her neck while constantly playing with her clit. She felt him smile on her skin as he heard her breath tremble.

The creaking of the bed next door fastened, as did Sasuke's fingers.

She hated to admit it, but the noises from next door were helping her along somewhat. She let out a whimper, almost a squeak. She didn't want their loud next door neighbors to hear her. After all it wasn't a competition.

Her hand landed on top of Sasuke's hand, stopping him from going any further. She turned around-her long hair dripping down her skin- it didn't help the bulge building in Sasuke's pants.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice was soft. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. "I—" Sasuke cut her off, his lips locked onto hers. She found her answer, not fighting back or resisting her tongue entered his mouth first.

The creaking next door had stopped, the moaning had dispersed.

Hinata's hands ran up Sasuke's stomach underneath his shirt. He worked on pulling down his drawstring pants and underwear. His member throbbed-after seeing so much of her earlier and not touching her-he was aching. She felt his tip rub against her stomach. He lifted his shirt up and off. Hinata's hands went down to his hardened self that was waiting for her. Her hand slipped down his shaft. Sasuke's hips bucked at her touch. A pleasing smile grew on her face. It had been a while since they had been together.

Sasuke walked backward to the edge of the bed, he instinctively lay down. Instead of doing what he had thought she would, Hinata instead went on her knees on the ground. She began suckling his package below as she stroked his shaft. The surprise sent extra waves of pleasure into his body.

"Mhmmah…"He groaned, gritting his teeth. He was at a point where he could've scream out in pleasure.

Her tongue made its way up his shaft, her hand massaged his globes. Sasuke sat up, his forehead already sticky with sweat. He supported his weight and watched as her head bobbed up and down. With a breath out his head tilted back, his legs spread wider. He took a few trembling breaths in and out before grabbing her arms upwards. Her mouth lifted away from his cock. She quickly caught on and straddled him. He lay back down, he pushed his body fully onto the bed, his knees raised to the ceiling feet flat on the bed. Hinata moved back and forth over the head of his member, teasing him. Her slickness made him quiver in anticipation. He looked down his body and grabbed his shaft with one hand, the other holding onto her thigh as she squatted above him. He held her in place and held his member at her opening; she slid down slowly taking him in. Sasuke's hand moved away from his member to her other thigh, his head tossed back at the feeling of being inside her again after a long time. Hinata sat on top of him getting used to the feeling again, she had forgotten how big he really was. She couldn't help but clench and tense her body.

"Hinata…"Sasuke said her name as a warning. "Don't…" was all he could say his heavy breathing.

She relaxed and felt him slip into her further. Her eyes shut tight. Sasuke began thrusting into her; he couldn't wait for her any longer.

"Mhmm..!" She tried to hum but in the end a loud moan exited her mouth.

She placed her hands on his chest. She looked at him in the eyes, and his thrusting stopped. She positioned herself more comfortably and began to roll her hips forward and backward. Sasuke reached his thumb over and rubbed her clitoris, giving her full satisfaction. Hinata shook vigorously; she froze on top of him and let out a long awaited moan. "Ahhhmm..!" She said with a loud breath. Her body fell on top of him, her hands at his shoulders. His hands went on the back of her ass; he helped her move up and down on his member. She breathed hard into his ear; he kissed her shoulder adding to her arousal.

With her every movement she let out a mew in his ear.

"Ughmmm…" he let out a long hum. She felt him throb inside of her. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks and she sat down on him. His juices released into her. They both let out a moan at the same time.

Hinata raised her sweat covered body off of Sasuke. She sat up taking deep breaths, her eyes closed and feeling his deflated member in her. Sasuke turned his head to the side in satisfaction. He looked back up at her, her breasts just in front of him. His hands went up to massage them- her head tilted back- her fingers rubbed her clit, she shook; riding out her climax. She leaned into Sasuke, letting his member slip out of her. She leaned over him until one of her breast was in front of his mouth. He let out moans while suckling her. She shook from constant pleasure. She raised her self up to free him from her breast. She leaned back down and kissed him sloppily. She wanted his tongue in her mouth and she didn't care if it was pretty or not. Sasuke's hand went down her sides; his right hand spanked her ass cheek.

"Mhm!" Hinata let out a surprised and pleasurable moan in his mouth. He slapped her again. She released herself from their kiss. Her back arched and she let out a breath from her mouth. She looked back down at him with a glare, she didn't hate the spanking.

"That one hurt." It was said in her usual gentle voice, but Sasuke knew it wasn't that simple. He lifted his face and bit her bottom lip. He slapped her bottom again.

"Mhmm…" Again her back arched in pleasure. She leaned in and kissed him hard. They were both still very much in the mood. Sasuke's hand slid down to her wetness, he laid his hand flat against her slit.

"MHM!" She let out a squeal as one of his fingers pressed into her folds. Her hands supporting her were about to fail her.

"Here?" He whispered in her ear. His finger slipped into her and curled. Her arms shook along with her breath, her elbows bent.

"Or here?" His finger came out of her and slid back to her swollen clit. "Mhm!" she let out. Her arms straightened as he rubbed her. His rubbing stopped and her body hunched over him -exhausted- before rolling over on her back beside him. Her one hand on her stomach she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. Her slightly opened mouth closed and she let out a hum.

Sasuke kissed her neck. He suckled the area near her collar bone, marking her. Something he hadn't done in a long time. The ends of his hair tickled her sensitive skin. Her hips naturally rose-her body began to rock- grinding on him. Her eyes opened up and looked at the ceiling. Her hands ran through his hair as he made a trail of kisses in between her breasts and stomach. He raised his head and move up to her face. "Hinata…" he said as he looked at her lips. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling away, taunting her.

"Sasuke-kun." Her eyebrow furrowed, he pulled away one time too many. Her hand pushed the back of his head towards her. She kissed him long and hard not letting him go. He pushed himself away to get a decent breath of air. He leaned back in between her spread legs. She looked down her body to him. He stroked his member pumping life into it. In no time she watched it grow to its pleasurable size. She laid her head back down. He positioned himself at her opening and slid into her for a second time. He hovered over her thrusting slowly to start. Hinata grabbed the edge of the bed above her head. Sasuke caressed her sides, his pace quickening as he thrust.

"Ahh!" Hinata shook violently. The sound of her squirting rang in his ears. This only made him thrust faster in her. Her breath quickened, taking short breaths in and long breaths out. His eyes closed, he concentrated on not letting loose too quickly.

Hinata's body moved up and down in sync with his thrusts. Her skin was riddled with sweat. Her wetness made slapping sounds every time he went into her. Her eyes looked weak; she had already reached so many climaxes. Sasuke felt himself coming; he struggled to keep his pace without bucking into her hard. He slammed into her last minute and unexpectedly.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed in pain and then in pleasure and he spilled into her.

"Uaaghh!" He rested himself above her, his sweat dripping onto her. He staggered on his way up. He pulled his member out of her, still only half deflated. He gave it a few strokes hardening it one last time. He used his hand to spread her folds exposing her clit. He rubbed it profusely gaining many finishing moans from Hinata. He pulled back and stroked himself more, His head tilted back and he released himself onto her stomach.

He sat back, exhausted but smiling. Hinata raised herself up looking at his seed drying on her stomach. She moved over to him on all fours and kissed him before going to clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

butterflyV : I already have a set plan for the reasons behind the nightmares. ^^ Something's about his night mares are actually included in this chapter. Much more will be explained in future chapters. Patience is greatly appreciated. As for his sword, not everyone is uncomfortable with him using it. It's just he hadn't used it in a long time so it was surprising to see it again. As for Hinata's 'fear' of the sword, it's more like she had only heard of the sword through the grapevine and now to see it in real life she didn't know what to feel. After all it was the sword that Orochimaru-the face of evil- gave Sasuke, so it definitely yields a sense of fear and death by just looking at it. Sasuke however, is comfortable using it as it did help him kill Orochimaru as well. Just like how it instilled fear in Hinata when she first saw it, the blade itself instills fear in all of Sasuke's future enemies; which is why he prefers to use it. So that's basically what I'm going for.

* * *

><p>Sasuke put his bag over his shoulder in the doorway of their room at the Inn. Hinata grabbed her bag and walked towards him.<p>

They shut the door behind them and had an awkward meeting with an older couple in the hallway-a larger woman with built man- had just stepped out of the room beside theirs. It was their loud neighbors. Hinata blushed as she saw the owners of the loud moans. Sasuke acknowledged the older couple with nothing more than a look. Inside of him, Sasuke confidently thought. _'Hinata was louder.'_ He took Hinata's hand and gave a nod to the couple. Sasuke and Hinata walked down the hallway and downstairs to check out.

"Do you think we'll be like them one day?" Hinata asked him as they made their way out into the snow covered town.

Sasuke was surprised at the sudden question. "In an inn and doing…the dirty?" His mind didn't work like how it usually did for a second. He almost sounded like Naruto.

"No" Hinata giggled at his immature choice of words. _'Doing the dirty.'_

"Will we still have that much…I don't know…oomph." Hinata looked shyly at the ground. "That much…lust, for each other." Hinata questioned.

"Of course we will." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Even if I get out of shape?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Even if you get out of shape, we will still have oomph when we're their age or even older." Sasuke leaned in and said teasingly.

'_You're a kunoichi, they never get out of shape.' _His male mind secretly thought to himself.

Hinata smiled unknowing of what her husband really thought.

Sasuke's face turned grim. "Hinata." His tone was quiet

"I know. Back 10 kilometers." She said just as equally quiet.

"Two of them." He said looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Her blood-line activated.

"Two large males, both with horn tattoos on their neck, they aren't ones from yesterday." She told him.

"If they came back from the dead; I would be more worried." His statement actually didn't bother Hinata. She was so into just locating and keeping an eye on the two following them.

"Hinata." He said her name and she returned a slight nod. She deactivated her Byakugan.

They walked further; their path led them through a lush and dense forest.

"Sasuke-kun." She said his name and they stood still.

"If you've come to avenge your friends, just come out and do it." Sasuke called out.

The two large almost identical looking bandits jumped out from the dense forest and into the main road where Sasuke and Hinata stood.

"Cocky for such a scrawny guy aren't you?" Bandit number one said.

"I think we'll have lots of fun with you; after we're done with your bodyguard, of course." Bandit number two hissed in Hinata's direction.

Sasuke's eyes turned into their matured sharingan.

"So, you're the famed Uchiha of Konoha." Bandit number one said; as he circled around the couple. "Didn't you get soft and get married?"

"Oh…this fine piece of tail must be her…" Bandit number two molested Hinata with his eyes. "Not bad at all. In truth though, I think you're too good for the last Uchiha. I mean, he is going to die and all."

Sasuke unsheathed his katana, blocking an attack from Bandit number one. Bandit number two went running at Hinata, thinking he'd be able to just take her away with him. Her eyes activated once again.

"Juho Soshiken!" Hinata used her gentle step twin lion fists and sent the man flying.

After rolling over several times, he landed on his bottom and held his stomach. He stood up and coughed out blood, spitting it on the floor. "You bitch…" He gasped out. He charged back at her and she showed off her excellent taijutsu skills, dodging his every move. She jumped backwards.

"You think dodging's going to…" The man coughed up a horrible amount of blood. He looked at his arms, riddled with red dots all over them-he fell to the ground-she had hit every vital chakra point; leading the man to his death.

Hinata looked up in the sky where she saw a hawk of Konoha. She heard Sasuke sheathing his katana. She looked over at the incapacitated Bandit he had fought.

"Come out." Sasuke called out.

Five members of the ANBU encircled them. "Take him to Ibiki." Sasuke ordered. The five ANBU members gathered the two bodies and left.

"Did they…" Hinata asked.

"They just got here." Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Good thing too, I didn't want to carry those two guys back home." He said nonchalantly.

It was a bit of a sick comment, but she couldn't help but smile anyway. After forty five minutes of more walking, they finally reached the gates of Konoha. Sasuke gave a nod to Kotetsu and Izumo. Hinata smiled and nodded her head politely.

"Who would've thought she would end up getting with him." Kotetsu said to Izumo as he leaned back in his chair.

Izumo let out a yawn. "Guess opposites really do attract." He stretched his arms above his head.

Hinata walked behind Sasuke, her feet hurt but she didn't complain. She never did. She picked up her pace as to not make him suspicious of her stamina as a kunoichi. They took the alley ways home, not wanting to be stopped by their friends after coming home from a mission. They stood at the compound gates.

"I'll go report to Naruto." Sasuke said to Hinata urging her to go inside the house.

"No, I'll go too." She offered.

"I'll speak on your behalf, he'll understand. Plus, there's something I want to talk to him about personally." His voice changed.

Hinata nodded and made her way into the compound alone, curious of what he wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"You DUMB ASS!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto's screams were heard throughout Konoha.

Moments later a very bruised and swollen hokage sat at his desk with icepacks all over his body.

"Don't ever think about giving her missions like that again." Sasuke said angrily.

"What you didn't like the outfit?" Naruto stupidly asked.

Sasuke gave him a glare.

Naruto got up off the floor and rubbed his head where Sasuke had just hit him again. "So you did like it."

"She's not going on those missions again; give them to Ino, anyone but Hinata." Sasuke demanded. He took a deep breath in calming himself down.

" Ibiki has another one of them." His tone turned serious. "Hinata killed the other one."

"Hm…" Naruto thought to himself. "I can't promise you about not letting Hinata go on those types of missions." Naruto changed the subject.

"What?" Sasuke again glared at the hokage.

"She's the only one who can handle it." Naruto leaned back in his chair.

Sasuke looked off to the side frustrated. Frustrated because he knew Naruto was right. She _could_ handle it and she was good at it.

"About the mission, I already was told about the second attack on you and Hinata; so you don't need to explain. I'll call for you when we get more information." Naruto said rubbed the icepack on his cheek some more.

Sasuke turned around to leave.

"You really hated the outfit?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke turned the door knob and opened the door. "No." He shut the door loudly behind him. When he left Naruto smirked widely. _'Sasuke, you pervert.'_

He made his way out of the winding halls that were in the hokage residence. Sasuke took his gloves out from his pocket and put them on. He stepped one foot onto the snow.

"Yo." A too familiar voice called out to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke turned around facing Kakashi.

"Why are you always so suspicious of me?" Kakashi said walking over to Sasuke while putting his icha icha book in his back holster.

"Because that's how you approach someone when you want to talk about something." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well then, I guess you're right." Kakashi walked away gesturing Sasuke to follow.

"Where to?" Sasuke called out as he walked behind kakashi.

"Standby Station." Kakashi said underneath his mask.

The entered the station and Sasuke took a seat on the red sofa while Kakashi stood at the beverage station.

"Coffee?" Kakashi offered.

"No." Sasuke looked out the large windows over his shoulder. "So, what is it?" He looked back at Kakashi who was walking towards him with a cup of coffee in one hand. Kakashi sat across Sasuke. "How have you been feeling?"

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you dragged me here for? To ask if I'm feeling okay?"

Kakashi eyed the katana that leaned against the couch beside Sasuke. "Hm…I thought you threw that out a long time ago."

"No, I misplaced it."He spoke defensively. "My _wife _happened to find it for me." He said 'my wife' very confidently as if showing off that he had married before his sensei.

"Hmn. " Kakashi sipped his coffee. "And does this _wife_ of yours know everything about you?" Kakashi rebutted.

"There isn't much about me she does know." Sasuke looked at his sensei intensely.

"I may not be married Sasuke, but I know it isn't healthy for a man to keep many secrets from his wife." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with equal intensity in his exposed eye.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his katana and scoffed. "Says the man who learns about relationships from adult novels." Sasuke walked past Kakashi.

"Sasuke. If not now, in time; you should tell her." Kakashi called out to his back. Sasuke had a mental scoff and walked out of the building passing the many shinobi going in and out of the area.

He nodded his head to the many subordinates that past him. He arrived at the compound, the gates opened and he went straight to the back courtyard and into the dojo. He took out his collection of goza targets and set them up accordingly. He sat down and took a cloth to wipe the blood from the battle earlier, off. He stood up and placed himself in the center of the room, his eyes closed in concentration.

"If not now, in time; you should tell her." Kakashi's words ignited something in Sasuke. A surge of his lightening chakra engulfed the blade of his katana.

Hinata jumped up from her seat as she looked at herself in the mirror-she was brushing her wet hair-she swore she heard the sound of Sasuke's chidori. It sounded different, not as compact of a sound. She put down her brush and walked to the front door, she opened it in a hurry.

"Where is Sasuke?" Hinata dropped the formalities as she yelled out to the guards. She watched them point to the back courtyard. She walked out onto the engawa and saw a blue lights coming from inside the dojo. She quickly ran back inside to put on her jacket and shoes. She ran towards the dojo in a hurry, wondering if something bad had happened. The blue light died down as Hinata opened the door to the dojo.

Sasuke stood there, spotless and calm. He was surrounded by chunks of goza targets; the edges burnt and smoking as if they had been cut by lightening. He looked over at Hinata; his eyes gave her a deathly glare. She watched as the lightening running in and around his blade disappeared. She felt herself stop breathing for a moment, until he shot his usual smirk at her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said his name quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as if everything was fine and dandy.

"I…" She hesitated. "Are you training?" She asked curiously, he could hear a tone of fear in her voice.

"Mhm." He nodded his head with a crooked smile, trying to calm her down.

"Hinata-sama!" A guard called her name as he ran towards her. She looked over. "Hanabi-sama is in the hospital." The guard yelled out to her, he stopped in his tracks.

Hinata's heart sank. Sasuke watched from inside as Hinata darted off. He stepped out of the dojo not sure of what had just happened. Hinata ran down the streets and to the hospital that was fifteen minutes away.

"Hyuuga Hanabi!" She shouted at the nurses who sat at the front desk.

"Room 403" A nurse answered hurriedly. Hinata ran to elevator that took her to the fourth floor.

Hinata rushed over and opened the door. Hanabi sat up on her bed, her mattress up so she was comfortable. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "Hanabi!" She ran to her sister's bedside and hugged her.

"What happened? How badly are you hurt?" Hinata talked so fast and out of breath, Hanabi couldn't make out a word she said.

Hanabi started to giggle. Hinata wiped away her tears and stood back.

"Did you not look in the mirror when you came here?" Hanabi said to her sister casually.

Hinata looked down. She was in nothing but a short night gown and her chunky sweater that had a wet spot on her chest due to her wet hair.

Hinata took a few breaths in and out to calm herself down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Hanabi protested. "I don't even know why they called you here."

"Where's father, does he know?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No, he's out of town until tomorrow." Hanabi sighed.

"That's why they called me here stupid!" Hinata yelled at her little sister in frustration. Hinata had never called her stupid nonetheless yell at her before, Hanabi was highly offended.

She scoffed. "What did that husband of yours do to your mouth? Goodness woman." Hanabi crossed her arms."Dad should have put Neji on the emergency contact list instead..." She mumbled to herself.

The door opened. Sakura walked in with a chart. "Good you're here." She said to Hinata. Her green eyes scanned the Uchiha up and down before continuing.

"You seemed to be fine; you should be able to leave tonight." Sakura said to Hanabi. Sakura gave Hinata a look. Hinata nodded and followed her outside of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing serious, her team members sent her here after a mission. She had blacked out. Some rest and she'll be fine." Sakura told Hinata.

Hinata sighed in relief. "Hinata." Sasuke walked towards the two women. Sakura nodded her head at him and turned to Hinata. "She can leave whenever; just make sure to check out." She walked away to the main desk area informing the nurses of Hanabi's condition.

"What happened?" He asked sincerely.

"She just worked too hard; that's all." Hinata smiled. Her eyes still a bit watery.

"In there?" Sasuke looked past Hinata at room 403. She nodded her head yes.

Sasuke opened the door. "Giri no omooto [younger sister in law]" His voice was kind.

Hanabi's eyes widen with happiness as she saw her brother in law. "Giri no ani.[brother in law]" Her eyes shifted to her lap, her voice turned sheepishly innocent. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Hmn. You seem fine." Sasuke said to her in his normal tone.

But all Hanabi heard was _'why'd you waste my time coming here.'_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am; that's what I've been telling everyone."

Hinata walked into the room beside Sasuke. "You can leave now. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll call the nurse over to take out your IV."

"I've been ready to leave." Hanabi said with attitude.

Hinata called a nurse over; she took out Hanabi's IV drip and bandaged her.

The three walked out of the hospital.

"See ya." Hanabi called out coolly.

"We're walking you home." Sasuke called out behind her.

"Are you serious? I'm fine." Hanabi walked further ahead of them. They kept their distance from her as they walked her home. The main gates of the Hyuga estate opened and a maid came running out into the courtyard.

"Hanabi-sama!" The maid said worriedly. Hanabi walked away from the maid not caring to explain.

"She's fine." Hinata said from the gate.

"Hina…Uchiha-sama." The maid quickly changed her words, remembering she can't call out Hinata so informally now and gave a quick bow.

Hinata gave the maid a kind smile. "Just make sure she gets some rest."

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." The maid bowed politely to the couple.

Hinata and Sasuke walked away from the estate, leaving Hanabi in the hands of the trusty maid.

They stood in their courtyard of the uchiha compound.

"I'm going to clean up." Sasuke said calmly to Hinata. She nodded and watched him make his was to the dojo, before going inside.

She shut the door behind her; she took off her jacket and gloves and put them away. Her feet moved her in front of the fireplace to warm up; the numbness in her toes disappeared quickly.

An hour passed and Sasuke made his way out of the dojo. He went to the weapons room and put his katana away. He still hadn't showered since they'd gotten back in town. He could feel the grime on his skin. He made his way out of the corridor and into their bedroom. He looked over at Hinata who was already fast asleep on their bed. He walked over to the bathroom and undressed himself, getting ready for a much needed shower.

"No!" A grunt from behind startled her.

"Mother! Father!" Hinata opened her eyes at the shouting, the bed shook vigorously.

"Get away from them!" Hinata turned on the lamp at her bed side. She sat up in bed and looked over at a terrified Sasuke pounding the sides of the bed with his fists.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted his name in terror. He continued to hit the bed, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his face frowning in anger.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata nudged him.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said in his mind, as the horrible images of his Mother and Father's corpses dissipated. Everything turned black.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up. You're scaring me." Hinata's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Where are you?" His voice was shaking. He saw himself sitting alone, he was a child again.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Her voice faded away.

"Hinata, come back! Where are you going?" He yelled out in the darkness.

"I'm sorry." Her voice whispered.

"For what?" He yelled out to the darkness again. His hands ran through his hair, pulling at his locks anxiously.

A delayed piercing pain ran through his body. His eyes opened. He gasped for air as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said with a trembling voice. Scared she had hurt him badly. She had closed off four of his chakra points, in the attempt to shock him into waking up.

His breaths were heavy and long. He felt paralyzed. His eyes looked over at Hinata, her blood line in effect. He watched as she hover her hands over to where his forearms lay at his sides. She sat back looking at him, it took just second before he felt another sharp pain. His fingers started to wiggle.

"You can move now." Hinata's voice calmed down and she deactivated her byakugan.

Sasuke sat up with some struggle, Hinata helped position him against the headboard.

His breathing still erratic; he sat up looking paler than usual. His eyes were darting from left to right in confusion. He was absolutely jittery.

"Hinata…" He took a few more breaths before continuing. "Mother…Father…." His eyes began to well up with tears. He sounded like a scared child. "I…Itachi…and I…" a flow of tears came streaming down his face. His eyes rolled back a few times in his half lidded eyes, as if he were going to pass out at anytime.

"It's okay." Hinata said softly, keeping her composure the best she could. She really did just want to cry with him; but she knew it would've been of no help. Her hand cupped his cheek. His blinking fastened as he looked everywhere but at her. His breathing started calming down. His body was less tense and his back hunched over. He blinked his eyes hard and looked over at Hinata, her eyes were watery but no streams came down. She gave him a smile. His heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

"I…I'm sorry." He said, sounding ashamed of himself.

"Don't be." Her thumb caressed his cheek.

"I just…" He didn't know what to say.

"Let's go to back sleep, okay." Hinata suggested.

His eyes opened wide in fear at the idea of sleeping.

"I'm here." She said sternly.

He thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement. Hinata turned off the lamp at her side and they lay down. Hinata snuggled her way into each and every crevice of his body and held him tight. He held her close to him not letting her go. They fell asleep for the rest of the night.

It was early morning when Hinata awoke, still held tightly by Sasuke, in a vice like grip. She felt cramped, but knew it was helpful; so she bore with the aches and pain. She didn't want to leave him, in case he was to have an early morning night mare. She stayed on him, her head resting near his chest. Bored, her fingers walked on his chest skimming lightly on his skin. She felt him twitch at one her caresses and she froze in place. She felt him relax, she couldn't move her head up to look at him; she was pretty much stuck. She continued to skim, her nails raised his skin. She heard a moan from above her. His arm shifted away from her, she naturally moved away slightly; just enough to see his face. His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows furrowed. Her hand went up to his chin and then cheek. She watched as a small smirk grew on his face. His faced relaxed and turned to normal. She quietly sat up, being as careful as she could. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms above her head, curving her body from side to side. Her back cracked each time.

"Getting up already?" His hoarse morning voice called out to her.

She turned around surprised. He looked at her with half opened eyes.

"H-how long have you been up?" Her stutter came back.

"Hmn." He smirked at her nervous question. "Since you molested me." He said in a harsh joking way.

Her face turned bright red. "I—" She realized it was too late to make an excuse or defend herself.

"I didn't hate it." He said as he sat up. She blushed even more in embarrassment as she turned away from him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. He nuzzled his chin into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Thank you, Hinata."Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"F-for…what?" She stuttered.

"Waking me up." He said into her ear very breathy.

"I-I didn't mean to I wanted yo…"Hinata nervously defended herself.

"Last night." He finished.

She felt her face heat up even more in embarrassment when she heard him chuckle at her. He kissed her shoulder multiple times.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked.

"Mhm…I…have to go to the bathroom." She said quietly. His lips lifted off of her quickly. She had totally spoiled the mood. His hands loosened around her waist and she darted for the bathroom. He sat there with a smirk in disbelief.

He heard the flushing of the toilet and the sink tap on. He got up from bed and stretched.

Hinata washed her hands and splashed her face with water. She looked at herself in the mirror and put toothpaste on her tooth brush.

"Hinata?" Sasuke knocked on the door. She walked over, unlocked the door and opened it. He looked at the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. He went over to the toilet and lifted up the seat. Hinata did her best not to look at him behind her through the mirror. In their one month of marriage they had never used the toilet in front of each other before. He flushed the toilet and walked over to his sink. She concentrated on herself in the mirror; she felt a sudden cramp in her abdomen. He turned on the tap and washed his hands as well as his face. Hinata wiped her face dry and made her way out of the bathroom quickly. She walked over to her drawer and rummaged through her collection of panties. Sasuke went behind her and looked over her shoulder. He grabbed her waist and grinded up on her. Since their night at the inn he's been feeling even more in the mood. He didn't want to forget what she felt like. He kissed her neck and he hummed on her skin.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't." She had already started breathing heavy. He continued to kiss her, his hands raised up the skirt of her night gown; he grazed the sides of her thighs.

"Sasuke…" He heard the serious tone in her voice, she removed his hands.

'_Damn it.'_ He said to himself as he watched her walk back into the bathroom with fresh pair of panties.

She shut the door behind her and sat down on the toilet, she was on her period. Luckily she always had a short and light flow. But she knew she'd suffer. Her sex drive always spiked during her menstruation cycle. It didn't help that she was married to Sasuke either.

She did what she needed to and washed her hands, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke putting on his drawstring pants. Her eyes scanned his tone back; she was already feeling the effects of her heightened sexual urges. As if a magnetic force had pulled her, she walked to Sasuke in a daze. He turned around and her hands had already wrapped around him. Her hands felt up his bare back.

"Hinata…?" He was confused_. 'Didn't she just say she couldn't?'_

"Sasuke-kun…I…might not be able to control myself for a while…" Her gentle voice warned him.

His eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "O…okay…" He didn't know what else to say.

She looked up at him and went on her tip toes. She closed her eyes and kissed him. A long breath exited her nose. He kissed back, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back with much vigor; her tongue danced with his. She pulled back and hummed. He looked at her as she took a step back. Her chest moved up and down as she took heavy breaths. He swallowed the spit built up in his mouth. He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck and shoulder. Her eyes were half closed, she was experiencing pure ecstasy. She already started to moan with his kisses. Her head fell back and to the side as every one of his kisses sent a wave of pleasure into her. He pulled away and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, it was as if he had already penetrated her and left her satisfied. She opened her eyes and smiled at him with a sleepy expression. He was amazed at her reaction to so little action.

"Hinata?" He said her name as to snap her out of the trance she was in. If he continued, he might just go crazy.

"Mhm?" She said with a breath while looking at him.

"I have to get ready." He said to her nicely.

"Oh?" Her sleepy eyes opened wide, she snapped back to reality. "Right." She looked to the side, it was nice having someone that could, well, feel her up during her most anxious times of the month.

Sasuke smirked. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He walked over to the bed where he laid his t-shirt. He picked up his shirt to put it on. Hinata walked over to her drawer and picked out an outfit.

"You…have plans for today?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Just thought I'd go out to the supply store today and see if they have anything new in stock." Sasuke said as his head popped out of his shirt. There was a long pause with no conversation. "Want to come along?" He asked.

She smiled kindly and nodded, she finished getting dressed.

Sasuke walked out of the room."Want to get breakfast in town?" He called out.

Hinata came out of the corridor. "Sure."

The couple put on their winter attire on and left the compound.

After entering the town, they went into a warm little restaurant. They ordered and took in the quaint settings around them.

"Shikamaru said this place is good." Sasuke said as he leaned on the table.

"Shikamaru…told you of this place?" She was surprised; she didn't know they were close.

"Hmn. He took Temari here a couple of times." Sasuke said while looking to the side.

Hinata smiled, she liked knowing Shikamaru and Sasuke talked together, since they were both married men; she was sure they had much more to talk about unlike before.

"Okay, here you are." A waitress served them their food. Sasuke watched as she set the food down on the table.

'_Natto?_' Sasuke said, disgustedly under his breath as he watched it land on the table on Hinata's side. He looked up at Hinata, her face with a big smile.

"Thank you." Hinata said kindly to the waitress.

"Want some?" Hinata smiled offering him some natto.

"No thanks…it's too sweet for my liking." He said to her. She looked at what he ordered. A bowl of plain okayu and a fried egg sat in front of him.

Again _'opposites attract…'_ repeated in both of their heads. They ate quietly like they usually did. Hinata waited by the door for Sasuke as he paid for their meals. He walked over and she opened the door, she went outside holding the door behind open for Sasuke.

They made their way to the supply store. The bells above the door rang.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama!" The old man behind the counter called out happily. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" Sasuke sounded actually friendly. Hinata smiled at the old man, she hadn't been in the supply store for quite a long time.

"I've been good! Long time no see Hinata-sama!" The old man smiled wide.

"Yes, it has been a while." Hinata walked beside Sasuke towards the front desk.

"I heard that you two have gotten married." He said happily.

"Yes, we have." Sasuke said nicely.

"Well, you are one lucky man Sasuke-sama." The man smiled at him and then Hinata.

"Do you have anything new in stock?" Sasuke's voice turned serious.

"Yes yes, of course." The old man reached below and grabbed a small box and placed it on the table.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"A new shipment of wire strings." The old man opened the box. Hinata looked in at them, they didn't look fairly special to her; they looked like any other wire string.

"They're thin. Are these sharpened?" Sasuke asked curiously as he examined the wires in the box.

"You know it." The old man watched a grin grow on Sasuke's face. "I knew you'd liked them."

Hinata looked closer at the strings. "I can't tell the difference." She mumbled.

"That's probably because you don't use wire strings Hinata-sama. Only those who are experienced in using them can. Those who have been cut with them can recognize them better, isn't that right Sasuke-sama?" The old man grinned at Sasuke.

"There's one thing that hasn't changed about you old man." Sasuke looked at him.

"And what is that?" The old man pulled the box closer to him.

"You still talk too much." Sasuke said. The old man laughed. "Well, that part of me can't change I guess."

"I'll take the box." Sasuke looked at the box that was now closed.

"It's too bad, you can't. These were shipped in as a special order; for him." The old man put the box away.

"Him?" Hinata sounded confused.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Hinata stood there and looked at Sasuke's hardened face.

Sasuke didn't hate Kakashi. Though he wasn't Sasuke's favorite person in the world, their relationship was always a love hate relationship. He was almost a father like figure, always lecturing and wanting only the best for Sasuke. That was what Sasuke couldn't stand.

"I could order you a box if you want." The old man offered.

"Make it two." Sasuke said. "My, my, my. Two? Alright. I'll let you know when they arrive. You'll pay the day they get here." The old man said.

Sasuke nodded. Hinata smiled and politely bowed. The two left the supply store.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata hesitated. "You've…gotten cut…by those before?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "By Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei?" She repeated.

"He taught me how to use them better." Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Don't worry. Everyone gets hurt once in a while during training. Don't they?"

Hinata nodded. They walked a bit more until a sudden voice caught their attention.

"Oi." A voice called from behind them.

Hinata turned around. "Oh, Hello!" She said brightly. Sasuke turned around and looked. The newlyweds Shikamaru and Temari walked towards them. Sasuke nodded his head in hello.

"What brings you two out today?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru thought it'd be nice for me to get used to the village." Temari said kindly.

"Yeah, it'd be troublesome if she didn't know her way around." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. Temari nudged his arm in annoyance.

"What about you two?" Temari asked Hinata.

"Oh, just thought to get some fresh air that's all." She lied. Sasuke was surprised; he thought she would've gushed about their morning together to the other newlyweds; even if it wasn't so romantic.

"That's nice. I don't know how you guys can be out here in the snow so long though. I'm having a hard time adjusting to it." Temari looked around the snow covered town.

Hinata giggled. "You'll get used to it with time."

"We should head out." Sasuke said interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Yeah, we should too." Shikamaru said. The two men hated the awkwardness, together they could talk. But with their wives it felt weird; like an impromptu double date.

"Oh…Uhm…Goodbye then." Hinata said kindly over her shoulder, as Sasuke took her hand and walked away.

"Good bye…" Temari called out as Shikamaru took her hand and walked away.

"What's the big deal!" Hinata heard Temari yell at Shikamaru from behind.

They walked around the village some more, nearing the Hokage residence.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl's shrill voice called out. Sasuke reluctantly looked back.

It was Ten ten, she ran towards Sasuke and Hinata. "Naruto is looking for you; he wants you to meet him right now." Ten ten said.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "I'll come too, I'll wait…" She said gently.

The three of them went to the Hokage residence. Sasuke and Ten ten entered the office while Hinata sat on a chair and waited for Sasuke out in the hall.

It was taking a while; she had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. She walked down the hall; the woman's bathroom was being used. She remembered the woman's changing room had a few stalls. She walked down a level and entered the woman's changing room. She opened a stall and went on with her business. She opened the stall door after flushing and went to the sink to wash her hands.

She took some paper towel and wiped her hands dry, tossing it in the trash can afterwards. Something was itchy on her chest; she unzipped her sweater and looked down at a small red rash. She pushed the door open with her hip and made her way out; the zipper of her sweater got caught as she was zipping it up. She concentrated on zipper as she stood in front of the changing room door.

"Did I drop it in the hall? Agh!" A loud rambunctious voice called out. Hinata heard the men's changing room door swing open. She looked up in surprise, her zipper still stuck.

"Hinata?" Kiba stood there in front of Hinata topless. Her eyes scanned his muscular chest. She had seen him topless so many times from their missions together as comrades, but this time he looked different. The multiple scars on his frontal area looked, attractive. His tanned skin defined the look of his muscles.

Kiba's eyes couldn't help but look at her chest area. Her opened sweater showed the sheer netting of her shirt, exposing her cleavage. It was the second time in his life he had seen her cleavage the first was by accident when they were on a mission together and she had fallen in the water. Then he told her to take her heavy soaked sweater off so she wouldn't catch hypothermia and warm herself near the fire. Back then however, she wasn't as well developed.

Kiba's eyes blinked multiple times while staring at her chest. Hinata did the same as she unknowingly examined his muscular arms, though not as attractive as Sasukes, it still made her temperature rise. She felt her eyes squint, almost sleepily. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Her long time comrade suddenly looked so…Hot.

Kiba's hard chest and toned abdomen suddenly turned into a view of someone's back.

Sasuke suddenly stood in between them. "Watch your eyes Inuzuka." His voice was deep and dark.

Kiba blinked and looked up at an annoyed Uchiha. "I…" He looked at the ground where he had dropped his shirt before going into the change room earlier. He picked up his shirt and went back into the changing room without a word.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up more. Sasuke turned around; he looked at her and then her zipper. Irritated he grabbed the zipper and tugged it up hard, zipping up her sweater. A spike of anger and jealousy ran through his veins. He turned back around and walked away. She wanted to cry right then and there. It was as if something possessed her and she couldn't look away from Kiba. She watched Sasuke's back as he left. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Trying to make him stop for a second and listen.

"I…" Hinata couldn't even speak, He took her hands that clasped on his stomach and whipped them away.

He continued to walk; she followed behind at a distance. She walked home with her head down the whole way. The darkening sky only added to her misery.

He told himself it was a mistake, a misunderstanding on his part; but the fact that she didn't take her eyes of Kiba irritated him to no end. The eyes he saw earlier that day were the exact eyes she gave Kiba. His pride was hurt. Sasuke couldn't blame Kiba for gawking at Hinata, though he didn't like the fact that he did. When a woman like Hinata is partially exposed any man can't help but look. Plus, Kiba was a dog, literally.

"_I…might not be able to control myself for a while…"_ Her words from earlier crossed his mind. _'With just me? Or everyone?'_ He asked himself, he entered their home, leaving the door open. Hinata entered and watched as he quietly went into the corridor leading to his office. She shut the sliding door.

'_What am I going to do? I didn't mean to…I…'_ Hinata felt horrible. _'If he takes it out on Kiba-kun…I won't be able to forgive myself…I'm so stupid.'_

Sasuke went to his office and sat down. He sighed in frustration and rested his elbows on his desk; his one hand on his temple and the other arm laying flat on the surface.

-Flashback-

Sasuke, Neji , and Ten ten stood in Naruto's office.

"There are six more of them. Take these guys out and everything will be done and over with." Naruto said to them.

"Neji and Ten ten will go with you, since you don't want Hinata going anymore." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Neji shot a look at Sasuke. _'He doesn't want Hinata to go?'_

Sasuke saw Neji's glare from the corner of his eye. "It doesn't concern you." He said as if he read Neji's mind.

Neji scoffed. "So what's the mission?" Neji turned and asked Naruto.

"You'll need to go undercover." Naruto got up with a bag and handed it over to Ten ten.

"Undercover?" Ten ten and Neji said in sync. Ten ten took the bag.

Sasuke smirked. _'You'll get a kick out of the outfit once you see it Hyuga.'_

"You'll need to head out tomorrow morning; it might take a while. About three days should be enough time." Naruto walked back to his desk.

-End flashback-

'_Three days….DAMNIT!'_ Sasuke hit his desk with a fist. He had to leave just when she was at her peak.

'_She wouldn't…'_ The thought of her cheating on him crossed his mind. His eyes clenched shut. _'If she did…'_ Sasuke's eyes opened. He stood up and went to his book shelf; he grabbed a book hoping light reading would take the idea of her cheatingon him off his mind.

He opened a random book to a random page and read. _'And because he couldn't love her, she left and ran into kaede's arms.'_

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?" He said aloud. He flipped the book to the prologue. And on the page there was a handwritten message.

'Congratualtions! On becoming ANBU commander. –Kakashi'

'_This guy…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He shut the book and threw it on the ground. He went back into his chair. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. It was late, he needed to go pack. He walked out of the office and went to the bedroom. He turned on the ceiling light and looked at the bed. Hinata wasn't there; he leaned in and looked in the direction of the bathroom. The door was open and the light off. He checked all the rooms in the house until he reached the guest room. He opened the door slightly just enough to check if she was in there. The room was dark-he opened the door a bit more-the light from the living area shined into the dark room. She was asleep on top of the covers still in her sweater and leggings.

His stubborn self closed the door; he didn't bother waking her up. He left to their bedroom and shut the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dawn, Sasuke had gotten up early. He had to go meet Neji and Ten ten at the main gates in half an hour.

He came out of the bathroom and walked to the pile of clothes on his dresser. '_I…__…might not be able to control myself for a while…"_ He thought of when she looked at him with her sensual sleepy eyes. Then he thought of those same eyes again, but this time when she was looking at Kiba. He put on his flak jacket and made his way out of the bedroom and corridor. He stood there, eyeing the guestroom door. He walked over to the door. His hand reached out for the doorknob and hesitated.

'_What if she's awake?'_He stood there frozen. What would he say to her? _'I'm going on a mission for three days, don't cheat on me.'_ He shook his head, his hand slowly turned the door knob; he tried to be as quiet as he could. The door knob clicked loudly. _'Damn it…'_ He pushed opened the door and looked inside, luckily she was still asleep. The light from the sun rise beamed into the room. Some shadows blanketed over her curves, defined her body just right as she slept on her side. He walked closer to her, making sure to be light on his feet. He arrived at her bedside. He knelt looking at her peaceful face as she slept. He leaned in and placed his lips on her cheek, giving her a gentle peck. She took a deep breath in and her eyebrows furrowed and quickly returned back to normal. He stood up and left the room. Thinking of her innocent face, he thought to himself._ 'She wouldn't.'_ He reassured himself once more before taking his bag of supplies and leaving the home.

The sound of heavy rain woke up Hinata. She sat up in bed and sleepily looked out the window. The wind was blowing harshly, so much so the rain was going sideways. She yawned and rubbed her eyes away of sleep. She sat there thinking of the face Sasuke gave her when he zipped up her sweater the day before. _'Watch your eyes Inuzuka.'_ His protective voice replayed in her mind. She got out of bed, ready to apologize and explain everything to Sasuke. Her heart beat fast, she was nervous. How was she going to start the conversation? She couldn't just walk out and act like everything was normal, because it wasn't. She took a deep breath in and out. She twisted the door knob and opened the door. The house was cold, the fire hadn't been started. She scanned the area with her eyes. She took light steps in case he was asleep. She walked over to the corridor leading to their room. The bed room door was open.

'_Strange.'_ She thought as she made her way over to the door. _'Did he leave it open for me? Maybe he wanted me to go to bed last night.'_ She stood in the doorway, the bed was made and empty. She took a few steps in and looked over at the en suite bathroom, the door was open and the lights were off.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out and heard silence in return. Her steps grew faster; she checked the whole house and every room possible. She reached the weapons room and saw that his Katana was gone.

'_Dojo?'_ She said as she slipped on her shoes. She ran through the rain to the dojo and slid open the large door. Nothing, he was gone. She made her way back inside, her clothes soaked from the rain. She took of her jacket and made her way over to the fireplace. She placed the logs and kindle inside; she reached for the matches on the mantle. It was a good thing she bought another box when they last went shopping. She threw in the matches and tended to the fire until it was set ablaze. She made her way to the bed room. She noticed something on her vanity; she walked over and saw a small note.

She read. 'Hinata, if you're reading this note, know that nothing bad has happened to me. I'm currently on a mission, it may take three days; I'm not exactly sure. I'll try and make it back as soon as possible. –Sasuke. P.s. Be good.'

"Be good?" She said out loud to herself. She didn't know how to take those last words. She was upset, sad that she would have to wait three days to tell him sorry, sad that she'd have to wait three days to see or touch him.

She went to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She finished and came out, she took a breath in wondering what she was going to busy herself with while Sasuke was away. She made her way out to the living area.

Her body froze, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Hinata-sama…He insisted he come in." A guard said to her.

"Father." The words came out of her with a gasp.

Hyuga Hiashi was sitting on the couch in her living area.

Hinata gave a nod to the guard, he nodded back and made his way back outside. Hinata walked over to her father. She sat across from him on the other couch.

"Where is Sasuke?" His stern voice asked as he looked at her with his usual hardened face.

"He's on a mission." She said with her soft spoken voice.

"Hmn." Hiashi's eyes scanned the home. "So this is your home?"

Hinata couldn't help but look where her father's eyes had just looked. "Yes."

"Thank you." He said as he looked at her.

"Eh?" she was confused, why did he suddenly thank her?

"For tending to Hanabi yesterday." He finished

Hinata looked down. "She is my sister…"

"How is it?" He asked, quickly changed the topic.

"How is what?" She looked up at him.

"Are you pregnant yet?" He spoke with no shyness.

"P-pregnant?" Her eyes widened.

"I assume that is a no, then." Hiashi stood up. Hinata stayed in her spot.

Hiashi walked to the sliding door. "Take care of yourself." He said coldly. He opened the sliding door and left.

"Pregnant?" Hinata said to herself out loud. It's only been a month since they've been married. Truthfully, Hinata hadn't thought of getting pregnant. She knew it was one of the main reasons for her father letting her marry Sasuke. But for him to ask after only a month of marriage, it seemed too soon.

Sasuke, Neji, and Ten ten made it to the nearby town by early afternoon. They stayed at the Inn Sasuke and Hinata stayed in the last time they were there. They ended up with two rooms, One for Neji and Ten ten , the other for Sasuke. Sasuke made sure to ask that his room be as far from Neji and Ten ten's as possible. He didn't want to have to hear them if they were to get it on at night. Sasuke set his things in his room before going down the hall to Neji and Ten ten's. He knocked on the door and Ten ten opened it. They sat down at a small table and spoke of their plan for the next day.

Ten ten grabbed the small bag Naruto had given her. She curiously opened it as the two men continued talking.

"Eh?" Ten ten's whiny voice echoed through the room. The two men turned to look at her in surprise.

"Hmn." Sasuke scoffed, he looked to the side in amusement.

"I'm supposed to wear this!" Ten ten yelled out. She held up a thin body hugging yukata. Neji gulped at the sight of the outfit. It was sexy, no doubt about it. Neji's mouth drooled at the thought of Ten ten in it.

"Hmn…Naruto made Hinata wear one like that last time too." Sasuke said.

Suddenly the image of a sexy and revealing Ten ten turned into his cousin Hinata. Neji shivered and glared at Sasuke.

'_That should ruin it for you Hyuga.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he gave Neji a smirk.

"But it's so cold out!" Ten ten said examining the small outfit. Ten ten looked up at Neji with worried eyes.

Sasuke stood up. "Well, if that's the plan; I guess I'll see you two in a couple of hours." He walked to the door and let himself out. He smirked to himself as he made his way down the hall. They had two hours to kill until they set off to scout the location and the bandits. Sasuke opened his door and entered his room. He went and lay down on the bed.

The images of their night together at the Inn ran through his mind as he looked up at the ceiling.

Hinata walked through the slush filled streets of the village at late afternoon, it had stopped raining. The sound of water rushed through the gutters as much of the snow had melted away. A deep bark startled her. She turned around and saw Akamaru running towards her.

"Hi akamaru." Her voice was solemn. Akamaru stood by her side rubbing the side of his face into her. She pet him half heartedly.

"Hey." Kiba called out in a serious tone. Hinata looked up. He stood in front her with a dark grey fur lined jacket. Much like the one he used to wear when he was a genin, except this one was much more tailored and not as casual looking.

"Hello." She avoided eye contact.

"Are you busy?" He asked while tilting his head down trying to look at her in the eyes.

"N-no." She said shyly.

"Let's go to the café." Kiba said to her.

"Café?" She said curiously. He had always taken her to a small café near Ichiraku ramen when he could sense something was wrong. She followed him and Akamaru to the small café.

"Stay here okay." Kiba said to Akamaru. Akamaru whined and sat outside as the two made their way inside.

"Oh, hello you two it's been a while." An older woman welcomed them warmly.

"Yeah, it has." Kiba said with a smile. They sat down at their usual seats that faced the large window.

"What would you like today?" The woman said with a smile.

"Two cinnamon rolls please." Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Okay, coming up." The woman walked away.

Hinata smiled. Kiba always bought her two cinnamon rolls when they went to talk at the café. One was just never enough since it was her favorite.

"Hinata." He hesitated and looked out the window. "About yesterday…I'm sorry."

Hinata looked down at the bar they sat at. "It's okay…It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Kiba said defensively. "It was just an accident."

Hinata looked at him. "I know but…"

"Sasuke needs to understand that it was just a misunderstanding." Kiba said hastily.

Hinata looked out the large window.

"Here you are." The woman placed the cinnamon rolls in between them.

"Thanks." Kiba said. He pushed the plate towards Hinata. "Here"

She looked down at the hot cinnamon rolls.

"I don't know what to say to him." Hinata whispered.

"Just tell him straight." Kiba insisted.

"He won't be back for three days." She said sadly.

"Oh…" Kiba relaxed in his seat. "Well…when he comes back…just tell him."

Hinata picked at her cinnamon roll. An air of silence filled the café.

"Agh!" Kiba exclaimed loudly while rubbing the back of his head. "Don't make it too hard on yourself."

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata picked a piece of her cinnamon roll off.

"Huh?" Kiba said confused.

"Thank you." Hinata put the piece in her mouth and chewed slowly.

Kiba smiled crookedly.

After leaving the café Hinata walked around the village some more. She roamed around, half the time not paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she neared the edge of the Nara clan forest.

"Hey." A voice called out. Hinata was so absorbed in thinking of what she should say to Sasuke when he'd come back, that she didn't hear.

"Uchiha!" The strong voice called out again. Hinata looked to her side. Temari was standing on a path leading into the forest.

"Oh, Hello." Hinata said.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked curiously.

"Ye-yes… I'm fine." Hinata smiled kindly.

"Would you like to come have some tea?" Temari generously offered. Hinata was the only other Kunoichi she had ever talked to since she had gotten married; though Hinata was shy and not as robust as the people usually befriended, Temari like her.

"Sure." Hinata watched Temari gesture her over. She followed Temari deeper into the forest. She had never been in this part of the Nara clan forest before. A small herd of deer watched the two women walk through the forest.

Hinata felt nervous. Temari looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It's okay; they know you're with me. I had to get used to the staring too." Temari looked back in front of her.

"Oh…I see." Hinata looked beyond her at a beautifully constructed traditional home that sat in a large clearing.

"Well this is it." Temari turned to Hinata.

"It's beautiful." Hinata's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, my father-in-law had it made just for us." Temari said proudly. Hinata was left speechless.

"Come on, let's go inside." Temari made her way to the engawa. Hinata followed closely behind.

"Is Shikamaru not home?" Hinata asked curiously as she entered the quiet homes open floor plan.

"He's on a mission until tomorrow." Temari walked to their kitchen. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

"Do you need any help?" Hinata offered.

"No, no, you're my guest. Just take a seat." Temari reached into the cupboard.

Hinata walked to the couch and took a seat.

"So, where is Sasuke?" Temari asked from the kitchen.

"He's on a mission too." Hinata answered looking at the couple's wedding photo on the side table.

"Oh I see." Temari put the kettle on the stove.

"When do you start missions as a konoha shinobi?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I'm still waiting. I haven't gotten news of a mission yet." Temari cut up some fruit.

"I'm sure you'll hear something soon, Temari-san." Hinata said with a smile.

"Let's hope so; it's hard being home and not doing anything." Temari arranged the fruit on a plate.

"Yes, it is." Hinata sighed.

Temari took the hot kettle off the stove and poured into the tea cups. She put the tray of fruit and two small forks on the coffee table first before bringing out the hot tea.

"Help yourself." Temari gestured to Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata grabbed the small fork and helped herself to a slice of apple.

"Shikamaru and I are having a house warming party soon." Temari started up conversation. "It would be nice if you and Sasuke could come."

"Oh, of course; when will it be?" Hinata.

"We just started talking about it, I'll be sure to send you an invitation when the time comes." Temari picked up a slice of apple and chewed.

Hinata found that she was more talkative during her stay. Perhaps it was because she didn't want an awkward air to suffocate them.

"It was nice seeing you." Hinata said to Temari. Temari had walked Hinata out of the forest and to the opening that led into the village.

"Same here." Temari smiled. Hinata politely nodded and made her way back home. She looked down at her feet as she neared the compound.

"What do you mean I can't come in? You let me in the other time." A disgruntled voice made Hinata look up.

Hanabi was standing outside of the gate at the Uchiha compound. She was yelling at the two guards. Hinata made her way closer.

Hanabi turned and looked at her sister. "There you are! I thought you were inside!" She shouted at her older sister.

Hinata looked at her guards. They opened the gate.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Hanabi followed Hinata into the compound; she stuck out her tongue to the guards.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come by and visit my brother in law and you…I guess." Hanabi said as she stepped onto the engawa.

Hinata opened the sliding door and walked inside; Hanabi followed behind and closed the door behind her.

"So, where is he?" Hanabi looked around the home.

"He's not here." Hinata said annoyed. "He's on a mission."

"Really?" Hanabi's voice was filled with disappointment. Hinata looked over her shoulder and glared at her sister. She didn't like that Hanabi had suddenly joined the fan girl brigade.

Hanabi scoffed at her sister's glare. "I guess I'll hang out with you then."

"You don't have any missions today?" Hinata asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, why want to get rid of me that bad?" Hanabi asked, taunting her sister.

Hinata took the dried dishes on the dish rack and placed them into the cupboard.

"Got anything to eat?" Hanabi opened the fridge. She helped herself to some left over omusubi.

"Mhm…Pretty good." She leaned against the counter."Did you make these?" She asked with a mouthful.

"Sasuke did." Hinata kept her words short with her sister. She loved her, but she didn't like having her around much. Especially after living on her own with Sasuke for a month. She was used to a quiet home.

"Oh! He can cook?" Hanabi looked at the omusubi in her hand. "Wow, you really struck gold didn't you?"

Hinata put the last dish away. She turned to Hanabi. "You can go home now."

"Whoa, you really don't want me around do ya?" Hanabi walked into the corridor and out of the kitchen.

"Well, since you don't like me I'll leave. Brother in law isn't here anyways." She said with the omusubi in her hand. Hinata walked Hanabi to the door.

"See ya!" Hanabi waved.

"Get home safely!" Hinata yelled at her sister's back before shutting the sliding door.

Hinata sighed and looked around. "Peace and quiet." She said to herself. She walked to the bed room and laid flat across the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

'_Be good'_ She said to herself. She sat up on the bed. _'He doesn't think…'_ Hinata had a mental sigh. _'Me cheat?'_ She was offended at the hypothetical thought of him thinking that about her. "Why else would he say 'be good'?" She murmured to herself.

The next two days went by fast for Hinata. She was called out to missions that required her to only stay in the village. Most of the time she helped around the Hokage residence; Helping Naruto file massive amounts of paperwork. She was walking through the halls of the Hokage residence with three large binders full of paperwork and a couple small folders. She was taking them to the archives room. Hinata didn't have much time to think after Sasuke left, her missions took over her mind; blocking her sexual urges as well.

"Oh!" The paperwork in her hands fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry." An attractive voice spoke to her.

Hinata knelt down and looked up, she first noticed a senbon. Genma bent down and helped pick up the paper work. His jaw line caught her attention. His light brown eyes stared at her.

"It's okay." Hinata grabbed some papers that had fallen out of a folder. She blushed harshly, her body getting warm. Her urges had been suppressed and now they were acting up again.

"No, I'll help you." He courteously said. His hand grazed hers while grabbing a certain file. Her hand bolted away as if he had a horrific disease.

He looked at her blushing face. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm." She nodded while keeping her eyes away from him. She stood up and organized the files in her hands.

"Here's the rest." Genma stood and handed her the files in his hand.

Hinata took the files from his hand blindly. "Thank you" She bowed her head politely and walked away without looking at him.

"Strange girl." Genma said to himself.

Hinata made her way to the archives department. 'Darn it!' She turned a corner and leaned against the wall. She brought her hand up to her face and began to fan herself_. 'Sasuke, when are you coming back?_ She was so frustrated, perhaps it was because she knew the touch of a man; she craved it more. She took a few calming breaths before opening the door to the archives room.

"Here are the last few." She said to the other shinobi filing the paper work.

*AHEM…* Ten ten cleared her throat.

"EH? What?" Naruto wiped the drool off his face and looked up from his desk sleepily.

Sasuke, Ten ten, and Neji stood in front of his desk.

"OH. How long have you been standing there!" Naruto said alarmed, he fixed his disheveled hair.

"We just got here." Neji said.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"It's done." Sasuke said bluntly. "But there were some complications." Sasuke glared at Ten ten.

"Complications?" Naruto asked upset.

"How do you expect someone to wear such thin clothing in this weather?" Neji raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…" Ten ten looked down.

"Explain." Naruto stared intensely at Ten ten.

"She didn't use the disguise." Sasuke started to explain. "We couldn't ambush all of them."

Neji sighed. "We had to track them down one by one in the town, after getting rid of the first two the other four knew what we looked like and hid well.

"But now they're all done with?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes." Ten ten answered while looking down.

Naruto took a deep breath in. "Fine. That's all that matters." He was irritated that Ten ten didn't do her assignment correctly.

"Leave." Naruto said harshly.

The three turned around to leave.

"Ten ten." Naruto called out from behind. The three of them stopped. "Next time, do your mission right."

Ten ten gritted her teeth. The three of them made their way out of the Hokage's office. Sasuke walked away from the couple. "See ya." He said nonchalantly while holding up his right hand.

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Ten ten are you okay?" He put his arm around her. "Yes; I'll do better next time." She said disappointedly.

Hinata walked out of the archives department. She made her way down a level to exit the Hokage residence. She had finally finished helping with the archives. She finally could concentrate on what to say to Sasuke.

'_Should I apologize and then explain…or explain and then apologize?'_ she fought with herself as she looked at her feet. She scratched the back of her head and look up. Sasuke stood in few feet away from her.

'_Ugh! I'm hallucinating now!'_ She thought maybe the stress of it all had gotten to her. She kept walking trying to shut the image of him away. She blinked hard.

"Hinata." He said her name as she neared him.

A shock was sent through her system. She wasn't hallucinating. She stood up straight, her eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was cracked. He walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked caringly.

She didn't know what it was but she ran to him, hugging him tight. She looked up and kissed him. His eyes jolted open wide in surprise. He pulled back to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry." It slipped out of her mouth. "It was all a misunderstanding. Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry." She spoke fast and nervously.

He looked at her; he could see that the whole thing stressed her out. "Hinata." She stopped her rambling and looked at him.

"I understand." His voice sounded shallow but he meant it, and she could tell.

"Sasuke-kun." Her lips went against his in a hurry.

He pulled back. "Hinata!" He raised his voice when he said her name to get her to stop. Even though the corridor was empty, it felt wrong to him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata looked down ashamed in herself.

Sasuke felt reassured that she hadn't cheated on him, especially because she was so ready to take him right then and there. Something inside of them wanted her to ride out the craving. He smirked to himself; he was going to make her wait, as long as he could.

"I'm filthy, at least let me go home first to clean up." He said with a devious smile.

She nodded with her sleepy eyes. He held her hand and they left the Hokage residence.

"What did you do while I was away?" He asked curiously.

"Missions, I helped Naruto with all the paperwork." Hinata said softly.

'_Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought if there was a possibility of her eyeing the Hokage, she did use to like him after all.

"And I had tea with Temari. She said they might be having a house warming party soon." Hinata explained. She didn't bother telling him about her meeting with Kiba.

The last bit about the house warming didn't enter Sasuke's mind. He kept thinking about Hinata around Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's voice woke Sasuke up from his thoughts.

"Hmn?" He looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh…nothing, seems like you had a busy time." He said.

Hinata nodded yes. "Father, came to see us." She said reluctantly.

"Father?" He asked.

"He asked…If I was pregnant yet." Sasuke's face hardened at her words.

"It's only been a month." Sasuke said. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing, he left after I said wasn't." Hinata answered.

The guards saw the couple and opened the gate. Sasuke and Hinata made their way inside and took off their coats. Hinata noticed a bloody stain that seeped through his sleeve. She walked with him to their bedroom. She was anxious as she sat at the end of their bed; he said he wanted to clean up first. She didn't know what she wanted; of course she knew she wanted him. But she didn't know what she wanted to do with him. She was still on her period; and didn't want him to go inside her when she was in such a dirty state. Though the feeling would be beyond satisfying, she didn't want to gross either of them out.

Sasuke took off his shirt; Hinata looked at his arm and saw that below his tattoo he had gotten cut. It already scarred over, leaving his skin raised in a darker color. A part of Sasuke smirked; he wondered how long he could make her wait. Of course he wanted her too. In fact, the only thing stopping him from pouncing on her was that on his mission having a room to himself proved helpful. It gave him much time to himself and his thoughts of her.

Hinata sat there watching him undress. He walked into the bathroom leaving the door open. She heard him turn on the tap in the shower. She didn't know what to do with herself. She stood up, she couldn't handle it anymore. She took off her clothes leaving her in her panties and bra. She pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet. Her flow was extremely light now; she could tell her cycle was beginning to end. She took off the liner and threw it away, her panties slipped off and she unclasped her bra. She wiped herself clean one last time and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Looking at her naked self in the mirror, she gave herself the strength to do what she wanted to do.

Sasuke's eyes were closed as he stood under the running water. He had just given himself a good rinse before starting to scrub himself down. He heard the shower door open.

"Sasuke-kun?" He wiped away at his eyes at the sound of Hinata voice. She entered and closed the door, giving him a full view of her naked body.

"I can't…" She couldn't finish.

Sasuke found that his breathing had deepened. _'Maybe making her wait was a bad idea.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes scanned her body.

Hinata walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and felt up his back. They both stood under the running water.

"Hinata." He said her name in his usual fashion, but to her his voice made her want him even more.

"Just, please…let me" Hinata pleaded. She kissed down his chest and made her way down leading to his waking member. Sasuke shuddered at her touch; he leaned against the wet shower wall.

"Mhmm…Hinata." His eyes clenched shut at her sudden mouthful. He hadn't even reached full hardness yet and she was already sucking. She literally brought his member to life. She hummed and mewed hungrily as she kept at it.

"Mhm…Sasuke…" She said his name without formalities as she pulled off of him for a second. The sound of her saying his name informally made his heart race. Her hands went up his stomach as she stood up. She hooked her one leg at his side, pinning him against the wall more. He leaned in and they kissed deeply. His kissed went lower, he suckled her neck.

"Ah!" Her head flicked backwards as she let out a sigh. Sasuke held her waist close to his, positioning himself; ready for insertion.

"Sasuke-kun…no….Don't." She said nervously. "It's too dirty." She pushed herself away.

"I want to." His voice was serious, his lust filled eyes peered into her. She relaxed and let him reposition himself. Sasuke picked Hinata up onto him. She supported herself by wrapping her legs around him; she also had her hands clasped behind his neck.

Hinata's slipped down onto him when she felt his member at her opening. Her whole body shuddered at the feeling of him inside her. Sasuke put all his weight against the wall-she was warmer than ever before- Hinata instinctively leaned her upper body back. Her body moved up and down in a trance. Both their eyes were shut due to the new sensation of it all. Hinata felt her leg's cramp and back crack; she wasn't used to the position. Sasuke could feel her legs tightening around him. His hands around her waist, he pulled her in close, making sure not to slip out of her. He turned around and pinned her to the wall. He thrust madly into her, making her body move up and down against the slick wall.

"UAGH!" A deeper sound than usual came out of her. Her eyes were half lidded; she looked up to the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun…so deep." She said in a whiny but pleased voice. She wasn't usually one to talk during sex. She usually expressed herself through other noises. Telling him how deep he was in her aroused him more, his thrusting didn't stop. His breath was loud and erratic. One of Hinata's hands came down to her clit, she began to rub. "H—haaardeerr!" She clenched her whole body. Sasuke did as she asked, her body shook and vibrated. Sasuke slammed into her giving her the effect she craved; he didn't spill a drop into her, it wasn't time yet. Her hand came off of her clit and hung lifelessly at her side, she had an extremely pleased grin on her face. Sasuke smirked confidently and pulled out of her, giving her time to rest from her orgasm. He stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall. Hinata stood there catching her breath. She watched as he stroked himself, his eyes not leaving her. His member drying, he balled up the spit in his mouth and accurately spat, moistening his member.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata walked over to him. He watched her make her way over to him. Her hand went on his member and began to stroke. He removed his hands held her close.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She said looking at his member.

"Turn around." He demanded nicely.

Hinata turned around and braced herself against the wall. Sasuke went behind her and opened her legs into a wider stance. She naturally protruded her ass in his direction. He held her waist steadying her. He slid into her warmth and began to thrust slowly. Her back arched at the feel of him. Something about not seeing him and only feeling him made her hotter.

"Mhmmm…" She let a long moan, looking to the side. Sasuke watched as he went in and out of her. He couldn't help but slap her butt again, spanking her. She pushed back with another moan. He grunted in reply to her moan. He held her hips, motioning her to keep pushing back.

"Ughh….yeah…." He said out loud as she continued pushing back onto him hard.

A smile appeared on her face. "Ahm!" She pushed back and rotated her hips in small circles. Her body vibrated with pleasure.

"Ugh…Hinata." He said her name and it triggered her.

"Ah! " A short noise came out of her-her head fell forward- her mouth open with no noise. She caught her breath and let out a moan.

"Hinata." He said her name once more and stuck himself deep within her. She shuttered again, her arms couldn't support her anymore. Sasuke caught her waist and held her up. He slipped out of her again, it seemed as though he had gone too rough on her. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes still sleepily seductive.

"Lie down." Her sudden demand caught his attention.

"Lie down?" He asked.

"On your back." She said seriously.

He lay on the wet floor stroking his member. He watched as she positioned herself on top of him. But unlike the usual, she faced away from him. He took hold of her hips and she took hold of his member. She positioned herself correctly and sat down on him. Sasuke let out a moan. She rolled her hips and her head fell forward. She hummed at the feeling. He looked up at the ceiling, not able to move. His whole body tensed. She continued and he could feel her slicking more. She held onto his knees and rolled faster. Her breath was loud and high pitched.

"Sasuke!" She yelled his name and continued to roll her vibrating body. He couldn't stand it he was close.

"Hinata…a little more." He said to her with a shaky voice.

"Mhmmm…" Another elongated moan came out as she continued.

"Uuuaahh!" His deep voice bellowed as he released into her. The sound of the water hitting the floor soon took over as the two stayed where they were. Hinata raised herself upwards, letting him fall out of her. She sat down on her side, her legs closed. Sasuke sat up and looked at her, his mouth open letting him take in air. She got on all fours and walked over to him.

"Hinata." His voice was steady again.

"Stop." She leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him hard. Her hand cupped his cheek. He kissed back just as passionate. She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. She was thankful. Thankful he forgave her, thankful he understood, thankful he satisfied her, thankful he was hers and she was his. He gave her an arrogant smirk and kissed her one last time.

"Let's clean up." He said in return. She nodded and they both got up.

Hinata sat at her vanity brushing out her damp hair. Her head suddenly tilts instinctively and her eyes shut. Sasuke held onto her shoulders kissing her neck from behind.

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"You're so sensitive." He said with a hint of arrogance. Her eyes opened and she blushed. He smirked at her through the mirror. He walked over to his bedside and sat down. He leaned back, his hands supporting him from behind. Hinata put her brush down and got up; smiling at him as she made her way around to her side of the bed. Sasuke pulled up the covers and lay down. Hinata stretched, curving her back side to side. It was sore from trying out the new position from earlier. Sasuke turned to his side and rubbed her back. She looked over her shoulder surprised.

"Did I work you to hard earlier?" He said again, arrogantly.

"N-no." She said nervously. She never really like talking about sex afterwards, it made her feel embarrassed.

Sasuke's hand kept rubbing her back. "Just relax, lay down."

"No, it's fine." Hinata put her hand on the middle of her back where the pain was. Sasuke watched as her hand glow a light blue hue. He watched her 'heal' herself in bewilderment.

The blue hue around her hand dissipated. She picked up the covers and tucked herself in; she lay on her back and turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"You don't hurt anymore?" He asked

"No." She said nonchalantly

"How long have you been able to do that?" Sasuke asked amazed.

"Tsunade-sama taught me the basics of healing a long time ago." Hinata said casually.

Sasuke's hand went around Hinata's waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said as he pulled her.

"You're amazing." He said in her ear while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She gave out a happy giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata made her way into the Uchiha compound after coming back from a mission. It was early evening, she had just returned from guiding an elderly woman back to her small village within the fire country.

Hinata went inside the home. She took off her jacket and shoes.

The day after their night of passion, Sasuke was to lead the ANBU on a mission. Of course he didn't tell her any details. He told her it may take a week or more until she would see him again. Today was the day that marked one week. She had hoped he would be home, but it didn't seem so.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you home?" She called out as she walked to their room. She didn't hear an answer. She went into the bathroom and showered. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. She was a little disappointed he wasn't home. After all today was the day of Shikamaru and Temari's official housewarming party.

Hinata walked into the closet scanning the clothes that she had. There wasn't much of a dress code; it was just 'dress comfortably'. Hinata felt a need to wear something different from her usual sweater and leggings. She found a cream colored mid thigh cowl sweater dress. _'This should do.'_ She thought to herself as she walked out of the closet with the sweater dress, she laid it on the bed and went to her drawer. She opened up a drawer and pulled out a set of sheer black panty hose. _'Where are those boots?'_ She looked around the room and went back in the closet. She grabbed a box and opened it. She pulled out her black riding boots. Hinata smiled gleefully. She really did like to dress up; she just never had a chance or reason to.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata admired herself in her vanity mirror. She smiled and tried not to think too much about how she was going alone. She walked to the front sliding door and put on her pea coat. She opened the door. "Oh! The gift!" She said out loud to herself. She made her way to the living area where she had put the small basket, inside was a purple orchid plant. She grabbed it and left the compound.

She made her way to the edge of the Nara clan forest.

"Hello." She said brightly.

"Hey!" Ten ten came running over with a gift bag in her hand.

The two walked with each other and made their way onto the path and into the forest.

"So, where is Sasuke?" Ten ten asked.

"He's on a mission." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh…" Ten ten looked around at the deer watching them. "Ehh. They're a little creepy huh?" Ten ten cringed.

Hinata giggled. "Where is Neji?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, he said he'd come later." Ten ten looked at the home in the clearing. "Whoa! Is that it? It's killer!"

Hinata smiled at her friend. They could hear music playing in the home.

"Sounds like a party too! Alright!" Ten ten was her usual happy self.

The two women stepped up onto the engawa, the door was open and they could see many of their friends and comrades already inside.

"Hey you made it!" Temari came over to the girls and gave them both hugs.

"Oh." Hinata let out in surprise.

"Go and help yourselves to food and drinks!" Temari gestured.

"Here…" Hinata couldn't finish.

Temari grabbed the two gifts from ten ten and Hinata. "Oh! Hinata I love it!"

"Oh! Ino!" Ten ten ran to Ino who was talking with Sakura.

"So, where's Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Oh, he's still on a mission; I'm not sure when he'll be back." Hinata said looking around.

"I see." Temari nodded her head.

"Temari!" Shikamaru called her from the kitchen.

"Oh, excuse me." Temari patted Hinata on the arm and left her.

Hinata stepped into the home and saw Ino waving her down. She walked over to her girlfriends.

"Don't you look nice!" Ino said looking at Hinata up and down."I haven't seen those boots in a long time."

Hinata smiled.

"Here have a drink." Ten ten reached behind her and took a cup off a tray, handing it to Hinata.

"Thanks." Hinata grabbed the cup and took a sip. "Oh…" Her face turned bitter. "What is this?"

"Temari-san said it's a punch made with some liquor they only make in the sand village." Ino said to Hinata.

Hinata looked into her cup at the fruit punch look alike liquid.

A half an hour later Temari came out of one of the corridors. She walked into the living area where she saw Hinata sitting on the couch zoned out.

"What's wrong with her?" Temari asked with a slight slur.

"I think she's buzzed. " Sakura leaned in and looked closely at Hinata. "Yup." Sakura said with a hiccup.

"How much did you guys give her?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Just one cup, she didn't even finish it yet!" Ino said aloud as if she thought they wouldn't hear her.

"Ino, stop screaming!" Sakura screamed back.

"Sorry!" Ino yelled again.

Temari and Ten ten grinned happily at Ino and Sakura's alcohol infused conversation.

Hinata sat there, drowned in the blaring music. She watched her girlfriends laughing; she couldn't quite make out what they were talking about. Her throat was warm and fuzzy, her shoulders tense. A lot of the images she saw were in slow motion. She suddenly raised her hand to her face covering her mouth as she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh! Looks like it kicked in." Temari said pointing at Hinata on the couch. Hinata kept hysterically laughing.

She looked up at her girlfriends. "This stuff is SO strong." She raised her hand that wasn't holding the cup.

Her girlfriends burst out laughing; she looked at her hand and laughed at herself.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru stood at the kitchen bar. They watched the drunken girls having a fit of laughter.

"What's that stuff made of anyway?" Kiba asked looking at the girls.

"I'm not sure, but I remember Gaara and Kankuro made me drink it the nights I stayed in the sand village. It's troublesome that's for sure." Shikamaru said with a lazy sigh.

"Yeah, I'll just stick with Konoha beer." Kiba took a swig from the bottle.

"Yo." Kakashi and Genma walked through the door.

"Oh, hey." Shikamaru greeted them. "Thanks for coming."

Genma looked at the corner of the room at the rowdy girls. "Some party." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't drink the punch." Kiba said to the two jonin.

"Punch?" Kakashi and Genma said in unison as they looked at the girls. They looked at some of the other shinobi passed out on the other couches. "They drank the punch?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup." Chouji said with a mouthful of food.

0000000000000000000000

"Oh!" Ten ten said out loud with a sigh.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Isn't he just mhm!" Ten ten squealed.

"Who?" Temari looked in the direction Ten ten was looking.

"Oh…Yeah, he is." Temari said breathily.

Hinata turned around and looked at what Ten ten and the girls were looking at; Kakashi and Genma. She sighed, and her body relaxed into the couch more.

"I used to have the biggest crush on him." Ino said out loud.

"Who?" Temari's voice perked up.

"Kakashi-sensei." She purred his name."Can you imagine what he could do to you?" Ino's body shivered.

The girls laughed at her. Temari saw Hinata looking over at the two.

"Who would you rather?" She asked Hinata.

"What?" Hinata said shocked.

"Who would you rather?" Ten ten repeated, they all sat down around Hinata leaning in to hear her answer.

"But I'm…" Hinata defended herself.

"We're all taken. Come on it's just for fun." Temari reassured her.

She thought about it and looked at the two Jonin again before answering. "Genma."

"Genma?" The three yelled out in fascination.

The men at the bar looked over. They swear they just heard Genma's name.

The girls laughed and leaned in some more. "Really?" They said curiously. They all turned back and gave him a good look.

"Now that I gave him a good look…" Ino said seductively

"He is something!" Ten ten smiled wide.

"I guess." Temari said disagreeing.

They all laughed.

0000000000000000000000

Hours later, Hinata felt herself moving. She was being carried, princess style. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said as she saw the bangs hanging down above her. Her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. The shadow placed her on her bed and left.

0000000000000000000000

The throbbing in her head woke her up in the early morning. Hinata sat up in bed, her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes after realizing she was in her own bed. She thought of the shadow that put her there. She sleepily looked around.

"Sasuke-kun?" She yelled out. No reply.

She rubbed her eyes and looked down; she was still in her outfit from the night before. She could taste the stale alcohol on her breath. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again, making sure she was in her own house. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke arrived into the courtyard. He walked into the home; happy, he was going to finally see Hinata again. He took off his shoes and took his bag to the weapons room. He cleaned up his weapons and organized them.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She walked over to drawer; something on her vanity caught her eye. She walked over to her vanity where she saw a water bottle and small note. She picked up the note and read. _'Drink lots of water. –Genma.' 'GENMA?' she_ thought to herself. She heard someone nearing the door behind her. She crumpled the small note in her hand and put it behind her back.

"Sasuke-kun. You're back." She said his name with surprise.

"Just got out of the shower?" He said with a smile.

"Mhm." She put a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her, she was acting strange.

"Then, I'll go get ready." Sasuke said to her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hinata let out a sigh. She crumpled the note more and threw it in the small waste basket near her vanity.

'_It was Genma?'_ She said to herself. She rubbed her sore head and got changed. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She almost cut herself while cutting up tofu. She couldn't help but wonder why it was Genma who took her home. Did she say something? Did she try anything? She couldn't remember.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. He knew something was different with Hinata. He walked over to her vanity and saw a small suspicious crumpled piece of paper in her almost empty waste basket. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to know. Something was weird. He reached in and took out the piece of paper, he read. _'Genma?'_ He said to himself irritatedly. He crumpled the piece of paper again and went to change.

Sasuke came out to the dining area and sat down at the table. Hinata was arranging the food she had made. He sat down quietly. His face hardened. He didn't say anything to her about the note; he wanted to see if she would tell him herself.

"How was your mission?" She asked after sitting down.

"Good." He kept his words short.

"Did something happen?" She asked concerned.

"No." He took a bite of food.

Hinata felt a strange aura from him.

"How was the Housewarming, did you go?" He said while looking at his soup.

She was surprised, he remembered about the house warming. "Yes, it was alright." She lied; she could barely remember anything about the night before.

"Hm." He drank some tea.

"Who all showed up?" He asked

"Oh…you know everyone." She fiddled with her food.

He looked up at her playing with her food. "You're not hungry?" He said in a serious tone.

"Oh, Not really." Hinata said nervously.

He couldn't handle it anymore; he was beyond irritated at her hiding it from him. If nothing happened, why was she hiding it from him? He finished his last bite, in the end he didn't eat much. He couldn't hold it in; he decided to take a low blow.

"If you're not hungry, you should drink lots of water." He sat there and threw the crumpled note onto the table. She looked up in surprise at him, shocked he went through her trash.

"Sasuke-kun." Was all she could say as she watched his face turned grimmer.

Sasuke looked at her ready to listen to her explain. "What is it?"

"It's just a misunderstanding." She said looking down."I just, last night; he just sent me home."

"Did you drink?" Sasuke's voice was bitter.

"Yes…" She delayed her answer.

Sasuke scoffed. He was irritated with her. Even if it was just as innocent as him sending her home, why did she hide it? That was what pissed him off more. Sasuke got up from his seat, not able to look at her.

She stood up."Sasuke-kun, you know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you!" She raised her voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw her wet eyes.

"If anything I'm more scared that you'll be the one leaving me." She looked down; her inner feelings suddenly came bursting out. "Do you know how many women want you?" She continued.

He turned around and looked at her. "Out of all the women in the world, the only one I want is you." He said tenderly. He was sincere; he turned back around and put on his shoes and coat-leaving the home-he needed time to be by himself.

Hinata felt a rush of guilt. The times she admired Kiba and Genma went rushing through her mind. She sat down and cried. She felt that she was a horrible person. She remembered something from the night before. _'Who'd you rather?' 'Genma.'_ She cried harder, the thought of her even saying it out loud gave her a heart wrenching pain. _'Out of all the women in the world, the only one I want is you.'_ Sasuke's statement rang through her mind.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, not knowing where he was going. He was upset.

'_If anything I'm more scared that you'll be the one leaving me. Do you know how many women want you?'_

He knew; he knew how many women wanted him. But he chose her, because it was true; out of all the women in the world he only wanted her, he only looked at her, and he only thought of her. He grew angrier at the thought of how he had gotten so soft. He looked up from the ground and noticed he was in front of the Hokage residence. He went inside looking for the Hokage himself. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in." Naruto called out. Sasuke walked in and saw Genma and Raido standing in front of Naruto's desk.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look.

"You both can leave now." Naruto said to the two Shinobi. They turned around and walked passed Sasuke. Sasuke sent a cold look to Genma.

The door shut closed behind Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Roof top." Sasuke said seriously.

"Roof top huh? It has been a while." Naruto smirked.

The two made their way to the roof top of the Hokage residence; ready to spar. Sasuke knew he could only spar with Naruto when angry; Naruto was the only person who could handle Sasuke's moves without dying. Naruto didn't wait and like usual, charged immediately. The two sparred for a good hour and a half. Villagers saw billows of smoke coming from the roof top; many shinobi had to go around reassuring the villagers that they weren't being attacked. Sasuke and Naruto lay down opposite of each other after their last moves. They both sat up and looked at the damage they caused.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto to give him a hand. Naruto reached for the helpful hand and stood up. Naruto and Sasuke did always better understand each other after sparring.

"So that's what has been bothering you huh?" Naruto said with his raspy voice.

"Yeah." Sasuke looked down at the village.

"I don't think she would Sasuke, you have to trust her." Naruto told him.

"I do, but then I go home to that." Sasuke sighed.

"Sometimes you just have to look past it." Naruto turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know she wouldn't hurt you."

Naruto walked away, leaving Sasuke to think for himself.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out, Naruto stood still. "Don't worry; Sakura will come around."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks." He walked back into the Hokage residence.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata looked up from the village as she watched the smoke engulf the Hokage roof top. She turned around and continued to walk around. She felt horrible; she made him so angry that he had to go and seek Naruto to spar.

"Hinata!" Ino called out to her.

"Ino?" She walked over to her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked with a suggesting grin.

Hinata didn't speak. Ino didn't catch on. "Well…"

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Genma took you home last night." Ino leaned in nudging Hinata's arm.

"Ino!" Hinata said upset. "Nothing happened!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Just thought something might have after what you said yesterday." Ino scoffed.

"What did I say?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You don't remember?" Ino folded her arms. "Well, you didn't say too much. Just, that if you never fell for Sasuke you might actually go for Genma. That's all no biggie." Ino shrugged.

"I said that?" Hinata felt so ashamed. She felt so dirty for saying those words.

"Well, of course then you just had to rant about how Sasuke was SO good in bed." Ino chuckled.

"I DID?" Hinata said shocked.

Ino laughed. "We all went on a rant about how good everyone was; oh! Genma and Kakashi had to pull you and Ten ten away from each other before you ripped each other's throats out!" Ino chuckled.

"Ten ten?" Hinata gasped. "I fought with Ten ten?" Hinata was shocked at hearing about her actions.

"We didn't even know why you guys were fighting; you guys slurred everything you said." Ino poked Hinata's arm teasingly. "I doubt Ten ten remembers anything, we'll probably keep it like that." Ino nodded her head.

"I can't believe I did that." Hinata looked down ashamed.

"Well, anyways; that's why Genma took you home." Ino looked around."Honestly you two were pretty lucky, Genma took you home and Kakashi-sensei too Ten ten home…" Ino pondered a bit. "I wonder if she tried anything with him."

"Remind me though, to never drink that punch ever again. I have the biggest headache!" Ino rubbed her temple.

Hinata smiled hesitantly.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata went to the hokage residence, hoping she would be able to see Sasuke. She sat on a bench, near the recreation center. She thought of the night her feet led her to him, the way she called his name and didn't know why. And how he took her hand, leading her to his home where they first made love.

"Hinata." The call of her name woke her from her memories. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, scuffed up badly.

She stood up and looked at him with sorry eyes.

"Let's go home." He said calmly. He began to walk away. She followed him quietly from behind. From the way she walked, anyone who saw her would have thought she had just been scolded by him. Her head hung down, looking at the ground. She suddenly bumped into his back. He had stopped.

"Hinata…" He hesitated. She looked up at his back.

"I trust you." He said in a serious tone. Hinata looked back down, still feeling bad. She didn't say anything. She hated how he always ended up being the good person, he always understood; even if he was mad at the beginning. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. She buried her face into his back. He removed her hands and turned around to look at her.

He smirked. "That hurt."

Hinata looked at his stomach where his shirt had a cut. She looked up at him worried.

"Naruto had a lot of things on his mind." Sasuke said with a grin. Hinata couldn't help but smile. She hugged him again, hard; ignoring his painful groan.

"I got in a fight with Ten ten." She said quickly while holding on to him.

He pulled back looking at her. "Ten ten?"

She avoided eye contact. "That's why Genma had to take me home. He had to separate us…" She said shamefully.

Sasuke scoffed. "You got in a fight, with Ten ten?" He said again with disbelief.

She nodded her head.

"Did she have her weapons on her?" He suddenly asked.

"No…" Hinata answered confused.

"Then you could've taken her on." Sasuke said with total faith in his wife.

She lightly smacked his arm at his remark.

"Okay…Let's go." He smirked and held onto her hand.

0000000000000000000000

"Take off your shirt." Hinata said to Sasuke.

"Huh?" He said in surprise at her sudden demand.

She sat on their bed. "I'll help heal those wounds."

"Oh…" He walked over and sat down at the end of the bed. He took off his shirt.

"It'll hurt a little bit." Hinata kindly warned him.

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated some chakra to her hands. She lightly hovered above his wounds. Cuts closed up and bruises faded. Sasuke twitched at some of the pain.

"Just a little more." Hinata said softly. She continued until the cuts were fully healed.

"There. Lay down." She said nicely. He did as she said and lay on his back. She activated her byakguan.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Checking for any internal damage." Her eyes gazed down his chest and arms.

"Are you sure you're not just looking?" He said teasingly.

She ignored him. She saw some of his damaged chakra points. "This will hurt more than before." Her fingers glowed.

Sasuke braced himself for pain. Her fingers hit several points in his arms and chest; Sasuke let out painful moans. She repaired his damaged chakra points and sat back, out of breath.

Sasuke sat up looking at her. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded. "Just haven't …used that much healing chakra in a while…that's all."

He looked at her lovingly, his hand cupped her cheek. She turned to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled away. "Thank you, Hinata."

She smiled; he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Sasuke-ku…" She mumbled against his lips. _'Already!'_ She thought to herself as his tongue danced in her mouth. She still felt horrible inside, she didn't deserve his touch.

Sasuke pulled back. "What's wrong?" He said frustrated.

"Can…we not…" She said looking away.

Sasuked kissed her one last time, on the cheek.

"Okay…" He said it nicely but she could hear the disappointment. It had been eight days since they were last intimate. He wanted her, but didn't want to force it.

Sasuke got up and put his shirt on. Hinata watched him walk to the bathroom.

"Hinata-sama." A guard called out. Hinata walked to the front door.

"Hanabi-sama is here to see you." The guard moved out of the way. Hanabi was behind the gate of the compound waiting to be let in.

"Thank you." Hinata said nicely to the guard. She put on her shoes and walked to the gate.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked her sister.

"Nothing, is brother in law home?" Hanabi asked. Hinata looked behind her sister; she saw some of Hanabi's class mates from the academy, all of whom were part of the Sasuke fan girl brigade.

"No, he's not." Hinata lied; her protective self showed.

"Well, where is he?" Hanabi questioned.

"On a mission; he is the ANBU commander you know." Hinata said bitterly. Upset that her sister brought her friends there to coo over Sasuke.

"Yeah, of course we know that." Hanabi said looking over her shoulder to her blushing friends. "Fine, I guess we'll come back another day."

Hinata glared at her sister and her friends as they left. Hinata made her way back into the home.

"Was someone here?" Sasuke asked while tending to the fire.

"Just Hanabi and her friends." Hinata answered.

"Well…what did they want?" He walked over to the couch.

"Oh…to see you." Hinata said quietly.

He gave her a look. "What did you say to them?"

"That you were on a mission." Hinata sat beside him on the couch. "You are the ANBU commander, you know." She snuggled beside him.

He scoffed arrogantly and grabbed a book off the side table. He opened it and started to read.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"You said you drank last night. How's your head?" He asked again.

"Oh…It's okay now." She closed her eyes. "I'm just a little tired still."

"You should rest." He said while looking in his book.

Hinata laid down, her head on his lap. She looked up at him lovingly. She got up and took off her sweater-they were close to the fire-she was getting warm. Sasuke paid no attention and kept his nose in his book. She lay back down, her head on his lap again. He finished a few chapters; his arms were getting tired from holding the book up and off of Hinata. He closed the book and placed it back on the side table. He looked down at Hinata, her cleavage in sight. She wasn't wearing her usual t-shirt. She wore a tank top instead. It had been too long since he last touched her; and seeing her cleavage didn't help. He raised his hips, and held her head with his hands as he slipped away from her. He stood up and gave her body one last scan. He wanted to pick her up right then and there. Wake her and have his way with her.

'_I can't.'_ He walked away from her and paced around in the corridor. Thinking of what he should do, sure he could just go into the room and deal with himself but that wouldn't be satisfactory. He heard Hinata moan as she turned on her side. _'Damn it.'_ Her moan made him crazy. He went into his office; thinking some paper work would take her off his mind. He opened the door to the office and looked at the couch beside the desk. He was reminded of the time they had sex on the couch before they had gotten married. Another 'damn it' was said in his mind. He shut the door and went back out to the living area. Hinata was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said sleepily looking at him. He marched towards her without a word.

"Mhm!" She let out a surprised hum into his mouth as he latched his lips onto hers. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I can't wait any more." His voice screamed desperation. He didn't let her answer; he kissed her lips again as his hands pulled down the straps of her top. Hinata held onto the sides of the cushion she sat on. His hands quickly pushed down the rest of her top, exposing her bra.

Hinata's voice was muffled by his harsh kisses. She pulled away to get a breath. She saw the bulge in his pants. It was too late for him to turn back.

Hinata stood up and looked at his hungry eyes. "Somewhere else." Was all she said.

In no time, he quickly grabbed her hand, leading her to the guestroom that was closer to them. He opened the door and swung her in front of him. He kissed her neck sloppily, she could tell he wanted her badly. She pushed down her tank top to her hips. Sasuke pulled back and went on his knees, he kissed her stomach while pulling her tank top down to her feet. He worked on her pants and underwear, slipping them off together until they hit the ground. He held the back of her legs and kissed her womanhood.

Hinata let out a sigh as her body shook. She placed her hand on his head. He stood back up slowly, stopping at her breast, his hand pulled down one side of her bra, freeing one of her breasts. He quickly engulfed it in his mouth, suckling and licking her hardened nub. Hinata's hands went behind her, she unclasped her bra. Sasuke helped pull it downward, hitting the ground. He stood up and kissed her neck. Hinata's hand worked on unbuckling his belt. Their breaths were heavy and out of sync.

"Sasuke-dono!" A guard called from outside the room.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as his lips left her neck. Hinata let go of his belt.

"Just a second." He breathlessly said to her. He walked to the door and opened it just enough so he could see the guard standing at the front sliding door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Hinata walked up behind the door, listening closely.

The guard stepped aside; a man in a familiar dog mask was standing behind him.

"We have to go." The masked man said.

'_FUCK!'_ Sasuke had a mental sigh. "Give me a minute." Sasuke said sternly. The man in the mask and the guard left, closing the door.

Sasuke closed the door and looked at Hinata.

"I know." Hinata said. She held the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. She pulled away with a breath and said. "Be safe."

Sasuke held Hinata's naked body close and kissed her intensely. "Next time." He said on her lips before pulling away and leaving. He shut the door behind him and went to get ready. Hinata put back on her clothes and stepped out of the room moments later. The house was quiet, he had already left.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata lay asleep on her side, late at night. She felt a sudden presence in the room. She reached for a kunai she placed under pillow. Whenever Sasuke is out on a mission, she places a kunai there for protection. She sat up and threw the kunai at the shadow of a figure. The Kunai stabbed into the wall, she missed. Alert, she turned on the lamp and grabbed some shuriken out of her night stand. She stood still; there was someone behind her, a kunai pointed at her back. She activated her Byakugan. Behind her was a masked man, a man with a hawk mask she knew well. However, she wasn't sure it was him. She turned around slowly, the kunai the man held didn't move. Hinata reached for his wrist, the one holding the weapon. In one swift motion the masked man held onto her wrist. He pinned her against the wall, just beside the window. He held her wrist above her head, Hinata's breathing grew fast. Her Byakugan activated, she threw three shuriken behind the man with her free hand. With a quick flick of the wrist, she pulled back on the thin wire strings; making the Shuriken boomerang back. The shuriken stabbed the ANBU clad masked man in the back. *POOF* He disappeared. The shuriken fell to the floor making a clanging sound.

Hinata walked forward, stepping over the fallen shuriken. She made it to the side of the bed. The masked man appeared again behind her.

"Since when have you used wire strings?" A much too familiar voice asked from behind her.

"I've recently taken interest in them." She said cheekily.

"Is that so?" The masked man's hands grazed up her thighs, lifting her night gown upwards.

Hinata turned around. "Mask off." She demanded.

Sasuke reached for his mask and adjusted it. "Are we close?" He asked the dog masked man.

"Just a bit further." Kiba said. The two, along with Shino and Shikamaru were on their ANBU mission, travelling through the fire country's dense forest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: INFERNAPE: Hanabi started taking interest in Sasuke in the prequel to this story. "Seven days" She had never personally met him until he had gotten married to her sister Hinata. Like most teenage girls-and single women-Sasuke is seen as someone amazingly attractive.[Which he is! ^^] She basically is apart of his ever growing fan club now. If you would like to read of their first encounter together; i would suggest reading chapter 17 of the prequel "seven days".

Thanks to all of my readers for reading. That was my first 'cliff hanger' ending. I'm glad I got the responses I wanted ^^ success! I also believe it brought out some of the more silent readers to review. :D Please feel free to drop some kind words, I don't bite. As you can probably tell, updates will be slowing down for a short time. Hopefully I'll be able to find some time though to update quickly. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p>Sasuke's ANBU team had been on missions regarding a group shinobi drop outs, who were after the scroll of seals. They hid out deep in the dense forest and according to all the leads; the group was going to infiltrate Konoha tonight. Sasuke was in charge of making sure they were stopped before they could enter the village.<p>

Hinata turned around. "Mask off." She demanded.

The masked man reached for his mask and took it off. He looked just like Sasuke.

"Hinata." He said gently. "What's the matter?"

"Sasuke-kun…You're back." Hinata said softly. Sasuke walked towards her. Hinata jumped back, landing on the other side of the bed; she flicked her wrist once more. The shuriken on the floor flew up and into the back of Sasuke.

"Hinata…Why?" Sasuke asked as he coughed out blood.

"You're not Sasuke." Hinata said sternly. She pulled on the wire string more. Sending the shuriken deeper into the unknown man's back. He chuckled.

"So, you're not so dumb after all." The man looked up at her.

She watched as he morphed back into his original form. He was a sickly looking man, thin, and tan. His large round eyes gazed into her.

"You're pretty too; it's too bad you're going to die." The man said with much vigor.

The wire in hinata's hand suddenly glowed a blue hue. She concentrated her chakra into the wire and the shuriken.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily tugging the wire and shuriken deeper into him, numbing many of his chakra points.

"No one special, I'm but a messenger; here to tell you of your future death." The man said scarily. Hinata grabbed a kunai from Sasuke's night stand drawer. She wrapped the wire metal around the kunai and stabbed it into the floor. She boldly walked over to the man, he watched as she walked to his side.

"You can kill me, but you're still going to get killed." The man spoke with no fear. The chakra infused into the shuriken wore off.

"I'm not going to kill you." Hinata looked at him fiercely. She then used her gentle fist, closing off his chakra points, incapacitating him even further.

Hinata left the incapacitated man and went to the front sliding door. She saw her guards waking up, it seemed as though they were sleep bombed.

"Go get Ibiki-san here now." Hinata ordered angrily.

One of the guards got up quickly to go get Ibiki. The other ran over to Hinata, ready to assist her in watching the intruder.

0000000000000000000000

"Damn it!" Kiba said aloud.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as the four of them perched on a tree branch.

"They're gone." Shino said solemnly.

"We were set up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Seems so, those were decoys." Kiba said sniffing the air.

"Something's not right. We have to go back." Shikamaru said.

"Fuck! Their scent is completely gone!" Kiba said angrily.

"Right. Move out." Sasuke said. The four made their way back to Konoha.

"Keep an eye out." Sasuke said to all of them.

0000000000000000000000

"It'll be just a minute." Ibiki said to Hinata.

"Kuchiyose: Gomon Heya" Ibiki summoned his torture chamber in Hinata's bedroom.

"Good job Hinata." Naruto said to her with a pat on the shoulder.

Naruto had arrived with Ibiki, Genma, and Raido. Twenty minutes later Ibiki emerged along with the unknown man. The torture chamber dispersed into thin air.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"He only told me so much, we'll need Inoichi." Ibiki said.

"Genma, Raido." Naruto said. The two took the incapacitated man to the interrogation department to meet Inoichi.

"He's part of the group Sasuke's team is after." Ibiki said to Hinata and Naruto. "There not after the scroll of seals."

"What are they after?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You." Ibiki said sternly to Hinata.

"Hinata? Why?" Naruto said hastily.

"He didn't say. That's why we need Inoichi." Ibiki replied.

"You'll come with me." Naruto said to Hinata. She nodded her head and grabbed a jacket. The three left to the Hokage residence.

0000000000000000000000

"Hinata." Sasuke said as his four member team appeared in Naruto's office, it was almost dawn.

Hinata stood up. The four men took off their masks.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked curiously.

The door opened behind them. Naruto, Ibiki, and Inoichi entered the room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Naruto walked to his desk. "Hinata was attacked." He said calmly.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "What?"

"It's true, I was." She said seriously.

Sasuke's hands balled into fists.

"Wait what's going on?" Shikamaru asked again.

"The group you're after isn't after the scroll of seals." Ibiki said.

"They're not?" Shino asked.

"It's a cover up." Inoichi added. "They wanted to Sasuke away so they could go after Hinata."

"Why are they after Hinata?" Kiba asked angrily.

"She's just one of the people they're after." Naruto said solemnly.

"So that means…" Shikamaru didn't finish.

"They're after me." Sasuke said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"But why?" Hinata asked naively.

"Sasuke's made some enemies in the past." Ibiki said looking at Sasuke. "Haven't you?"

Sasuke glared back.

"You're lucky." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. "They're weak and there aren't many of them."

"Then let's just take care of this right now!" Kiba said frustrated.

"We will!" Naruto got up and slammed his hand on his desk. "I want to get his done and over with just as much as you do, but we have to think rationally about it."

"If they're after Sasuke, why don't they just go after him? Why go for Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"To kill off the blood line." Inoichi said seriously. "They aren't sure if she's pregnant yet, they want to kill her just in case before going for Sasuke."

"Then why didn't the one they send…" Kiba was cut off by Naruto.

"She was much stronger than him." Naruto said confidently.

"He said he was just a messenger, telling me of my future death." Hinata spoke up.

"We won't let that happen to you." Shino said.

"Yeah Hinata, we'll take care of them." Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at him.

"You're to stay away from this mission." Naruto said seriously. "We need to protect you and Hinata, both of you are not to participate."

"But—" Hinata spoke up first.

"No buts, you two are staying in a temporary apartment in the Hokage residence. I've already gotten some of your things brought up from your house. You two can't leave the Hokage residence either." Naruto said sternly.

"What?" Sasuke said outloud.

"We don't know if they have anyone working on the inside, we can't risk you two going out." Naruto said to him.

Sasuke gave his friend an evil glare. He wanted more than anything to go and kill those guys personally.

"I know it's frustrating, but you have to leave it to us." Shino said to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto said his name and threw a pair of keys to him. Sasuke caught them.

"These are the keys to the apartment. It's in the extended east wing." Naruto said seriously. "You two leave, we need to discuss the situation at hand." Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded reluctantly. Sasuke turned and opened the door; the two left and walked towards the east wing.

"How did it happen?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"He appeared in the room suddenly, I felt his strange chakra pattern…" Hinata hesitated. "He…appeared like you."

"Like me?" Sasuke asked.

"He looked exactly like you." Hinata said. "But two things made me know it wasn't you." She said with a smile.

"What?" He asked looking at Hinata.

"He asked…_'What's the matter.'_ You always ask me _'What's wrong.'_" She said shyly. "Plus…the color of his chakra was different." She slowed her pace as they neared the temporary apartment.

Sasuke scoffed arrogantly, such simple things made her know it wasn't him. He took the key and unlocked the door. They looked in at their temporary apartment. Four large boxes of their belongings were on the floor. There was an open floor plan kitchen on the right after the small foyer; it opened up to the living room. There was no formal dining area, just two stools underneath the overhang of the kitchen island. The couple walked in and took a look around. There was one bedroom with a large bed and a small chest of drawers, the view from the window was of a tree lined street. Hinata walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, it had a basic vanity with storage underneath, a toilet and a bath shower combination. Sasuke went to the kitchen and opened the fridge; it was already stocked up with food. He opened the multiple cupboards, everything was ready for them.

'_They really don't want us to leave.'_ Sasuke said to himself.

Hinata went to the boxes; she opened them and looked inside. "I'll put these away." She said to Sasuke.

She went into the room with a box and put some of their clothes in the small chest of drawers. Sasuke looked around the small home, leaning on the kitchen island. He was frustrated, he wanted to go out and be a part of that mission, if Naruto was right, they wouldn't be a problem for him to take care of. Still the thought of leaving Hinata wasn't what he wanted either. Though she had great perception and was a great kunoichi, he didn't want to risk not being able to save her if anything worse were to happen while he was away.

He walked over to a closet in the small foyer. The linens were stacked up prettily. He grabbed a towel.

"I'm going to shower." He said out loud telling Hinata. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hinata continued to unpack their boxes; most of their clothes however had to stay in them since there was not enough room for them in the drawers.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His damp hair clung onto his skin as he made his way over to Hinata in the kitchen.

"Making tea?" He leaned over looking at her crush tea leaves.

"Mhm." She hummed.

Sasuke held her waist and nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. He looked down at her right hand. It was riddled with multiple red raised cuts. His hand reached down and lifted up her hand, he took a closer look. She tried to pull away.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Did you use wires?" He asked as his thumb ran over the cuts. She pulled her hand away. "Yes."

She continued to crush the tea leaves, the kettle behind them on the stove began to whistle.

"I have to…" She fidgeted her way out of his hold. She went and got the kettle; turning off the stove.

He leaned his back against the island counter. Watching her, he was intrigued.

"You get used to the feeling of them." He said softly. "I'll help you if you want."

She poured the hot water on top of the tea leaves and smiled. Sasuke walked over to the bedroom to change. He walked out moments later in nothing but his pajama pants.

"Tea is ready." Hinata called out to him from the island, she was sitting on a stool; her back facing him.

He went and sat at her side. He picked up the hot tea and took a sip.

"You should rest; you've had a long night." He said looking into his tea.

"You too." She said as her thumb grazed the side of her cup.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said out of the blue. "It seems I've forgotten who I was back then, I didn't mean for it turn out this way…them coming after you." He said seriously.

"I know…" Hinata said. "I don't mind, honest." She said looking at him."You're my husband." She said sweetly.

0000000000000000000000

The bright afternoon light shone on her eyes, waking up her mind. Hinata's eyes opened, squinting. She looked around the room, she had a slight shock. She had forgotten they were put in a temporary apartment. She sat up in bed and realized she was alone. She stretched and got up, walking to the door. She opened the bedroom door and saw Sasuke standing in front of the stove.

"Ah!" He let out as a spurt of hot oil landed on his bare chest. He reached over and turned down the heat.

"Morning." Hinata said sleepily with a smile.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "Afternoon."

She smiled goofily. "Cooking?" She made her way over to his side.

"Trying to." He said as he flipped an egg over, trying not to break the yolk.

"Need help?" She asked.

"No, just get ready; it'll be done in a bit." He said concentrating on cooking the egg.

Hinata walked over to the bathroom to get ready. When she came out Sasuke had a plate of eggs and buttered toast waiting for her.

"There was some coffee too." Sasuke put a cup of coffee beside her plate. Hinata took a seat and looked at the food.

Sasuke grabbed his own plate and cup of coffee, he sat next to her. She looked over at his plate; she could tell he put the broken yolk eggs on his plate. She smiled to herself and took a bite of toast. Like usual they had a quiet breakfast.

Hinata stood in the kitchen, putting the cleaned dishes away into the cupboard.

Sasuke stood behind her, holding her waist. "I hate to admit it, but I actually feel like I'm on vacation." He whispered into her ear. "I could get used to a small apartment with just the two of us."

Hinata smiled. She had to admit, she felt the same. A smaller home let them be intimate in a different way. No guards and no maids, just a lock on the door. It was almost as if the night before never happened, as if no one was after them.

"Mhm." Sasuke took in a breath, smelling her scent. Hinata closed the cupboard; her hands fell flat onto the counter. He began to kiss her neck.

A knock came at the door. Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said with a breath.

"Hinata?" Ino's voice called out from behind the door.

Hinata hummed. Sasuke's right hand slipped underneath her gown and to her womanhood. His finger rubbed her clit.

"Are you two home?" Ino asked again from outside.

Hinata hummed aloud. "Shh." Sasuke shushed her in her ear. Hinata's back arched as Sasuke's other hand went up and massaged her breast.

"Guess, they're asleep." Ino said to herself, she held a bag of groceries and put them on the floor in front of the door and left.

Sasuke continued to kiss Hinata's neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" Hinata let out a squeal as his finger rubbed faster. Her body shook, her legs trembled.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said in a whimper. His finger slowed, as her body jerked even more. Her head tilted back onto his shoulder, her mouth open and she began breathing heavily.

"Mhmm." He said as he nibbled her earlobe.

He removed his hands and let her go, letting her ride out her orgasmic moment. He leaned back against the kitchen island and watched as she relaxed her body; her head tilted downwards to the counter top.

Hinata's hand ran through her bangs, pushing her hair back. Her breath hadn't yet calmed down; she turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. Her eyes already seductive, he could tell he was about to be punished for sneaking up on her like that; but something told him he wouldn't mind the punishment.

Hinata leaned back on the counter. Her inner sexual and sensual goddess came out. She hummed as she slowly took off the straps to her night gown.

Watching her tease him, reminded him of the past; when she would tease him endlessly. Her night gown fell to her feet, revealing her bodacious body. She walked up to him, his hands reached out for.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said his name, his hands retracted and held onto the edge of the island.

"Mhmm…" Her hands went on his shoulders and down his chest to the drawstring of his pants. She looked down and could see his bulge. She put both her hands down his pants and gently slid them onto the front of his thighs. She pulled her hands back up as she kissed his chest. His head tilted back at her soft hands. He let out deep moan from his throat. She let out smile as she kissed his chest.

"Kiss me." She demanded gently. He leaned in and kissed her, his hands still on the edge of the kitchen island. Hinata's hands went to the side of his pants; she pulled them down letting his hardened member free from its confines. Her hand went down to his member stroking as she kissed him, she swallowed his moans as she stroked him lightly. Sasuke's hands reached for her hips, wanting to take action. Hinata pulled away from their kiss, her hands grabbed his wrists and pushed them back.

"Not yet." Sasuke's heart was beating through his chest at her words, at her forcefulness.

"Mhm." She hummed again when she started to stroke him. She cut the stroking short and took a stepped back. She walked a few steps away from him and looked over her shoulder with a smile. He was dumbfounded at her teases; he followed her into the bedroom where he saw her sitting at the edge of the bed, legs spread open.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He walked over to her and pinned her down on the bed. She smiled and grabbed his one hand with her hands. She pulled it near her face and began to suck on his fingers, her mouth was hungry; but she didn't want to touch that certain area just yet. Sasuke felt a spike of arousal run through him; he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and held her wrists at her sides, by her face. She had teased him long enough; he kissed down her chest and in between her breasts. He turned his head and went to suckle her hard nub.

"Mhm…" Her eyes shut hard at the feel of his wet tongue. He took his time and did the same with her other breast. His hold tightened around her wrists; making sure she wouldn't be able to move.

"Ah! SASUKE NOW!" she yelled out unexpectedly. His arrogant smirk appeared on his face as his continued down her body with his kisses. He had her just where he wanted her; she was extremely wet and begging for him.

He mocked her from earlier and said. "Not yet."

Her breaths were sharp and high pitched, she was clenching her entire body, and his touches drove her insane. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted; he wanted her to beg for him more. He kissed the area around her belly button, teasing her heated lower half.

"Mhm! Sasuke!" She called his name out informally. She just couldn't finish saying his name due to all the arousal.

He raised his lips off of her skin. "Say it again." His eyes peered down her body at her.

"Sasuke." She whimpered out. He leaned in and kissed her again, still teasing her. He wondered if he could get the exact words out of her that he wanted. Still he continued to taste every part of her body that wasn't her lips or wetness. He enjoyed making her want him.

"Iyaaah!" She let out a high pitched moan as she raised her head off the mattress. "FUCK ME!" She was so angry, she yelled it out.

He smiled; those were the words he wanted to hear. He freed her hands and pulled her hips into him, he slid into her fast. Not letting her catch a breath, she was so slick he felt like he could just cut right through her. He thrust-not holding back-he gave her what she wanted. He fucked her. Harsh smacking sounds of him going in and out of her made him even more aroused. All Hinata could do was breathe; it felt so good she couldn't explain it if she wanted to. The way he pushed hard into her was over riding her senses. Her hands held onto her breasts, squeezing them together. Her body rubbed up and down on the mattress, the bedding wrinkled and was soaked with her sweat. Her legs over his shoulders let him deep inside; she felt him pulse inside of her. Her eyes shut closed; she sucked in a long breath, it was hard to breath it back out. She forced the breath out along with a shrill moan. He slammed into her, releasing his juices and a satisfied moan. He pulled out quickly; he stroked his moist- slightly deflated -member above Hinata's stomach. She felt the warm rush of his juice spill onto her skin. She lay down only able to look at the ceiling; her hand went down to her clit, rubbing it to ride out the sensation. Her body trembled as her fingers rubbed, Sasuke hovered above her body-his seed rubbing in between their bodies-he took hold of her lips with his and kissed her deeply. She stopped her rubbing; her hands went on his back, her nails digging into his skin. Her hips naturally started to grind on him. Sasuke pulled back to let them both catch their breaths. Sasuke got off of her and lay down beside her on the bed. Hinata closed her mouth, swallowing the accumulated saliva. She heard Sasuke let out a delayed moan. She turned her head and looked at him, his eyes were closed. He was absolutely worn out. Her hand went down to her stomach; her fingers circled the sticky pool of his seed. She brought her finger towards her face; she looked at the viscous substance hanging off her finger.

0000000000000000000000

The two were in the tight shower, giving each other a thorough rinse. The soapy suds ran off their bodies and down the drain. Hinata stepped out of the shower first, drying herself with a towel. Sasuke couldn't help but caress her ass as she bent down wiping the water off her legs. She smiled at his touching. She wrapped herself in the towel and made her way out of the bathroom. Water dripped down her hair and onto the hardwood as she walked to the bedroom to get dressed. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with smaller towel. He walked out of the bathroom and heard a knock at the door. He walked over and looked into the peep hole. Naruto stood on the other side holding a grocery bag. Sasuke opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked the Hokage.

Naruto let himself in. "Ino dropped off a few groceries for you two earlier." He walked in and put the bag of groceries on the kitchen island. "She said you two didn't answer so I came to check on you two." Naruto looked around. "How do you like it, not too shabby huh?" Naruto leaned against the counter.

"It's alright." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head with his towel.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata walked out of the bedroom in her towel.

"Hinata…" Naruto froze up as he gazed at her damp body, her cleavage clearly visible.

Hinata turned a bright red; she quickly went back into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his body stayed in the direction of the bedroom. Suddenly everything went black.

Naruto woke up on the couple's couch with an icepack on his head and a piece of rolled up toilet paper in one of his nostrils. He looked over to the kitchen where he saw-fully clothed-Hinata putting away groceries into the fridge.

"Stop looking." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto looked to his right. Sasuke sat there glaring at him.

"Eh…I couldn't help it…" Naruto said stupidly.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Is that all you came here for?"

Naruto stood up holding the icepack on his head. "I deployed some shinobi this morning to find those who are after you two."

Hinata watched Sasuke's face harden.

"Just thought I'd let you know." Naruto walked over to the door. "You both can use the facilities here in the residence, if you don't want to be cooped up in this apartment."

Hinata walked over to Naruto who let himself out. "Thank you." She said kindly. The door shut and she locked it. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…Are you alright?" She said nervously.

He stood there for a second before turning around to look at her. "I'm fine." The tone in his voice told her he wasn't. He wanted to be out there as soon as he heard Naruto had sent people out. He took a breath and collected his thoughts.

"I'm going to walk around the residence." He said very monotone.

Hinata nodded. "I'll prepare some food."

Sasuke nodded. He put on his shoes and went out. He walked down the corridor and around the residence. He found himself nearing the old arena; he forgot that it was attached to the residence. He heard the sound of sparring, the door opened to a crack; Sasuke peered in. There he saw a class of genin being taught by Iruka. He smirked and remembered his days as a genin. He stepped back and continued to walk around.

"Sasuke-kun." A woman's voice called out to him from behind. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. His old team mate and now head medical nin; was walking towards him. He turned his body around.

"What is it?" He asked; his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have time?" She asked cautiously.

"Not much." He said bored.

"Please, can we talk?" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke agreed with his eyes. He followed her to her medical office.

"Take a seat." Sakura gestured him to the chair.

Sasuke sat down and looked at her as she took her seat behind her desk.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Hinata." Sakura said seriously.

Sasuke perked up, his eyes glared at Sakura. "What about her?"

"Actually, it's about both of you." Sakura opened a folder in her hands and looked inside. "You didn't tell her yet did you?"

Sasuke had a mental scoff. He looked elsewhere. "No." He said not caring.

"Sasuke." Sakura looked up at him. "You can't keep this from her."

"Is this all you dragged me here for?" He glared at her again, annoyed.

"This is serious Sasuke." Her hands balled into fists on her desk.

"I know it is." He snapped at her. "Just give me time." He calmed down.

"You can't string her along anymore." Sakura said hesitantly. "You need to tell her soon."

Sasuke ignored her statement.

Sakura leaned back in her chair. "How are the night terrors?"

"Gone." He said quickly answering her.

"Gone?" She said suspiciously.

"There are less of them." His eyes gazed around the room. "And, they're not as bad."

"Then the pills are working." Sakura said confidently.

"I'm not taking them." He said seriously.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"I've been fine without them." He looked at her with his dark eyes. "Hinata…"

"You can't honestly say Hinata's the reason why…" Sakura said angrily.

"She is." He said sternly.

"A person can't be your medicine Sasuke." Sakura said jealously.

"Say what you will, she's been the reason why they haven't been happening much." He said again sternly.

Sakura scoffed out loud at his outlandish statement.

Sasuke stood up from his seat. "I'll be going then." He turned around and let himself out. Sakura sat at her desk suppressing her jealousy.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata plated their food on the table, she heard the door unlock from the other side. She walked over and saw Sasuke coming in.

"Food is ready." She said happily. Sasuke looked up at her, his face glum. Hinata gave him a gentle smile as he walked into the apartment. He took a seat at the counter. Hinata went into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. She placed it in front of him; she could sense something was wrong. She took a seat beside him.

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I saw Sakura." He said looking at his food.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata's voice had a jealous tinge. She looked down at her food.

Sasuke took a bite and silently sat there.

"Did…something happen?" Hinata said before placing a bite of food in her mouth.

Sasuke swallowed the food in his mouth. "Hinata." He said seriously.

Hinata chewed her food and looked at him.

"There's…" He began.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Oh?" Hinata got up from her seat. She walked over to the door and looked into the peephole. She sighed out loud. She unlocked the door hesitantly.

"What?" Hinata said, already irritated.

Hanabi let herself in. "So this is where they're hiding you two?" She looked around the apartment, her eyes met with Sasukes. He sighed looking at his food.

"Oh! Brother in law!" Hanabi ran over to his side. "Eating lunch are we?" She said cheerfully. He glared at her from the side as he chewed.

"Why are you here Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she walked over to the two.

"Father wanted me to check on you two." Hanabi said taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Father?" Hinata asked.

"We were notified this morning about last night." Hanabi looked all around the apartment. "I thought they would have put you guys in something a little bigger."

Hinata walked over to her sister's side as Hanabi continued to insult their new living quarters.

"Ow ow ow!" Hanabi squealed. Sasuke looked up from his food. He watched as Hinata dragged her sister out the home by pulling on her ear.

"Tell father we're fine." Hinata told Hanabi

"Bu-" Hanabi continued. Hinata shut the door on her; locking it.

Hinata walked back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke smirked. He had never seen Hinata act so rash towards her sister. Hinata took her seat next to Sasuke. They ate a couple of bites before Hinata stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What were you going to say earlier?" She asked curiously.

"Oh…I don't remember." He said under his breath. He did remember; he just didn't want to say it.

0000000000000000000000

A week passed; and the Uchiha couple was still living in their temporary apartment.

"What's taking so long!" Sasuke raised his voice to Naruto in his office.

"Calm down." Naruto said calmly.

"You said they were going to be easy to take care of." Sasuke's voice didn't turn down.

"There were a few bumps along the way." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Bumps?" Sasuke said irritated.

"It seems they're good at hiding." Naruto said seriously.

"We got most of our sensors working on it." Naruto assured Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed out loud.

"We've already dealt with four of them; there's four more left." Naruto paused. "I still don't want you two leaving the residence; we can't take the risk."

Sasuke stood there fuming. "How much longer?" he asked impatiently.

"Soon. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto looked through the papers on his desk.

"Fine." Sasuke turned around and left the office.

Hinata stood up when she saw Sasuke come out of the office and into the corridor. "So?"

"It'll be over soon. There's four more left." He said annoyed. Hinata sighed; she was getting sick of being stuck in the residence. The two walked around in the residence, taking their usual path.

"Oh! There you two are!" Iruka said to them slightly panting.

"Oh…sensei." Hinata and Sasuke stopped.

"Do you two have time?" Iruka said walking towards them.

"Us?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Ah…You see." Iruka scratched the back of his head. "Kiba was supposed to speak to my class about his clan; but he was called out to a…"

"Of course we can speak for your class!" Hinata said brightly.

"You can!" Iruka's eyes lit up.

"We can?" Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"If you could, I would be so thankful; I'll treat you two to some Ichiraku ramen okay!" Iruka waved them hurriedly. "The students are just in here!" He rushed them to the arena.

The three neared the arena, the door opened and the once boastful and loud class turned quiet.

"Stay here, I'll introduce you." Iruka said nicely. The couple stayed behind the door.

Iruka walked into the classroom. "Okay. So… Inuzuka Kiba won't be joining us today."

The students exclaimed their sadness; they all anticipated the speech the Inuzuka was going to present to them.

"But! If we really want to talk about clans; I have two people here who are from two of the most important clans of Konoha."

"Who!" A very disgruntled boy asked out loud.

"Now, calm down." Iruka looked at the door and nodded at Hinata and Sasuke.

"We have, Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka said cheerfully.

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the arena. The small group of genin gasped at the sight of Sasuke. His dark and mysterious aura made the school girls' hearts flutter and the male students jealous.

"Hello." Hinata said happily. Sasuke stood there scanning the class full of students.

"So, these two haven't prepared a speech but I'm sure they'll answer any questions." Iruka smiled at the couple. "But no rude questions!" Iruka said sternly to the students.

Iruka went and stood to the side. Hinata and Sasuke stood in front of the students.

"Any questions?" Hinata asked nicely looking around at the students.

A small girl raised her hand. "C-can we see…it?"

"Byakugan?" Hinata asked with a smile. The little girl nodded curiously. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes; she opened them when she activated her blood-line limit.

The class gasped in amazement, since they were first year genin; they had only heard of the blood-line limits.

"What can you see with those?" An amazed boy asked out loud.

"Raise your hand next time!" Iruka called out from the side.

"Well, I can see your chakra points." Hinata answered, the boy along with the rest of the class opened their mouths in awe. "And, well; I can see an almost 360 degree field of vision around me, as well as a range far beyond ten kilometers."

"Why…" A boy called out and reached his hand up.

"Yes?" Hinata asked. The boy smiled nicely to her. "Well, why only almost 360 degrees?"

"You see." Iruka got up and walked towards Hinata, he stood behind her. "Hyuga's have only one blind spot and that's right here." He pointed at the back of Hinata's neck. "Right here, a place called the third thoracic vertebra."

"OH~" The class exclaimed.

A girls hand shot up to the ceiling.

"Yes, you." Hinata said gently.

"Uhm…Well; then that means…" She nervously looked down.

"It's okay." Sasuke said, gaining a blush and smile from the little girl. He had a mental sigh-from the way she blushed-she probably just joined the Sasuke fan club.

"You're…the legendary Uchiha Sasuke…Can you show it to us?" She asked cautiously.

Sasuke smirked. He blinked and looked at her; his sharingan fully exposed. The girl gasped.

"COOL!" The class cooed.

"Now, we already learned much about the sharingan haven't we?" Iruka said to the class.

The students nodded their heads in amazement.

A boy raised his hand. "Yes?" Sasuke said monotone.

"Could you show us something…cool?" He said with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked. The arena suddenly turned into a candy wonderland; cotton candy, lollipops, chocolate, and everything sweet you could imagine.

"Where are we?" A student asked out loud.

"Did you transport us?" Another boy asked.

The arena suddenly turned back to normal and caused a loud uproar from the students.

"What happened?" A student called out.

"That was genjutsu wasn't it!" A young girl said excitedly.

"That's right." Sasuke said.

"COOL!" The class exclaimed again.

"Okay! No more questions now. Let's do some of our exercises. Grab your partners and practice throwing your shuriken. Targets are in the supply room."

The students got up and excitedly ran to the supply room.

"Thanks you two." Iruka said thankfully.

"No problem." Hinata smiled, she really did love kids.

"Ichiraku ramen another day okay? I got a full schedule today." Iruka said apologetically.

"Sure." Sasuke said. The couple deactivated their blood lines.

"If you need us to speak again, feel free to ask." Hinata smiled kindly.

"Thanks!" Iruka waved good bye to the couple as they left.

Hinata and Sasuke left the arena, Hinata with a permanent smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked as he looked at her from the side.

"I don't know; just something about seeing kids." She said looking at the ground before her.

Sasuke's face hardened. The two walked around; nearing the medical offices. The smile on Hinata's face slowly disappeared as they walked through the area.

Sasuke had been called to Sakura's office almost daily since he last told Hinata of his first visit. Hinata felt helpless; he would never tell her of what the two spoke about. She of course had her suspicions; was he so upset at her wandering eyes that he would do something with Sakura? He seemed fairly normal to Hinata; nothing about him screamed out 'I need to go see my doctor-who may or may not still have feelings for me-daily.' Hinata had wanted to ask him, but the words could never escape her mouth. It was like something held her back. Maybe telling him about her suspicions will make him leave her, or worst leave her for Sakura. At first, Hinata thought it was about the night terrors. But Sasuke hadn't had a night terror in over a week. So what could it be? What could make him run to Sakura daily? What did Hinata not know?

0000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: NO: Well, only the couples close friends and family know where they are hiding. And I didn't make them go to the academy to speak to the children. Naruto told them to stay within the Hokage residence. The arena is attached to an extended wing in the residence; Iruka brings his class of genin there to train on certain days. The day Iruka caught them walking in the hall, and asked them to speak was one of those days his class was in the arena. Hope that answers your questions ^^

* * *

><p>The two passed a door with the name plate 'Haruno Sakura'. Hinata continued to walk looking at the ground. She felt Sasuke delay his steps. She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing by Sakura's door. He hadn't gone to see her today.<p>

"Sasuke-kun." She called out his name.

-Sasuke Flashback-

"Well?" Sasuke asked. He sat there on the medical examination table with his shirt off.

"The result won't be ready for a while." Sakura said looking at a chart in her hand.

Sasuke picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Why are you suddenly doing this?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she leaned her back against the small desk behind her.

"I need to know if there's a change." He said seriously.

Sakura stood there quietly. "Sasuke-kun…I…."

"Stop." He said as he stood from the table. "Don't think I'm coming here to just see you."

Sakura's face burned red, she was upset. "I know that but I…"

"You're my comrade and doctor, nothing more." Sasuke made his way to the door to leave. He opened the door to a crack.

"Remember, there's someone else still waiting for you." Sasuke said quietly before leaving the room.

Sakura's face turned solemn as she whispered. "Naruto."

-END FLASHBACK-

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called again.

"Hmn?" He looked up at her, dazed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nothing." He walked to her and took hold of her hand. The two of them made their way back to their apartment. Sasuke unlocked the door and they went in.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said his name under her breath.

"Hmn?" He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Hinata walked to the counter and took a seat. "Is there…something, going on?"

"Going on?" Sasuke asked. He opened the water bottle in his hand.

"Well…It's just that you've been seeing Sakura lately." Hinata said looking at him.

"I've been taking some physical exams." He said quickly.

"Oh…" Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke leaned over the counter, opposite of Hinata."Do you not like it?" He asked curiously.

"Like what?" She straightened her back at his question.

"Me going to see Sakura." He said deviously.

"Uh...I…" Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry, she's just my doctor." Sasuke stood back and opened the water bottle.

'_To you, maybe. To her, you're more than just a patient…'_ Hinata thought to herself as she looked down at the counter top.

Sasuke walked over to the living room while taking a sip of his water. He walked over to the large sliding window and peeked out from behind the curtain. It had started to snow the night before, but just very lightly; barely sticking to the ground.

000000000000000000000000

The couple lived quietly waiting for the ordeal to be over with. Four days had passed and Sasuke and Hinata were still deep asleep.

A loud knock came at their door. Sasuke sat up quickly, listening.

Hinata twitched and sat up afterwards. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke got up, and walked out the room. Hinata sat and looked out the opened door. Another loud knock sounded. Sasuke walked to the peephole; Naruto along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino were standing on the other side of the door.

Sasuke opened the door. "What is it now?"

"It's done with." Kiba said with a happy grin.

Sasuke looked at them all sleepily.

"You can finally get out of this place." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"We've taken care of all them; it's safe for you to leave." Naruto said confidently.

Hinata got up from bed after hearing the men talking. She put on a long Yukata, covering her night gown. She stepped out of the room.

"We can leave now?" She asked.

"Oi! Hinata." Kiba said cheerfully raising his hand to greet her.

"Yes, you both can go; they were hard to find, but easy to take care of." Shino said mysteriously.

Sasuke looked at the five men at his door and smirked. They were finally going to leave to residence.

"We're here to help you guys pack up and move back." Chouji said nicely.

The men let themselves into the apartment.

"SO! Where do we start?" Naruto said gleefully rubbing his hands together. Hinata smiled at their kind gesture.

000000000000000000000000

It was late morning, when Hinata and Sasuke saw Shikamaru and Chouji bring the last of their things from the small apartment back to the compound.

"Here're the last couple boxes of things." Chouji placed a box on the engawa.

"Thank you." Hinata said graciously.

"Hinata!" Ino walked into the courtyard.

"Oh, Ino." Hinata looked passed Chouji.

Ino walked towards the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke took the box on the engawa and went into the home with it.

"Did you forget it's almost New Year's celebration?" Ino asked holding up a bag in her right hand.

"Oh!" Hinata said aloud. So many things had been happening. Being stuck in the residence and not seeing all the decorations in the village; she had forgotten.

"It's in three days, I can't believe you forgot. Well, Ten ten will be here in a minute with some more groceries for you. I'm sure all the food in your fridge has gone bad by now." Ino said cheekily.

"Ino, Thank you." Hinata was so thankful for her friends.

"I'll walk you to the kitchen." Hinata said nicely. The two made their way inside; they walked through the living area where the maid was cleaning.

"So, what are your plans for New year's celebrations?" Ino said walking into the kitchen.

"I…I'm not sure, there's usually a banquet I go to; but…I'm no longer a Hyuga." Hinata walked into the kitchen.

"Well, how about throwing your own thing." Ino opened the fridge and plugged her nose. "Yeah, things have gone bad." She said nasally.

Hinata walked over and looked in at the molding food. She plugged her nose and the two friends reluctantly cleaned it out.

"So…Hold my own banquet?" Hinata said nasally.

"It doesn't have to be a banquet; a gathering should do." Ino said while throwing something fuzzy and white into the garbage.

Hinata squirmed at the sight of it.

"Let's see, we have to celebrate for three days right?" Ino said picking something out of the fridge.

Hinata nodded as she threw something into the garbage.

"So, I'm having a gathering and I know Shikamaru and Temari are having a gathering." Ino paused to gag at the sight of an unknown rotting food. "If you and Sasuke have a gathering then, we can just celebrate three days straight. First at my place, then at temari's and then you guys."

"That's a great Idea." Hinata said.

"Whoa! What died in here?" Temari called out from the doorway. She and Ten ten stood their plugging their noses.

"Food, Food died." Hinata said to her friends. Her girlfriends giggled.

"So, I thought I heard my name being said." Temari asked as she and Ten ten walked in.

"Oh, we were saying how we could celebrate New year's in three days, first at Ino's, then you and Shikamaru, then me and Sasuke." Hinata looked up at Temari. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course! It would take a lot of stress off of me. I won't have to cook huge meals for three days." Temari said gladly while looking into the fridge.

000000000000000000000000

"Thank you!" Hinata waved goodbye to her friends and stepped inside. Sasuke walked out of their bedroom, Hinata smiled happily at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked.

"We're home!" Hinata walked over to the couch and hugged the back of it. Sasuke smirked and made his way over to her.

"Do you want to rest or go out for a walk?" He asked with a kind smile. Hinata stood up straight and hugged Sasuke. "Walk."

The two made their way out of the compound and walked through the village. New Year's decorations lined the streets and homes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hmn?"

"What do you do for New Year's?" She asked curiously.

"Hm…I usually spend it with Naruto." He said looking at the horizon.

"Naruto?" She looked at him.

"I usually just treat him to ramen at Ichiraku's." Sasuke looked at the children playing on the side of the street.

"Ah…I see." Hinata said looking at the decorated shops. "I was thinking of holding a gathering."

"A gathering?" Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Mhm. Ino, Temari, and I thought it would be nice to celebrate the three days together. First at Ino's, then at Temari's and then at our home." She said quietly.

"That sounds nice." Hinata looked up at him in surprise; his words weren't what she was expecting.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Mhm." He looked at her and nodded his head. She smiled in return.

000000000000000000000000

"Welcome!" Hinata greeted her friends. She was clad in her Uchiha Kimono.

"Wow, that Kimono is beautiful!" Ten ten cooed.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Thank you." She went back inside when all of her guests arrived. A large table was spread out in the living area, with enough seating for everyone. Food was abundant and beautifully arranged on the table.

Sasuke was sitting at one end of the table talking with the guests. Hinata took her seat at the other end and smiled at Sasuke. He got up and thanked the guests for coming; they all enjoyed the food and each others' company.

The women finished cleaning up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Let's go out to the village and check out the festival." Kiba suggested out loud.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Lee said excitedly.

"What do you think Hinata?" Ino looked at her. Hinata smiled wide and nodded yes. The large group of friends made their way to the village. The village was lit with beautiful lanterns and strung up lights. Children played traditional games in the streets. The villagers filled the main streets in a large crowd.

"Oh! Let's go do that!" Ino grabbed Chouji's arm and dragged him to a game display.

Everyone parted ways after seeing the many of the festivities around them. Hinata and Sasuke walked around arm in arm. They walked to where Kiba and Lee were making a fuss. They were playing Fukuwarai [like pin the tail on the donkey] and causing much laughter to those around them. Hinata and Sasuke watched in awe at the two of them horribly failing at the game. Kiba and Lee suddenly stopped and took off their blindfolds.

"MOVE!" Sasuke yelled out. The villager's screamed and scattered frantically. Hinata got pushed along with the villagers. She looked up and saw Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji jump up into the air from their places. Hinata managed to catch up with Ino, Temari and Ten ten.

"What's happening?" Ten ten asked the girls.

"An intruder." Temari said looking up as the men chased shadows through the roof tops.

"Must be." Hinata said looking upwards.

"We have to report this." Ino gave the girls a look and they went on their way to the Hokage residence.

The girls entered Naruto's office where he was eating a bowl of ramen.

"Oh…What are you four doing here?" He slurped up his noodles.

"An intruder is in the village." Temari said.

"I know." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"What?" Ino said irritated.

"Don't worry, Sasuke and the guys are on it." Naruto held up the bowl to his face and took a sip.

"You mean…?" Ten ten asked.

"They knew the whole time?" Hinata finished Ten ten's sentence.

Naruto put the bowl down. "Yup."

The four women scoffed. "I can't believe this…" Temari said angrily.

"Is there anything we can do!" Ten ten said angrily.

"No. They can handle it. It's just a couple of bandits we've been watching over." Naruto looked sadly into his almost empty bowl.

"This is ridiculous." Temari mumbled.

The girls made their way out of the office and down the corridor.

"Something doesn't feel right." Hinata said quietly.

"You feel it too huh?" Temari said looking at the girls. They all gave a nod. They made their way to the woman's change rooms. They opened their individual lockers and changed into their Jonin outfits. They made their way into the dense forests of Konoha.

"Hinata." Ino said.

"On it." Hinata scanned the area. "Fifteen kilometers north east, the men are there scanning the area."

000000000000000000000000

"Shit." Kiba said out loud.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder.

"The girls are coming here." Kiba said irritatedly.

"What? Did Naruto tell them to come?" Chouji asked.

"I doubt it. They probably sensed something." Shikamaru said seriously.

"What should we do?" Lee asked.

"Wait, they might be of help." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Hn…" Shikamaru said.

000000000000000000000000

"They aren't moving."Hinata said.

"Are they waiting for us?" Ino asked.

"Looks like it." Hinata and the girls neared the men.

"What's going on?" Temari asked the men as she and the girls perched on the other branches.

The men stood up from their crouched positions. "Bandits, six of them." Sasuke said monotone.

"Six? Naruto said only a couple." Ino said aloud.

"So he did send you." Lee said.

"No, we came on our own. He doesn't know of this." Ten ten said.

"They were hiding in Konoha as laborers; they're wanted by the daimyo." Sasuke explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know; we just have to find them and turn them into the daimyo. " Kiba answered.

"According to all the information we got, they're quite a threat." Lee said, warning everyone.

"What can we do?" Temari asked.

The women and men separated, finding the location of the bandits. The bandits had settled in an old farm house on the outskirts of Konoha.

"They're all inside." Hinata said.

"Yup, I can smell them" Kiba added.

"Good." Shikamaru said. Chouji, Ino, Ten ten and I will stay back just in case.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Temari, Hinata, Lee and Kiba followed Sasuke to the farm house.

"Temari." Sasuke said as the five of them stood in the field in front of the farm house.

"Hn…" Temari opened a scroll and summoned her giant iron fan. "One star." She said, she opened her fan and with a quick movement a forceful wind cut through the old and rotting farm house.

"What's happening!" A bandit called out, scared.

They ran out of the home as it collapsed easily.

"Who are you?" A bandit called out to Temari. She stood alone in the field, not saying a word.

"Konoha daisenpu!" Lee used his whirlwind on a bandit, incapacitating him easily.

"Jyuuken!" Hinata used her gentle fist on two bandits, also incapacitating them. Kiba used his taijutsu and easily wounded another. By the time the three turned around Sasuke had already beaten the other two bandits.

"What was that?" Temari asked. "That's it? I thought they were a threat?"

Lee looked at the bandits. "What…maybe…they were too strong for the daimyo guards."

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ten ten watched the fight from the tree line. All very disappointed.

"That was too easy." Ino said out loud.

"Yeah, they didn't seem like any threat at all." Chouji said confused.

000000000000000000000000

Sasuke stood outside in the corridor, waiting for Hinata to come out of the women's changing room.

The door swung open and Hinata looked down at the tie around her waist. She looked up and automatically blushed at the sight of Sasuke waiting for her.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" She asked sweetly.

"No." He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He walked towards her. "Let's go." Hinata nodded and followed him out of the residence. They walked home, the gates opened and they entered the property. It had gotten late; it was almost two in the morning. The couple entered the house tiredly. Hinata took off her shoes and walked passed Sasuke. She felt a tug on her sleeve; she looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. His face was paler than usual, his pupils dilated.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata froze. She watched as he fell to the ground. Her eyes widened. She opened the sliding door and called out to the guards.

She said the words she didn't want to say, but had to. "GET SAKURA HERE NOW!" She yelled out.

She looked over Sasuke's body. She knelt at his side; she examined his body activating her Byakugan. His chakra points were fine, it must be something else. She looked at his side and noticed a small cut in the side of his shirt.

'_Did this happen earlier?_' She thought as she lifted his shirt up. She could see the veins on his side protruding outwards; they were dark and purple as if filled with something.

Sakura arrived moments after with Naruto and two other medical nin.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of a blacked out Sasuke. "Get him to the bed now!" She said to the two medical nin.

"Hinata, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"He just…collapsed here…" Her voice was shaky. She watched Sakura go to the bedroom following the other medical nin's who were holding up Sasuke's body. Once again, compared to Sakura right then and there, Hinata felt so useless.

"I…think its poison." Hinata said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hinata…Just take a seat." Naruto comforted her. He went to the kitchen and brought out some water for her. "Everything will be alright." He said with a soothing voice.

Hinata nervously sat there. Constantly leaning back and looking down the corridor leading to their bedroom. She and Naruto heard loud screaming coming from Sasuke. Hinata stood up, ready to go check on him. Naruto held her wrist, holding her back. She looked at Naruto with worried eyes, he gave her a reassuring nod and she sat back down. Sasuke's screams of pain seemed endless. Hinata had never heard him sound like that before. It only worried her more.

The large sliding door opened. Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba and Akamaru stood there.

Naruto stood up. "Good, you're here."

Hinata looked behind her at the three.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked hurriedly. Sasuke's painful cry echoed into the living area.

"Hinata…" Temari said worriedly.

"I need you three to leave now, Kakashi is waiting at the main gates; he'll explain everything there." Naruto said sternly. The three nodded and left.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Naruto sighed and sat down. "Hinata…Don't worry, they're not after you two. This…is a different situation. You don't need to worry yourself. What happened to Sasuke was just…an accident; he wasn't targeted."

The door clicked open. Hinata and Naruto stood up. Sakura walked out, wiping the sweat off her brow. Her hair was tied up; Hinata could see the blood stained skin on her hands.

"He was poisoned, it was a good thing you called me when you did." Sakura said walking over to the two. "I managed to take out the poison, it didn't spread very far. It would've spread to his organs and stopped his heart."

"Can I go see him?" Hinata asked.

"In a bit, he needs to rest though. It'll take a while till he gets better." Sakura reached into her medical bag and took out a note pad and pen; she began to write in it.

"Naruto." She said looking up from her note pad. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing, that poison was strong."

Naruto nodded. "I already sent out a team."

"Good, we need to find out who made it." Sakura put her note pad and pen away. The two medics came out of the bedroom.

"We've given him the antidote." A medic said to Sakura.

"Hinata, don't worry; he'll be fine." Sakura said nicely.

Naruto pat Hinata on the shoulder. "We'll be going now. Take good care of him." Hinata nodded and closed the door after they left. She walked to the corridor and into the bedroom. Sasuke lay down, the blanket covering only half of his stomach. Hinata could see the bandages around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata walked over to his bed side and took a seat. Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes sleepy. He watched the tears well in her eyes; he was too drained to apologize and comfort her. She sat there weeping above him, her tears falling onto his arm.

000000000000000000000000

It was early morning; Hinata was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Sasuke, a simple soup that would warm him up. She walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of soup and tea on a tray. She walked into the bedroom and saw him getting up from bed.

"Sasuke-kun. You need to rest." Hinata said to him while walking over with the tray. He sat back down.

"Ah…" He put his hand on his side over his bandage.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine." He said letting out a painful sigh.

Hinata put the tray on her vanity; she pulled her chair to his side and picked up the bowl of soup. She blew on a spoonful, cooling it down for him. "Here." She put the spoon near his mouth. He took a bite and sat against the headboard.

"Hinata." He said after swallowing.

"Hm?" She said as she blew on another spoonful.

"Sorry." He said looking at her.

A small smile grew on her face. "Don't worry about that." She put the spoon near his mouth. He sipped the soup.

"If anything…I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner." She said sadly looking into the soup. There was a long pause.

"Hm…" Sasuke smirked. "Could I get some more?" he said flatly.

"Oh!" Hinata scooped another spoonful of soup and blew on it. Sasuke gave her a smile.

000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short chapter, again updates will be slow. ^^ patience is greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

A heavy breath exited his mouth. He couldn't speak, he felt paralyzed. Something had taken over her; it was like she was possessed. She took him by surprise, pinning him down and touching every part of him. She felt so good he didn't stop her. Her hand ran over the scar on his side, it sent a tingle up his spine. She let her emotions get the best of her; her tongue found its way into his mouth. She let out an exaggerated hum as she pulled away.

It had taken two days for Sasuke to recover from his wound. He was soon sent out on an ANBU mission for two weeks soon after. Hinata had many missions assigned to her the time he was gone on his. Their life had gotten very full of work and no play since the start of the New Year.

Hinata came home, it was late afternoon. She took off her shoes and walked to their room, her feet barely lifting off the ground. She opened the door and saw a naked and damp Sasuke standing in the room. She had lost track of time, it was the day he was back from his two week mission. Without a word, she pounced on him, pinning him to the bed.

She let her emotions get the best of her; her tongue found its way into his mouth. She let out an exaggerated hum as she pulled away. He looked at her wide eyed.

"Hi." He said calmly as he sat up. She gave him a smile and took off her flak jacket and shirt. She stood up and took off her pants and panties exposing her lower self. She laid over him again making him lay back on his back.

"Hinata…" He didn't know what to say. She locked her lips with his and continued touching his naked body. Her breath was heavy, she was extremely ready. Her kisses went lower- she suckled his neck hungrily-marking him. He let out an extremely relaxed moan. Her hands slipped down to his thighs, caressing his skin. He let her feast on him before he did anything back. She straddled him and leaned back, undoing her bra and freeing her breasts. She raised her body upwards, taking hold of his shaft. She slid herself down him smoothly. Her head tilting back at the feeling of him in her. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, a smile grew on her face; her eyes closed. He felt her body shiver, his eye clenched shut as she tightened herself around him. Her hands on his chest she rolled her hips forward and backwards, her head fell forwards, her mouth hanging open. Sasuke placed his hand on her hips, helping her maneuver herself on him. He moaned and she hummed. Her body fell flat onto his, her hips still moving, his hands went onto her ass helping her move up and down. She soaked him well, he almost slipped out of her; everything was just so slick.

"Agh!" She let out a shrill cry. Her body shook crazily on top of him, her legs tightened at his sides. She was well satisfied. Hinata raised herself off of him; his hard member still saluting her. She slid down his body and her hands stroked him gently. Her other hand pulled at his globes massaging them. Her hands tired, she quickly went in for a taste. Licking him deliciously, she lowered her head more taking him deep into her throat. She raised herself quickly taking in a deep breath. She continued bobbing up and down; she felt a squirt of warmth in her mouth and sucked faster and harder.

"Gyah..." Sasuke let out a strained sigh as he released into her mouth. She choked back on her second gulp she raised her self taking in a breath. She quickly recovered and went back down to clean up the mess.

She let out a moan as she looked down at him, wiping the corner of her mouth. She crawled over him like a wild cat and leaned in, kissing him. She pulled away and smiled.

"Missed me?" Sasuke said confidently. Hinata couldn't do anything but smile and nod. She laid down on him, breathing heavily.

000000000000000000000000000

About half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom, damp and naked. She didn't bother covering herself up. Sasuke gave her a curious look. She walked to her drawer and opened it looking for a pair of panties and a bra. Sasuke walked behind her, holding her waist against his. He kissed her neck and took in her scent. Hinata smiled. It had been so long since they had been close. She missed his touch. He let her go and went to his drawer; he picked out a shirt and slipped it on.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Hinata smirked at the delayed question. "Good. You?"

"Fine." He said walking over to the edge of the bed to sit down.

Hinata put on her bra and panties. She walked into the large closet and changed.

"Hungry?" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah." Hinata answered as she pulled her top over her head.

Hinata finished changing and walked out of the bedroom. She felt a cold breeze come towards her into the corridor. She saw that the front sliding door was open; she made her way over cautiously.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called him.

"Outside." He said monotone. She made her way over, she saw Sasuke standing on the engawa, facing the gate.

"What's wrong?" She walked to his side. He didn't answer; she looked at the gate opening.

Sakura walked into the courtyard with her medical bag.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata stuttered. "Is something wrong?" She looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not sure." He said.

Hinata nodded at Sakura. Sakura did the same back as she neared them. Her green eyes gazed at Sasuke. Hinata could've sworn they gave each other a look.

"What brings you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just checking up on you." Sakura said standing in front of the couple.

"P-Please…come inside." Hinata said nicely.

"Thank you." Sakura stepped onto the engawa and entered the home following Hinata.

Sasuke walked in and shut the door.

Sakura sat down on the couch, Hinata sat across from her.

"So, how is your wound healing?" She asked Sasuke. He went and took a seat beside Sakura. Hinata tried to hide her feelings. The picture of them together made her blood boil. She painted a thin smile on her face.

"It's healing fine." He said, putting his arm on the arm rest.

"Well…" Sakura said hesitantly.

Hinata could feel she wasn't wanted. "I'll go and get some tea ready." She said reluctantly. She walked away, listening as hard as she could. She made it to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with a small stream of water, not wanting to drown out their conversation. She put the kettle on the hot stove and stood by the kitchen doorway. She never eavesdropped, but something made her do it.

"I have the test results." Sakura said.

"And?"

"You're fine." Sakura said.

"Hmn." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, everything came out fine." Sakura said handing him a document.

'_Test results?'_ Hinata said to herself.

"Thank you Sakura." He said.

"Is this all you came here for?" He asked seriously.

"This…and this." Sakura reached into her bag and handed Sasuke a document.

-Sasuke Flash back-

"That damn Orochimaru…" Tsunade's loud voice woke up Sasuke from his drug induced coma.

"No…That can't be…" Sakura's voice shook.

"What are we going to do…" Kakashi said worriedly.

"No one else can know." Tsunade said angrily. "Damn Orochimaru, what did you feed him?" Tsunade said under her breath. "It might take years…"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling of the hospital. He was still healing after his fight with Naruto. He heard the sound of footsteps near him. He was too tired to sit up.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura came to his bed side, her voice sad.

"There's something you need to know." Kakashi said at his bed side. Sasuke could do nothing but look up at them.

Tsunade appeared at his bed side. "You can't…revive your clan."

'_Revive my clan?' _Sasuke thought sleepily to himself.

"You're…technically infertile." Tsunade said hesitantly.

A spike ran through Sasuke's body.

"Orochimaru…it must've been something he put in your food. Your sperm count is extremely low; it might take years till you can have children. You'll need a mass life style change." Tsunade said seriously.

An eighteen year old Sasuke scoffed, like he wanted to revive his clan. It didn't matter to him. He'd rather live his life as the last uchiha, when he died; he would leave a legacy. He didn't need to revive his clan; he didn't have a reason to.

-FAST FORWARD-

A twenty one year old Sasuke sat in front of Hyuga Hiashi, practically pleading for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"What good would marrying my daughter off to a traitor like you bring?" Hiashi said sternly.

Something took over him, his mouth opened and spat out these words. "I'll bring forth a new clan."

Hiashi nodded. In what seemed like an instant, Hinata was his. He made a promise, a promise he knew then he couldn't keep.

Hiashi sat there. "If you don't." He looked at Sasuke. "You'll die, and along with your death; your eyes will become the property of the Hyuga clan."

Again his body took over and Sasuke nodded.

-End Flash back-

Sasuke smirked- no he smiled; a genuine smile-after looking at the document.

Hinata listened harder, she couldn't hear anything.

"So that means I…" Hinata couldn't hear the rest of what Sasuke was going to say.

The kettle started whistling on the stove.

"Damn it!" Hinata whispered. She ran to the stove and put it on a coaster. She ran back to the door way and listened; all was quiet.

"I want you to be happy." Sakura said under her breath. _'Even if it's not with me…' _She thought.

000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke raised his hand at Sakura who was leaving the compound. He shut the sliding door and looked at the folded document in his hand. Hinata heard the front door slide shut. She walked over to the kettle and poured the hot water into a cup. She heard Sasuke making his way over. She took a deep breath in trying to look relaxed.

He walked into the kitchen with the document in hand. "She left."

"Oh she did?" Hinata said a little too quickly. She had a mental sigh.

"Hmn." Sasuke put the document on the counter and walked over to Hinata. He hugged her from behind as she poured the hot water into a second cup. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked curiously.

"How many kids do you want?" He asked quietly.

"Eh?" Hinata's hand was suddenly held up by Sasuke's. The question shocked her so much she almost over filled the cup with hot water. He let go of her hand, she placed the kettle back down onto the coaster.

"W-what did you say?" She said nervously.

"How many kids do you want?" He said it again, very gently. He let go of her waist and leaned his back against the counter, looking at her with a tilt of his head.

"I…I don't know…" She nervously said.

Sasuke grinned. Hinata was so nervous she changed the subject.

"What did Sakura say?" She diverted her eyes from his.

"Nothing, she just gave me my test results."

"Test results?" She asked curiously.

"Mhm… remember I was taking a few physical tests a while ago." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah…yes." Hinata looked into the hot tea.

"Hinata…" Sasuke's voice turned solemn.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes…" She lied. She wasn't alright. She wondered; why did he need to take physical tests? She wanted to know, what if something happened, she wouldn't know how to help him. She would just have to call on Sakura again.

"Should we go to town for lunch?" He asked holding onto her hip.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

The two got ready and walked out of the compound and into the village. Sasuke made sure to put the document of his test results away in his nightstand before leaving.

"What do you want to eat today?" Sasuke asked.

"Barbeque?" She suggested.

"Sure." The couple walked towards the barbeque restaurant. Sasuke opened the door and let Hinata in, he followed behind her.

"For two?" A woman asked.

"Yes." Hinata said kindly.

"This way." She led them to a table in the back.

The two sat down and ordered. The waitress left and the couple looked around at their surroundings.

"Not very busy today huh?" Hinata said sweetly.

"Mhm." Sasuke leaned into the table. Hinata felt something grazing her calf. She looked at him, he smiled wide and deviously. She blushed furiously. Thinking about the last time they were at the barbeque place embarrassed her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said his name quietly.

"What?" He looked at her intensely. His foot continued to move up and down.

"Okay!" The waitress came back with a tray of several meats.

Sasuke sat back in the booth, his foot leaving Hinata's leg.

"Here you go." The waitress laid out the meats onto the table.

"Thank you." Hinata said kindly. She played with the straw in her cup, making the ice cubes clink against the glass. Sasuke placed several pieces of meat on the barbeque.

The two came out of the restaurant an hour later, Sasuke held Hinata's hand and the two began to walk home. Sasuke looked up into the sky; Hinata noticed and did the same. A hawk flew above them; Sasuke reached his free hand up into the sky. He caught a small scroll in his hand. He let go of Hinata, he opened the scroll and read. _'Squad meeting in my office now. –Naruto.'_

"Hinata I…" He didn't finish.

"It's alright, I understand." Hinata said sweetly. Sasuke nodded and took a step back. He used the body flicker technique and was gone in an instant.

000000000000000000000000000

'_How many kids do you want?'_ He had never asked her that question before. She thought about his question as she took a stroll through the village. She didn't feel like going home, not by herself. She turned and walked into a small clothing shop. She browsed, not expecting to buy anything. She went through a rack and found a very familiar small yukata. It was the exact one she had to wear on her mission with Sasuke in the past. She cringed. _'Now I know where Naruto got it.'_

Hinata heard the bells above the door ring; she naturally turned to look at who had come into the store.

"Hinata!" Ino came in with Sakura.

"Hi…" Hinata said uncomfortably.

"Doing some shopping?" Ino asked.

"Yeah…" Hinata said looking at the clothes on the rack.

"Good, maybe you can come around with me and Sakura. I pulled her away from work for some girl time." Ino said nudging the workaholic Sakura. Sakura gave her a small grin.

"Oh…I actually…" Hinata didn't finish.

"Come on, please? It's been a while since it was just the three of us." Ino pleaded with puppy eyes.

"O...okay…" Hinata reluctantly said. Hinata continued to look through the racks, separate from the other two women.

"Chouji would like this…" Ino said to herself as she held up a sheer night slip against her front; looking in a mirror.

Hinata saw Sakura going through the lingerie section of the shop. She became curious. _'Who could she be wearing that for?'_

The three women went out of the shop and into another one down the street.

"Cute!" Ino ran over to a displayed outfit.

Sakura and Hinata separated throughout the store. Hinata found herself in the lingerie section. She looked through the multiple bras and panties. A sheer white baby doll night gown set caught her eye. She held it up and examined it. She did like night wear.

Ino nudged Hinata's arm with a devious smirk. "Oh…Does he like that style?"

Hinata automatically blushed harshly. She lowered the night wear in her hands.

"Ino!" She whispered.

"What? Does he or doesn't he?" Ino said backing off and looking through the pile of panties.

"I like the style…" Hinata said shyly.

"It's cute." Ino said rummaging through the pile on the table.

"Cute?" Hinata suddenly felt discouraged. Was her style only _cute_?

Hinata sighed and looked at Ino. She had a fistful of lingerie, all very sheer and very small.

"Ready." Sakura said pleased. Ino and Hinata looked over at her. She had a bunch of clothes in her hands.

"Wow." Ino and Hinata walked over to the check out with Sakura.

The women finished their day of shopping. Sakura returned to work. Ino and Hinata walked to the café to grab a quick snack. Hinata ordered her usual, cinnamon rolls and tea. Ino ordered herself some dango's and tea.

"So, did you have fun today?" Ino asked as she took a bite of her dango.

"Yes, it was nice." Hinata said picking at her cinnamon roll.

"You two are still as awkward as ever." Ino said with a mouthful.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"You and Sakura." Ino swallowed.

"Oh…" Hinata put a small piece of cinnamon roll into her mouth.

"I just want everything to be normal again, you know?" Ino said swishing a dango in syrup.

"I know." Hinata hesitated. "It's fine though."

"No it's not. I know it isn't." Ino said picking up her tea.

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata said irritated.

"I don't know." Ino blew on her tea.

"Ino, you have to think about it in my shoes…" Hinata picked at her food again.

"I know…" Ino said sadly. "She really just needs to get over…you know who." She shoved a dango into her mouth.

The door to the café opened.

"There you two are." Chouji said to the girls. Both women looked at the door. Chouji stood there with Sasuke.

"Sakura told us you'd be here." Chouji said walking towards the women. Sasuke stood by the front door; he gave a slight nod to Hinata.

"Thanks for today Ino, I'll see you guys later." Hinata stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, Okay." Ino said with a smirk.

Hinata made her way over to Sasuke who had the door open and ready for her. The couple left the café.

"Do you have to go on a mission?" Hinata asked.

"No, it was just a standard meeting." Sasuke said. He took hold of her hand. He glanced over at her other hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh…nothing special." Hinata said shyly. Sasuke gave her a curious look.

"Really it's nothing." Hinata assured him.

The two made their way home. They entered the home and took off their shoes.

"I'll be in my office." Sasuke said to her.

"Okay." She made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door and entered. She looked at the bag and thought to herself. She went to the bathroom and opened up the under sink storage; placing the bag inside.

000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Sasuke woke up in bed alone. He felt a cold rush of air hit his exposed skin. The bedroom door was open. He sleepily made his was out of the room and corridor. He rubbed his eyes away of sleep and saw the front sliding door open. He stepped outside on to the engawa. He saw Hinata walking in the courtyard, coming towards him. She was reading a small scroll.

"Morning." He called out to her. Hinata looked up startled. "Oh…Morning." She said sweetly.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as she stepped up onto the engawa.

"…I have a mission to go on." She said rolling up the scroll. She sounded disappointed.

"Right now?" He asked shocked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "Kiba, Shino, and I will be going to the sand village."

"It takes three days to get there." Sasuke said worried.

"It seems like it'll be a long mission." Hinata shut the sliding door. She made her way to the bedroom to get ready. Sasuke followed behind.

Just like that, their lives were consumed once again with work. Hinata left and went on her two week mission to help the sand village with their training program. Sasuke had various missions, some ANBU and some A rank. For two months they lived busily, barely seeing each other.

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: To those who doubt that an infertile man can become fertile. Yes he can. If the man is fine in every other way but has a low sperm count he can be labeled as infertile. Things such as steroids, smoking, or drinking alcohol can lower you're sperm count if you do it enough. In this case, what I'm trying to go for is that Orochimaru slipped in a certain steroid into Sasuke's food which in turned caused the low sperm count. Anyways, to those who do not want to believe me about the infertility; that is simply your choice. Also due to his lifestyle change, Sasuke's sperm count has gotten back to normal meaning he is very healthy and fertile! Hence the smile on his face when he read the document! Again thanks so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of Sasuke's chidori stopped. He stared down at a large empty crater.

"Head out." He said to the ANBU members surrounding him.

His squadron made their way back to Konoha through the dense forest.

"Can't wait to get back home." Kiba called out behind his dog mask.

"Something happening?" An ANBU member asked.

"Naw, just can't wait to get home and relax." Kiba said.

Sasuke smirked under his mask. He couldn't wait to go home either. He and Hinata had been so busy with missions. When they did have time together at home, they'd usually be busy taking care of their weapons, writing reports, or sleeping.

0000000000000

Hinata entered the gates of Konoha with Temari late evening. They had just gotten back from the sand village. Hinata found herself feeling exceptionally weak. Her stamina wasn't what it used to be. She held it in, like a true kunoichi; she didn't complain. Her feet dragged her tired body into the village.

"You alright?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine." Hinata said with a forced smile.

"Here." Temari handed Hinata a small black ball. "It's a military ration pill, good for after a long trip."

Hinata reached out and took hold of the ball, examining it.

"Don't worry, Nara clan secret recipe." Temari smiled.

Hinata popped the pill into her mouth, swallowing it whole. The two walked into the village and greeted the small children that happily smiled at the strong kunoichi.

"Want me to walk you home?" Hinata offered to her friend.

"No, I'll be fine." Temari said. She waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. "Don't forget to send in your report!" Temari yelled back at Hinata. Hinata waved back with a nod.

The effects of the pills kicked in as she felt herself have much more energy. She smelt roasted sweet potatoes coming from beyond her. Her stomach growled, she quickly found the small outdoor cart.

"One please." Hinata said quickly to the old women selling the sweet potatoes. The woman picked out a large sweet potato and handed it to Hinata. Hinata used her sleeve to hold the warm potato; she reached into her pocket and paid the woman.

"Thank you." Hinata said happily. Like a child, she excitedly broke the sweet potato in half and cooed as the steam came out. She blew on the potato and continued to eat it. She made her way home through the alley ways. She walked into the warmth of her home; she was greeted by the maid. Hinata took off her shoes and looked at the table beside the door. Sasuke's ANBU mask was placed on the table top.

"Is Sasuke-kun back?" Hinata asked the maid.

"Oh, Yes, he came back a few hours ago Hinata-sama." The maid continued to clean around the house.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked impatiently.

"I believe he's in the weapons room." The maid said as she fluffed a pillow on the couch.

Hinata made her way over to the weapons room quickly; the sweet potato still in her hands. She heard the sound of clanging kunai as she neared the opened door.

"Sasuke." She said his name informally as she saw him standing there, clad in his ANBU outfit. He had just laid his katana on the long table. He turned around and faced her. Her eyes lit up and the sweet potatoes fell out of her hands. She made her way over to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"Sasuke-kun." She said his name again gently. She heard him smirk to himself. His arms wrapped around her.

"Back?" He said quietly.

"Mhm." She buried herself into his chest. Her stomach grumbled.

"Oh…" She pulled away and looked behind her. She pouted at seeing her potatoes on the ground. She went over and knelt down picking them up. Sasuke smiled at her slumped over back. Hinata let out a disappointed sigh and stood up. Sasuke walked over to Hinata, hugging her from behind.

"How was the mission?" He asked her.

"Fine…" Hinata said tiredly. Though her body felt much more recharged, her mind still felt the strain of the long mission.

"I still have a lot of things to take care of before dinner." He said.

"Okay…" She said quietly. He let go of her and walked back to the table, he unsheathed his katana and wiped it clean.

Hinata made her way into the kitchen where she threw her sweet potato away in the garbage. Hinata walked to the bedroom's en suite where she took a hot shower, relaxing her tense muscles.

She stepped out of the shower and put on a long bath yukata. She smelled the food coming from the dining area. She made her way out and saw the maid setting up the table.

"Looks delicious." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." The maid said kindly. "Sasuke-dono says he's not ready for dinner yet, so this is just for you." She said stepping back from the table with an empty tray at her side.

"Thank you." Hinata pulled out a chair and sat down. She ate the luxurious meal quietly and alone. She heard footsteps near her. She looked up with a bite of food in her mouth. Sasuke came out of the corridor, still in his ANBU clothes. He was looking down at the paper work in his hands. Hinata smiled; she loved seeing him in his the ANBU outfit, the sleeveless shirt exposing his tattoo made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She looked back down at her food and swallowed. Sasuke walked to the table and sat down across from Hinata still reading his paperwork.

"Hungry?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, just thought I'd keep you company." He said looking up and taking a glance at her.

Hinata smiled at his kindness. "You don't have to." She picked up her tea and took a sip.

"I want to." He said flipping the pages in his hands.

Sasuke stayed with Hinata until she finished her meal. The maid came over to the table and cleaned up. Hinata wiped her mouth and put down the napkin. Sasuke looked up from his papers. "Done?" He said nicely. Hinata nodded.

"I'll put these away." He stood up and walked back to his office with the paperwork. Hinata followed him. Sasuke put his paperwork in a folder and into a drawer. Hinata took a seat at the desk and pulled out several report sheets; she began to fill them in.

"You still have to do yours?" He asked gently.

"Mhm Hm." Hinata nodded as she wrote.

Sasuke walked out of the office. He made his way to the en suite in the bedroom and took a shower.

Hours later Hinata finished her long mission report. She placed it in a small folder and neatly put it away. Hinata walked out of the office to find the maid cleaning in the kitchen. She made her way into the living area; Sasuke had just finished eating and was walking to the bedroom. She walked over to the side table by the front door. Sasuke was putting away some of his packed clothes from the mission in their closet, he heard the bathroom door click shut. Hinata went inside. Sasuke walked out into the corridor.

"Sasuke-dono. I'll be going now." The maid said as she opened the sliding door. He nodded his head at her signaling a goodbye. He walked over to the side table by the door, his mask was gone. He walked back to the bedroom when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hinata…have you seen…" He looked at the bathroom doorway. Hinata stood there, clad in a sheer white baby doll night gown along with the sheerest of white panties. The one thing that struck him most was her face, she held up his hawk ANBU mask, covering her face. She removed the mask and flashed him a smile as she leaned against the door frame.

"Never mind." Sasuke said as he eyed her up and down.

"When did you get this?" He walked over to her and felt the sheer baby doll.

"A while ago." She said breathily.

"Mhm." He held her close and took in her scent. Hinata took a deep breath inward. Her mind went fuzzy as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Sasuke pulled away from her looking into her pearly eyes. He took hold of her hand and led her to the bed. Hinata placed his mask on his drawer as they passed it. Sasuke sat down at the end of the bed. Hinata let go and backed into the door, closing it; all the while looking at Sasuke intensely. Something about the built in bra in her baby doll made her breasts look plumper than usual. She locked the door and walked over to him.

"You like it?" She asked looking down at him. His hands around her thighs, he caressed her silky skin and nodded. He lifted up the skirt of her gown and kissed her stomach, her hands held tightly onto his shoulders. She let out a gasp. His hands slipped her panties down, he massaged her round backside. Her mews and heavy breath told him she enjoyed his squeezing. Her hands went into his hair grabbing a good fistful in each hand. She pulled his head back, he looked up. She was looking down at him with her mouth slightly open, her pearly eyes sleepily seductive. He gave her a smirk; she leaned in and kissed him. He let a moan out into her mouth, she mewed in response. She pulled his hair, separating them from their kiss; she was being rough with him. His hands squeezed her bottom harder, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and let her hands loose of his hair. Her hands ran down his chest as she got on her knees. Sasuke opened it legs up enough for her to fit in between. He tilted his head back in anticipation, looking at the ceiling. He felt Hinata work at his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping; he raised his hips. With a slight tug from Hinata, they came off. After seeing the bulge in his boxer briefs she grew excited. She teased, by petting it gently. Sasuke's arms shook behind him at her touch. He looked down when he felt her fingers maneuver themselves into the elastic of his boxer briefs. He raised his hips again allowing her to take them off. She took hold of his shaft and kissed his sensitive head. She began to pump him, using two hands, twisting in opposite directions.

"Agh…" He let out a sigh filled moan. He watched in amazement as she continued. The view of her cleavage and the placement of him in her hands made him crazy.

'_Damn it.'_ He thought as his head tilted backward.

She smiled when she saw him pre ejaculate. She always got excited when she was able to bring out that uncontrolled side of him. She lowered her head and took in his pre cum. He could hear her slurp, the sensation of her warm tongue on him made him tremble in delight. Her pumping pattern changed, she began to stroke him as she usually would. She stopped and held his member; the flat of her tongue ran up the underside. Sasuke's eyes shut hard; he gritted his teeth at the feel of it. He heard her giggle. He looked down.

"What?" He said a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." She said with an innocent smile. He watched as she engulfed the tip of him into her mouth. His eyes shut again, she continued bobbing up and down, savoring the flavor that was him.

He heard he signature pop. He opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him. Her thumb wiped her bottom lip. By now her panties were significantly wet. She stood up; taking a step back, she took off her panties. Sasuke impatiently took off his shirt at the sight of her getting ready. She stepped out of her underwear and went to him. He wrapped his arms around her backside and pulled her into him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. His hands found themselves entwined in her long hair. He pulled away from her lips and moved himself fully onto the bed. Hinata glided over him; she suckled on his chest and experimentally licked his nipple. He moaned out loud, approving of her actions. She smiled on his skin and she continued teasing his sensitive nipples. His hand slid in between her legs. His palm facing up; he felt her moist slit, causing her to raise her head and gasp.

"Hinata…Get on your back…" He could barely demand it. She obliged and did as he said. She lay on her back, her hand on her stomach lifting up her skirt. He kneeled in between her spread legs. His fingers opened up her folds, exposing her to him. Hinata looked down her body at him. He watched her intensely; her head fell back hard onto the pillow. His tongue ran the length of her slit, tasting her. He spread her folds apart more and inserted his tongue. She shivered at his quick movements. She let out a shrill cry and he suckled her clit. Her legs suddenly shook vigorously. His finger was inside her, curling and gently pumping in and out. Her mouth opened when she felt a second digit enter her, her body shook at the feeling.

"Sasuke…no." She said with a breath.

"No?" He looked up at her. He didn't do anything different, he had done this to her before.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No…I just…." She said shyly as she looked up at the ceiling.

A smirk of amazement and glee grew on his face. He removed his finger and positioned himself accordingly at her entrance. He slid over her clit once before entering her. Her legs automatically tensed and straightened out, her toes curled. She took a few breaths in and relaxed, allowing him thrust as he pleased. Her hands held onto his forearms as he moved in and out. Her breathing fastened and grew loud. She felt good, extremely good. She was already close to screaming out his name in pleasure. Her mouth opened wide and nothing came out but a shaky breath. Her body shook and then stopped; he watched her ride out her quick orgasm.

"Sensitive today?" He said looking down at her with an arrogant smirk. She smirked back; she was still very much in the mood. He pulled out of her to let her rest. She sat up and looked up him with her sleepy eyes.

"Mhmm…" She let out a hum shutting her eyes for a moment. Her eyes opened, she purred and leaned into him, forcing him onto his back. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue dancing with his. He felt her adjust herself on top of him, before he knew it he was in her again. She hummed into his mouth. She leaned back and wrapped her legs around him. He did the same and they both began to rock into each other. Their breaths rang into each other's ears. He held her close to his chest; she was so close he could hear her heartbeat. Her nails dug into his back as she was close to her second round of orgasm. He tensed at the feel of her nails digging into him, he held her tighter.

"AH!..." She tensed; her body fell lifelessly on him. "Sasuke…" She said his name shakily.

"Hinata…" He leaned onto her body, laying her down on her back. He repositioned himself carefully and thrust into her.

"Just a little more…" He said sweetly. She nodded at him. He thrust gently into her making sure not to hurt her, as she was so sensitive. He held himself in her for a moment releasing into her. He pulled himself out and laid beside her on the bed. The both of them knocked out from-satisfied-exhaustion.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata woke up in bed alone and naked. She sat up sleepily and looked out the window. Grey skies loomed over the village. She yawned and was caught off guard when the bedroom door suddenly opened. She looked at the door, her hand covering her mouth. Sasuke entered the room taking off his jacket.

"Morning." He said walking over to her. She smiled; he cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

"Mhm…" She pulled away. "My morning breath…" She covered her mouth. Sasuke moved her hand out of the way and kissed her again.

He walked around the bed and went into their closet, he hung up his jacket.

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked as she got off the bed and stood up.

"Went to send some reports to Naruto, I sent yours in too; it was the blue folder right?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, it was. Thank you." Hinata said walking into the bathroom. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and leaned against door frame.

"I have the day off." Sasuke said with a hint of glee in his voice.

"Really?" Hinata said in surprise with a toothbrush in her mouth. She had slipped on a bath yukata. Sasuke smiled at her. Hinata took the toothbrush out of her mouth and spat into the sink.

"I have to do a mission today." She said sadly looking at Sasuke.

"You do?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded her head and continued to brush her teeth. She spat again into the sink before continuing telling him.

"It should be quick. It's just a messenger job." Hinata rinsed and spat out into the sink. She placed her toothbrush in its holder. "I should be back by late noon." She said wiping her mouth dry with a face cloth.

"I see." Sasuke walked out of the bed room. Hinata continued getting ready; she left the room after getting dressed. She walked into the dining area where a meal was already set up and Sasuke was sitting. He had already started eating. Hinata took her seat, she mixed her favorite breakfast food; natto. She mixed it and placed a small bite into her mouth. Sasuke looked at her, she made a sour face.

"Has it gone bad?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata took a napkin and spat into it. "It tastes strange today." The maid walked in and served the hot tea.

"Is something wrong?" She asked seeing Hinata's facial expression.

"Did you make the natto today?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, does it taste bad?" The maid asked worried she'd be scolded.

"Did you use a different recipe?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, I made it the way I always do." The maid said.

"Strange." Hinata looked at the natto.

"I can take it away Hinata-sama." The maid said frantically.

"Oh, yes…please." Hinata handed the small bowl to the maid. The maid walked away with the bowl into the kitchen.

Hinata took a sip of her tea.

"Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Hinata put down her cup.

"Strange, you love natto." Sasuke took a sip of his tea. "You don't think anyone did anything to it do you?" He said suspiciously.

Hinata looked up at him while chewing, she swallowed. "I don't think so."

"Hm…" Sasuke grew solemn.

Hinata found herself eating more of the blander and plain dishes on the table that only Sasuke usually ate. Sasuke gave her a curious look.

"It looks like my tastes are rubbing off on you." Sasuke said looking at her eat. Hinata smiled at his remark, it seemed like he was right.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata walked out of the corridor. She was dressed in her flak jacket and jonin wear. She put on her shoes and stepped out onto the engawa. Sasuke stood in the front courtyard talking to one of the guards. Hinata made her way over to them. The guard went back to his post.

"Leaving?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, I should be back by late noon." Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke leaned in and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Be safe." He said lovingly. She smiled, he sounded like such a housewife.

The gate opened and she made her way out of the compound. Sasuke walked back inside the home.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata walked into the courtyard, late noon just like she predicted. She walked into the home and took off her shoes. She went into the bedroom and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully. She made her way into the bathroom.

'_That's why I'm craving things…'_ She was on her period again. She sighed; she hoped she only had her mass cravings instead of the sexual urges. She washed her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Sasuke mumbled and sat up in bed.

"You're back?" He said with a hoarse voice. Hinata nodded. Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Hinata took off her flak jacket and walked into the closet, hanging it up.

"What did you do all day?" Hinata asked as she stepped out of the closet.

"Sleep." He said sleepily. Hinata went over and sat at his bed side. She moved the hair out of his face. "What do you want to do?" She asked sweetly. He smirked and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away lightly.

"We can't do that all day." Hinata said with a smile.

"We could…" Sasuke blinked. His eyes crimson; his blood-line activated. Hinata Sat beside him and leaned onto his shoulder.

"We really can't." She said a bit disappointed.

Sasuke let out a sigh, it finally clicked in. He deactivated his sharingan. "Right now?" He asked. She nodded. She heard his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" She sat up straight.

"Yeah." He stretched his arms in front of him.

Hinata got up off the bed and made her way out of the room. She walked to the kitchen and saw the maid.

"Is lunch almost ready?" Hinata asked nicely.

"Yes, almost." The maid said stirring a pot.

Hinata walked out of the kitchen and into the living area, she saw Sasuke walking towards her from the corridor.

"Lunch is almost ready." Hinata said to him. Sasuke looked grumpy. Hinata could tell he really wanted to get intimate with her. She smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"You can just leave after you're done cooking." Hinata said nicely. "We'll help ourselves later."

"Oh…okay." The maid said.

Hinata walked back to the living area, making her way to the bedroom. Sasuke sat on the couch, he looked at Hinata.

"Coming?" She asked. He gave her a curious look. He followed her to the bedroom. She held the door open, and he entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" He said taking a seat at the end of the bed. Hinata shut the door and locked it. She looked at Sasuke with her seductive eyes.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked honestly. She made her way over to him, literally gliding to him. He kept his eyes on her, curious as to what she was going to do next. He watched as the area around her eyes slowly formed, her byakugan was activated.

"Hinata…" He was shocked.

"I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do." She said with a purr in her voice.

She stood in front of him and knelt down. Her hands went onto his belt and undid the buckle. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Sasuke helped take off his pants. She pulled them-along with his boxer briefs-off his legs and placed them behind her. His member had just started to awake. She took hold of it and began to stroke gently.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata looked up at him. He looked down at her. "Ready?" She asked. She hadn't used this technique in a long time; she was worried she might strain him. He nodded yes; he was drooling in his mouth and tried not to let it show.

He felt the rush of warmth run through his body; her chakra had hit all the right points. He let out a higher pitched moan. The sensation made his mind blank; a loud piercing sound rang in his ears. He began to sweat. Hinata decided to finally begin the second step. Her mouth engulfed him fully; her hands moved down; massaging his globes. His legs tensed and shook for a second at the pleasure. His head fell back, his mouth hung open to the ceiling. No words could exit his mouth; a part of him wanted her to stop. The pleasure overrode his whole system. His hands gave out behind him, his forearms now held him up. Hinata lifted her mouth off of him and began to stroke him, again her hands twisting in opposite directions. But this time her hands were concentrated with the right amount of chakra. She heard Sasuke gasp loudly for air; she slowed her pace and removed her hands. He fell onto his back panting heavily.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said sweetly.

"Keep going…" He said with a breath. She smiled and put her hands on him; she positioned her mouth on him and began all over again.

000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: MASS LEMON and LANGUAGE LATER IN CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly over the village. Though a chilly breeze still enveloped Konoha, it was the beginning of spring.<p>

Hinata walked out of the Hokage residence after handing in one of her reports. She admired to flowers that began to sprout out of the moist ground.

"Hinata." She heard her named called from behind her. She turned around and saw Sasuke in his ANBU outfit. He had just returned from a four day mission.

"Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. Her skin glowed in the spring sunlight. He walked towards her, clipping his mask onto his hip.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually.

"I just dropped off my reports." Hinata and Sasuke began to walk home.

"I see." Sasuke walked beside her closely, his mood brightened.

"How was your mission?" She asked.

"It was the usual." He said calmly.

"OH! Hinata!" Ten Ten ran towards the couple with Neji.

"I'm glad I found you two." Ten ten said brightly.

"Oh…" Hinata said surprised. Ten ten handed her a small scroll.

"It's my birthday. So I'm having a little get together. Naruto was kind enough to let me use his recreational area." Ten ten said with a smile. Neji stood quietly beside Ten ten.

"You guys will come right?" Ten ten's eyes were wide.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. Giving him a 'can we please.' Look.

"Sure." Sasuke said looking at Ten ten.

"Alright! See you guys in a few hours!" Ten ten said excitedly as she and Neji left.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke, they hadn't been to a party in a long time.

"Don't forget to dress up!" Ten ten's voice called out behind them. Hinata looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Sasuke took the small scroll out of Hinata's hand. He opened and read. _'Dress to impress. Ten ten's twenty third birthday bash, March ninth at Hokage residence recreational center. Party starts at 6pm.'_

Hinata leaned over and read as Sasuke held it open.

"Dress to impress?" Hinata said aloud.

The couple entered their home and took off their shoes. Hinata bolted towards their room.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked as he put the scroll on the side table.

"Closet!" Hinata said excitedly. Sasuke smirked to himself; he walked to the weapons room.

Hinata opened the closet and went in. She took a hard look at her clothes. She sorted and began to pull things in and out.

'Ah!' she said excitedly. She put on a dress she hadn't worn for a long time.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke finished cleaning his katana; he sheathed it and leaned it against the table. He walked over to his holsters that he had put on the table top. He took out his kunai and shuriken.

"Sasuke-kun." He heard Hinata's soft spoken voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder while pulling out the last kunai in his holster. He looked and saw Hinata wearing a simple body hugging black dress. It was scoop neck dress, made of cotton. The sleeves were long and the skirt of it ended mid-thigh.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata's eyes widened she walked over to Sasuke hurriedly. He kept his eyes on her; he loved her in little black dresses.

"You're bleeding!" Hinata took hold of his hand. He had cut himself with his kunai. He looked down at his bloody finger; the cut wasn't deep enough to call it a major injury. Hinata opened a drawer and took out a small cloth they used to wipe down the table. She took the cloth in her mouth and tore a strip with her teeth. She tightly held onto his finger, stopping the blood flow she tied the cloth around his finger frantically and pressed it hard; putting pressure on his cut.

"Are you okay?" Hinata said looking at his finger. Sasuke smirked at his foolishness.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that." He said with a deep tone. Hinata looked up at her husband with worried eyes.

"What?" She said naïvely.

"You surprised me…" He said looking at her, his eyes hooded and seductive.

"I-I didn't mean to." She looked back down at his finger feeling bad.

"I'm fine." He said sweetly. He took his hand away from her.

"No, I have to stop the bleeding." Hinata tried to grab a hold of his hand. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. Her eyes blinked several times before closing. She began embracing the feel of his tongue. Her eyes opened again, waking her from her euphoria.

"Sasuke…" She pulled back and grabbed his hand. "I need to properly heal this." She said, as she unwrapped the cloth around his cut. Hinata's hand hovered over his and glowed blue. She used her basic medical ninjutsu to close the cut. He watched her with a smile on his face.

"Hinata…" he said her name attractively.

"Hm?" She replied while still healing his cut.

"You look beautiful." He said with sleepy eyes. The large blue glow emitting from her hand grew smaller at his comment. He could tell she was flattered and surprised at his remark. She cleared her throat and concentrated her chakra, the blue hue grew larger.

"Thank you…" She said softly. She loosened her grip around his hand. "That should do." Hinata said with a small smile. She looked up at Sasuke, his eyes concentrating on her. He cupped the back of her head, he kissed her again. Hinata shut her eyes hard; he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. Sasuke pulled away, his eyes still gazing into hers. Hinata breathed heavily out of her mouth.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" He asked softly. Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke's hand released her. She took a small step back.

"I should, let you clean up." She said taking the bloody cloth off the table. She clumsily rolled up the cloth into a ball. Her heart was fluttering, she had butterflies. Sasuke watched her bodacious backside as she left the room. He returned to cleaning his weapons.

Hinata walked out of the corridor, visibly happy at what had just happened. She made her way back to the bedroom; she slipped out of the dress. It was hours before the party would be starting.

'_Present._' Hinata said to herself. She changed and walked to the front door. She slipped on her shoes.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called. Sasuke walked out of the corridor. "Hm?"

"I'm going into the village to get Ten ten a gift." Hinata said zipping up her sweater.

"Okay." He said calmly.

"What should I get her?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sasuke stood there, wiping down a kunai. "A weapon?" He suggested.

"Good idea!" Hinata said with a smile. She opened the sliding door. "Thank you!" She said happily before shutting the door and leaving.

She made her way into the supply shop in the village.

Hinata walked around, looking at several different weapons on display. She looked at large windmill shuriken, explosive tags, kunai, and senbons.

'_She must have all of these…_' Hinata thought to herself. She walked out of the store disappointed. She made her way to a shop she knew Ten ten frequented with Ino. She had never actually gone in before. She walked through the doors and saw many beautiful clothes displayed. All made out of expensive silk.

"Hello." A woman said coming out of a back room.

"Hello." Hinata said kindly back. She looked at the many different rolls of fabric they sold.

"Are you interested in our silk?" The woman asked as she sorted through different spools of thread.

"Oh, well; I'm just browsing." Hinata said while looking at a large roll of white silk brocade fabric.

Hinata looked up at a sign above the back door. It read. _'Hemming and Custom sewn services available.'_

"You do custom sewing?" Hinata asked the woman behind the front desk.

"Yes we do." She answered with a needle in her mouth.

"What type of sewing do you specialize in?" Hinata asked politely.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke wore his signature black dress shirt and black dress pants. Of course the three top buttons were unbuttoned. Hinata wore her black pumps with her black dress. They entered the packed recreational area. Hinata held a small gift bag in the hand that wasn't holding onto Sasukes.

"Yo Sasuke." Naruto called out from the bar.

"Go ahead." Hinata said kindly to Sasuke as he looked at her. He let go of her hand and made his way to the bar.

Hinata walked over to the table of gifts and placed the small bag on it.

"Whoa…" Kiba said to Shino as they walked passed Hinata.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shino said seriously; though Shino said that to Kiba, he couldn't help but take a quick glance at Hinata as well.

Hinata walked to Ten ten and Temari.

"Happy birthday." Hinata said with a smile.

"Whoa, you're body looks killer in that dress." Temari said eyeing her friend, with drink in hand.

"Thanks." Hinata said a bit arrogantly.

"Here, have a drink." Ten ten handed Hinata a small red cup.

"This isn't…" Hinata looked in her cup.

"No, they wouldn't let me bring any." Temari said disappointed.

The girls laughed at the tone of her voice.

"So, where is Ino?" Hinata asked nicely, trying to start up a conversation.

"She said she'd be coming a bit later." Ten ten said, putting her drink down on the table. "Ooh! I love this song!" She grabbed Hinata and Temari. They placed their cups onto the table as they were dragged away. Ten ten dragged the two onto the filled dance floor. The three danced and laughed.

"Hey." Chouji walked up to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, you're here." Shikamaru said handing him a beer.

The men looked at the three women on the dance floor. Ino joined the girls on the dance floor.

Sasuke's eyes were stuck on Hinata. He watched as her hips swayed to the music. Her dress riding up slightly the more she moved.

Each of the men watched their woman on the dance floor while sipping on their beers.

"Wait, who are you looking at?" Shikamaru said to the Hokage.

"Yeah, who are you looking at?" Chouji asked. The men all glared at him.

"Ah…No one, I was looking beyond, yeah beyond them." Naruto said nervously.

The men smirked and drank their beers.

Sasuke put his half empty beer bottle on the bar. His friends watched as he walked onto the dance floor.

The girls all had huge smiles on their faces as they backed away from Hinata. She looked at them curiously as they all stepped back. She felt a tug on her hand; she turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Oh…" She blushed red.

"I'll be taking her now." He said to her friends. They all nodded and gave Hinata suggestive looks.

Chouji, Neji, and Shikmaru took his lead and did the same. They all left the Hokage at the bar by himself, as they tended to their own woman. Naruto grumpily sipped on his beer.

Sasuke pulled Hinata away from her friends. His hand went on her hip, bringing her closer to him. She had never danced to a fast song with him before.

"Sasuke…" She said his name as she felt him grind on her. He was exceptionally good at syncing with the beat of the music. She was overjoyed; a part of him she had never seen had come out. He spun her around; her back leaned against his front. She held his other hand over her shoulder; shifting it downward, as her body slid down him. He had never seen her act to sultry before; her backside protruded and grinded against his groin, she raised his arm into the air. Her back arched, she pulled his hand down over her shoulder as she continued to sway her hips. She spun herself around and faced him. She flashed him a happy smile and pulled him backwards in a cute manner. He smirked at her sudden change from sultry to somewhat childish. He pulled her in, now holding both of her hands. He placed them around his neck; she smiled and raised her chin. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. Little did the couple know-while caught in their own world- their friends watched in awe as both of their 'quiet' friends expressed their playfulness with each other. The music slowly faded into a slow song, the couples on the dance floor began to gently rock back and forth romantically. Sasuke took hold of Hinata's hand and walked off the dance floor. They made their way to the bar area and sat down.

Hinata grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. She handed the bottle to Sasuke. He gladly took a sip. He handed it back to Hinata.

"You're a very good dancer." Hinata said closing the bottle. Sasuke smirked as he people watched. Hinata placed the water back onto the bar.

Sasuke leaned back against the bar. He saw Naruto walking in with Sakura. She wore a short peach colored cocktail dress. Hinata looked over to where Sasuke was looking. She felt a stream of jealousy course through her veins. Hinata looked back at Sasuke, hoping he was looking at Naruto.

"She looks pretty." Hinata said with a tone of jealousy.

"Hmn?" Sasuke looked at his wife. "What?"

"Sakura, she looks pretty doesn't she?" Hinata was clearly upset.

"She looks alright." He told her the truth.

Hinata let out a scoff; she tried to cover it up with a smile. Naruto and Sakura walked over to the couple.

"You look very nice." Hinata said nicely. She wasn't lying, Sakura did look good. It was the fact that Sasuke was most likely checking her out that made her upset.

"Thank you, you do too." Sakura said as she grabbed a drink off the bar. Hinata took her water bottle off the bar and took a good swig of it. She placed the bottle in her lap and tapped at the sides, annoyed.

Sakura and Naruto walked to the group of their friends at the other side of the room.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked over at him with a thin smile.

"Presents!" Ten ten called out at the present table. Hinata got up, water bottle still in hand. Sensing her annoyance with him; he followed her cautiously.

They watched Ten ten go through multiple gifts, some fascinating and other highly inappropriate. Ten ten grabbed a small gift bag and took out a box.

"From: The Uchihas." Ten ten read aloud. She opened the box up and gasped.

"You guys…" She said happily. Sasuke looked over; he wondered what Hinata had picked up for her.

"It's beautiful!" Ten ten put it over her hair bun.

"It's silk, I had it made." Hinata said proudly.

Ten ten tied the bun cover over her hair excitedly. "I've been in need of a new pair!" She stood up and hugged Hinata and Sasuke. "Thank you guys!" She sat back down and put on the other bun cover. Hinata smiled happily at Ten ten's reaction to the gift.

The party continued. Hinata and Sasuke were on the dance floor once again along with all of their friends. Sakura and Naruto were insanely touchy with each other as they danced. Hinata felt Sasuke place his hands on her hips from behind; she playfully grinded back on him, sliding up and down slowly. She turned around and smiled devilishly at him. Her hands ran down his chest, her fingers slipped into the top of his pants; pulling him closer to her.

"Hinata…" He said her name softly. She looked up at him with her sleepy eyes. Hinata turned back around, grinding on him once more. She held his hands at her hips. Her eyes gazed over to Sakura accidently. Sakura shot a glare at her, she smiled genuinely back. Hinata closed her eyes and got lost in the music. Sasuke spun her around and kissed her. She opened her eyes and watched him kiss her. Her hands ran through his hair. They both smiled against each other.

"You…" Sasuke was cut off; Hinata locked her lips back on to his.

She pulled away. "I, what?"

"You, are amazing." He said softly.

0000000000000000000000

Hours later, the party died down as Sasuke and Hinata looked around at their drunk friends.

"Ten ten…" Neji patted the drunken birthday girls back as she hurled into a large garbage can.

"Chouji…Come on, it'll be fun!" Ino yelled out to Chouji as he tried to support her at his side.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who kept falling over her.

Temari and Shikamaru were openly kissing each other as they sat at the bar. Kiba was talking with two very intoxicated women at the entrance while Shino was zoned out at the other end of the room.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She nodded her head yes. The two waved goodbye to Kiba as they passed him on the way out.

0000000000000000000000

The couple walked into their home and went straight to their bedroom.

Sasuke laid down on the bed, exhausted from dancing. Hinata giggled and placed her shoes back into the closet. She heard Sasuke unbuckle his pants, she walked out of the closet and saw him in his boxer briefs. He was taking off his shirt. Hinata walked to the hamper while taking off her dress. She threw her dress in and unclasped her bra throwing it in soon after. She was in nothing but her lacy panties when she walked over to her side of the bed. She went under the covers.

"Tired…" She said looking up and the ceiling. The room went dark, Sasuke turned off the lamp that was on. She shut her eyes to rest, she heard him get under the covers. She smiled when she felt him get close to her.

"Sasuke…" She said his name breathily.

"Hmn?" He said as his hand went into her panties.

"Oh…" She let out when she felt his fingers run between her folds.

His face was next to hers, his mouth next to her ear.

"Do you know how hard it was to wait until we got home?" He said seductively into her ear.

"Mhmm…" She hummed at the sound of his seductive voice. Her hand went on top of her panties and on top of his hand. She felt his hand and fingers please her. He legs naturally opened letting him in.

"Yes…" Her head turned to the side.

"Here?" He pushed down gently onto her clit. She nodded.

"I can't see you; you'll have to tell me." He said again into her ear.

"Right there." She hummed out. She couldn't see him, but she could swear he smirked at her answer. He began to gently rub her. He listened as she hummed in response to his actions.

"Hinata…" He said her name breathily.

"Why were you mad at me earlier?" He asked, still rubbing.

"Ahh…I wasn't…" she said shivering. '_He wants to talk about this now?'_ She thought irritated.

"I know you were…" His rubbing fastened. "Don't lie to me…"

"Fine…" She said with an exhale.

"Why?" His finger slowed and went downward.

"Sakura." She wasn't scared to say it; she told him what she felt. "You…ahgmm…"

Sasuke's finger slipped into her. "What about her?" Sasuke rested his finger inside of her.

"Looked at her…differently." Hinata said upset.

"Explain." Sasuke demanded as his finger curled.

"Like…ah…" Hinata took a few breaths. "Like how you look at me…"

"Did I?" He asked whilst beginning to pump in and out of her.

"Mhmm…ah…" She nodded her head.

"I didn't think about her in any way." Sasuke said. "I just glanced over when I saw Naruto coming in with someone." He rested his finger in her again while telling her the truth.

"Mhmm…Okay…" Hianta said with a tremble.

"I only want you…Hinata…" Her name was a breath into her ear.

"Okayyy…" She squealed out. He was pumping in and out of her constantly.

"I hope you understand that." He said seriously while pumping in and out of her.

"OKAY!" she said angrily.

"Mad?" He said teasingly.

"Stop!" She cried. His finger rested inside her.

"There." He said.

"No, stop talking about earlier." Hinata demanded.

"Keep going…" She said with a breath while she adjusted her legs wider.

Sasuke took out his finger and sat up. In a flash he was in between her legs suckling her wetness under the covers.

She let out a loud moan from deep within her throat. His tongue quickened.

"Yeaaaahhh…." Hinatas head rose up off her pillow, her chin pointing down.

Sasuke suckled her clit before stopping and kissing the insides of her thighs. Hinata's hand went onto her stomach, her breathing was rapid, and she was sweating harshly from the heat of being under the blanket. She felt Sasuke creep above her; she felt his breath on her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She savored the taste of herself. She put her hands around his neck, her hands going through his sweat dampened hair. She felt his bulge rub against her. She raised her leg, her toes pushed down at the elastic of his boxer briefs. Sasuke pulled away.

"Mhmm…Want more?" He asked, less than an inch away from her lips.

"I want you." Hinata said softly it almost sounded like begging. Sasuke rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed. After some rustling under the covers and a flop on the ground, he positioned himself over her again. She felt his hardened self rub against her. Her skin raised up at the feeling, she couldn't see where it was and could only feel it. Her senses were overwhelmed. By simply being in the dark and not being able to see Sasuke very well, her arousal was increased.

"Hinata…" She felt his breath above her face.

"Hm?" She said in anticipation.

"How bad do you want me?" He asked, while purposely rubbing himself on her stomach and pelvis.

"Bad." She said with a grin. Their natural dirty talking had started once again.

"How much is bad?" He said.

"Uhmm…" She felt his member rub against her clit. "So bad, I can't explain it."

Sasuke leaned in and suckled her neck. She hummed as he sucked hard. Her head tilted, giving him more skin.

"Sasuke…" She said quietly.

"Hm…" He continued to kiss down her chest.

"Fuck me." She said softly, she was hesitant. She had said it before, but only because he had teased her so badly. This time however, she felt in the mood to be _'bad'._

"I don't think you mean it." He said as he pulled off her skin for a second.

"Sasuke…" She said, her breath getting heavier. "Please…" Again she pleaded.

"Hinata…" He raised himself up off of her. She could feel him gaze down at her.

"I'll fuck you when I want to." He said in a serious tone.

She had never heard him swear before, she was taken aback. There was silence for a moment.

"No." She said sternly. "You can't." She sat up, forcing him to roll off of her. Hinata thought about it for a second, she really did want him. She wasn't going to let him decide when. She looked at him and pushed him down onto his back forcefully.

"Fuck me now." She demanded. It sounded strange hearing her soft voice say such vile words, but he loved it. Hinata placed herself on top of him, Sasuke sat up in retaliation. Hinata pushed him back down gently. She took hold of his member and slid down his body. Her mouth surrounded his member quickly. Sasuke's mouth opened at the sudden action. She pulled back quickly and looked down at him.

"You don't want this?" She said threateningly.

'_Damn it.'_ He thought to himself. "I want it."

"How bad do you want it?" She quickly asked him in a demeaning way.

"Bad." Sasuke gave up.

"I don't think that's good enough." Hinata said upset. She let go of his member and got off the bed.

"Hinata." Sasuke said her name sternly.

Hinata walked to her side of the bed and turned on the lamp. She looked at a very sweaty and aroused Sasuke.

"Hmn?" She said her arms folded and covering her breasts.

"Fuck me." He said with a devilish smile. Hinata smiled and crawled onto the bed. Her face was close to his. He watched as her eyes changed. Her byakugan was in effect. Her hands went onto his shoulders.

"Agh…" He fell onto his back. He couldn't move.

"Hinata." He said angrily. She smiled.

"Don't worry." She leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't sit up, he felt as if a thousand pounds were holding him back.

"Hinata, undo this." He said irritated.

"Mhmm…" She placed her hand on his member and stroked him gently. His eyes shut tightly.

"Hina…" He sucked in a breath. She removed her hand and straddled his pelvis, her hand went up to his shoulders, and she gave them a light tap. He quickly sat up and took hold of her. In a flash he was inside of her. Her byakugan deactivated.

"Aghh…" She let out as their bodies rocked together. Sasuke let out a long awaited moan. She hummed, and tightened her legs around him.

"Good?" He asked suddenly. She couldn't answer him; she was still taking in the pleasure.

She cooed. He took that as a yes. He laid back, her knees at his side, his hands on her thighs. She rode him fast, she was impatient. Sasuke let out long moans, she kept going. Her clit rubbed onto his pelvis as she leaned forward.

"Ye….ss….ugaahh….yeeesss!" She let out a shrill cry of pleasure.

"Fuck…" He let out with a heavy and loud breath. She tightened around him, she continued to roll her hips against him, her clit was being rubbed just the right way. She rode out her orgasm on top of him.

She raised herself off of him and quickly locked her lips with his. Her hands held the sides of his face. Their kiss was sloppy. His hands went down to her round behind and he began to massage. She hummed into his mouth. He gave a light smack to her ass cheek. She arched her back above him. She hummed, Sasuke sat up. Hinata rolled onto her back, her hands at the sides of her face. She watched as Sasuke lifted her legs over his shoulders. Her stomach flexed as he went inside her. He began his thrusts slowly. Hinata fixated her eyes on his chest and arms. His muscles flexed and he held her legs up.

"You feel so good." Sasuke said looking down at her. Hinata's held fell back onto the pillow at his sensual words. She breathed out harshly, her eyes fluttered as she felt his finger rub her clit. Her hands held onto the edge of the mattress above her head.

"Sasuke!" She said the 'ke' in his name high pitched. He removed his hand from her clit and began to thrust faster.

"Ready?" He asked with a tired voice.

"Yes…" Hinata answered with her eyes closed. He landed a thrust deep into her. Her back arched as he filled her with his juices. She let out a trembling moan while he hummed with his head tilted back. He pulled back and inserted himself again, making sure to fill her up. He sat back onto the mattress, releasing himself from her. They both took their time calming down. Their minds were fuzzy; they were still riding out the sensations of each other.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata felt something rub against her back. She smiled to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at the bright light surrounding the room. Sasuke's arms were around her, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. It had been a long time since they had woken up in bed together. Usually one of them would have already been out on a mission. Hinata looked at the clock on her side table; it was nine in the morning. She shut her eyes again, taking in the moment. She awoke again, this time she was on her back instead of her side. She turned and looked at her clock, it was eleven o'clock. She had drifted back to sleep. She looked over at her side and saw Sasuke still asleep. They had been up very late the night before. _'Fuck me'_ the words made her blush as she thought of the night before. She still couldn't believe she said is so, roughly. She went on her side, turning towards Sasuke. Her hand grazed his arm, tracing his tattoo. Though it was a little strange, she loved touching him when he couldn't stop her. She continued to stroke his skin. She saw his eyes twitch. He was awake. She could sense it. She kissed his tattoo, down to his elbow. A smile grew on his face.

"I know you're awake." She said sweetly looking up at him. He opened one of his eyes and sleepily looked down at her. He opened his other eye and rubbed the sleep away with his free hand.

"Morning." His said in a hoarse morning voice. Hinata sat up and looked at him. "Morning." Her hand went onto the blanket, pulling it down. They were both still naked from the night before. She exposed his stomach; her hand grazed his toned abdomen softly. Sasuke let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, rubbing them again.

"Ticklish?" She said quietly.

"Not usually." He said, forcing his smile away. Her hand laid flat and went down to his relaxed and unready member.

"Hina…" Sasuke looked down his body at her. She had taken hold of his member. She gave it a light stroke before moving her hands downward, caressing his globes. She stopped and looked at him with an innocent smile. Something in her just wanted to, feel him. She kissed his bicep one more time, right on his tattoo. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Sasuke sat up; he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands moved up; both of his hands on her breasts. Hinata relaxed her body and sunk back into his chest. He massaged her breasts and kissed her shoulder. Hinata hummed and placed her hands on top of his. For some odd reason, the setting made her feel like she did when they had first started seeing each other. She couldn't stop thinking about him, she wanted to touch him, feel him all the time. Sasuke felt the same; it was just like it was when he first fell for her. Lust, it overtook their minds, greedy lust. They just wanted to touch and be together as much as they could. Hinata took hold of one of his hands; she linked her fingers with his. She brought his hand near her face and she kissed it gently.

A knock at the bedroom door interrupted their sensual moment.

"What is it?" Sasuke let go of Hinata, She sat back and covered the both of them with the covers.

"You have a scroll here from the Hokage." The maid said from the other side of the door.

'_Naruto…' _Sasuke thought angrily. "Just a moment." Sasuke got out of bed and put on a long bath yukata, he opened the door to a crack and reached out his hand for the scroll. The maid handed it to him and took her leave.

Sasuke shut the door and opened the scroll, while walking back to the bed. Hinata let the covers fall back onto the bed.

"Mission?" Hinata asked in a sad tone.

Sasuke rolled up the scroll and gave Hinata a look. Her body relaxed when she let out a disappointed sigh.

"How long?" She asked him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I should be back tonight." Sasuke said with a toothbrush in his mouth. She heard him spit into the sink as she got out of bed. "Half the guys are hung over from last night, so I have to go."

Hinata made her way to the door way of the bathroom. She grabbed her bath yukata and put it on. She turned on the tap and picked up her toothbrush.

"I see." She squeezed the toothpaste onto the bristles of her toothbrush. The two of them continued to get ready for their day.

0000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For those who don't like lemon, again there is lemon later in the chapter.

* * *

><p>She watched as he disappeared in a poof on the engawa.<p>

"Hinata-sama, would you like some lunch?" The maid asked from behind her. Hinata turned around and gave the maid a nod. She made her way to the dining area and took a seat.

Hinata got up from her seat after finishing her meal. She made her way outside to the courtyard. She walked around the property looking at the many spring flowers peeking out from the ground. Hinata sighed to herself as she made her way back to the front courtyard.

A bark caught her attention. Hinata looked over at the gate. Akamaru sat there, wagging his tail happily at her. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"Akamaru, where's Kiba?" Hinata pet the dog through the gate. He replied with another bark and looked to the side. Hinata nodded to the guards and they opened the gate. Hinata took a step out and saw Kiba. He had a very painful look on his face.

"Akamaru, keep it down!" Kiba said grumpily while holding onto his head.

"Hi, kiba." Hinata said nicely to her friend.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Kiba rubbed his head.

"Had a rough night?" She asked. Akamaru barked twice.

"Akamaru, keep it down!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru let out a whine. The big white dog lay down with his ears back.

Hinata smiled at her hung over friend. "You should be resting at home." She said kindly.

"Agh, I can't. Hana is running tests on the dogs today. They're barking non-stop." Kiba put his hands in his pockets."Where's Sasuke?" He asked looking into the courtyard.

"He's on a mission." Hinata told him.

"Eh, figures. I kinda feel bad, not being able to go out today and all." Kiba said while looking at Hinata.

Akamaru sat up, his ears perked up to the sky.

"Akamaru what's wrong?" Kiba asked his companion. Akamaru darted in the opposite direction, chasing a squirrel.

"Akamaru!" Kiba ran after him. "See ya later Hinata!" He called back to her. Hinata watched Kiba chase Akamaru before entering the compound.

Hinata made her way into the home. After seeing Kiba she was reminded of cinnamon rolls. She was full, but she craved them.

She walked to the kitchen where she saw the maid washing dishes.

"Would you help me?" Hinata asked nicely.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." The maid wiped her hands dry.

0000000000000000000000

"How is it?" Hinata said, watching at the maid chew. The maid swallowed.

"Delicious, Hinata-sama." The maid smiled wide.

"Really?" Hinata picked up one her home made cinnamon rolls; she tore off a piece and placed it in her mouth. Her body relaxed. She was impressed with herself. Her craving was satisfied. She walked out of the kitchen with a cinnamon roll in hand.

"Help yourself to more." Hinata said nicely to the maid. The maid nodded and continued to eat the cinnamon roll in her hand.

Hinata walked into the living area. She looked out the window and saw that it was already getting dark. It had taken almost the whole day just to make cinnamon rolls. No matter, she was satisfied as she sat down on the couch enjoying her hard work. Hinata finished her cinnamon roll and licked the sticky syrup off her fingers. She got up ready to go get one more. The front sliding door opened. Sasuke walked in, he took off his mask and put it on the side table.

"Back already?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard." He said walking towards her looking at her lick her fingers.

"Did you just eat something?" He said as he stood by her.

"Mhm, I made cinnamon rolls." She said happily. "Want one?"

"No, you go ahead." He said while walking behind her. She went into the kitchen and he continued to walk into his weapons room. Hinata came out with another cinnamon roll in hand. She met the maid who had just come out of her resting quarters.

"Should I start on dinner?" She asked Hinata.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun just returned, he should be hungry." Hinata said while picking at her cinnamon roll.

The maid nodded and walked into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata sat at her vanity later that night, brushing her hair to one side. Sasuke walked out of the en suite, towel around his waist and damp hair clinging onto his skin. She looked at his back through the mirror, he looked fitter. Perhaps the endless missions had helped his muscles. She blushed to herself and put her brush down on the vanity table top. She got up from her seat and walked to her drawer; she pulled out a nightgown and let her towel drop to the floor. The sudden thud on the ground caught Sasuke's attention he looked over his shoulder. Her skin was damp and glowing, he watched as the thin silky fabric glided down her body. He quickly turned his head and tied the drawstring in his pajama pants. Hinata caught his sudden movement and caught on; she smiled and closed her drawer. She knelt down and picked up her towel and went to hang it around her vanity chair. Sasuke walked over to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Hinata walked around to her side and went under the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said his name softly. He reached for the lamp at his side.

"Hmn?" He said looking at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good night." She said shutting her eyes.

"Good night." He replied gently. He switched off the lamp and made himself comfortable, placing his arm over Hinata's waist and she slept on her side.

0000000000000000000000

"We should stay here tonight." Neji said to Sasuke, Hinata and Lee.

"Right." Hinata nodded.

The four of them were sent on a mission to guide an important diplomat back to the sand village. They were on their way back to Konoha after fulfilling their mission.

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning." Sasuke said seriously.

"The sun is setting; I'll go get some firewood." Lee said enthusiastically.

"I'll start on dinner." Hinata said happily as she took off her pack.

Sasuke silently took off his pack and took out a tent, Neji did the same. Hinata sat on the ground and took out some food sachets. She activated her byakugan and scanned the area, she found a river.

"I'll go get some water." Hinata took a small pot with her and made her way to the river.

Neji and Sasuke watched her walk into to the distance.

"Will you be sharing a tent with Hinata?" Neji said hesitantly.

After a long pause Sasuke looked at Neji with a glare. "She is my wife." He said bitterly.

Neji continued to set up his tent quietly.

"You know, we do sleep together every night." Sasuke could've remained quiet, but something in him wanted to bother the Hyuga. Neji grit his teeth, he still hadn't gotten used to the two of them being married. Sasuke smirked.

"This should last us till the morning." Lee said dropping a large pile of wood onto the ground. Neji looked in amazement, it seemed Lee had overdone it. It looked like he collected a tree's worth of wood.

The three men suddenly felt something was wrong. Hinata hadn't returned and all was too quiet.

"Neji…" Lee said quietly. Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area. Sasuke's eyes turned crimson as he grabbed his katana.

"The river." Neji said sternly, the three men made their way to the rushing water.

"Damn it." Neji said out loud.

"What is it?" Lee asked as the men ran through the woods.

"Bandits." Neji said seriously. 'There's more and more of them every day.' He thought to himself. "Hinata's fighting them off."

Sasuke's speed doubled, he made it to her before the other two. Hinata was using her gentle fist against five bandits, seemingly normal bandits, just wanting the touch of a woman.

"Come on, we just wanted to play." Bandit number one said as bandit number two walked behind Hinata trying to catch her. Hinata quickly sensed him and defended herself, bandit number two flew backwards.

"You're just making it harder on yourself." Bandit number three said while circling her with bandit number four, one and five.

Hinata sensed Sasuke and took a jump back. She threw six shuriken around the bandits, their bodies slammed together. She tugged on her wires; she had trapped them; her wires holding them together in a bundle. Bandit number two rose to his feet and picked up one of the other bandits' scythe. He charged at her from behind at full speed. He was cut short by Sasuke who now stood between him and Hinata. The man stumbled backwards at the sight of the crimson eyes, the eyes that promised death. He stumbled back and fell on his bottom.

"Konoha senpu!" Lee called out enthusiastically as he jumped out of the woods with Neji. He kicked bandit number two down into the ground, burying half his body and leaving him unconscious.

"Hinata." Neji called out her name as he landed on the bank of the river.

"Who are you!" The bandits called out frightened. Hinata tugged on her wires tighter.

"Quiet." She said soft and determined.

Sasuke turned and watched Hinata's back.

"What should we do with them?" Neji asked.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and smirked, walking towards the bandits.

"Ahhh! Nooo! Waiitt!" The bandits cried out in fear as they drifted down the river in its rushing current.

Neji watched his cousin as she talked with her husband. He realized she had gotten much stronger after marrying the Uchiha. He saw Hinata unwrap the metal wire from around her hands, Neji was impressed. He had thought Sasuke was the one who had used the wires when he had first arrived on the scene.

The four ended up back at camp. Lee tended to the fire while Hinata mixed the food sachets together near the tents. Neji looked over at Sasuke as they both sat around the fire.

"What is it?" Sasuke said looking into the fire.

"Did you teach her?" Neji said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

"Wires?" Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Neji's. "Yeah" he said confidently.

"Amazing!" Lee said standing up and holding his fist in the air at his shoulder. "Hinata-chan is truly getting stronger!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and looked back into the fire. Neji turned and gazed over at Hinata as she innocently walked over with a pot.

"It will take just a while." She said placing the pot on a pile of embers.

Hinata collected everyone's empty bowls and brought them over to a small basin filled with water. Neji walked behind her.

"I'll do them." He offered.

"Oh, No…I can." Hinata pulled back the dishes as he reached for them.

"Hinata, please I can do them." He said kindly. She nodded and wiped her hands dry on her pants. She walked to the fire.

"Good night!" Lee said with a yawn as he walked passed Hinata on his way to his tent.

"Good night." She said with a smile. She took a seat beside Sasuke. It was quiet for a while, the both of them just looked into the fire or up at the stars in the night sky.

Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Good job." He said quietly. Hinata looked over at him.

"Hm?" She didn't quite hear.

"With the wires, good job." He said turning to her. Hinata blushed and looked into the fire.

0000000000000000000000

It was late afternoon when the four of them exited Naruto's office the next day. They had just reported back from their mission. They split up from each other, all going back to their everyday lives. Hinata sat down on the bench in front of the Hokage residence. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Everything alright?" He asked curiously.

Hinata rubbed her feet. "Just, a little sore." She said quietly. She quickly got up and made her way to him.

"I'm fine." She said walking beside him. He gave her a curious look before returning his eyes to beyond the horizon. Hinata grit her teeth with every step she took. Her feet were extremely sore. The couple finally made it back to the home Hinata took off her shoes and went straight to the couch; she tried not to let out a painful cry as her feet hovered above the ground. The pressure on her feet lifted and she let out a quiet sigh. Sasuke watched her and walked into their bedroom. Hinata took off her pack and put it beside her; she took off her sweater and placed it on the arm rest. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths in and out. She was exhausted. She heard the sloshing of water and footsteps nearing her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. Sasuke was walked towards her with a basin of water and a towel over his shoulder. She blushed harshly.

"Sasuke-kun what are you…" He placed the basin of water under her feet. She raised her foot away shyly; he took hold of her ankle and rolled up her pants. He did the same to her other pant leg and submerged her feet into the warm water.

"You probably over worked yourself." He said looking down at her feet. She let out a sigh; the water relaxed the tense muscles in her feet. She looked down at him lovingly; she didn't know he could be so thoughtful. He stood up and placed the towel on the ground beside the basin.

"Relax." He said looking down at her. She smiled wide and shut her eyes. He took her pack and walked to the weapons room with it. She sat there lost in her thoughts. She wondered why she had felt so exhausted.

0000000000000000000000

"Say that again…" Sasuke said in a desolate voice. He stood in Naruto's office after coming back from a mission with the ANBU. A month had gone by in a flash since his last mission with Hinata. He had been sent on two major missions, both being two week missions. It was one whole month that he didn't see Hinata.

"She's in the hospital." Naruto said it again, solemn just like the first time.

Sasuke angrily stormed out of the office, the door slammed behind him; he began to run. A sudden poof appeared in the middle of the corridor. He appeared in the hospital.

"Uchiha Hinata." He said to the front desk, he was still clad in his ANBU uniform.

"Room 103." The nurse knew exactly who he was and spared no time telling him where Hinata was. She pointed down the hall to his left. He ran down the hall frantically looking at the door numbers.

'_103'_ He said to himself as he read the door number. He opened the door and saw Hinata sitting up in the hospital bed. She was paler than usual, her eyes red and tired.

"Hinata." He walked over to her. Sakura was sitting at her bedside looking down at a folder.

"What happened?" He said looking at Sakura.

"She fainted when she entered the gates of Konoha." Sakura looked up at him seriously. "She's fine now though, her vitals are normal."

"I'm fine." Hinata small voice reassured him.

"She'll be off missions for a while." Sakura said standing up. "You can check out whenever, just call a nurse to take out your IV's." Sakura said to Hinata before leaving. Sasuke heard the door shut, he scowled at Hinata.

"If you were feeling too tired you should've told Naruto." Sasuke said angrily.

"I could never do that...It's my job." Hinata said sadly looking down at her lap.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. He was irritated; she should've taken better care of herself; she should know her limit. Another part of him was mad at himself for being so far away and not being able to do anything.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up at him. He walked over to her bedside, taking a seat.

He looked down at the ground and then at her. "You should take better care of yourself while I'm away. I don't like coming home to this." He said seriously. His words only made her feel worse. She nodded silently and kept her eyes away from his. He took hold of her hand on her lap.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said in monotone. A thin smile lined her lips as she watched his hand tighten around hers.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata sulked her way into the bedroom of their home, still feeling bad about worrying Sasuke. Sasuke walked into the bathroom, he knew his words hit her hard. He knew he shouldn't have been so hard on her. Hinata closed the bedroom door. It was late, time for bed. She unzipped her sweater and threw it in the hamper. Sasuke came out of the bathroom, topless his shirt in his hands. His hand kept the hamper lid open as Hinata walked away from it. Sasuke looked over at her after shutting the hamper lid. He could never get sick of seeing her in her mesh t-shirt and black tank top ensemble. He watched as she took off her top. He went behind her, instinctively holding her waist as her hands were caught in her shirt above her head. She pulled her shirt off her forearms. Her arms fell to the side, the shirt now on the ground. She was surprised by the sudden embrace; like she had done before, she sucked in her stomach.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." His voice glided through her ear, his voice sounded so smooth. She relaxed her stomach with a small breath. She loved that about him. How he loved her body, how the meat on her bones didn't bother him. It had always been an insecurity of hers, she was always jealous of all the skinny girls that surrounded her. But now she finally found someone who loved her curves and didn't care. It helped that the certain someone was the famed and ever so longed for Uchiha Sasuke. Her hands found themselves on top of his, resting on the front of her stomach.

"Hinata…" His silky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you." He said gently. A genuine smile grew on her face.

His hands unclasped and fell back, he lightly held onto her hips before letting go completely. She turned around, a bit disappointed. The mood was set, it was romantic and perfect yet he just let her go. She watched his back-in a trance- as he walked away to his drawer. He heard her light footsteps near him. He turned around to face her; her lips were on his in no time. His eyes widened as he watched her kiss him with her eyes closed. He relaxed when he felt her tongue begin to move. Her soft hands going up and down his back felt so good. He pulled her in at the waist, his other hand holding the back of her head. She hummed and mewed as he pulled away for a breath. Her eyes were still closed when he looked at her. Her eyes were softly shut; she was still lost in their kiss. His hand came to cup her cheek, her eyes opened sleepily. Her hand laid flat on his hard chest, she could feel his heartbeat. She looked at her hand on his chest, it moved up and down with every breath he took. She felt his hand around her waist loosen. She was hypnotized, watching his chest rise and fall made her grow hot. His hand slipped downward and she leaned in and lightly kissed his neck and chest. His hands lightly went around her. Her lips left his skin, their eyes met and they both knew what was going to happen next.

She was suddenly lifted up- her legs wrapped around his waist-he carried her to the bed. She laid flat and kept her eyes locked with his. Her hand slid down his biceps, feeling him out. Her soft touch made him shut his eyes in pleasure. He kissed her, and gently moved his palm onto her right breast; massaging her over her bra. Her nails dug into his bicep and her grip tightened. Her free hand went down her stomach and into the front of his pants. His tongue jerked slightly in her mouth at her touch. He concentrated and continued to kiss her passionately. She gripped his member at the base and began to lightly move her thumb up and down. She felt him get harder in her hand, his pants tightening. He broke free of their kiss abruptly; he got up and off the bed, taking off his pants along with his boxer briefs. Hinata sat up and unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side without a care. Sasuke smirked as he crawled back over her. He stopped at her breast and kept his eyes on her as he suckled her hardened nub. She looked down at him, she began breathing loudly. His other hand cupped her other breast; he gave it a gentle squeeze. Hinata's head fell back onto the pillow. He quickly switched and suckled her other breast this time, much more hungrily. She parted her legs naturally. She could feel her folds part, wetness was building in between her legs. Sasuke trailed kissed down her stomach. Kissing around her belly button, he could feel her stomach tighten and flex. His fingers went into the top of her leggings and pulled them down; her nude panties had an obvious wet spot. He pulled down her leggings more, taking them full off and throwing them behind him. Hinata looked down her body at him; again he looked at her seductively as his finger prodded her wet area. She hummed and shut her eyes momentarily before looking back down at him as he took off her panties. Raising her leg and kissing her calf he slipped one side off partially, he did the same together. Her panties landed somewhere on the floor, Sasuke held up her left calf and kissed it; slowly making his way in. He kissed her wetness as he put her leg down. She raised her legs, knees to the ceiling allowing him in. His hands parted her folds and exposed her wetness, his tongue slid up and down tasting her. Her toes curled and legs tensed, she placed her hands on her breasts as if they would anchor her down. He delved his tongue into her, moving gently inside. Her breaths were loud, she let out a quiet 'ah'. His fingers spread her more, his face burying in her. He raised his face away, using the flat of his tongue to move up. He engulfed her clit and flicked it lightly with his tongue, gaining an intense moan from her. With his arms around her thighs his hands pushed her legs open wider as she had closed them in from her last moan.

"AGH!" she let out a cry as he began to move at her opening. He felt a warm substance coat his tongue. He raised his head and swallowed while looking down at her. He let her rest, he watched as her breathing became controlled and her tensed body relaxed. Hinata looked down at him as he sat, waiting for her. The light from the lamp reflected off of something dewy at the tip of his member. He had pre cum. She used all her strength to get up and her knees. She took hold of his shaft and licked the pre cum off. She swallowed it quickly and began to bob up and down. She tilted her head as she sucked, Sasuke let out a heavy breath as he felt a new sensation. He watched. He saw her cheek inflate with his tip and then sink back in. He felt his globes tighten, a strain rushed through his shaft.

"Mhm…" Hinata mumbled in surprise as he ejaculated in her mouth. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to deflate somewhat. Hinata lifted herself up, she licked his head as little spurts continued to come out. She took it all in her mouth and swallowed again. She let out a pop at the head and fisted him slowly, adding a twist as she got to the head. Sasuke hummed in amazement at her handling him. She felt him stiffen in her hand. She gave him an enticing look and let go, getting on all fours. Protruding her ass towards him she looked over her shoulder with a smile while biting her bottom lip. He went to her and she lowered her upper body, supporting her weight while on her forearms instead of her hands. He spread her legs a bit wider and slipped in. He delved in deep, as her back arched. Her face fell forwards and onto the sheets as he began to thrusts. She let out moans in between her rapid breaths constantly. He moved slower than usual. He wanted to savor her, in case he was to go on another mission soon. She felt herself drool at the corner of her gaping mouth. She sucked back the saliva, letting out a loud slurp. Sasuke held her hips as she pushed back softly in tune with him.

0000000000000000000000

Hinata lay down on top of Sasuke.

"Mhm." She hummed and kissed him, she hummed again-raised herself- and then kissed him. She repeated this multiple times. She smiled happily looking down at him.

"Was it that good?" He said with a hoarse voice while looking at her. She nodded and kissed him on the lips again.

"So good." She said barely leaving his lips. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and her body grinded on top of him. He held both her ass cheeks in each hand, massaging them. Her hands ran through his hair, gently tugging. She kissed his lips, and then moved onto his neck. She was feeling extra touchy. Sasuke smacked her behind; she smiled against his neck as she kissed it. He did it to the other cheek and she nibbled hard on his neck.

"I think you've been hanging out with Inuzuka too much." He said teasingly. She giggled and bit him again, just as hard this time on his shoulder. He didn't mind it, it actually felt good. Coming from someone as kind as her, the small amount of pain she inflicted on him was a turn on. She kissed the spot she had just bit and raised herself to look at him. She straddled his pelvis, her hands on his chest only making her breasts look even larger.

He sat up, supporting his weight with his elbows. He looked at her curiously.

"Let's go shower." She said softly.

0000000000000000000000


	16. Chapter 16

It was an early morning in April, Hinata walked with Ino through the cherry blossom festival. It was a weeklong celebration held in Konoha every year. Hinata, Ino, Temari decided to volunteer this year at a small stand painting children's faces. The festival was held near the Hokage residence, in a park that was lined with multiple cherry blossom filled trees.

"It looks even more beautiful this year." Ino said holding a box of supplies; her green yukata flowing in the small breeze.

"Yes, they look much fuller." Hinata said looking up at the trees; she also held a box of supplies in her hands. She wore a dark yukata with the Uchiha emblem and the Hyuga flame in the middle.

"Hey, over here!" Temari called out to them while waving her hand in the air. She had set up a table and chairs. Temari looked graceful in her Nara clan yukata. Ino and Hinata made their way over, placing the boxes on the table. Temari began to set up the paints and brushes.

"It's so nice this time of year." Temari said while holding a small brush.

"That's right; you guys don't have a cherry blossom festival do you?" Ino said walking around the table.

"No. Just the normal New Years festivals." Temari said disappointedly.

"Hinata, sit down let me try it out on you first." Ino said excitedly while swooshing her wet paint brush in the paint.

"Oh…okay…" Hinata said reluctantly taking a seat.

"Don't turn her into a clown." Temari said with a chuckle.

"I would never do that!" Ino snapped back. "Okay, ready?" Ino asked Hinata. She nodded and flinched at the cold paint on her skin. Temari turned around to look after setting up and laughed.

"What? Is it bad?" Hinata said with wide eyes at Temari.

"Is that supposed to be a cherry blossom?" Temari said leaning in for a closer look. Hinata let out a cute chuckle, causing her to smile.

"EH! Don't laugh, you messed me up!" Ino said taking a step back.

"Sorry." Hinata said reaching for the hand held mirror on the table. She laughed again when she saw the pink blob on her cheek.

"Ino!" Hinata said looking into the mirror.

"What? It looks fine, minus the slash I made when you laughed." Ino said tilting her head and taking a step back.

Temari handed Hinata a wet cloth. "Here."

"Thanks." Hinata said with a giggle, she wiped her face clean. Hinata got up and placed the towel on the table.

"So, where is Shikamaru?" Hinata asked Temari.

"Same place as Sasuke, watching over the festival." Temari said picking up a plastic cup that fell on the ground.

"I see." Hinata put out a small sign that read 'Free face painting' on the table. Ino sat on a chair practicing painting a cherry blossom on her hand.

"I guess that's where all the guys are then. Chouji told me he was watching over the festival too." Ino said painting one last petal on her hand.

"Really?" Hinata said surprised. "You think something's going to happen?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No, I'm sure it's just a precaution." Temari said taking a seat. Hinata took a seat and people began to enter the cherry blossom festival area.

"Mama!" A small girl pointed at the face painting table. She pulled her mother along to it.

"Hi there." Temari bent down to be at eye level with the girl.

"Mama, can I?" The little girl looked up at her mother. Her mother nodded and Temari helped the little girl onto a chair.

"This pretty lady will paint a cherry blossom on your face okay?" Temari said letting go of the girl's hand. She nodded and looked over at Hinata who walked over to her with a paint brush and a small palette of paint. The little girl smiled wide in glee.

000000000000000000

Hours passed and the girls were taking a break, closing the small face painting stand for lunch.

"Lunch is here!" Ino walked to Hinata and Temari in the booth with a bag full of take out boxes.

"I'm starving!" Temari stood up and watched as Ino placed the food boxes on the table.

"Here is yours." Ino handed Temari a box.

"Thanks." Temari took it and sat back down.

"Here, Hinata." Ino handed Hinata a box.

"Thank you." Hinata sat back down; she opened the box and began to eat her food.

The girls finished their meals. A flood of children came to the stand, all rowdy and wanting their faces painted. Temari bit her tongue as she tried to get all the impatient and whiny children around her to stand in a single line. Ino and Hinata were swamped with multiple customers. They were finally down to their last customers.

"Oh, I have to get more paint." Hinata knelt down and grabbed a box under the table full of paint. She put some more on her palette.

"Hinata, last one." Ino said a loud.

"Okay!" Hinata bumped her head on the table above her. "Ah…" She said sadly rubbing her head. She turned around and saw Ino painting a cherry blossom on a little girl's cheek. Ino looked up and pointed her paint brush at Hinata's chair across from her. Hinata's eyes shifted over and she saw a flak jacket clad Sasuke sitting there.

"Oh…" She said surprised.

"Are you just going to stand there? You have a customer." She heard a voice from behind her. It was Shikamaru standing beside Temari, both of them grinning wide.

"Right…" She said with a blush. She walked to Sasuke with a smile.

"Does it have to be a cherry blossom?" He said looking at her.

"It is a cherry blossom festival." She said in retaliation. He smirked and turned his head, facing his left cheek to her. She smiled and began to paint.

"Ah, cold." He said a little irritated.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Temari said with a scoff. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I never thought I'd see the famed Uchiha Sasuke with a cherry blossom on his cheek." Shikamaru said with a chuckle. Hinata finished and picked up the mirror for Sasuke to look at her artwork.

"Done." She said with a kind smile.

He barely looked at himself in the mirror and stood up.

"I'm done my shift now." He said looking at Hinata.

"We are too!" Ino said from behind Hinata.

"We are?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, he _was_ our last customer." Ino said pointing at Sasuke.

"Yo, Chouji said he'd be coming soon; he stopped by the Barbeque place for a snack." Shikamaru said to Ino.

Ino sighed. "I guess I'll go meet him there." She put her paintbrush in the small cup of water.

"Hey!" Chouji came towards them, plastic plate of barbeque in hand.

"You guys can go join the festivities. I'll make him help me clean up." Ino said to the two couples.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he went to get barbeque before coming to me, I'll make this his punishment."Ino said with a grin.

Temari and Hinata giggled. Hinata felt Sasuke take hold of her hand.

"I'll see you guys later." Hinata said while being pulled away by Sasuke.

000000000000000000

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the festival. There were many games and food carts everywhere. They finally walked through the thick forest of cherry trees in the park. The blossoms were so full, you could barely see the sky if you stood underneath a tree. They took a quiet walk, they didn't say much. Hinata liked it that way; it gave her time to actually look at the blossoms. Sasuke however, just enjoyed walking in general, he always found it relaxing.

Hinata and Sasuke made their way out of the cherry tree forest and back into the main street of the festival.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked, looking over at his side to her.

"Not really." She said with kind eyes. They continued to walk; they saw that they were nearing a cotton candy stand. Hinata swallowed, she loved cotton candy. Sasuke looked over at her and could read her face. He pulled her towards the cart.

"One, please." He said very monotone. The man began to spin the cotton candy.

Sasuke noticed a little boy standing next to them. He was holding onto his mother's yukata and looking up at Hinata in awe. He was looking at her eyes with curiousity. Hinata looked over when she felt Sasuke let go. She watched as he knelt down to be at eye level with the boy.

"She's pretty isn't she?" He said softly. The boy nodded, his face looked at Sasuke's blankly. Sasuke smiled and pat the boy's head. The young boy's mother looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Was he bothering you?" she asked Sasuke as he began to stand back up.

"Not at all." He said in monotone. The woman blushed as she saw his handsome face. "Oh…" she let out.

"Here you go." The man from the cart said giving the cotton candy to Hinata. Sasuke paid the man, he and Hinata began to walk away.

Hinata blushed at the thought of his kindness towards the young boy. She unconsciously nibbled some of her cotton candy while thinking.

"Good?" Sasuke said walking next to her.

"Hm?" She looked at him with a chunk of cotton candy peeking out of her mouth. He smirked.

"Is it good?" He said, his eyes looking at the piece hanging out of her mouth. Her eyes widened, her hand came up to her mouth, pushing the cotton candy into her mouth. She nodded with a blush. He smiled arrogantly and looked around at the festivities.

Sasuke's body tensed, he turned his head to the side looking over his shoulder slyly. Hinata stiffened; she felt a tug at her arm. Pulling her to the side Sasuke held onto her tightly as a small food wagon rolled down the street and through the crowd with the owner running after it.

"You alright?" He asked as she was pressed up against his chest. She nodded and took a step back.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. She looked down the street at the split up crowd.

"The handle of the wagon must've broken while he was pulling it…" Hinata said as she watched the man run after his wagon.

"Yo." A familiar voice called out. Kakashi was walking towards the couple, book in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said kindly.

"Oh, you look beautiful in your yukata Hinata." He said to her nicely. Sasuke gave his old teacher a glare.

"How are you enjoying the festival?" Kakashi made small talk.

"It's very lovely." Hinata said with a smile.

"Ah, yes it is." Kakashi looked over at Sasuke then back to Hinata. "I just need to talk to Sasuke for second, is that okay?" He said while putting his book in his back holster.

"Oh yes, of course." Hinata smiled and made her way to a small kiosk across the street that sold trinkets.

Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked bitter sounding. Kakashi leaned in and looked at Sasuke.

"Cute." He said poking Sasuke's cheek.

"What?" He said irritated. Then he remembered; he still had a cherry blossom painted on his face. He wiped his cheek; a smear of pink ran across the metal protector on his glove. Kakashi leaned back and looked at Hinata who was holding up a cute fan. Sasuke's eyes followed Kakashi's and he looked over at his wife.

"Will she be alright?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Some of the ANBU will be watching over her." Kakashi's eye met with Sasukes. "You have two more days until you leave."

"I know." Sasuke asked sternly.

Kakashi scoffed under his mask. "Just thought I'd remind you." He said as he began to walk alway.

"See ya." He said with a hand in the air. Hinata looked over and saw Kakashi leaving. She scurried back to Sasuke.

"Is everything okay?" She asked curiously.

"Fine." He said looking at her. "Are you buying that?" He looked at her hand. She was still holding the fan from the trinket kiosk.

"Oh!" She turned red with embarrassment. She hadn't paid for it, she just basically stole. She ran over to the kiosk and put it back on the table.

"How much?" Sasuke said at her side. Hinata blushed even harder when he bought it for her.

"Here." He said handing her the fan very coolly.

"Thank you." She smiled into her cotton candy. The couple walked down the street, stopping by some kiosks to watch villagers play games.

"Hinata!" A happy voice called her from behind. Hinata turned around and saw Ten ten in a pink yukata. She pulled a very uninterested Neji behind her to the couple.

"You look great." Hinata said eyeing her friend up and down. It was rare to see Ten ten in a yukata.

"Oh…Hinata" Ten ten looked at the smeared pink mark on Sasuke's pale cheek. Hinata looked at his cheek and noticed he wiped off the cherry blossom. Hinata felt her face warm up.

"Oh, Ten ten it's not like that…" Hinata said surprised and embarrassed.

"Sure." Ten ten said with a devious grin. Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek, her thumb wiped off the rest of the smear. She continued to blush shyly. Neji watched intently at her loving actions. He felt his throat warm up, he was uncomfortable. He diverted his eyes to the festivities around him.

"Did you win that?" Ten ten pointed at the fan in Hinata's hand.

"Eh?" Hinata looked down past her cotton candy. "Oh, no…" She blushed.

"Aww." Ten ten let out, nudging Neji. Sasuke smirked to the side.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Ten ten asked.

"No, we haven't." Hinata replied.

"Let's go for some barbeque." Ten ten looked at Neji

"Oh…we can't." Hinata said looking at Sasuke. He gave her a confused look.

"Oh, that's too bad." Ten ten said sadly. "I guess we'll just have to go by ourselves." Neji let out a sigh of relief. "I'll see you around." Ten ten said as she and Neji left. Sasuke waited till the couple was out of sight.

"We can't?" He said puzzled, it almost sounded as if he was mocking her.

"Oh…well I didn't think you'd want to…" Hinata said shyly. He smirked, she knew him well.

"Let's go." He grabbed the fan out of her hand, placing it in his own. His other hand held hers and they began to walk.

000000000000000000

She licked her sticky fingers after throwing out the paper cone her cotton candy was attached to. She turned around and noticed Sasuke was gone. A crowd of people before her, she felt a little lost in her own village. She looked from left to right and felt irritated, where had he gone? The veins began to show as she activated her byakugan. She scanned the area thoroughly, and nothing. It was getting dark now, she did not like where this was going. She refrained herself from calling out his name. She began to walk, she saw the sign to Ichiraku ramen and found her way around. She kept her byakugan activated just in case. She saw him; he was behind her-in a side alley- talking to a man clad in ANBU gear. He could've at least told her he needed to take care of some business instead of leaving her. She stood near the Ichiraku ramen sign outside the restaurant. She deactivated her byakugan a waited. She saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Where'd you go?" He asked; he was holding a small paper bag.

"Where did you go?" She said irritated.

"I went and got you this." He handed the small paper bag to her. She opened it and smelled fresh cinnamon rolls.

"When did you?" She asked surprised.

"The kiosk was closing. I decided to get you some before they closed. There was a line, so it took long." He said.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Really." He said looking at her. "Is everything alright?"

"No…" She shook her head and activated her byakugan. What was going on? She still saw Sasuke talking to an ANBU member in a side alley as she scanned the area.

"Hinata." He said seriously as he saw her eyes change. She looked at him, genuinely scared.

"What else can my eyes do?" She said quickly.

"What?" he said confused.

"What else can my kekkei genkai do?" She said it again; her eyes kept shifting, checking on the other Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden question, they both knew what else it could do, why did she suddenly ask.

"Hinata." He took a step forward, she took a step back.

"What else can my kekkei genkai do?" She said it slow and serious.

He scoffed and looked at her strangely. "You're serious?" He said narrowing his eyes on her.

"Yes." She said; her eyes shifted again to the other Sasuke.

"What are you…?" He was cut off

"Answer me!" She said frustrated. People around them began to murmur.

"Hinata…" He was upset, what was wrong with her?

"Please me." He said as quietly as he could while he leaned in.

"How?" she asked keeping the other Sasuke in her view.

"You…" He suddenly got shy. He suddenly turned timid when it came to talking about their sex life. "Make me feel… amazing." He finished.

Hinata took a sigh of relief. "Ten o'clock, side alley." She said seriously. He looked at her confused for a slight second.

"Where?" He asked.

"Ten o'clock side alley." She said again seriously.

"Hinata…" he said, she looked at him. He had made a hand seal.

"Release." He said calmly.

"Eh?" She said a loud. Sasuke released his clone and the ANBU member left. Her face was hot and red. She felt so embarrassed; she turned around clutching the small paper bag in her hand. He put his hand on her shoulder, her Byakugan deactivated and she couldn't move.

"Hinata." He said seriously. She could tell he wanted to laugh at her.

"Sorry." She said quietly. He let out a chuckle.

"Don't be, I should've told you." He said turning her around.

She looked at the ground; she didn't dare look into his eyes. He placed his finger gently on her chin, tilting her up to look at him. He had a big grin on his face.

"Sorry." She said it again, sounding sadder than before.

"It's good to know you're alert." He said with a slight chuckle.

Hinata grit her teeth and looked at him, her eyes sad. Ever since the last time she met the intruder that posed as him, she's become a bit paranoid. "Let's go home." She turned and walked away. He followed behind; he couldn't help but smile from behind her.

000000000000000000

Hinata walked into the kitchen and put her small bag of cinnamon rolls on the counter. She was too embarrassed to eat them after what had happened. She turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against the door frame looking at her. Embarrassed, she walked past him without a word. He took off his flak jacket as he followed her. He found it amusing that she was so embarrassed. It was an honest mistake, he was actually rather impressed by her actions. Questioning him, making sure it was him. Of all questions though, she had to choose that one. He had to hand it to her, it was a good question. One he knew the answer to well. Hinata walked into the bedroom, Sasuke passed her; going into the closet to hang his jacket. He heard the door click, she went into the bathroom.

Hinata turned on the tap and splashed her hot face with cold water. She looked at her wet face in the mirror and sighed. She reached for the small hand towel at her side and wiped her face. After turning off the tap; she took off her yukata and put it on the towel rack. Sasuke undressed and walked to the bathroom door. Hinata heard a knock as she stepped into the bathtub.

"Come in." She said softly. She sat down in the tub and watched the warm water surround her legs. Sasuke came in, only in his underwear. Hinata didn't look up at him; she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She heard him go behind her, near the shower. She opened her eyes-moved forward-and turned off the tap in the bath when she felt the water rise over her breasts. She looked behind her as she felt the water splash at her sides, going out of the tub. Sasuke had slipped in behind her. She let out a surprised 'oh'. His legs went to her sides and he pulled her back into him, resting her in between his legs. She tilted her head back, resting on his shoulder. She looked at him; she felt his fingers running up and down her stomach. She let out a giggle and held his wrists, stopping him from tickling her.

"ticklish." He said it so monotone she wasn't sure if it was a question. She laced her fingers with his and brought up his hand out of the water. She let go, and began feel his rough, callused hand. She saw fine scars, scars she could only imagine were from using sharpened metal wires. His other hand rested on her stomach under water before sliding its way up to her breast. His thumb lightly skimmed her nipple, he felt her relax into his chest more. Her hand let go of his hand and reached up to the back of his neck, holding him lightly.

000000000000000000

Hinata bent over the tub to unplug the drain after their sensual bath together. She felt Sasuke caress her behind and thighs. She stood, turning and facing him. Her arms wrapped around his damp neck, he leaned down and kissed her. Their wet bodies smacked against each other. She smiled against his lips as he pulled away. Her hands moved the hair in his face and went to his shoulders. He leaned in again and lightly kissed her, biting her lip and pulling away gently. He had a devious smirk on his face, he was being playful. Hinata smiled and gently pulled away, she walked over to her towel and began to dry herself off. She walked into the bed room and heard Sasuke behind her. His playful act earlier left her feeling playful as well. She turned around and saw him in his towel walking towards her. She shot him a smile; she slowly unwrapped her towel and let it fall to the ground. He watched her every move while she crawled on top of the bed and onto the sheets. He walked over quickly, taking off the towel around his waist. She propped herself up, her elbows holding her up. Sasuke straddled her, his knees at her sides. She fell onto her back, her arms at her sides. Sasuke laced his fingers with hers, holding her hands he slid them up, nearing the sides of her face. She let out a happy chuckle as he dominated her, her face naturally turning to the side along with her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking down at her, speaking softly. Her eyes met his; she shook her head from side to side. He leaned in as to kiss her on the lips, her eyes instinctively shut. She let out a loud breath as she felt his hair tickle her skin; instead of her lips he kissed her shoulder and bicep. She opened her eyes and turned her head, watching as he placed soft kisses. She laughed out loud, she was ticklish. He raised himself up and looked at her with a smirk. He leaned in again and kissed her neck, slowly suckling her. Hinata's back arched, she hummed as he marked her. He pulled away and looked at the dark mark he had placed on her neck; he kissed it gently and looked at her. He looked down at her chest, rising and falling with her heavy breaths. He gave her a smirk and slowly traveled downwards. His tongue ran the length in between her breasts. Her body tightened, he felt her hands jerk up, wanting to be freed. His hands held her down hard, not letting her move. He licked his way back up and kissed her chin lightly, steering away from her lips. He let go of her hands and raised himself up and off of her. He got up off the bed and walked to Hinata's vanity. Hinata propped herself up and watched him, he grabbed her forehead protector and walked over to her.

She tilted her head curiously. He gave her a smirk. "Let's try this…" He said slyly. He sat at her bedside and she sat up fully.

"Want to?" he asked. She nodded her head and allowed him to blindfold her. He guided her onto her back; she felt a rush of excitement flow through her. She let out a gasp as she felt his tongue tease her lips open for a deep kiss. The smacking sound of their tongues sounded ten times louder with the blindfold on. He parted her legs, placing himself in between. Her legs rose and hooked around him. His hands moved up, feeling her curves. She flinched at his touch, not expecting it. She felt him cup her breasts with both hands while he kissed her stomach. The sensation was overwhelming, he was being so gentle.

"Ah!" She let out a sharp cry in surprise, when he nibbled her nipple. He began to suckle, relieving it of any pain he might have caused by accident. She hummed as his tongue flicked up and down and side to side. She felt his member rub against her perfectly, she shivered at the feeling. He raised himself-she released her legs and spread them open wide-he positioned his member at her entrance. Teasing her, he rubbed himself on her wetness; lathering himself.

"SasUKE!" she said out loud as he entered her.

"Are you alright?" He asked sweetly after resting fully inside her.

"Mhm." She nodded her head. She kept her hands above her head, not knowing where she should place them.

"Ooh…" she cooed as he thrust slowly. Her stomach flexed, she tensed.

"Hinata…" He said her name with a breath as his member was suddenly surrounded by tight walls.

"Mhmm…" She bit her bottom lip and forced herself to relax.

He continued to make his way slowly in and out. Aside from the earlier surprise of him nibbling on her nipple, he was very gentle and caring. Her body shook as her mind went blank, she was reaching her climax. Their sensual bath from earlier was more than enough foreplay. Sasuke kept his pace, holding her sides as she began to tighten and tremble. A tremor ran throughout her body, her body arched.

"Ah." She let a short sound come out. Her body froze, he thrusts a couple more times and she let a harsh breath out. Her mouth still gaped open her body relaxed, Sasuke felt himself become slicker than before. Hinata's chest moved up and down, her hands clenched the bedding at her sides. Her hands relaxed, she let go of the bedding and reached for her blindfold. She raised her head and took it off, throwing it on the floor. Sasuke looked at her, her byakugan activated in her sleepy eyes. He watched the veins slowly disappear as she rode out her climax. She had wanted to please him, but she just didn't have enough strength. Sasuke leaned in and continued to thrust slowly. He took hold of her lips and kissed her passionately, his hands in her hair. He felt himself tightening below; a rush of euphoria ran through him. Their kiss deepened, he let out a low moan into Hinata's mouth. He spilled his seed into her, he let himself deflate in her; resisting the urge to buck a few more times. Hinata moaned back into his mouth in response. Sasuke pulled away from their kiss and rested his head beside her, they both breathed heavily.

000000000000000000

A/N: Loving the reviews everyone! UPDATES will be slower than usual. patience is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke woke up when he felt something soft against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of Hinata pulling away and looking down at him.

"Morning." She said softly. Sasuke sat up.

"Morn." He cleared his throat. "Morning." He yawned and flinched when he saw the bright morning light shining through their bedroom window. His hand ran through his hair, pushing it back. He looked at Hinata who was already dressed in her mesh t-shirt and leggings. Sasuke got out of bed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Hinata said putting on her sweater. Sasuke nodded and went into the bathroom. Hinata made her way to the dining area where the maid was setting up breakfast.

"Oh…" Hinata said when she looked down at the table. The maid had warmed up the cinnamon rolls from the night before. Hinata had forgotten about them.

"Did you not want them this morning?" The maid asked cautiously.

"Oh, no. I just forgot about them that's all. Thank you for warming them up." Hinata took a seat and smiled at the maid. The maid nodded and retreated back into the kitchen to clean.

Sasuke reached into his drawer and put on a black wife-beater. He walked into the dining area and saw Hinata waiting for him.

"You were waiting?" He said as he walked to his seat.

"Oh, yes." Hinata said kindly, she watched him walk over. She had never seen him wear a wife-beater before. She blushed at the sight of his arms.

"You didn't have to." He sat.

"No, I wanted to." Hinata took a sip of her tea.

"Do you have any missions today?" Hinata asked before taking a bite.

"Not until the day after tomorrow." He said in monotone.

Hinata found herself smiling. She was still on her break from missions. She was anxious to get back to it though; she knew Konoha was running low with help. Many Konoha shinobi were out in the sand village helping there.

000000000000000000000000000

Hinata was in the kitchen helping the maid clean up. She stacked away the dried dishes when Sasuke came in.

"You can take today and tomorrow off." Sasuke said talking to the maid.

"Oh…yes." The maid finished clearing the table. Hinata closed the cupboard.

"Until then, Hinata-sama, Sasuke-dono." The maid nodded politely and went to get her things. The couple was left alone in the kitchen.

"Why suddenly rush her away?" Hinata asked curiously. Sasuke walked to her and held her around her waist.

"Because." He said leaning in.

"Mhm." Hinata was startled as he kissed her, her eyes fluttered shut. She opened her eyes when she felt him move away. His dark eyes looked at her lovingly.

"Okay." She said with a small smile. He let go of her waist and walked to the fridge, opening it.

"What are you doing?" Hinata turned around and asked innocently.

"Should we go to the market today?" Sasuke asked closing the fridge. Hinata smiled.

The two waved goodbye to the maid outside of the compound and made their way into the village. The cherry blossom festival was still in play, many children ran through the streets. Food vendors still had line ups long as can be. Sasuke and Hinata walked into the market place and began to look around for various types of produce and meat.

Hinata picked up a small bag of tomatoes from a produce vendor. Sasuke watched and smiled when he saw her pick up his favorite food. Hinata and Sasuke walked around the market.

"Hinata-onee chan!" Hanabi's voice roared from behind them. The couple turned around and saw Hanabi and her two friends walking towards them.

"Oh, did you have the day off brother-in-law?" Hanabi asked happily, her friends stood at her sides ogling Sasuke.

"Yeah." He said calmly. A squeak of happiness came out of Hanabi's friends. Hanabi nudged her friends. Hanabi looked over at Hinata who was looking at the fresh seafood. She was eyeing the crab and shrimp.

"What's with you? You don't like crab and shrimp." Hanabi said with attitude. She looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, brother-in-law, do you like crab and shrimp?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"I don't mind it." He said plainly.

"Two please, and a small portion of shrimp." Hinata said to the vendor.

"Shouldn't you three be in the academy or on a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We get this week off for the festival!" Hanabi said happily.

"You should train." He said sternly.

"Would you train with us then?" Hanabi said out loud. Hinata turned around back to her sister after paying for the food.

"Neji-nii san, is more than capable to train you." Hinata said irritated.

"But he's…" Hanabi thought for a second. "On a mission." She lied.

"Really? That's strange, since he's walking our way right now." Sasuke said looking beyond her. Hanabi and her friends turned around and gasped.

Sasuke took hold of Hinata's hand and walked calmly away from the fangirls. The three girls turned back around.

"No he's…" Hanabi looked around, the couple was gone. She scoffed and her friends sighed sadly.

Hinata laughed. "Is that how you used to run away from the fan girls?" She said looking at him.

"Hn." He said with a smirk.

The two walked, each with a bag in hand. They finished their grocery shopping.

"Lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Hinata said.

"Where do you want to go?" He said looking at the various restaurants in the area.

"Anywhere is fine." She said looking at him. Hinata followed Sasuke into a small restaurant that specialized in tempura.

The two followed a hostess and went to their seats and ordered. They placed their bags at their sides.

"Kurenai-sensei used to bring me here a lot." Hinata said looking around and reminiscing.

"Yeah, I heard it was good." He said looking around.

"Here are your drinks." A waitress came over and placed two cups of ice water on the table.

"Thank you." Hinata said kindly. Sasuke moved his drink closer to him and took a sip.

"You're food will be out in a minute." The waitress said before leaving. Hinata nodded and took a sip of her ice water.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Mm." Hinata covered her mouth.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"Just some indigestion, I must've eaten too fast." She said; her hand moved down to her chest.

Sasuke grabbed the bag of groceries out of her hand. "Are you sure?" He said suspiciously.

"Yes…" She said it unsure. He gave her a good look, she looked normal; perhaps it was just some indigestion. The couple was already near the compound; they had finished lunch and walked home. The gate opened, the two made their way into the home and into the kitchen.

Their day had gone by fast and before they knew it they were in bed sleeping.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled away. He looked down at Hinata as she smiled and hummed. A sizzle woke the both of them up from their little minute of heaven.

"Oh!" Hinata let go of Sasuke and went to the stove. She picked up the pot and moved it aside, it had over boiled. She was cooking their lunch. He heard her sigh and watched as she wiped down the water that had spilled. Sasuke went behind her and kissed her ear and neck.

"Sasuke…" She said with a smile as she turned off the stove.

"Hmn?" He said slyly in her ear.

"I have to clean this up." She said fidgeting out of his hold.

"I'm not that hungry." He said teasingly as he let her go.

Hinata scoffed and rang out the water from the cloth into the sink. "Yes, you are." His hand went around her waist again. He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. "What if I want dessert first?"

She smirked at his cheesy line. "No, no dessert."

"An appetizer?" He said stroking her sides.

"No." She chuckled. She slipped out of his clutch again and wiped her hands dry on a cloth hanging out of the front pocket of her apron. Sasuke leaned back on the counter and watched Hinata open a cupboard.

"Should I just eat the main course then?" He said walking behind her.

"Yes, you should." She said naively; pulling out the tea and placing it on the table.

"Okay." He said caressing her back side.

"Oh, wait!" She said a loud as he lifted the back of her night gown. The two hadn't changed; they were still in what they wore to sleep. Sasuke felt her bare backside, as she always wore nothing underneath her night gown.

"Wait?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned around and looked at him. "I'm hungry." She said frustrated. Sasuke took a step back and sighed.

"Fine." He leaned back onto the counter and watched as she made lunch for the two of them.

Steamed crab and tempura shrimp was on the menu. She slaved over the stove cooking the food she had been suddenly craving. She found herself munching on the tempura shrimp that she deemed 'un pretty' to present to Sasuke. Sasuke had left her to take care of lunch while he went and did some paper work. Hinata sighed as she looked down at her 'blubbery' stomach, she hated herself. She really needed to get out on a mission to keep herself fit, her recent pigging out wasn't helping either.

"Almost done?" Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"Oh yes, in a minute." Hinata said while plating the food nicely on a plate. Sasuke walked in and placed the tea on a tray.

"I'll bring this out first." He said holding the tray.

"Okay." Hinata said concentrating on a certain tempura shrimp that kept slipping from its place.

Sasuke poured the tea into the cups at the table. Hinata walked out with the large tray of food. She began to set the food up. Sasuke took his seat. Hinata placed the tray on the side and smiled at Sasuke. The two began to eat, Hinata let out a satisfied sound as she ate a chunk of steamed crab meat. Sasuke cracked open some crab legs and took out the meat. He stood up and reached for her plate.

"What are y…" Hinata said with a mouthful. Sasuke placed the crab meat he extracted onto her plate. He gave her a smirk and she blushed; feeling a bit foolish that she was mad when she first noticed he took her plate away.

She swallowed. "Thank you."

Sasuke sat down and continued to eat.

The table was filled with crab shells, shrimp tails, empty bowls and plates.

"Delicious." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair. Hinata smiled while she chewed her last bite.

"I'll do the dishes." He said quickly standing up and placing the empty dishes on the tray.

"Oh no, I can." She stood up and said with a full mouth.

"You cooked." He said sternly.

"Okay…" she said after swallowing her food. A knock came at their sliding door. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Come in." Sasuke called out.

"A scroll from the Hokage." The guard reached out his hand after opening the door. Sasuke placed a bowl on the tray and walked over to the guard and took the scroll. The guard closed the door and left. Sasuke walked towards Hinata while reading the scroll. Hinata used this time to help him and place the empty dishes onto the tray.

"Damn it Naruto, you said tomorrow." Sasuke said under his breath bitterly.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"I have to leave soon." He said angrily.

"Oh…" Hinata looked at him blankly and then looked back down at the dirty dishes and continued to clean up.

"I'll help you clean up first." He said throwing the scroll on the couch.

"If you don't have time…"

"I do." He said cutting her off. He made took the tray off the table and walked to the kitchen. Hinata walked with him into the kitchen.

"How long…is it?" She asked timidly.

"A month." He said turning on the tap.

"One month?" She said surprised. _'Didn't you just come back from a month long mission? What kind of mission takes a month?'_

"ANBU?" She said throwing away the crab shells into the garbage can.

"Yeah." He said in monotone.

"I see…" She said disappointedly. _'ANBU missions, of course he won't tell me any details.'_

"Don't go asking for any missions." Sasuke said abruptly.

"EH?" she said as she placed a dirty plate next to the sink.

"You're still on leave; don't feel obligated to go out." He said sternly.

"Right…" She said looking at him.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Be careful." She handed him his katana. He shot her back a smirk.

"Always." He said slyly. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Rest." He said pulling away.

Hinata nodded with a thin smile. She watched him take and step back and disappear in a poof.

She let out a sigh, it was only late afternoon; what was she going to do while he was gone?

She shut the door and turned around. She scanned the empty home; she already started to feel lonely.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I thought you said tomorrow." Sasuke said irritated to Naruto. Sasuke and a brigade of ANBU clad men stood in Naruto's office.

"They started moving faster than we thought." Shikamaru said at Naruto's side.

"We need to stop them before they infiltrate the village." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke sighed. "Where are they?"

"The borderline." Kiba said from within the brigade. "I scouted the area this morning."

"You know them better than anyone else Sasuke, you're taking the lead again." Naruto said sternly.

"It won't be easy." Sasuke said as he turned around to look at the brigade. "You all need to be alert; our sensors might not be enough."

"Yeah, last time I could barely sense them, they're good." Kiba said out loud.

"Alright, move out." Naruto demanded.

The crowded office was soon almost empty, only Sasuke stood in front of Naruto.

"Hinata." Sasuke said seriously.

"I've already dispatched a team to watch over her." Naruto assured his friend. Sasuke glared at the Hokage.

"Shikamaru's already told Temari." Naruto said.

"She's smart you know…she might…" Sasuke said.

"I know…" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked and left in a flash. Naruto let out a worried sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and heard the front sliding door open.

"Hinata-sama." A guard called out. Hinata made her way out of the corridor and looked over at him.

"You have some guests." He said sternly. Hinata walked to him, he moved to the side and revealed Ten ten, Temari, and Ino behind the gate.

"Let them in." Hinata said kindly. The gate opened and her girlfriends came in. She noticed that each of them held a bag. The guard walked past the girls as he went back to his post.

"What are you all doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Girls night." Ten ten said happily.

"Eh?" Hinata asked.

"Girls night silly!" Ino said brightly.

"What? Don't want our company?" Temari said.

"Ah…No, it's just…sudden." Hinata said with a chuckle.

"Is Sasuke home?" Ino asked.

"No, he's on a mission." Hinata said reluctantly.

"Perfect! What good timing." Ten ten said as she made her way up onto the engawa.

"What's in the bags?" Hinata said curiously.

"Oh, you know stuff." Temari said deviously.

The three made their way into the home and Hinata shut the door.

"Kitchen's over here right?" Temari called out.

"Oh…yes." She followed her friends into the kitchen.

She watched curiously as the three took out food and drinks.

"I brought some wine." Temari pulled out a bottle.

"Where was it made?" Ten ten asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry; it was given to me by my in laws, purely made in Konoha." She said with a smirk.

The girls laughed.

It was already late at night. The girls had all slipped into their night wear.

"I love that." Ino picked at Ten ten's silk tank top.

"Thanks, where'd you get this?" Ten ten pointed at Ino's night gown.

Hinata walked out in her night gown from the bedroom. "There are three guest rooms down that corridor for you all." Hinata pointed down one of the corridors.

"Oh Hinata!" Ino said a loud as she poured wine into the glasses.

"What?" Hinata said startled.

"You, look amazing." Ten ten scanned Hinata's body.

Hinata blushed. "It's just a night gown…" She made her way to the living area.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Come early tomorrow, I have everything under control tonight." Temari said to an ANBU member. She stood on the engawa at the back of the home.

"Don't be obvious, be wary of her. She might use her byakugan once she senses something." Temari said sternly."It won't just be Sasuke who will have your head if you don't do your job right." She threatened before sending the man away. Temari walked back into the home, shutting the back door. She walked into the kitchen and got the snacks ready.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, snacks are ready." Temari came out with a tray full of snacks. She put the tray down on the table and picked up a glass of wine.

"Cheers to girl's night!" Ten ten said raising her glass. Their glasses all clinked; there was a moment of silence when they all took a sip.

"Mhmm!" Ino said a loud. Hinata coughed.

"Don't like it?" Temari asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Oh…no…don't like it." She said with a sour face.

"Really? I think it's alright." Temari said sniffing her wine.

"Oh…" Ten ten smacked her lips. "Yeah, now I know I'm not a wine person." Ten ten pushed her glass away.

"More for us!" Ino said, tapping her glass with Temari's.

Hinata and Ten ten reached for a small cake snack to wash down the wine.

"Much better." Ten ten said to Hinata, she nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what is new with all of you?" Temari asked.

"Nothing new with me." Ino looked at Ten ten.

"Well…" Ten ten hesitated. "I've been having trouble…"

"Trouble? Are you okay?" Temari said curiously.

"Well, not trouble trouble…just…you know trouble." Ten ten said shyly.

"Eh?" Ino said tilting her head.

"AH…I understand. That trouble." Temari said with a smirk. Hinata watched and examined her friends.

"OH…I-I shouldn't be here for this." Hinata said, her face burning red.

"What? Oh~" Ino said looking at Ten ten. "Really? Like what?" it finally clicked in for her.

"Ahh…" Hinata was highly uncomfortable. Her hands went on top of her ears. "I can't!"

"Hinata come on." Temari said giving her a look.

"It's too weird, I can't…" Hinata whined.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Hinata." Ten ten said nicely.

"Oh come on, just spill it!" Ino said excitedly leaning in. Hinata's hands didn't move away from her ears.

"Well, he wants me to…swallow." Ten ten said. "But I can't!"

Hinata was scarred, though covering her ears, she heard it all. "Ah! I can hear you!" she squealed.

"Just uncover your ears Hinata, it'd be easier that way." Temari said. Hinata was already scarred for life; she removed her hands and listened.

"So have you ever tried to?" Ino asked.

"No, I just; once it gets on my tongue I just…can't" Ten ten blushed.

"You know, you just have to take it from deep in the back." Temari said very nonchalant. Just like how she was in battle, she was the same with her sex life; confident.

Hinata cringed, she couldn't get the image of Ten ten and Neji doing it out of her head; she blankly chewed on a strawberry.

"Hinata…Hinata…" Ino said, waking Hinata up.

"Eh?" She looked at Ino.

"We're done now." Ino said with a smile.

"Oh, okay…" Hinata said with a mouthful.

"So, what about you Hinata?" Temari asked.

"What?" Hinata asked cauriously.

"Anything new with you?" Temari picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"No, nothing new." She answered truthfully.

"Hm." Ten ten hummed and picked up a strawberry.

"Oh goodness." Ino said looking at her friends.

"What?" Temari said to Ino.

"How are your sex lives?" Ino asked straight out.

"Ino!" Hinata shouted.

"What? It is a girl's night, plus we already touched on the subject." Ino said before taking a sip of her wine.

"True." Temari said sipping her wine.

"I guess I'll start." Temari said putting her wine glass on the table. "I've been meaning to ask this." She adjusted herself on the couch. "So, do you all have like…secret techniques?"

"Ah! I know what you're talking about." Temari's eyes opened wide.

"You do right?" Temari said excitedly raising herself up wards and sitting back down.

"Yeah, I've been wondering too." Ten ten looked at Hinata.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I get it." Ino said putting her wine glass on the table.

"I know Chouji does." Ino said with a smirk.

"What can he do?" Temari asked curiously.

"Let's just say he can make certain part of him bigger." Ino said with a devious chuckle. She picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"No way." Ten ten said; her mouth agape in awe.

Temari and Hinata giggled.

"So, do you have one too?" Temari asked Hinata.

"Oh…uhmm…" Hinata's eyes met Ten ten's.

"You do don't you?" Ten ten said looking at her.

"Wait, does Neji?" Ino asked suddenly. Hinata cringed at the thought again.

"Of course." Ten ten was more than happy to share. "He presses all the right buttons." She said while slipping a grape into her mouth deliciously.

"Then you're pretty much the same right?" Temari asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hinata said shyly.

"WHOA, this village is insane." Temari said shaking her head in disbelief while reaching for a strawberry.

"What about Shikmaru?" Hinata said timidly.

"I don't think I have to explain his technique much." Temari said with a smirk.

"You don't have one?" Hinata looked at Ino.

"No, I don't." Ino said blankly.

"Oh my god does Sasuke have one?" Temari said excitedly.

"Oh…" Hinata hesitated. "No…he doesn't." She didn't want to tell the girls about him.

"Really?" Ten ten said suspiciously.

"Yeah, he doesn't." Hinata said quickly reaching for a grape.

"You liar…" Ino said eyeing her friend.

"I'm serious, he doesn't. And if he does have one, he hasn't shown me yet." Hinata held back the urge to stutter.

"Well, I'm sure with your technique you guys are just fine." Temari said reaching for her wine. "Imagine; if he did. You two would be going at it every day." Temari said with a chuckle.

Hinata smiled, her face grew hot and red.

0000000000000000000000

"Oh, watch your step." Ten ten said as she guided Ino to the bathroom.

"She must've really liked the wine." Temari said to Hinata holding up the empty bottle. Hinata giggled.

"I think I'm going to go get some more refreshments." Hinata stood up.

"I'll help you." Temari followed Hinata to the kitchen. Hinata opened the fridge and took out four water bottles. Temari took out some more snacks and placed them on the tray.

"This should be enough right?" Temari asked. Hinata looked over. Hinata nodded her head.

"Temari-san…" She hesitated to continue.

"Hm?" Temari asked as she picked up the tray, ready to leave the kitchen.

"Never mind…" Hinata smiled and made her way out of the kitchen first. Temari followed behind.

Temari and Hinata placed the food and drinks on the table.

"OH…" Ino said holding onto her chest as she looked at the ground. Ten ten walked behind her. Ino stumbled her way into the living area and plopped herself on the couch.

"Are you sure that wine was made in Konoha?" Ten ten said to Temari as she sat down.

"More than sure." Temari picked up the bottle and read the label. "Yup, made in Konoha."

"I did have a lot!" Ino said out loud. "Oh! You know what?"

"What?" Hinata asked softly.

"Wait…" Ino thought to herself for a moment. "I forgot what I was going to say."

The girls laughed at Ino.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hinata, Ten ten and Temari were making brunch in the kitchen. They had stayed up the night before fairly late.

Ino walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Oh…" she held onto her head.

"Up?" The three girls said in sync.

"Mhmm." Ino said sleepily.

"Made some coffee." Ten ten said as she poured it into a cup.

"Good." Ino leaned against the counter.

"That wine was really strong huh?" Ino said with her eyes closed.

"Uhm, not really." Ten ten said.

"You did drink the whole bottle; I only got a glass and a half." Temari said as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"What? No…" Ino thought about it. "Did I really?"

"Yeah." Hinata said nodding her head at Ino.

"Ugh." Ino rubbed her temple.

"You all don't have missions today?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm on call." Ten ten said mixing her coffee.

"I have the day off." Temari said turning off the stove.

"I closed the flower shop today." Ino mumbled.

"Ah, I see." Hinata said closing the fridge.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Is that all?" Shikamaru said breathless.

"There's more." Sasuke said, his bloody katana at his side.

"Where? I can't sense them at all!" Kiba said irritated.

"Move!" Sasuke called out to an ANBU member. The member moved and Sasuke slashed a sickly looking man with long hair who appeared almost magically.

The battle went on for a long time, Sasuke sighed he felt his chakra depleting. He could only imagine how his comrades felt. He watched as the people from his past surrounded him. His blood boiled, he knew this was only the first batch he was going to be seeing.

'_Damn it'_ he though as he dodged the swing of another katana.

The sound of a thousand birds echoed through the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks have passed; Hinata was called out on missions once again. Her missions however only consisted of escorting elders in and around the village. Even so, she felt happy knowing she was helping and finally out of her now lonely home.

It was late, Hinata ran through the village, tears streaming down her face, heart beating out of her chest. Her body trembled vigorously, her thoughts erratic. She ran into the hospital, her mouth agape. She breathlessly ran; her feet guided her to where she needed to go. She felt a tug at her arm, she didn't look back; she whipped her arm away from the hold. She screamed a loud in pain-sobbing- tasting her endless tears. Kakashi held her back, making sure not to hurt her in the process. She forced her body forward, Neji held her back along with Kakashi. Hinata cried out loud sadly.

"Hinata!" Temari yelled, Hinata barely heard. Hinata instinctively activated her byakugan, forcing Kakashi and Neji to move away from her. She felt her body freeze as she ran forward. Shikamaru used his shadow binding technique, her byakugan deactivated. Kiba appeared in front of her, holding her tightly in a hug. She cried into his leather jacket covered shoulder. Shikamaru let her go from his shadow technique. Hinata hit kiba's chest angrily as she sobbed. Kiba held her tighter, taking all of her punches. His face solemn, he had never seen her cry so hard before.

"Hinata…" He said her name softly. She cried harder, the strength in her punches wore off. Her body fell limp, Kiba held her up. Hinata continued to sob.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Cliffhanger. ^^ Updates will be slow, for real now. I had this idea suddenly last night that possessed me to write this chapter! So patience is greatly appreciated!3


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Sadly updates will be slow. Thanks for being patient! Here is chapter 18!

* * *

><p>Hinata had comeback from her latest mission, it was late evening; the sun was setting. She neared the compound and noticed that the gate was open.<p>

'_Sasuke?'_ She thought to herself excitedly, it had only been two weeks since he left. Perhaps he had come home early. Her steps fastened, she turned the corner and went into the property.

"Temari-san?" Hinata stopped in her tracks. Temari stood in her courtyard; she was speaking to a guard. Her face was solemn; Hinata had never seen her friend look so pained. Temari turned and saw Hinata, her eyes began to well with tears.

"Hinata…" Temari walked towards Hinata. Hinata took a step back, her eyes wide; she was scared at what Temari was going to say.

"No…" Hinata said before Temari said anything. Hinata shook her head. "No…" Hinata continued to step back.

"Hinata, listen to me…" Temari said walking towards Hinata. Temari's voice was shaking; the closer she got to Hinata the more noticeable her blood shot eyes were.

"Hinata, please just…" Temari continued to take baby steps towards her friend. Hinata's heart dropped, tears began falling as she watched Temari. Temari's mouth moved, she was speaking but Hinata's mind went blank, the words going in one ear and out the other.

Hinata found herself dashing away from the compound and to the hospital. Temari ran after her.

Hinata ran through the village, tears streaming down her face, heart beating out of her chest. Her body trembled vigorously, her thoughts erratic. She ran into the hospital, her mouth agape. She breathlessly ran; her feet guided her to where she needed to go. She felt a tug at her arm, she didn't look back; she whipped her arm away from the hold. She screamed a loud in pain-sobbing- tasting her endless tears. Kakashi held her back, making sure not to hurt her in the process. She forced her body forward, Neji held her back along with Kakashi. Hinata cried out loud sadly.

"Hinata!" Temari yelled, Hinata barely heard. Hinata instinctively activated her byakugan, forcing Kakashi and Neji to move away from her. She felt her body freeze as she ran forward. Shikamaru used his shadow binding technique, her byakugan deactivated. Kiba appeared in front of her, holding her tightly in a hug. She cried into his leather jacket covered shoulder. Shikamaru let her go from his shadow technique. Hinata hit kiba's chest angrily as she sobbed. Kiba held her tighter, taking all of her punches. His face solemn, he had never seen her cry so hard before.

"Hinata…" He said her name softly. She cried harder, the strength in her punches wore off. Her body fell limp, Kiba held her up. Hinata continued to sob.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata punched the mattress around her and immediately sat up. Her breath was loud and heavy, her body hot and damp with sweat. Tears were welling in her eyes. She looked around her room, her byakugan was activated. It was dawn; a dim light was beaming through her window. Her eyes fluttered in confusion.

'_A dream?'_ She looked down at her lap.

She caught her breath and stroked her hair back. She was in bed alone, Sasuke had been gone for two weeks and he still had another two weeks to go before returning.

'_Why…why would I dream such a horrible thing? It felt so, real.'_

Hinata scanned the room again-this time more thoroughly- something didn't feel right. She wasn't usually one to get nightmares.

'_ANBU?'_

The Uchiha compound was surrounded by multiple ANBU members. _'Why?'_ She wiped away the sweat on her brow and got out of bed. She grabbed a long bath yukata out of the bathroom and slipped it on as she made her way out of the bedroom. Her footsteps were heavy, she was upset; what were they doing surveilling her?

"Hinata-sama…" The maid said as she entered the home with groceries. Hinata walked out of the open sliding door and onto the engawa, ignoring the maid.

"Come out." She said sternly. Silence. "I know you're there." She said again determined to get answers. Hinata took a deep breath in, calming herself down. "Please, come out." She said kindly.

She flinched when she noticed blur at the corner of her eye. She turned and saw an ANBU member standing in her courtyard.

"Uchiha-sama."

"What is your business here?" Hinata said sternly.

"I'm afraid it's confidential Hinata-sama."

"I would like to know your business here, please explain."Hinata said softly.

"Direct orders from the Hokage Uchiha-sama."

Hinata annoyingly walked inside. She walked to her bedroom and changed, she was about to go get some answers.

0000000000000000000000000000

A loud knock came at Naruto's office door. The Hokage was asleep in a pile of papers on his desk; drool was washing out the ink in the first layer of the paper work.

A calmer knock sounded again.

"Eh?" Naruto jolted upward, he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. "Come in." He said hoarsely. He wiped away the drool at his mouth while he watched the door open.

"Oh…Hinata…" He said sleepily. She strutted her way to his desk.

"I have some questions." She said soft but stern.

"Eh…What is it Hinata?" Naruto rubbed his face with his palm.

"Why are there ANBU surveilling my home?" Her question woke up the Hokage.

"What are you talking about?" He said, playing dumb.

"I know you ordered them there. Why?" She said again in a serious tone.

"Hinata…"

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" She cut him off.

"Hinata…I…"

"What exactly is his mission?" She said again impatiently.

Naruto had never seen her so impatient, she was truly growing a strong personality. "Hinata. Listen would you?"

Hinata stood up straight and looked at the Hokage with her glazed eyes.

"Nothing happened to Sasuke. His mission is that of confidentiality; you know I can't tell you." Naruto said sternly. "ANBU are surveilling your home at my request."

"Why?" She said curiously.

"Hinata, Sasuke isn't here. I know you're strong and capable. But I can't stand idly by knowing something could happen again." Naruto's stare turned serious.

"But, why would anything happen? It's all done with." She said matching the intensity of Naruto's eyes with her own.

"Hinata please, don't worry. It's just a precaution; on my behalf." Naruto leaned back in his chair.

Hinata stood there taking in his words. "Fine." She said after a moment of thinking. Perhaps, he was just being a good friend to Sasuke and watching over her. "Thank you." She said reluctantly. Naruto watched as she turned her back and left his office, the door shut gently behind her.

Naruto looked down at his desk. He sighed when he saw the drool covered papers. "Today is going to be a long day." He said under his breath while shuffling the papers together.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked down the corridor. She kept thinking of her nightmare. _'He's fine.'_ She reassured herself, though she really didn't even know.

"Hinata?" Sakura called her name. Hinata turned around to face the medical nin. "You're up quite early." Sakura said walking towards Hinata; she had folders in her hand.

"Oh, yes." Hinata said calmly.

"Is everything alright?" Sakura asked as she noticed Hinata's blood shot eyes.

"Yes." Hinata said shortly. "Well…" Hinata nodded and turned her body away.

"Wait." Sakura said quickly.

"Yes?" Hinata asked, not turning around to face Sakura.

"Would you…join me for some tea, in my office?" Sakura offered.

"No, I'm fine." Hinata took a step forward.

"Please, I just want to talk." Sakura said softly. Hinata stopped herself and turned around, taking a breath in.

"Sure." She said with a thin smile. Hinata followed Sakura to her office within the Hokage residence.

"Here." Sakura handed Hinata a small cup of tea.

"Thank you." Hinata sat across from Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi sat behind her desk and sipped her tea lightly. Hinata sipped her tea, placed in on the desk in front of her and cleared her throat. Sakura placed her cup on the desk and looked at Hinata kindly.

"I'm sorry, I invited you so suddenly. You must be very busy." Sakura said calmly.

"No, I'm not very busy at all." Hinata said politely.

"Hinata, I just want to let you know…" Sakura suddenly turned shy.

"Yes?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I'm happy for you…and Sasuke." Hinata could sense a strain in Sakura's voice.

"T-Thank you." Hinata nervously grabbed her tea and looked into the liquid.

"I…I'm glad he's happy." Sakura continued, looking at her tea. "I want you…and me to reconnect…as well." Sakura said softly.

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata said quietly. She asked even though knew exactly what Sakura meant.

"I know you and I…our friendship, it's been strained…since…" Sakura found the words hard to say.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata said placing her cup back onto the desk. "Are you…really happy for us?" she asked boldly.

Sakura was taken a back at Hinata's statement. She could tell Hinata could sense her awkwardness.

"I am." She said sternly.

"I don't want you to force yourself Sakura-chan…" Hinata said looking down at her lap. "I know, it must be hard…watching Sasuke and me…" The words sounded harsh, but Hinata knew she had to get it out.

Sakura's hands turned into fists under her desk. Hinata's kind voice while saying that irritated her, because Hinata was right. It was hard to watch him with her.

"Hinata…I'm happy for you two, really." Sakura said looking up at Hinata. "I've…been seeing Naruto." Sakura said quickly.

Hinata felt a shock move through her system, she wasn't sure if Sakura's declaration of her seeing Naruto was to prove to Hinata that she had moved on from Sasuke or if she was rubbing it in Hinatas face.

"T-That's great." Hinata said softly. She wasn't jealous, Hinata was happy for Naruto, to get what he'd always longed for, to be finally happy and with someone he loved. Hinata was genuinely happy for him. A part of her wondered, Sakura; was she settling for the Hokage. That thought hurt Hinata; she didn't want Naruto to be heartbroken in the end, because she knows how it feels.

"Are you?" Sakura said calmly.

A spark ignited within Hinata. Sakura said it so coldly, as if she was rubbing it in Hinata's face. A 'You took mine now I took yours' kind of deal.

"I am." Hinata said sincerely. "He loves you." Hinata said kindly. She meant every word she said, even though the ignited frustrated woman in her didn't want to lose the mental battle.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a thin smile.

"I should get going." Hinata stood up. "Thank you for the tea Sakura-chan." She spoke soft and kind. Sakura nodded. Hinata made her way out of the office. Hinata heard the door click shut as she walked down the empty corridor. Hinata walked past the Hokages office and made her way to the first floor of the residence. Her head began to pound. _'A head ache this early in the morning?'_ She nodded her head when she saw Genma and Raido walking towards her. Raido nodded politely in her direction.

"Morning." Genma said kindly.

"Good morning." She nodded her head politely again. Genma and Raido stepped pass her. Hinata felt herself getting lightheaded. Her vision began to blur, she turned to the two jonin who were walking away from her.

"Genma-san…Raido-san…"She spoke softly but the two Jonin heard her. The two men turned around.

"Oh…" Raido and Genma ran to her as she began to fall on her side. Raido caught her over his shoulder.

"We need to get her some medical attention." Genma said seriously.

0000000000000000000000000000

'_Genma-san…Raido-san…'_ Hinata opened her eyes slightly, her eyelids felt heavy. She looked up and saw a drop tile ceiling. The air was filled with a familiar medicinal scent. 'Am I…hospital?' She opened her eyes wider. Sitting up quickly, a sharp tug came at her arm; she was hooked up to an IV drip. The door clicked open.

"Oh, you're awake." Hinata looked up at Shizune. Unlike Sasuke, whose doctor was Sakura, Shizune was ordered by Tsunade-before her death-to take care of Hinata's medical needs. Now, Shizune was a much needed medical nin, she hadn't been in Konoha recently. She was ordered to train new medical nin's in the sand village and had only come back days before today. While she was away she left Sakura in charge of all cases in Konoha.

"Shizune-san." Hinata said softly.

"Surprised to see me?" Shizune walked over to Hinatas bedside.

"Oh…yes…" Hinata said shyly.

"Well, let's see…" Shizune flipped through Hinata's files. "Hmm…So, you fainted…"

"Yes…" Hinata could only assume so.

"Anything bothering you lately?" Shizune asked.

"Uhmm…I've been getting a lot of headaches…" Hinata said looking down at her lap.

"I see you suffered quite a bit from exhaustion recently." Shizune continued to read Hinata's files. "You shouldn't push yourself." She advised.

"I understand…" Hinata said softly.

"Well, it's strange that your stamina has depleted so quickly…" Shizune closed the folder in her hand. "We'll need to take some tests." Shizune said kindly.

"Tests?" Hinata said frantically.

"Yes, you were due for some examination anyways." Shizune walked to the end of the bed.

"Oh…I see…" Hinata said nervously. She never did like taking examination tests; actually she tried to avoid them constantly.

"So, breathing test, urine test, blood test, vision test, and physical examination." Shizune said as she wrote in Hinata's folder.

"A-All…of that?" Hinatas eyes widened.

"Yup, you really have been avoiding them huh?" Shizune said teasingly. Hinata looked down at her lap.

"I'll be back, we'll start with you breathing test first." Shizune walked to the door and left.

0000000000000000000000000000

It was late afternoon, Hinata walked to the hospital cafeteria after taking all of her tests. Her stomach grumbled loudly, she was starving. She bought herself some soup and steamed fish, they didn't have much of a selection to choose from. She quietly went to a seat and ate her first meal of the day. She felt her first bite fall to the empty pit of her stomach.

'_We'll get the test results in a few days, possibly a week. I'll get a hold of you when their ready.'_ Shizune's words repeated in her mind as she ate.

"There you are." Hanabi called out to her sister.

"Hanabi?" Hinata said with a mouthful. She watched as her little sister took heavy steps towards her.

"Are you okay?" Hanabi questioned her sister while scanning her up and down.

Hinata swallowed. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Hanabi took a seat across from Hinata. "I just got back from a mission, a couple of my friends saw you in the hospital, so I decided to come here and check on you." Hanabi said looking around the cafeteria.

Hinata scoffed and spooned some soup into her spoon. "He's not here." Hinata said softly before blowing her soup.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Hanabi said looking at her sister. "So really, what are you doing here?"

"I just had a physical today." Hinata said short and quick.

"Ah…I see." Hanabi pushed her long dark hair behind her ear. "You gonna share?" Hanabi eyed Hinata's food.

"Get your own, I'm starving." Hinata said calmly after swallowing her soup.

"Why getting off a diet or something?" Hanabi leaned back in her chair.

"No, didn't have breakfast." Hinata said concentrating on her soup.

"Well—" Hanabi stood up. "Since you're fine, I guess I'll leave." Hanabi said uncaring.

"Okay, be safe on your way home." Hinata said nonchalantly as she picked at her fish.

"Always." Hanabi said walking away and not looking back. Hinata finished her meal and left the hospital. She walked down the empty street and watched as the leaves danced in the breeze.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke watched the trees sway in the breeze. "Stay alert." He said sternly to his ANBU squadron.

Sasuke led a squadron of ANBU on a mission to take out a large group of Orochimaru's followers. Most of which Sasuke knew from his past. The group of experiments was after Sasuke, all seeking vengeance for Orochimaru's death. All of them had bad relations with Sasuke, after all Sasuke was the reason why Orochimaru had stopped caring for the other experiments. Most of them despised Orochimaru after his death, until they realized they couldn't live 'normal' lives without him. Many of the experiments were suffering without the constant upkeep from Orochimaru. They had banded together in order to take out Sasuke, trying to rid of the Uchiha once and for all.

-Sasuke flash back-

"They're starting to move." Naruto explained.

"I thought we were done with them." Sasuke said calmly.

"More of them have regrouped. They've gather in the sound village."

"When do I start?"

" You're not taking part in the mission this time." Naruto said seriously.

"Why not?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"It's too much of a risk."

"You let me lead the squadron the last time why not this time?" Sasuke said hurriedly.

"Intel says these guys are much stronger." Naruto said looking at papers on his desk.

"I know them best." Sasuke angrily said.

"I know." Naruto shut his eyes and sighed.

"Let me lead the squadron, it will be done with quickly and thoroughly." Sasuke pleaded sternly.

-End flash back-

"Behind!" Kiba called out from behind his dog mask. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and striked.

"Damn it! I can barely sense them!" Kiba yelled out as he fought back three sickly looking men.

"Remember, many of them were made to be like that!" Shikamaru called out while fighting off a large and dirty looking man.

"Watch out, they can activate their seals." Sasuke said as he pulled his katana out of an experiment.

"So these are Orochimarus followers? His past experiments?" Neji said from behind a simple all white mask.

"Damn, these guys are a pain in the ass." Kiba growled.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata waited nervously in a room, sitting on an examination table. She was in the hospital; Shizune had called her back a week later for her test results. _'Surely, nothing is wrong with me…_' Hinata sighed. The door clicked open and Shizune came in with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Shizune took a seat by a small desk and opened Hinata's folder.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked reluctantly.

"Hmm…" Shizune read through the results."Nope. You're perfectly fine."

Hinata took a sigh of relief.

"Let's see here…" Shizune looked over the results again. "Yup, you're both fine."

"Both fine?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes, you and the baby are fine; perfectly healthy actually." Shizune looked up from the documents. Hinata's face became paler.

"B-Baby?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata?" Shizune looked at the Hyuga. "Oh! Hinata!" Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted from the news.

Hinata's eyes shot open. She looked up at the drop tile ceiling. "Baby!" She sat up and said aloud.

"You're up." Shizune was sitting in the same spot.

"Baby?" Hinata said again, flustered.

Shizune sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't know. You're pregnant." She said calmly.

"I am?" Hinata felt her stomach. "But…I'm…"

"Fine?" Shizune said. "How's your cycle?"

"Fine. Regular." Hinata said quickly.

"Well, that might not actually be your cycle." Shizune looked in Hinata's file again. "Yup. Pregnant. Five months."

"FIVE MONTHS?" Hinata yelled out loud. She looked at her seemingly flat stomach. "B-But…my stomach…"

"Each woman carries a child differently. But you are definitely pregnant." Shizune said with a smile.

Hinatas shoulders slumped forward with a sigh.

"Lay down Hinata." Shizune stood up. Hinata lay down on her back. Shizune's lifted Hinata's sweater and shirt upwards revealing her stomach. Hinata flinched at the sudden action. Shizune's hands glowed a green hue and hovered over Hinata's stomach. Hinata watched as Shizune's eyes closed, a smile grew on Shizune's face. She removed her hands and opened her eyes.

"Definitely Pregnant." She said happily. Hinata smiled in disbelief, she was pregnant.

"Congratualtions Hinata." Shizune said kindly. Hinata sat up and pulled down her shirt and sweater.

"Pregnant…" Hinata felt her stomach. The thought of it still didn't fully sink in.

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke would be very happy to hear about this." Shizune closed Hinata's folder.

"Sasuke…" Hinata was still out of it.

"You can leave when you're ready." Shizune said walking to the door. "Again, congratulations Hinata." The door clicked shut.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata was walking home from the hospital when she neared the Inuzuka home. Akamaru was running towards her at full speed, tongue out and tail wagging. He always loved tackling and nuzzling himself into her side when he saw her. He looked wet; half of him was covered in soapy suds.

"A-Akamaru….STOP!" she said loudly as the dog ran towards her. His paws dug into the dirt as he listened and stopped himself. Hinata's hand was on her stomach. The large white dog whined.

"Sorry…" She said with a smile. "But you have to start being more careful…okay?" Hinata patted him on his head.

"Akamaru!" A woman called him from behind. Hana was running towards him. "You can't just run away in the middle of a bath!" Hana said angrily running to him. Akamaru whined and went behind Hinata.

"Hello Hana-san." Hinata said kindly.

"Hinata; sorry about Akamaru." Hana eyed the dog behind Hinata.

"Oh, no…it's okay." Hinata smiled.

"He really likes you though doesn't he?" Hana said nicely.

"Oh…well yes, I suppose." Hinata said looking behind her at Akamaru.

"Well, Akamaru. Let's go." Hana said sternly. Akamaru whined and walked slowly towards Hana.

"Bye Hinata. Sorry for the trouble." Hana said with a smile.

"No, not at all. Goodbye." Hinata said watching the two leave. She sighed. _'You okay?'_ she said to herself looking at her stomach. She smiled to herself as she continued to walk home.

'_I'm pregnant…Uchiha…names...have to start thinking of names…'_ she smiled endlessly at the thought of becoming a mother, nonetheless to an Uchiha.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ration pills never tasted so good." Kiba said as he popped two into his mouth.

"Heh…Temari helped me make them this time. Hard to believe even she can make ration pills good." Shikamaru said taking off his mask. The ANBU squadron was resting for the night after their long battle earlier. Sasuke sat against a tree wiping his katana clean.

"Here." Neji handed Sasuke a small bag of ration pills. "Dinner."

Sasuke looked up at Neji's hand and took hold of the small bag. "Thanks."

Neji sat down beside Sasuke, he took out a water bottle from his pack and took a swig from the bottle.

"You think there will be more tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. Much more." Sasuke said seriously.

Neji shifted a bit, as if he had something to say.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"You have to be more careful." Neji said seriously.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at the Hyuga.

"Hinata…I wouldn't be able to look at her if anything happened to you." Neji said calmly.

Sasuke scoffed and put down his Katana, he reached for the small bag of ration pills. "I'm not that careless you know."

Neji scoffed in return. "You leading this mission is careless. They're after you." Sasuke silently ate his ration pill.

Sasuke stood up after swallowing. "We leave at dawn." He said aloud.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata found herself happily patting her stomach when she woke up. The morning light was brightly shining into her room. She wondered how she was going to tell Sasuke. She grew curious of what his facial expression would be. She walked into the en suite to get ready for the day.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." The maid nodded politely.

"Good morning." Hinata said with a bright expression while walking out of the corridor.

"Breakfast is almost ready." The maid said wiping down the table.

"I'm in no hurry today." Hinata said walking to one of the guest rooms. She opened the door and turned on the light. It was slightly dusty; it hasn't been used for a long time. She walked in and opened the window, letting in the fresh morning air. The room was a good size, more than big enough to become a nursery. She found herself imagining where the crib would be and where the changing table would sit.

"Hinata-sama." A guard called from the door. Hinata walked out of the room and to the guard.

"What is it?" She asked kindly.

"A guest." The guard shifted. Hinata looked at the gate and saw Hiashi standing behind the gate.

"Let him in." Hinata said calmly. She walked inside.

"Please, prepare tea for two." Hinata called out to the maid before she made her way into the living area.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." The maid said walking back into the kitchen.

Hiashi stepped into the home. "Take a seat, father." Hinata spoke softly. Hiashi calmly walked over to the living area and took a seat. Hinata took a seat soon after. Hiashi took a look around the home.

"Where is Sasuke?" He said sternly.

"He's on a mission." She said proudly.

"Hn." Hiashi looked down at the coffee table.

The maid walked out with a tray of tea. She set it up on the table.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a smile. Hiashi picked up the cup of tea and took a small sip; he set his cup back onto the table.

"How have you been?" Hiashi looked at his daughter.

"Well." Hinata said looking at her cup on the table.

"Hanabi told me she saw you at the hospital." Hiashi said giving Hinata a blank stare.

"Yes, I was." Hinata hesitated. "I took an examination."

"Are you pregnant?" Hiashi said quickly.

Hinata stiffened. "No." Hinata lied; she didn't want to tell her father. She knew he'd spread the word like wild fire. She wanted Sasuke to know first.

"No?" Hiashi said irritated. "You've been married for quite some time."

"Father, please. I find it uncomfortable to speak about this." Hinata said sternly.

"Hinata." He said sternly.

"I am no longer a Hyuga, father." She said quickly cutting him off. "I will live my life at the pace I want to."

"Is that so?" Hiashi said angrily. He stood up quickly, ready to leave. "Then, . I will leave you." He said irritated. He noticed her personality had grown since marrying Sasuke. He wasn't sure he liked her acting so bold towards him, but nonetheless he was slightly proud of her growing a backbone.

Hinata sat in her seat. Her meetings with her father were always short. She was proud of herself for not telling him. She felt he didn't need to pry on her business anymore. Though the reasons of him letting her marry Sasuke was to give birth to a possible heir. She realized if they were to revive the Uchiha clan, and breed a new doujutsu they would run their clan the way they would want to. And Hinata did not want to incorporate any sort of status such as a branch family into their clan. The sliding door shut. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of her hot tea.

"Hinata-sama. Breakfast is ready." The maid said softly.

"Thank you." Hinata stood up and walked to the dining area.

0000000000000000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata had comeback from her latest mission, it was late evening; the sun was setting. She neared the compound and noticed that the gate was open. She stopped in her tracks. The situation seemed familiar. _Déjà vu_. She cautiously continued to walk towards the compound. It was the end of the month; he was bound to be back soon. Hinata had been keeping track of time, since she had big news to tell him. She turned the corner and took a step into the property. Her eyes widened, it was happening. She noticed the mask right away. It was Shikamaru, still in his ANBU gear; his clothes were torn and rough, his skin dark and scuffed. He turned and walked slowly towards her. Hinata took a step back, her recent dream flashed in her mind.

"No…" She whispered.

"Hinata, please just listen to me…" Shikamaru said softly. The closer he got to her, the more noticeable the dried blood stains were on him. Hinata backed up into the stone wall behind her. She watched as Shikamaru continued to walk towards her.

"What…happened?" She said nervously.

"Sasuke…he's in the hospital." Shikamaru said seriously.

"W-What…d-did you say?" She heard a long beep run through her ears. She watched his mouth as he said 'Sasuke'.

"…is in the hospital." The beeping in her ear stopped. She felt her knees weaken, she fell onto her bottom. Her eyes began to well with tears.

"He used up most of his chakra; I had to carry him back to Konoha. I just came to tell you. You can go and see him whenever you're ready. He's not in a critical state, it's Sasuke." Shikamaru said calmly.

Hinata's tears stopped. She just gave herself a premature heart attack. She thought something worse had happened. She gave a slight smile at Shikamaru's statement. _'He's not in a critical state, it's Sasuke.'_

She stood up on her feet and wiped away her tears."C-Could you, take me to him?" She said softly.

"Sure." Shikamaru said kindly.

000000000000000000000

The two walked quietly into the hospital, Hinata noticed Kiba and Neji sitting along the wall in the hallway.

"Oh…Hinata." Kiba tilted his head at her. Neji looked to his right at Kiba's words. Hinata noticed the two were still in their ANBU gear as well, both equally as roughed up as Shikamaru.

"Room 108." Shikamaru said to Hinata.

"Right. Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata nodded her head politely to him.

"No problem." He said standing with his hands in his pockets. Hinata walked towards the room slowly.

"She's taking it quite well." Kiba said quietly.

"Yeah…" Neji said suspiciously.

"With a guy like Sasuke she probably prepared herself if something like this were to happen." Shikamaru said calmly. "Let's go. We have to report back to Naruto."

"Alright." Kiba said standing up. Neji stood up and nodded to Shikamaru. The three disappeared with a poof.

Sasuke sat up in the hospital bed, his eyelids felt heavy, he was tired. He slightly regretted using so much of his chakra.

-Sasuke flashback-

Sasuke coughed out blood onto the ground, he heard his name being called by several people. They sounded distant. He had just saved Kiba, a devout experiment of Orochimaru's tried to strike Kiba from behind.

"Last one!" Sasuke said angrily. Sasuke pushed Kiba aside and dealt with the experiment with his lightening infused katana.

His body was burning from the over use of chidori; his body was weak. His vision blurred. He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Damn it we have to get him back!" Kiba said angrily. Shikamaru ran over and placed the weakened Uchiha onto his back. "Clean the area!" Shikamaru shouted to some of the surrounding ANBU members. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and two other ANBU members left to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

"Stay awake! Uchiha stay awake!" Neji said yelling at Sasuke as he was being carried by Shikamaru.

"Double your speed! Get to Konoha and get Sakura ready for him!" Shikamaru yelled at other the ANBU members.

Shikamaru felt Sasuke's body get heavier on his back. "Damn it, he's losing consciousness!"

" Wake up! I won't be able to look at Hinata if you I let you die!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Uchiha! Stay alert!" Neji said out loud. His thoughts were the same as Kiba's. How would he be able to face her if he let her husband die?

"Sasuke! I didn't bring you back last time; I'll bring you back this time!" Shikamaru yelled angrily.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open, he saw a blur of the forest and then a blurry image of someone running beside him.

"STAY AWAKE!" Kiba yelled at him. Sasuke smirked, his eyes closed.

-End Sasuke flashback-

Sasuke watched the door as it crept open. Hinata popped her head inside and smiled thinly at the sight of Sasuke when he smirked in her direction. He was cleaned up; he didn't look horrible, just a little tired.

"Hi." He said hoarsely. Hinata walked in and shut the door gently behind her.

"Are you doing okay?" Hinata asked curiously as she made her way over to his bedside. He nodded his head and closed his eyes gently before opening them again. Hinata sat down in the chair beside him; she rolled the chair closer to him and held his hand. He flinched at her touch, she quickly let go.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Its fine, the skin is just a little tender." He said looking at his right hand.

"I see…" Hinatas hands held onto the side railing of the bed.

"Who told you?" He asked quietly.

"Shikamaru-kun." She said softly.

The door clicked open quickly. Sakura came inside along with a nurse. Hinata politely nodded in her direction.

"We'll do your second treatment right now." Sakura said confidently walking over to his bed side, opposite of Hinata.

"Hinata, you might need to move over there for now." Sakura said gesturing Hinata to the further side of the room. Hinata nodded and stood up, rolling the chair to where Sakura told her. Hinata watched as Sakura untied the back of Sasuke's hospital gown. The short sleeves of the gown fell to his waist, revealing his upper body. The nurse made the bed go back, Sasuke laid back along with it. Hinata watched as Sakura's hands glowed a green hue over his bare chest.

'_She's his doctor, she's his doctor, she's his doctor.'_ Ran through Hinata's mind.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he felt a surge of Sakura's chakra pour into his body

'_I'M PREGNANT!'_ She wanted to blurt it out just to see if it would irk Sakura. The rational part of her stopped her. _'No, I will not stoop that low.'_ Hinata sighed aloud.

"Just bear with it a little longer." Sakura said concentrating on her chakra flow. A few moments passed and the green hue around Sakura's hands disappeared. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"There, that should do for your second treatment." Sakura said looking down at him. "He'll be here for three days, you're welcome to come and go as you please." Sakura said kindly to Hinata. Hinata nodded and watched as the nurse raised Sasuke up again.

'_When…how should I tell him…' _She thought to herself.

"Your third treatment will be tomorrow." Sakura said walking with the nurse to the door. Sakura nodded politely to Hinata and left the room. Sasuke slipped his gown back over his shoulders. Hinata got up immediately and helped, tying the back for him.

"There." She said stepping back, she grabbed her chair and placed it back at his bed side, taking a seat.

"Hinata." It had been ages since he said her name like that. She melted inside.

"Hm?" She said sweetly.

"Sorry…If I worried you." He said gently looking at his lap.

"No…Don't be…" She said calmly. '_What kind of mission was it…you never come back like this…'_She thought to herself. _'When should I tell him, how should I tell him.'_ These thoughts overrode her other thoughts quickly.

He turned and looked at his wife lovingly. "Hinata."

"Hm?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. He smirked.

"Thank you." He said with his smooth voice.

"Eh?" she said gently.

"For loving me." His voice sounded like silk. Hinata couldn't help but let out a small sigh, she forced back a squeal. She didn't show it, but she melted into a puddle. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"Uh…ah…" She didn't know what to say to that. What could she do other than melt right then and there? He shot her another one of his signature smirks. She blushed, a deep red. He hadn't seen her blush in what seemed like forever. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll be back." Hinata said quickly and walked out of the room. He gave the door a curious look as it shut. Hinata walked out into the hallway and fanned herself with her hand. She walked down the hall to the small area where they have cold and warm water ready for the patients.

Sasuke looked back up at the ceiling. _'Maybe I was too forward with her too quickly.'_ A thin smirk lined his face. A poof appeared in the room. Sasuke looked over at the corner of the room. Naruto stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"Just came to check on you." Naruto took a seat in the chair Hinata was sitting in earlier. "They must've been some group to land you in the hospital." He said leaning back in the chair.

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto rested his hands behind his head. He had a large grin on his face.

"What's with you?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well…" Naruto narrowed his eyes on Sasuke. "Sakura-chan and I, we're dating." He said happily.

Sasuke was surprised, it was a bit sudden. "Okay…" Sasuke said uncaringly.

"Eh! Aren't you happy for me?" Naruto leaned into Sasuke.

"I guess." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"We're still in the beginning stages." Naruto sighed happily. "She's great Sasuke."

"Hn…" Sasuke looked around the room.

"Truthfully…I was a little skeptical at first." Naruto's voice turned solemn. Sasuke was intrigued at his words and looked at the Hokage.

"I mean, it was…sudden." Naruto looked down at his feet. "But! We're together." Naruto shot Sasuke his 'nice guy' pose. Sasuke scoffed at his naïve friend.

"If you're happy." Sasuke said looking around the room again.

"I am." Naruto said with a grin.

The door clicked open, Hinata entered the room, she looked up from the cup she was holding.

"Oh…Hinata." Naruto said with a tilt of his head.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said kindly.

"Well, I'll see you later." Naruto said as he stood up looking at Sasuke.

"Alright." Sasuke said calmly. Hinata opened the door for Naruto.

"No need Hinata." Naruto made a hand seal. "See ya." Naruto disappeared with a poof. Hinata closed the door and walked to Sasuke.

"I got you some water." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." He said quietly. She stood at his bed side and gestured the cup outward, he leaned forward and she helped him by placing the cup on his lips and tilting it. She pulled away and placed the cup on the side table. She pulled in the chair and sat down.

"You should go home and rest." Sasuke said sweetly.

"No…I think I'll stay the tonight." Hinata said looking around the room.

"I'll be fine by myself." He said sternly.

"No, I'll stay." She said firmly. A silence filled the room. "I-Is…there anything you want? A book…something to keep you busy?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. "I only want one thing." He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She said naively.

"Kiss me." He said it short and sweet.

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"Kiss me." He said it again.

"Ah…" Hinata blushed. It had been a while. She did miss him. She stood up and folded down the side rail of the hospital bed. She leaned in; her one knee knelt on the side of the mattress. Their lips connected, her body grew hot. She felt his tongue coax open her mouth, she let him in gently. Her hand instinctively went to cup his cheek. She heard him hum in delight. _'He must've missed me more than I thought.'_ She smiled against his lips before pulling away. She stood back and watched his eyes slowly open.

"I've missed you." He spoke softly. Hinata smiled and sat back down.

Sasuke felt his eyelids get heavier he felt the medication start to kick in. Hinata noticed his sleepy eyes.

"Rest." She said quietly. He slipped into a deep sleep. Her stomach growled, she still hadn't had dinner. _'Sorry.'_ She said looking at her stomach. She stood up and leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the cheek before leaving the room to the cafeteria.

She walked into the cafeteria; it was quiet like usual and not very busy. She made her way to the food and looked over the menu. She ordered a bowl of rice and a large bowl of fish stew. She was starving after all. She made her way to the table she sat at last time; it was close to the exit and not too far from a garbage bin. She began to eat her late dinner.

000000000000000000000000000

A kink in her neck woke her up. Hinata fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair she sat in the night before. She shifted into different positions, but nothing seemed comfortable enough for her to fall back asleep. She looked up at the clock above the door. It was ten in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, a small squeak came out by accident. She held her mouth with her hand and looked over at Sasuke. He was sitting up, fully awake and smirking at her.

"Up?" He said softly. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"How long have you been up?" She asked sleepily.

"A while." He looked down. Hinata noticed he had a book in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" she asked curiously.

"Kakashi came by earlier, you must've been tired, you didn't move an inch when he was here." Sasuke said looking in the book.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata thought to herself. _'If he brought you a book…it wouldn't be…that…book? Would it?'_

"Don't worry; it's not what you think it is." He said with a slight scoff.

"Oh…no…I wasn't thinking…" Hinata said flustered. She blushed.

"You should get some breakfast." Sasuke said calmly.

"Right…" Hinata stood up and stretched."

"You should go home and clean up too." He said looking up from his book. "I'm fine." He lifted his book to show her.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He nodded. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back later." She whispered into his ear before leaving. She walked out of the room.

'_I still haven't told him.'_ She sighed. How was she going to tell him? She rubbed her head, she pondered to herself all the way home. _'Should I just come out and say it?'_ She heard the gate creak open, she looked up and entered the courtyard. The maid was out on the engawa sweeping.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." The maid stopped her sweeping.

"Good morning." Hinata stepped onto the engawa and into the home. She made her way to the en suite in the bedroom to take a shower.

000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke read his book quietly in his room. He was actually surprised Kakashi didn't bring him an Icha Icha book. Sasuke noticed someone walking by his room through the blinds by the door. He put his book-pages down-on his lap, so he wouldn't lose track. The door clicked open; Neji entered the room with something in his hand.

"Cleaned this for you." Neji reached his arm out. Sasuke scoffed. Neji had Sasuke's katana.

"You didn't have to." Sasuke said firmly.

"Well, I did." Neji walked to Sasuke's bedside and leaned the katana against the side table.

Sasuke picked up his book and continued to read.

"You look better." Neji sat down in the chair next to Sasuke.

"I am better." Sasuke said short and quick.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji asked curiously.

"Home." Sasuke said while reading a sentence.

"I see." Neji leaned back in the chair.

"Is there a specific reason why you're here?" Sasuke looked over at Neji.

"Shikamaru asked me to come and check on you." Neji stood up. "But it seems you're fine. I should get going." Neji walked away towards the door.

"Thanks." A very monotone voice called out to Neji from behind. A sliver of a smirk grew on his face as he reached for the doorknob and left.

Sasuke scoffed and continued to read. Not able to concentrate, he folded the corner of his page and closed the book. He stretched out his arms and looked over at his katana. _'How am I going to survive two more days being here?'_ He pressed a small button on the beds remote, the bed moved back, laying him down flat on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, he thought of Hinata. He thought of how much he missed her. It had been long since they were last intimately together. He thought of their kiss earlier, how her lips were always so soft and gentle. He shut his eyes and relaxed, the medication was kicking in again. He drifted off to sleep thinking of her.

000000000000000000000000000

Hinata was on her way back to the hospital, she had a small bag with her. She was planning to stay the night again. She walked through the village and passed a small book shop. She walked in and looked around; she knew he would read almost anything. She took her time, taking books and putting them back. She couldn't make up her mind. She walked out of the store, empty handed. A little disappointed she continued walking to the hospital.

'_Okay, I'm just going to tell him straight. It'll be fine….agh…I can't just tell him randomly…' _Hinata hit the side of her head with the palm of her hand. _'How should I…how will he take it?...Sasuke…I'm pregnant. Ah…it sounds so strange.'_ Hinata let out an exasperated sigh. _'I'm…five months pregnant…no…not like that…I have to tell you…no, that sound like I'm giving him bad news.'_ Hinata fought with herself on how she was going to tell Sasuke so much she didn't notice she was already in the hospital. She looked up from the ground and walked into his room. He was sleeping. _'Must be all the medications.'_ She put her bag on the small table by the door. _'His katana is here?' _She looked around the room and noticed a cot bed on the other side of his bed. _'A bed? Why didn't I notice it yesterday…' _Hinata went to the chair at his side and sat down. She looked at him sleeping, he looked peaceful. She let out a loud sigh and placed her face in her hands.

Sasuke took a deep breath in and opened his eyes gently. He turned his head and saw Hinata with her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He said sleepily.

"Hm?" Hinata raised her face to look at him. "Nothing…go back to sleep." She said quickly. Sasuke reached for the beds remote, He sat up with the bed.

"What's wrong?" He said again firmly.

"Nothing, really." Hinata said softly. _'Okay, I'll tell him…'_ He watched Hinata, she shifted in her seat, getting ready to tell him.

The door opened suddenly. "Lunch is here." A nurse came inside with a tray. Hinata looked at the nurse.

"Oh…lunch." Hinata said looking at Sasuke. Hinata quickly got up and swung the small table at his side, the table hovered over his waist. The nurse placed the food on the table.

"Enjoy." The nurse walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked at Hinata curiously.

"Here." She leaned over and scooped a spoonful of soup for him; she placed it near his mouth.

'_Ah…I just can't tell him like that…stupid…' _she thought as she watched him sip the hot soup from the spoon. Sasuke continued to look at her curiously.

"More?" She picked up the hot cup of tea and blew on it. She looked at her own reflection in the hot tea and had a mental sigh.

After forcing food down his throat, Hinata stood back as the nurse cleaned up the food tray and swung the table away. The nurse walked out of the room and the door shut. Hinata rolled around the room in her chair nervously.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked looking at her curiously.

"Eh?" She stopped rolling around. "Ah…nothing." Hinata said nervously before starting to roll again.

Sasuke scoffed. "Tell me. It's obvious you're hiding something."

'_Should I just say it?' _She thought to herself as she rolled in front of the door. Her mouth slightly opened.

"Ah!" She let out in surprise. A loud knock from behind her scared her unexpectedly. She rolled away from the chair and the door opened. Sasuke looked up at the door to see who was there.

"Are you ready for your third treatment?" A nurse came inside.

"I suppose." Sasuke said while untying the back of his hospital gown.

"Sakura-san will be right in; we'll start when she gets here." The nurse said while checking his IV bags. "I'll have to change these first." The nurse said kindly to Sasuke. Hinata sat down and watched silently as the nurse changed his IV bags.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" He said looking at her.

"Oh…I actually, forgot. I'll tell you when I remember." She said softly, she wasn't sure of what how to tell him. Sasuke slipped his gown downwards, revealing his upper body. Sakura walked in, her hair tied up and ready to go.

"Ready?" Sakura said walking straight to Sasuke, almost ignoring Hinata's presence.

"Yea." Sasuke said in monotone. He laid back and pressed the bed's remote, making the bed go down. Again Sakura's hands glowed a green hue.

"I see you've gotten used to the feeling already." Sakura said while her hands hovered over him. _'He's really recovering fast…'_

"Mhm." He said calmly looking up at the ceiling.

'_I should just say it now. So she could hear…_' Hinata's jealous self started taking over. _'No…I can't…'_

The glow around Sakura's hands depleted. The nurse raised Sasuke's bed back up, he was sitting up again.

"Are your hands still tender?" Sakura asked while picking up his left hand to examine.

'_She's his doctor, she's his doctor, she's his doctor.'_ Hinata diverted her eyes away from the two.

"No, it's much better." Sasuke said calmly, his eyes scanned over to Hinata who was diverting her eyes. He smirked at her.

"Well, then that's good. You might be released earlier; you seem to be recovering fast." Sakura put down his hand. "But you will still be off missions for a while; I'll have to speak with Naruto about that first."

"Alright." Sasuke put his gown back on.

"We'll see if you can be released tomorrow morning, I'll let you know." Sakura said walking away from his bed. She looked at Hinata and nodded her head politely, Hinata did the same back. The door shut and the couple was left alone again.

"Here…I'll help…" Hinata stood up and walked over to Sasuke to tie the back of his hospital gown. She pulled one of the strings through a loop and pulled it tightly into a bow.

"Hinata." His said solemnly.

"Hm?" She said stepping away from him.

"Sleep there tonight." He looked over at the small cot bed set up beside his large hospital bed. Hinata's eyes shifted over to the bed as well.

"I got them to set it up for you." He said looking at her.

"You did?" She was flattered at his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah." He said while leaning his head back against his pillow and shutting his eyes. "I can't wait to go home." He said sleepily. Hinata smiled and took a seat on the chair at his side.

0000000000000000000000000000

Naruto leaned back in his chair and let out a large sigh. "Finally, done." He looked at the pile of stamp paperwork on his desk. The door to his office crept open and he sat up alert in his chair.

"Naruto…" Sakura walked inside, folders in her hand.

"Ah, Sakura." He said standing up at her presence. She looked at him and smiled widely.

"I'm sure you know, but I just wanted to confirm with you." She said walking over to his desk.

"Confirm what?" He said curiously.

"Sasuke, he needs time off from missions." She stood in front of the Hokage.

"Right, how much time do you believe he needs off?" Naruto said reaching for a pen.

"About a week should be fine, I'm sure you don't want him off too long." She said while taking out a sheet for Naruto to sign.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." Naruto took the paper and signed it; he gave it a seal with a stamp and handed it back to Sakura.

"Perfect." She said taking the file and placing it in her folder. She gave him another smile and began to turn around. "He's almost recovering as fast as you, I'm thinking of releasing him tonight."

"Sakura…" Naruto said softly.

"Yes?" She looked over her shoulder and gently turned around to face him.

"Free tonight?" He said sweetly.

"What time?" She asked.

"Eight?" He said quickly in response.

"I'll meet you here." She said with a small smile and turned to leave. Naruto sat in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Eight o'clock." He said softly to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata lay down on her cot bed, looking at the generic drop tile ceiling in the hospital room. Sasuke was asleep, knocked out really, from his medication.

'_I'm pregnant… I'm pregnant… I'm five months pregnant…' _

"I'm pregnant." She whispered aloud. Hinata froze as she heard Sasuke shift in his sleep; her eyes slowly looked to her side. Sasuke was looking down at her sleepily with a small smile.

"You say something?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Hm?" Her eyes widened. "No, I didn't say anything." She said quickly. Sasuke pressed the small button on the remote and sat up with the bed. He stretched his arms and removed his blanket.

"Could you help me?" He said tired.

"S-Sure…" Hinata got up and walked over to his bedside, pushing down the bed side railing and helping Sasuke get up onto his feet.

"Bathroom?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah." He said as he took slow steps to the private bathroom that was in his room. Hinata helped guide him, and pushed the door open. She gently let go of his hand as he went inside with his IV pole.

"Coming in?" He asked her while looking over his shoulder.

"Inside?" She said nervously.

He let out a small chuckle. "I'm joking, I'll be fine."

"Oh…" Hinata let out a sigh.

"Shut the door would you." He said kindly.

"Right…" Hinata shut the door and waited for him patiently.

Hinata heard the toilet flush and tap turn on. A moment passed and the door clicked open. Hinata watched as Sasuke emerged.

"Walk?" He said calmly.

"Hmn?" Hinata was confused.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Can you?" She said looking at him up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said reassuring her.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked beside Sasuke as they finished their walk around the large hospital. The two were on their way back to the room when they both met with Sakura.

"You look much better." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Well…" Sakura looked down at the folder in her hand and read a few documents. "You can leave tonight."

"T-Tonight?" Hinata said surprised.

Sakura nodded at Hinata and looked back at Sasuke. "You'll be off from missions for a week though. Naruto and I already talked about it."

"Are you sure he can leave tonight?" Hinata asked worried, he did look much better but she was still worried.

"Yes, he can. He's perfectly fine." Sakura said to Hinata. "Just no strenuous activities for a week." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"So I can leave right now?" He said impatiently. Sakura nodded.

"We'll have to take out your IV's and check you out, that's all." Sakura said putting the documents back into her folder. "I'm sure you'd recover better at home." Sakura said in montone.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked into his home. It was already late and dark outside. Hinata smiled at seeing him sit on the couch. He looked so comfortable and happy.

"Hungry?" Hinata asked as she placed her bag on the floor underneath the table that sat near the front door. She made her way over to the kitchen, first passing Sasuke who was sitting on the couch, with his chin up, and eyes closed to the ceiling.

"Hinata." He said with his eyes closed.

"Hmn?" Hinata looked over her shoulder.

"Come here." He said smoothly. Hinata walked over curiously.

"What is it?" She asked while getting closer to him. She felt him tug on her wrist, he pulled her into him. She let out a small and surprised yelp. She made sure not to fall onto him; she didn't want to hit her stomach hard. She controlled herself and her stomach ended up just hovering above him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said softly. He leaned in and silenced her. His kiss was rough; he let out a harsh breath through his nose. Hinata let out a satisfied mew as he placed a hand on the zipper of her sweater and pulled down. His other hand swiftly pulled her sweater off one shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Hinata pulled away slightly. He reconnected their kiss quickly not letting her go. Her hands pushed against his chest and the back of the couch, separating them.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't." She said breathlessly, she was rosy, her lips red from their passionate kiss.

"We can't?" He looked her up and down.

"Y-You…Sakura said no strenuous activity." Hinata said calmly. Sasuke gave her a peculiar look.

"Are you on…" He said softly.

"No…" She said getting up onto her feet.

Sasuke caught her hands and held them. "I've missed you." His voice was silky. Hinata caught her breath. She thought for a moment and straddled his lap. Sasuke perked up at her sudden action. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a light kiss. She pulled away, Sasuke pulled down the other side of her sweater, exposing her mesh t-shirt underneath.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said softly. His eyes met with hers.

"I can't…" She said it again.

"We can go slowly." He said impatiently.

"No, I can't." She said looking down. She hesitated and looked up at his seductive eyes. "I-I'm…five months…p-pregnant." She watched as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced down at her flat stomach.

"Y-You're sure?" He said looking at her. Hinata nodded her head with a small smile.

"Five months." She said softly.

"Five?" His hands around her hips loosened. Other than his widened eyes; he looked and spoke normally. The two sat there for a moment in silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata slid her hands down to his chest. He looked up at her; his hands glided smoothly up her sides and up to cup her face and the back of her head. She smiled and leaned in, the two kissed gently and lovingly.

* * *

><p>AN: If you like my lemons, I wrote one as a Christmas present to my readers. However, it is quite explicit and so it is posted on my account; if you are over eighteen and would like to read it, go to my profile on where I have a link to my account. Unfortunately I will not be able to update 'From hereafter.' until January of 2012. Very busy holiday season for me this year, I hope you all understand. ^^

P.S. The lemon I did write as a Christmas present for my readers is not SASU/HINA. I decided to try something different and instead wrote a Shikamaru/Temari one shot lemon. Also the lemon one shot is titled _'A birthday gift'_. Sorry if you wanted a SASU/HINA one shot. I do have something planned in 2012 for my SASU/HINA lemon fans so please do not fret! ^^ Again, patience is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, see you in 2012 ^^


	20. Chapter 20

||AUTHOR'S NOTE||

Hello everyone! How have you all been? Well just in case some of you did not read my profile, 2012 was not exactly the best year for me as many unfortunate things happened in my life. I will not delve into details, but I just want to say a few things. I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise with you all and meet you all in 2012 with new chapters. But I also want to thank you all as well. Thank you to those who have been patiently waiting for updates, thank you to new readers and old. Thank you for all your kind comments, they really cheer me up. ^^ Now that 2013 has come I hope to continue this piece of Sasuhina fiction and possibly even finish it within this year. Also I have changed my pen name from mkhatake hatake-emi! Hopefully you will all be able to continue this journey with me. Okay enough of the sappy author's note! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of _'FROM HEREAFTER'_

_-||character thoughts are now italicized_||_-___

-Please forgive all and any mistakes in grammar or spelling, it's been a while .- 

0000000000000000000000000000 00 

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked into his home. It was already late and dark outside. Hinata smiled at seeing him sit on the couch. He looked so comfortable and happy.

"Hungry?" Hinata asked as she placed her bag on the floor underneath the table that sat near the front door. She made her way over to the kitchen, first passing Sasuke who was sitting on the couch, with his chin up, and eyes closed to the ceiling.

"Hinata." He said with his eyes closed.

"Hmn?" Hinata looked over her shoulder.

"Come here." He said smoothly. Hinata walked over curiously.

"What is it?" She asked while getting closer to him. She felt him tug on her wrist, he pulled her into him. She let out a small and surprised yelp. She made sure not to fall onto him; she didn't want to hit her stomach hard. She controlled herself and her stomach ended up just hovering above him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said softly. He leaned in and silenced her. His kiss was rough; he let out a harsh breath through his nose. Hinata let out a satisfied hum as he placed a hand on the zipper of her sweater and pulled down. His other hand swiftly pulled her sweater off one shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Hinata pulled away slightly. He reconnected their kiss quickly not letting her go. Her hands pushed against his chest and the back of the couch, separating them.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't." She said breathlessly, she was rosy, her lips red from their passionate kiss.

"We can't?" He looked her up and down.

"Y-You…Sakura said no strenuous activity." Hinata said calmly. Sasuke gave her a peculiar look.

"Are you on…" He said softly.

"No…" She said getting up onto her feet.

Sasuke caught her hands and held them. "I've missed you." His voice was silky. Hinata caught her breath. She thought for a moment and straddled his lap. Sasuke perked up at her sudden action. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a light kiss. She pulled away, Sasuke pulled down the other side of her sweater, exposing her mesh t-shirt underneath.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said softly. His eyes met with hers.

"I can't…" She said it again.

"We can go slowly." He said impatiently.

"No, I can't." She said looking down. She hesitated and looked up at his seductive eyes. "I-I'm…five months…p-pregnant." She watched as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced down at her flat stomach.

"Y-You're sure?" He said looking at her. Hinata nodded her head with a small smile.

"Five months." She said softly.

"Five?" His hands around her hips loosened. Other than his widened eyes; he looked and spoke normally. The two sat there for a moment in silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata slid her hands down to his chest. He looked up at her; his hands glided smoothly up her sides and up to cup her face and the back of her head. She smiled and leaned in, the two kissed gently and lovingly. 

0000000000000000000000000000 00 

"…ta…nata…Hinata…" Hinata squirmed about letting out an irritated moan. She was in bed; make that her warm and comfy bed. She could hear Sasuke's voice; though gentler than usual it was his voice. A warm touch snuck up and under her night gown giving her stomach—and mind—a slight shock.

"Sasuke…" She let out. Her tired and almost wheezy like voice accentuated the 'suke' of his name.

"Wake up, it's time to eat." Sasuke said, sounding as though he was holding back his laughter from her unusual morning voice. Hinata reluctantly rose upward, shifting her weight and leaning against the headboard of the bed. She felt the weight of Sasuke lift off the bed, and heard his footsteps leave the room. Her eyes were closed; still heavy with sleep. She nodded in and out of sleep, and had a hard time keeping her head up. Minutes later light footsteps made their way into the room; a quick 'shwick' sound startled her and her sleepy thoughts. The curtains were opened letting bright light into the room; Hinata let out an exhausted sigh. She rubbed her eyes harshly, trying to get her senses together.

"Have a good sleep?" Again, his gentle voice called out to her. He sounded calmer than his usual stoic self. Hinata opened her eyes and looked downward as to not catch too much of the bright morning light in her tired eyes. She mumbled and shook her head yes, as her eyes tried to focus on the warm blanket surrounding her lower half.

It had been a week since Hinata had told Sasuke about her pregnancy; it had also been a week since Sasuke was released from the hospital. Though his body had been recovering at a good pace, just to be sure that he was fully healed before going back on more missions Sakura had talked Naruto into letting Sasuke have another week of rest at home. Though he retaliated against them both, his words didn't get to the Hokage and his doctor.

/FLASHBACK/-two days ago.-

"I just used up too much chakra; a week's rest is good enough" Sasuke said glaring at the Hokage as they sat on the couches in the Uchiha living room.

"No, you're not heading out for another week. There's no negotiating on this." Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke leaned forward, his body wanting to leap off the couch; his hands itching to grab Naruto by his collar. "You agreed to one weeks rest, why did you change your mind? Don't underestimate me; you know there are some missions only I can do. " Hinata could do nothing but stand idly in the kitchen listening to the men's conversation in the other room. She understood both sides, work is important to Sasuke. His position as a squad leader for the ANBU was nothing to laugh at, nonetheless something just anyone could do. Yet it was endearing for her to hear that Sasuke had something else that cared for his well-being just as much as her.

"There's nothing you can say or do, you're resting for another week. It's final. The paperwork is already done." Naruto speaks again as he stands up ready to leave.

Sasuke scoffs and looks to the side in annoyance. "This is nonsense, complete bullshi…"

The sliding door opens and a female voice soon follows. "Sorry I'm late, did you tell him yet?" In the kitchen Hinata stiffens as she realizes that the voice was none other than Sakura.

Again Sasuke scoffs, this time much louder and in disbelief. He turns his head back to Naruto, his eyes burning into the Hokage in anger. Sakura stands there silently examining the situation at hand.

"Are you serious? Can't you see I'm already getting better, one week is more than enough why should I rest for another?" Sasuke says, this time directing his voice towards Sakura.

Sakura stands at the door, after giving Naruto a quick glance before she looks back at Sasuke. "I know you're angry but we can't risk it, it's just that it's better if you had a longer time to rest so…"

"Hello." Hinata walks in with a tray of hot tea and dangos for three. "Tea…" Hinata gives Sasuke a quick glance, their eyes don't meet as his are angrily affixed on Naruto.

"Ah~" Naruto lets out a chuckle. "Hinata, we're just about to leave." He grins and turns to sakura, grabbing her wrist. "Thanks Hinata! Maybe next time!"

"Eh…ah...but…" Sakura having slipped out of only one shoe quickly slips it back on and is dragged out the house by Naruto.

"One more week. It's in paper. No negotiating!" Naruto yells as the two leave the property.

/END FLASHBACK/

"Oi…" A startled Hinata perks up as Sasuke successfully gains her attention from the end of the bed. He's slightly bending forward, looking at her intensely as if he's examining her. She looks at him blankly, the circles under her eyes darker than ever.

"I'm going to tell Naruto." He says as he moves over to the side of the bed, making his way towards her.

"W-What? T-Tell him?" She stutters frantically, her eyes follow him as he walks towards her—her mouth still slightly agape in surprise. Looking into her eyes he leans towards her, closely as if he were to kiss her at that very moment.

"Yes. Today." He says bluntly before giving her a teasing smirk. He leans back and stands straight, his posture very dominant. His shirtless upper body revealing his toned muscles and light scars from times past.

"Well…I wasn't thinking of telling anyone j-just yet…" Hinata says while gripping the blanket tightly.

Sasuke's voice slightly rises. "We can't just wait till the arrival date can we? And why should we hide this? This…" He takes a breath calming him from raising his voice any further. Gently, he speaks again. "I don't want you to keep going on missions. You're in no state to do so."

He was right. She was in no state to go on missions anymore. Though a week had past they and Shizune were still the only ones who knew of the pregnancy. Since the time she had told him she had still gone on missions for work, though insignificant and only within the village her stamina had depleted drastically and could not keep up with even the simplest of missions. Though her stomach was still smaller than the usual five month pregnant woman, the usual pregnancy symptoms had finally started taking effect. Her feet were swelling, her appetite increased, her emotions out of whack and she was stressed more than ever. Still, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell anyone or everyone, she just didn't know how to go about it.

Hinata silently nodded her head yes. The look in her eyes softened and a small smile shone on her face as she looked at the man she loved. "Okay." Though quiet and soft her answer got to him, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Slowly his kisses came at her with more fervor, his tongue coaxing her bottom lip his hand raised up to her cheek caressing her soft and delicate skin. Small smacks were echoed in the room as she began to kiss back. The weight of his body over powered her and her back lay flat on the bed, he was careful—raising himself up with one arm on the side of her as to not put pressure on her stomach. After long he finally parted his lips from hers and they breathe heavily, both their hearts beating fast; they had not been intimate for so long. Even a simple kiss turned into something exhilarating. His hand cupping her cheek slowly moved downward his fingers now on her chin raising her to face upward; he trailed soft kissed down her jaw line and neck. Releasing her chin his hand lay flat on her chest moving to her shoulder, slipping off the strap of her night gown. Hinata mewed and her back arched as she felt his tongue slither across her collarbone.

Sasuke raised his head. "Hinata…" He stares deeply into her eyes. She stared back into the dark abyss whilst letting out wispy long breaths. He watched as her chest fell and rose at each breath. Her arms surround his sides; palms lying flat against his bare skin they make their way up his back, her fingertips tracing him ever so lightly. His eyes shut for a moment as his takes a breath inward, releasing a satisfied hiss. A long breath follows as he opens his eyes and looks down on her again, this time looking hungrier for more. Yet something stops him, they pause for a moment with pure silence.

"Breakfast." His voice almost sounded weak, he raises himself up and off of her. _'Breakfast?'_ She thinks to herself in disappointment. She lies for a moment more, staring blankly at the ceiling above her; listening to Sasuke's footsteps leave the room and go down the corridor. Her disappointment, though not soon, withers away and she makes her way out of bed. 

0000000000000000000000000000 00 

"Sasuke-dono, please allow me to do that." The maid said nervously as Sasuke hovered over a pot on the stove that he was constantly stirring. "Sasuke-dono, I insist." She urged once again, concentrating on not looking at his exposed chest and stomach area as the sleeping shirt he was wearing was not buttoned.

"No. You go and take care of the other things that need to be done." He said while looking into the pot. "I'm just re-heating the soup, this; even I can do." He says while warmly.

"Ah…Understood. I'll take my leave." The maid said with a tint of blush in her cheeks. _'Though, you really don't need to keep on stirring it Sasuke-dono…' _The maid thought to herself as she left the kitchen.

"Good morning." Hinata and the maid said in sync as they cross paths in the corridor. Hinata makes her way into the kitchen and hovers beside Sasuke at the stove. She inhales the fragrant miso soup and turns to the fridge.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asks as he looks over at her. "Pftt." His laughter gets caught in his throat as he watches Hinata eat pickled plums out of a small glass jar.

"Hm?" Her face turns red with embarrassment, as she slips one last pickled plum into her mouth. "Is something funny?" She asks innocently.

"No." Sasuke turns back towards the stove with a bewildered smile on his face. Hinata closes the jar and places it back in the fridge. Leaning against the counter she stares silently at Sasuke's back. The ladle clinking against the metal pot resonated throughout the kitchen as they both did not speak. This morning's intimacy was still on her mind. She wanted to touch him and feel him once again, just like earlier. No, she wanted him even more than that. Her cheeks began to warm, her breathing deepened, her eyes hooded and her vision a haze.

"Sa-suke-kun." Her voice leapt out of her throat, cracking slightly.

"Mm?" He answered as per usual, without looking back at her. Concentrating on the pot he gave the soup a last stir and turned off the stove. _'Bowl…'_ He reached up and opened the cupboard. His arm above him, two bowls in his one hand and a ladle in the other; he suddenly froze on the spot. Hinata had her hands on his bare stomach and chest, her cheek flush against his back and her fingertips tracing his skin in small strokes. The warmth of her buxom chest seeped through the thin material of his sleeping shirt.

He set the bowls and ladle on the counter and moved further away from the still hot stove. Turning around to face her he spoke.

"Hinata, you have to ea…" He was silenced. Hinata's lips were on his, her eyes hooded; her breaths fast. Sasuke stood amazed at her taking the initiative; it had been long since she had last done so. Excitement filled his body. He loved it when she got this way, he longed for it. Their tongues were suddenly intertwined in a deep kiss. The heat between them was so intense not even the lingering taste of the pickled plums could stop them. Both their hands in each other's hair they kiss passionately as if it were a competition. Overtaking each other's mouths and not letting one another go for even a second. Hinata pulled away first as a stifled moan escaped through her lips. Instinctively Sasuke begins to grind against her; his hands peeling away at her cardigan, wanting to quickly feel her bare skin. Hinata leans backward her palms flat on his chest; they slide downward to the drawstring of his loose fitting sweat pants. Her eyes fixate on his lower region and she quickly unties the drawstring. Her breathing rapid she leans in and kisses down his chest to his stomach, slowly getting on her knees.

"Agh…" A light gasp shakily escapes Sasuke lips as he holds himself up against the counter. He releases one of his hands from the counter and places it gently on the top of her head, lightly grasping a handful of hair.

"Sasuke…" Hinata looks up at him, her lips pink and worn from all the kissing. Sasuke tilts his head backward and inhales a loud and deep breath through his mouth. Her slender fingers make their way into the waist band of his pants and boxer briefs. Slowly she strips his bottom half, revealing his semi-hard self. He looks down at her as she takes it into her hand. Slowly her gentle touch gains rhythm, she strokes him unyieldingly and he begins to grow harder.

"Mhm." She hums as her tongue runs up his shaft and over the tip; tasting every bit of him, savoring him. Slowly she takes him into her mouth, her hand pumping in unison she hums delightfully.

"Ugh…Hina…" He releases the grip of her hair in his hand and places both of his hands at the side of her head. "Hina…" He whispers out of breath. He bucks into her mouth, sending himself deeper into her. She moans in shock, she places her hands at his sides and starts to synchronize with him.

"Agh, Hinata…" His hips move faster "I…" Hinata takes hold of the base of his member and releases her mouth from him. She looks up and sees Sasuke looking down at her, his mouth agape and taking in heavy breaths. She continues to stroke him vigorously with two hands. His head tilts back, his chin to the ceiling.

"Ngh…agh…"As he throws his head forward, his hips buck into her hands one last time spilling all of him onto her.

"Hinata…" He says as he looms over her, drenched in sweat and out of breath. He reaches his hand towards her and wipes his seed off her face. As Hinata staggers up onto her feet; Sasuke grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him.

"Sasu…ke…" She whispers against his chest. _'More…'_


	21. Chapter 21

Shizune walked into the examination room, closing the door behind her. Folder in her hand, she flips through it as she makes her way over to her desk. "How have you been feeling lately?" She said while still looking down at the paperwork.

"Lightheaded and a little exhausted but other than that I've been feeling okay. The swelling around my ankles have gone down too." Hinata said as she adjusted her position on the examination table.

Swerving her chair, Shizune turns in the direction of Hinata; with one quick kick to the floor she swiftly rolls her way over to Hinata and with a smile says. "Still having cravings?" Hinata nods shyly at her doctor. "Well that's healthy, I'm surprised you haven't got any morning sickness as of yet." Shizune glides on her rolling stool and takes her stethoscope off the small table beside the bed.

"Remember, though it's called morning sickness it can happen anytime; not just in the mornings." Shizune said while rolling back to Hinata. Hinata sat quietly as Shizune checked her heartbeat. "Breathe three big breaths." Shizune said as the chest piece pressed against Hinata's chest. Hinata flinched on reflex. "Sorry it's a bit cold. Breathe in one more time" Shizune said with a slight giggle. Hinata did as she was told. "Alright then, everything seems to be in order, your test results from your previous checkups came out good as well." Shizune rolled back to her desk. "Do you have any more questions?" Shizune spoke while writing down in Hinata's file.

"Ahh…" Hinata hesitated. Shizune perked up and turned to face her. "Feel free to ask me Hinata, there's no need to be shy."

Hinata took a small breath and replied "When…pregnancy…when a woman is…pregnant, can she still…" Hinata diverted her eyes from Shizune as her cheeks felt heated.

Shizune sat patiently, giving Hinata a reassuring smile. "Can she still…what exactly?"

"Be…intimate…with her, significant other…" Hinata felt a small weight lift off her shoulders as she spoke.

"Ah!" Shizune says in an awkwardly enthusiastic voice. Hinata blushes even more. "Of course you can!" Shizune rolls over to Hinata and holds her hand. "However if you've been having cramps, pain in your abdomen, or had some bleeding occur; no intercourse is allowed. But of course you can if you don't have any of those symptoms. Here I'll give you a pamphlet! " Shizune hands a pamphlet to Hinata with a happy grin.

"Ah…Thank you…" Hinata smiles shyly in thanks.

"No problem, a lot of women actually get more aroused while pregnant you know." Shizune says calmly as she rolls back to her desk. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and embarrassment.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Hinata looked up at the vast and slightly sunny sky as she made her way out of the hospital. She walked in a relaxed manner as she made her way home. Two days ago Sasuke had gone by himself to tell Naruto of Hinata's pregnancy. Naruto quickly obliged and let Hinata off work for however long she needed. After coming home Sasuke reeked of 'celebratory sake' of which apparently Naruto made him drink three bottles. That day the news quickly spread and soon all of their close friends knew of her pregnancy. Not wanting her family to find out through the grapevine Hinata and Sasuke held a formal meeting with her father that night and told him the news. Since then, Hanabi had already begun to think of names and though he seems uncaring in front of the Uchiha couple; Hiashi had been spreading word of the pregnancy very proudly to all those around him.

The slight pickup of wind blew the pamphlet she had in her hand away. "Oh…" Hinata bent down, picked it up and placed it in her small bag.

"Oh…isn't that? Hinata! Hinata!" A female voice called out to her from a behind. Hinata turned around; her eyes squint in curiosity at the figure running towards her. It was Ino running with an empty flower basket in hand. Hinata could only assume she had come back from a delivery.

"Afternoon Ino." Hinata said sweetly as she crooked her head to the side."

"How have you been? Has the baby kicked yet?" Ino said excitedly as she stuck her hands out to Hinata's sides.

Hinata chuckles at her friends actions. "No not yet." After some small chit chatting Ino and Hinata walked along side each other.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Ino squeals in excitement, swinging her empty flower basket at her side. Hinata chuckles faintly at her friend's enthusiasm.

"So, have you decided on name yet? Oh Oh! What about a baby shower?! You know what? I'll get the girls and we'll set it up!" Ino rambled on, sometimes slurring her words on accident due to her excitement.

"We haven't started thinking of names yet…but Hanabi has." Hinata said with a giggle. "I'd appreciated a baby shower, but it's really not necessary."

"NOT NECESSARY?!" Ino stops in her tracks and tilts her neck to the side as she stares at Hinata. Ino scoffs and they both begin walking again. "Not necessary, yeah right. You're bearing the child of an Uchiha, nonetheless a hybrid Uchiha you're having an Uchihyuga! I'm pretty sure a baby shower is necessary." Ino says loudly. "Even if this baby wasn't part of such incredible clans, a baby shower would still be necessary!"

"But you really don't…" Hinata spoke softly.

"Nope, but nothing! I'll gather up the girls and we'll plan it for you! You won't have to worry about a thing!" Ino said with a large grin on her face. "Oh, I'm so excited! You're baby is going to be gorgeous!" Ino continued to ramble on and on until they reached the main street in the village.

"Okay! I'll take care of everything! Don't you worry! I'll keep in touch with you!" Ino yelled back as she skipped away waving goodbye.

Hinata sighs, just hearing the idea of it all is making her exhausted.

"Oi ! oi! Pass it over here!" "No over here!" Hinata watches as four small boys pass a ball down the street. And three little girls argue on the stoop of a store. "No! She said she'd give it to me!" "No she said it's mine!" "No it's mine!"

'_Names…boy or girl…' _Hinata started to think _'Who would the baby resemble? Whose eyes would the baby have? Whose temperament would the baby take after?' _Thoughts similar to these and more engulfed her mind as she walked through the village.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Hinata made it through the gates at the Uchiha compound. Like usual she greeted the two guards politely and headed to the front sliding door. As she was about to step up onto the engawa, a sound resonated from the dojo. Back tracking she made her way to the side of the home and looked in the direction of the dojo. It had been forever since she went in there. With having not been able to train recently she felt like a part of her was missing. She came to love training, it made her stronger; physically and mentally. As she neared the entrance to the dojo she could hear the clanging of shuriken hitting each other.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said as she slid the door open. She peered into the large dojo, looking left and right. "Sasuke…ah!" Sasuke jumped down in front of her giving her a fright.

"Hinata…Sorry, I scared you…" Sasuke stood in front of her, his skin dripping with sweat. She could tell he had been in here long. "I was just taking the lodged shuriken out of the beam…" He said with quick breaths in between as he looked upward to the beam on the ceiling.

"Are you well enough to be training this hard?" Hinata stepped into the dojo, closing the door behind her. Sasuke walked towards the long table against the wall and placed his shuriken on a pile of other shuriken.

"Of course, I'm fully healed." He said confidently as he went to grab his water bottle. Hinata followed him to where he was and took off her bag and coat. Her delicate looking hands reached over and grabbed three shuriken from the pile. He curiously looked at her as he closed the cap of his water bottle.

"Target practice?" He said placing his water back on the table.

"It's been a while." Hinata said with a smile. She faced a wooden dummy that was perched against the wall opposite of her. Sasuke watched her intently as she breathed calmly through her nose.

" Right eye-neck- chest." Sasuke said in deep and stern voice. Hinata felt as though she had returned to her academy days. She aimed and in one swift movement her shuriken landed at those exact spots.

"One more time." Sasuke handed her three more shuriken. "Right leg-left arm- stomach" Again his stern voice comes out-like an order, not from her husband, from the ANBU squad leader Uchiha Sasuke. Again with her calm breathing she aims and in one swoop all shuriken land at their predestinated areas. An audible sigh escapes her lips, her shoulders relax and she turns to Sasuke with a bright smile.

"Your turn." Hinata says with an almost sadistic smirk. Something of which Sasuke would never admit was something she picked up from being with him. Sasuke coolly swipes three shuriken off the table and walks past Hinata, sparing her no glance. He moves and aims at the second wooden dummy perched beside the one Hinata had used.

"Left shoulder-groin-right shoulder." Hinata spoke firmly, mimicking Sasuke's earlier tone. Sasuke smirks confidently and quickly releases his shuriken. The shuriken make loud thudding noises as soon as they hit the wood; all three in the exact places, left shoulder, groin, and right shoulder. Hinata pouts internally, she hands Sasuke three more shuriken.

"Right leg-Right arm-neck." The words come out silky and stern. Hinata takes a step backwards and watches as Sasuke prepares himself.

"Right leg- Right arm-neck." Sasuke says as his shuriken smoothly go to those areas. He leans his head back, and sends a satisfied look to Hinata. A smile crept up on her face; it's been a long while since they had played together this way. The clouds had finally allowed the sun to breathe and the warm rays entered the dojo. The light reflecting off the old wood blanketed the room with a warm hue. Hinata piled up the shuriken while Sasuke collected the ones they had thrown at the dummies.

Being careful, Hinata arranged the shuriken into three small piles rather than one large one. Sasuke reached around her from behind and placed the shuriken on the table in front of her. His arms at her sides, his hands travelled down her curves, tracing her hips, and finally clasping together lightly on her stomach.

"Sasuke." She spoke seriously as she put the shuriken in a wooden box. Pushing the box aside, she felt Sasuke bury his face into her neck. Gentle kisses were placed on her shoulder, his skin still somewhat sticky from his now semi-dry sweat. He suckled at her neck, sending a spine tingling sensation throughout her body. Naturally her head tipped aside in pleasure, yielding more skin for him to touch. Her hands clutch the edge of the table. Her mouth opens and her teeth clench as she breathes inward, an alluring hiss escapes her as Sasuke's hands find themselves underneath her shirt. His right hand moves roughly upward and over her bra, he clutches hold of her breast and his palm begins to rotate. His left hand hurriedly scales her stomach and moves downwards into her pants. His fingers quickly find her sweet spot and briskly tease it, moving upward and downward, sometimes stopping just to test her.

Hinata's knees buckle, her legs about to give way to the insane amount of pleasure. Her grip on the edge of the table loosens and she slouches forward as Sasuke constantly nips and licks her shoulder. His fingers sloppily run up and down her insane wetness, his finger tips teasing her more than ready entrance. She hears his heavy and agitated breath as he nibbles her ear; abruptly he removes his hand from in between her legs. She gasps in surprise as his wet hand pulls down her pants, his hand on her breast swiftly slips away and gains hold of her right wrist. He pulls her right arm behind her leaving only one of her hands to support herself. Feeling unstable Hinata leans her upper body forward onto the table.

"Mhmm…" She lets out a surprised hum as she feels his hot length prodding against her bare buttocks. He raises her shirt upward and above her breasts, not completely taking it off. Skillfully he unhooks her bra and releases her breasts from their confines. With one hand around her wrist his other hand takes hold of her left hip. Pulling her backside towards him, he slides himself in between her wet thighs.

"Ngghhh…"He lets out a deep growl as he kisses her shoulder blade area. He raises himself and leans backward, and rams himself against her wet nether lips. As his length rubs against her overly sensitive clitoris shockwaves run throughout her entire body. Barely able to hold on much longer Hinatas breath hitches.

"Hina..ta…" Sasuke clenches his eyes shut as he concentrates on slamming himself in between her thighs, his hips move rapidly with no signs of slowing down; the sensation overwhelming him.

"Sasu…ke…ahhh…"Hinata's voice barely makes it out. She bites her bottom lip and tightens her grip on the edge of the table. Her body quivers intensely and her warm juices release themselves onto his thick self. Sasuke releases her arm from behind her and grabs her hips, this time with both hands on each side. With her arm free she lean backward and stands up straight, one palm flat on the front of her thigh, the other hand reaching backward and holding the back of Sasuke's head.

"I…Inside…" Hinata manages to utter the word. Sasuke slows his pace, eventually stopping his hips.

Releasing his grip on her hips he asks curiously. "Is it okay?" Hinata nods her head yes.

Impatiently, he watches as she slips out of her shirt, bra, pants, and panties completely. Quickly he does the same and throws his clothes aside. Hinata looks at his body as the warm hue from the sun falls on his glistening skin and takes a step towards him.

"Lay down." With his hoarse voice, Sasuke leads Hinata onto her back on the dojo floor. "You're back will hurt…let me get something" He says softly as he reaches for their discarded clothes.

"It's okay…" Hinata answered back, as she readied her legs for him. With her legs raised upwards and around him, he enters her slowly. She openly welcomes him with a moan and he moves deeper inside.

"Until, the hilt." She says seductively while looking up at him.

His eyes widen and he continues to move deeper inside. "Ugh…" Sasuke pauses. "Re…lax…" His eyes clench shut as if in pain. Hinata breathes slowly and relaxes herself. Slowly he begins to move and Hinata begins to naturally meet with his rhythm.

"Ahh….Sasu…"Hinata takes a long breath in and circles her arms around Sasuke, bringing him closer for a kiss. He leans in and nibbles at her bottom lip, licking it as he eases away.

"Hina…Faster…" He says breathily while leaning back. He takes her right leg over his right shoulder. Holding onto it with both hands, he drives himself into her faster. Hinata bites the back of her middle finger as her left hand rests on her lips while her right hand grasped the floor of the dojo for grip.

"Mhmmm..." Hinata bit down on her finger as she felt Sasuke twitching inside her. Quickly Sasuke removed her hand from her lips and leaned in kissing her hard and slowing his pace. His hips rotated and moved upward, sending pleasure throughout her whole body. His tongue deliciously danced with hers. His thrusting didn't stop, it slowed. It was as if he didn't want it to end just yet. Moving in and out he rotating his hips skillfully. Letting her leg down he moved with ease repeatedly, he hovered over her and began suckling her breast. With a light nip he tugs at her hardened nipple before pulling away. Trailing feather light kisses across her collar bone, he breathes loud and heavy; sounding wild. He watched her as he felt every inch of him, her eyes relaxed and shut, her breasts moving at his pace. He placed his thumb on her hardened clitoris and felt her walls tighten around him. She arched her back and he slipped his arm underneath her, bringing her upward as he lay down on his back. Hinata looked down at him, her long hair hung down shaping her face. Her hands lay flat on his chest. As she began to move her hips she shut her eyes and face up at the ceiling; her mouth agape.

"Uhhmmm…mmm…" Her hips rotated slow then fast. She stared down to look at him again, his skin glistening from their shared sweat. His eyes where shut, his chiseled jaw line prominent as he was facing to the side; his hands grasping her outer thighs. His lips parted, his teeth clenched, the hiss of his breathing made Hinata tighten. She loved hearing him. Her hands slip off his chest and reach for his hands at her thighs. Bringing them upward to her bare breasts, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at his body and up at her. His hands tighten around her breasts and she shivers in delight.

"Hinata…" He says with an almost sleepy sounding voice. He removes his hands and places them back on her outer thighs. She feels herself suddenly rising higher as his raises his legs, his feet flat on the ground he thrusts into her. Her body falls forward and she catches herself, her hands land at his sides; her stomach hovering above his. His thrusting became abrupt, hard, and quick.

"Nghh…ah…Hina…" His voice turned beastly, as if he had enough of savoring her. He was at his limit he wanted to release it. All that was pent up inside, he wanted to release it inside of her. Hinata felt sublime. Her mind suddenly blank, her hips began to move on their own. Their thrusts began to meet, with every upward stroke of his she'd move downward; causing them both to moan in ecstasy.

"Hi…nata…" His voice was strained, his hips faster and his thrust shorter.

"Sasuke~" She squealed out his name "Come…" Her body shook, her insides tightened; her hips continued to roll, her breathing quick and short.

"Hina….Ngh!" Sasuke thrust upward, his length twitched furiously inside filling her with his seed. With a tremble he thrust again three more times for complete release.

Hinata lifted herself off of him, revealing the mass amount of his release coming out of her. She lay beside him, both of them out of breath and satisfied.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Is the water too hot?" Sasuke's naked body loomed over Hinata as they shower together.

"Just a tad." Hinata continues to shampoo her hair. Sasuke leans over her and turns the faucet, changing the water temperature.

"Here." Sasuke motions for Hinata to move in front of him. She does so without question.

"Oh…You don't have to…" Hinata tips her head back to Sasuke. He doesn't respond and he quietly washes her hair for her. "Sasuke, really…" Hinata removes his hands from her head. "I can do it myself…"

He stands back and says hoarsely "Do you hate it?" A flush of crimson flows to Hinata's cheek, she quickly diverts her attention somewhere else without a word. Sasuke once again starts to gently wash her hair.

'_He's been gentler lately…'_ Hinata stands there quietly, listening to the pitter patter of the falling water.

"Tip your head back I need to rinse out the shampoo." Sasuke says as his fingertips rest on the base of her neck from behind. Hinata looks up at the ceiling tipping her head backward, eyes closed.

While Sasuke finishes rinsing her hair Hinata quietly speaks up. "Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Is there a certain name you like?"

"Aki." He replied quicker than usual.

"Aki? Well why Aki?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You're due in autumn, aren't you?" Sasuke said as he finished rinsing her hair. Hinata gathered her wet hair and thought to herself. _'I'm five months now, it's May…June, July, August, Septem… I really am due in the autumn…Did he already calculate that…'_ Sasuke turned around and placed the shower head back in it place above them.

"Mhmm…" Slicking her wet hair back Hinata turned to his back and embraced Sasuke from behind; clasping her hands at his stomach she spoke softly. "I like that name too..."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

With a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel draped around his neck; Sasuke walks over to his chest of drawers. "Ah right. While you were at your checkup earlier, Naruto sent over a messenger hawk."

"A messenger hawk?" Hinata said while sitting at her vanity applying lotion to her legs.

While still in the process of putting on his shirt, Sasuke said with a muffled voice. "Yeah, that guy wants to meet up for drinks tonight."

'_Using a messenger hawk just to call out a friend for drinks?'_ Hinata giggled to herself. It was surely something that Naruto would do. "What time were you going to go?" Hinata reached over to the bed and picked up her bra that she had placed there beforehand.

"Seeing as we spent a lot more time in the dojo than I thought, I should get going soon." He says nonchalantly as he focuses on doing the button of his pants.

Hinata blushes furiously while clipping her bra into place. Just thinking back to what they did in the dojo made her shy. Sure in the heat of the moment it's amazing. But when speaking of it so casually it's an entirely different feeling for her. Almost as if it were her first time all over again, sometimes she can't even believe herself that she's grown so much in so many different ways. Sasuke begins to chuckle as he looks at her reaction through her vanity mirror. He makes his way towards her. Collecting her damp hair from behind her, he places it all on one side exposing her neck and shoulder. Still flushed with red; Hinata sits still, her eyes shut in embarrassment as his warm tongue and soft lips press against her neck. He begins to suckle her supple skin; giving her goose bumps. Just barely leaving his lips from her neck he speaks softly. "I love you." He gives her shoulders an assuring rub and distances himself. "I'll get going now; I won't be gone too long." Hinata turns and watches as Sasuke takes his coat out of the closet. "Don't drink too much." She says with a slight pout. Sasuke pulls on his sleeve and gives Hinata his usual confident half smile as he makes his way out of the bedroom. Hinata sighs _'He's going to drink a lot isn't he?'_ She looks at her reflection in the mirror and tilts her head with a sigh. Her eyes narrow in on a small red spot on her neck. _'That guy…still leaving marks…'_

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto calls out from behind a screen. He was in a private room at their usual barbeque place. Sasuke walks over and takes off his shoes before entering the room.

"There he is!" A rambunctious voice shouts as Sasuke looks up. It was Chouji and beside him Shikamaru. Both talking together at one side of the large table were Shino and Kiba. Sasuke lets out a deep sigh at the sight of all of them gathered.

Kiba snapped up to look at Sasuke "What? Not happy to see us?"

Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down beside Naruto giving him an obvious glare. He knew what was up. This wasn't just a boy's night out; it was an ambush. A celebratory boy's night out Naruto had planned, and he was the main attraction. Though he understood and appreciated the thought of his friends gathering for him; he knew he was going to get bombarded with nonsensical questions, and most likely raunchy ones at that. He scanned the room and realized that Neji and Lee were not present. Without saying a word he coolly reached for the sake Naruto had put in front of him.

"Isn't it a bit unsightly to see that the leader of the village has come to drink his sorrows away?" Sasuke says while his sharp eyes pierce into Narutos.

"I'm not here for my sorrows!"Naruto says gladly. "Ne ne! now that he's here! Let's TOAST!" With his wide grin he places his glass in the air. The rest of the boys put up their glasses all reaching towards the middle. "To Sasuke: for achieving his life's dream of reviving the clan!" Naruto shouts excitedly. The outrageous toast makes Chouji and Kiba snort into laughter. Sasuke feels his eyebrow start to twitch. He balls up his left fist that rests beside him and reluctantly drinks to the childish Hokage's toast.

"Wah~ I still can't believe you are going to have a kid~" Chouji says happily as he chews his mouthful of meat.

"Oi, Chouji! Swallow your food before you speak" Kiba shouts across the table as he flips the grilling meat.

"It really is hard to believe huh? When he first came and told me I made him tell four more times before I actually believed him." Naruto says with a chuckle in his voice while pouring himself more sake. "Who knew he had it in him! Hahaha" The boys all laugh together in unison.

Sasuke clenches his teeth; he knew he was going to be the target of these types of comments. He quickly swipes a piece of meat off the grill and starts to eat.

"Now now, you bachelors wouldn't know. Being married has its perks; right Sasuke." Shikamaru says slyly as he places his empty glass on the table. Sasuke smirks confidently; sometimes he forgets that Shikamaru's married. "That's right." He says rather stoically while pouring himself another drink.

"Oi, the only bachelors here are Shino and Kiba!" Naruto says defensively as he slams his glass on the table. "That's right! I have Ino!" Chouji says harshly after swallowing his food.

Sasuke cracks a sadistic smile and stares down the two men. "With marriage things are different." Naruto and Chouji turn red with envy. "A wife does much more than what a girlfriend can do." Sasuke says coolly before drinking his sake. His confidence back, the tables turned. He easily stirs up the envy within his friends.

"Couldn't agree more." Shikamaru says under his breath as he leans back.

"Oi Oi, I'm all good for a heated conversation but the meat is going to burn if I'm the only one flipping it." Kiba says as he places the overly cooked meat onto a plate. "I don't work here ya know?!"

Finally the quiet Shino speaks. "You're going to be a great father Sasuke." Sasuke looks at the quiet shinobi and flashes him a sincere half smile. The room suddenly filled with a sense of comradery .

"Okay Okay, don't start making out now." Kiba said comically, breaking the mood; the boys break out into laughter.

"It's about time you found someone Shino!" Naruto says while he pours sake into shino's glass.

Chouji leans over the grill and reaches for a piece of meat. "That's right Shino, I'm sure there must be someone that you like!"

"Ehh~ Shino is pretty popular ya know, every time we go out on missions the girls in town check him out; it's really annoying." Kiba says before shoving two pieces of meat into his mouth.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Temari told me he even has an all female fan club within the Sand village." Shikamaru says with a chuckle.

"EHHHH! Fan club!" Naruto exclaims in an outrageous tone. "Man, must feel nice!" He says while scratching the back of his head.

"What's up with all the stoic guys getting the attention? First Sasuke and now Shino, I'll never understand how the minds of women work." Kiba shakes his head.

"So, hook up with any of your fan girls yet?" Naruto leans in looks at Shino with a perverse grin.

Shino pushes his dark glasses upward. The boys lean in toward him, hoping to hear the juicy details. Sasuke leans back coolly as if not interested, yet perks up his ear at the same time. They wait in anticipation; the tales of the usually quiet yet popular Shino entices them.

"No. I haven't" His deep voice disappoints them all. They all move to their original spots whining at his response.

"Ahhh, I knew!" Naruto says with a chuckle.

Shino speaks in his distinctly deep voice. "As I am now, I am content. Why you may ask?"

"AAHHH!" The sting of sake runs down Kiba's throat and he exclaims excitedly as his glass slams on the table. "More SAKE!"

Shino remained quiet; again he was interrupted and forgotten.

The rest of the boys continued to poke fun at each other; not letting even one of them get away without some sort of humiliation.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

As Hinata finishes up the old paperwork from her last few missions a knock comes at the door.

"Hinata-sama. I'll be taking my leave now. " The maid says from the other side. Gathering up her papers Hinata places them in a folder and neatly casts it aside. Pushing her chair backwards she gets up and leaves the office room and makes her way down the corridor. Arriving in the living area she sees off the maid at the front door and they politely exchange goodbyes. Turning back, Hinata can hear the maid's voice from behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Sasuke saying his goodbyes to the maid. Other than his slower steps, he had his usual composure. Glad to see him home, Hinata steps out onto the engawa, leans against the open doorway and waits for him. Sasuke takes a few more steps and notices Hinata waiting for him. He nears her and a smile crosses his face. "It's cold out tonight." His voice strained from all the talking he had done. Hinata giggles at the tone of his voice and takes a step further outward almost to the edge of the engawa. Leaning against a column she waits patiently. Through his hazy set of vision he sees that she is wearing her thin night gown that ends at mid thigh with and untied knit cardigan. The night-dark and cloudless-let the moon light shed onto her voluptuous figure. Her legs mostly exposed, glow pearl like at him. He makes his way closer, by now only three feet away. "If you don't tie that it won't keep you warm." He says in an unintentional seductive voice while referring to her cardigan. Hinata smiles as he makes his way up onto the engawa. She lets him inside first and closes the door behind her. Sasuke quickly kicks off his shoes and drags his feet while making his way to the couch. He falls sluggishly onto the cushions. Letting out an exhausted sigh he leans back and covers his eyes with his right forearm. "How was it?" Hinata asks while walking towards him. Sasuke gives him arm a slight move and looks at her from under it, he sighs deeply while shutting his eyes. A sweet giggle from Hinata echoes throughout the room as she takes her place beside him. Placing her hand on his thigh she leans into his ear. "Sounds like it was fun." She kisses his cheek sweetly and giggles once more. This side of him always made her feel warm, the childish side of his usual unsocial self that in the end makes him seem more socially awkward instead.

"What's so funny?" He says grumpily under his breath. His forearm still resting on his eyes, Hinata moves closer and takes his arm off of his eyes. Along with the bright light from the room shining in his uncovered eyes he hears a sweet voice say words he's never heard before. "You are adorable."

The tenderness of her voice and remark makes him burst out into a fit of laughter, a rambunctious laugh that he rarely lets anyone hear. Taken aback by his sudden reaction Hinata watches as he holds his stomach in place while laughing. Riding out his laughter he faces her and grabs her hand. With one last chuckle his glistening eyes look into hers. A wide smile on his face he tilts his head to the side and kisses her on the lips. Remembering her serious and sweet remark he laughs again mid kiss and pulls away. She looks at him, gives out a small giggle, and caresses his cheek. Pulling him inward they kiss again.

** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||AUTHOR'S NOTE||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

Hello all~ Thank you all so much for your kind comments! And also, YAY FOR INTERCRURAL SEX! Google it if ya don't know. Thought it would be different and a good starter before the real action started so I put that in there. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it actually was much longer a chapter than I intended it to be but there can never be enough SasuHina LOVE right?! :D


	22. Chapter 22

{Translation notes}*Giri-no-ani : Brother-in-law

* * *

><p>Sasuke lets out a deep grunt as he flips over onto his stomach. His face lay on its side against his soft pillow with his arm underneath it. Feeling sluggish, he allows his other arm to dangle lifelessly off the bed. He slowly opens his eyes, his vision still in a haze of sleep. His mind was awake whereas his body was not. He felt heavy, slightly sore and too hot. Reluctantly he flips back onto his back and kicks the blanket halfway off him only covering him from his hips down. His upper body exposed he cools down immediately. He looks at the other side of the bed; Hinata's side of the bed. Realizing that he's alone he gathers his strength and raises himself. Resting against the headboard he tousles his disheveled hair. <em>What time is it?<em> He thinks to himself as he looks at the curtain clad window. Getting out of bed and making his way to the en suite bathroom he hears the voices of two people coming from down the corridor; one voice Hinata's and the other the voice of his sister-in-law, Hanabi.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Haruka."

"No." Hinata says while cooling down rice for onigiri.

While sitting on the counter Hanabi suggests another name. "Ami."

"Mmm…No" Hinata says again while placing a pickled plum inside her onigiri.

"Yuki!" Hanabi exclaims before placing a spoonful of tuna filling into her mouth.

"Hanabi! Get me another spoon for that, and why are you only suggesting girl names?" Hinata says placing a complete onigiri on a tray.

Hanabi playfully jumps off the counter and takes a new spoon out of drawer and places it in the bowl of tuna filling. "Well of course it's going to be a girl."

Moistening her hands in a bowl of seasoned water Hinata looks at Hanabi. "What makes you think that?"

"I have a strong feeling about this! Trust me; it's going to be a girl!" Jumping back up onto the counter Hanabi pumps her legs excitedly.

"I suppose." Hinata sighs and continues to shape the rice in her hand.

"Does giri-no-ani always sleep in this late?" Hanabi said grumpily, as she hadn't seen her dashing in law all afternoon.

"No, he's usually the first up actually." Hinata says with a proud smile.

Hanabi gives her elder sister an annoyed stare. "You are way too into him. Sometimes I still can't believe he married you. I mean he's Uchiha Sasuke! Who knew he would fall for someone so…sappy." Hinata ignores her young sister's words and smiles it off.

"Hmmm…OH! Mayu! Mayu is cute! Uchiha Mayu!" Hanabi exclaims excitedly. "So what about it?!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Hinata says kindly.

"Eh~ you always say that." Hanabi scoffs. "Whatever, I'm just trying to help ya know."

"If you really want to help, start helping me with this." Hinata pushes the large bowl of rice towards Hanabi.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Dressed comfortably in a loose shirt and sweat pants, Sasuke makes his way out of the corridor nodding politely at the maid. "Good afternoon Sasuke-dono." The maid says whilst taking off her shoes at the front entrance with large bags in each of her hands.

"I'll take that off your hands." Sasuke walks over to the maid and extends his hands forward, gesturing her to hand him the bags of groceries. The maid shyly complies and hands it to him. "Then I'll be in the back courtyard if you need me." She says with grace before taking her leave. Sasuke looks through the bags as his swift big steps take him to the kitchen.

"AH!" An excited Hanabi drops the onigiri in her hand onto the table; she rushes to greet her brother-in –law at the kitchen's entrance.

"Good afternoon." She says with a tilt of her head. Her long dark hair was tied loosely and laid over one of her shoulders.

Sasuke acknowledges her and glides past while replying back with a rather plain. "Afternoon." Hinata turns her head to look and greets him gently with a smile. Her long hair was pinned up, exposing the pearly skin of her neck; she donned a floral apron and her bangs were slightly a mess. She continued to shape the rice in her hands as Sasuke walked over with the bags. Placing them on the counter he began to unpack, and put the groceries away. With a pout Hanabi makes her way back to her place beside her sister; bitterly reshaping the onigiri she had dropped.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hinata says sweetly as Sasuke takes an onigiri off the tray.

With onigiri in hand he responds with a nod before taking a bite. Hanabi rolls her eyes at the couple's seemingly boring interaction as she washes her hands. "Hinata, I have to get going now!"

"Why so suddenly?" Hinata looked back at her.

Wiping her hands dry on a cloth Hanabi turns and says. "There's a demonstration today at the academy, I have to attend. Actually, I'm a bit late." Before rushing out of the kitchen Hanabi lightly brushes her hand against Sasuke's arm. "It was good seeing you giri-no-ani." She says cutely with a whip of her hair before leaving.

Sasuke stands there in astonishment at her outright flirtatiousness.

"She really does like you, you know." Hinata says with a giggle while placing the dirty dishes in the sink. Finishing off his onigiri Sasuke takes hold of Hinata from behind. Her hands covered in soap suds as she washes dishes she tilts her head back, resting it on his chest. "After I'm done here I'm going to go out for a bit."

Sasuke releases his embrace and relaxes his back against the counter beside her. "Where to?" He raises an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm going to meet with Temari and Ino today at the flower shop. They sent me a message earlier today." She says all the while scrubbing the dishes diligently. Pausing for a moment she looks up at him. "Are you feeling well? It seems like you had a pretty rough night yesterday." With a worrisome voice she continues, "I can always reschedule, I should've talked to you first." Her eyebrows furrow sadly. Placing the rinsed dishes onto the rack she wipes her hands dry on the kitchen cloth hanging from the front pocket of her apron.

"I'm fine." Sasuke cracks a forced smile at her as she takes off her apron._ If I stay home 'I'll probably just go back to sleep anyway.'_ Sasuke rolls his stiff shoulders while Hinata's back is turned. He didn't want to worry her; it was his choice to drink so much the night before.

"Are you sure?" Hinata turns around after hanging up the apron. "Yes." Sasuke reassured her again with an awkward smile. "Hmm…" Hinata quietly hums in suspicion as she reaches for a bento box up in the cupboard. _I'm not sure I like the look of his smile, he's probably hung over…but then again; he might not like me babying him._

"I'll walk you there." Sasuke offers while closing the cupboard above Hinata as she disassembles the three layered bento box.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Stepping out of the compound with bento in hand Hinata walked along side Sasuke. The day was bright with little clouds in the sky. The wind was cool and would heavily gust every now and then. Luckily she had her sweater on, the one she felt like she hadn't worn in forever. The one Sasuke had made for her with the Uchiha emblem embroidered onto it. Every so often she'd sneak a look at her husband. With the wind in her hair it hid her gaze. It reminded her of when they met at Ichiraku ramen; the first time they had actually been so close and alone together. She remembered how he looked that night, sitting quietly eating a bowl of ramen. How she swore he caught her staring at him through her hair then; the embarrassing thought made her blush.

"You're staring." He says calmly while looking ahead. His words snap her out of her memories and she quickly shifts her gaze forward in surprise. Biting her bottom lip she sighs internally. "Right…" She says under her breath. Sasuke lets out an amused "hmph" and they continue down a small alley.

"How long will you be?"

Hinata pauses and thinks quietly to herself before answering him, "Hmm…I'm not sure."

"I see. I'll drop by later; if you're still there we'll go home together." Sasuke and Hinata enter the main street of the village.

"Ah! Hinata!" Temari calls out from a distance. Hinata perks up and sees Temari making her way through a small crowd on the street; she also had a bento in her hand. To Sasuke's surprise Hinata's steps quicken and they soon meet with Temari.

"Hey." Temari greets Sasuke with her cool masculine tone.

"Hey." Sasuke responds with his equally cool tough tone. Hinata giggles at their way of greeting each other.

"I can take her from here." Temari says with a smile.

Sasuke turns to face Hinata, "I'll be around, I'll come by later." Hinata smiles cheerfully "Okay." Temari and Hinata watch as Sasuke takes his leave deeper into the busy street.

Temari scoffs playfully and links her arm with Hinata. "You two really are opposites."

"They say opposites attract." Hinata says leaning into Temari's shoulder. She missed Temari; unknowingly they had become closer than she ever thought they would. She realized it was nice to have friend who was also married.

Temari lets out a chuckle. "I wonder who the baby will take after." Hinata giggles and the two walk further down the street finally making it to the flower shops front entrance. With a closed sign hanging from the window the two girls knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Ino's voice calls out from inside. "Ow!" Along with a painful cry from Ino, the sound of things falling over are heard from outside. Out of breath Ino opens the door, slightly bent over and grasping the side of her right hip. "Hi~" She says with restraint.

"You okay?" Temari says as she observes Ino constantly rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine…Just knocked over a few small displays."

Hinata opens holds the door open and Temari enters first.

"Should I lock it?" Hinata asks while she fiddles with the door.

"No." Ino sits down at the table and takes in a hissing breath. _Ah, that hurt. _ "Ten ten should be coming soon so just leave it unlocked for now."

"Ah, Ten ten is coming." Hinata says with a perky voice as she makes her way over to the table with her bento.

"Yeah, she finished her mission early so she's finally got some time to relax." Ino gets up and makes her way to the staircase. "I'll be right back!" She rushes up the stairs as if not in pain.

"So what's in the bento?" Temari asks Hinata as she unwraps her very own three layered bento.

"Ah, this?" Hinata takes a seat and unties the knot of the cloth that's wrapped around her bento. "Just some onigiri."

"Really? That must've been hard to make." Temari says in awe. Humbly nodding her head no, Hinata opens her bento and presents the onigiri on the table.

Temari opens her bento and presents small little cream filled cakes. Hinata's eyes brighten as their placed in front of her. "Did you make these?!" Hinata says with high pitched admiration.

Slouching, Temari looks at her cakes. "Yeah, I did. For some reason I can bake but when it comes to actual nutritious food I have a hard time."

"You have to teach me!" Hinata's eyes widen as she plea silently with Temari. Letting out a feminine giggle Temari agrees. "Of course, only if you teach me how to make onigiri."

"Okay~" Ino makes her way down the stairs with a tray. "Drinks anyone?" She says cheerfully as she walks over carefully. "Of course they're non-alcoholic." She tips her head to the side and smiles mischievously at Hinata. "Oh, you two brought so much." She places the tray on the table and serves the drinks and hands out small plates and forks. "So Hinata, I'm thinking about holding the baby shower for when you're about seven months." Ino grabs her glass and takes a sip.

"Oh, yeah. Sure; that sounds great." Hinata scoots closer to the table.

"Really? You don't sound too excited?" Temari helps herself to an onigiri.

"Ah~ no I didn't mean it like that. I am excited. I'm just not so good at planning things." Hinata nervously taps the side of her glass.

"Hmmm…So…"Ino sets down her glass and faces Temari. "Are you two planning to have kids anytime soon?"

"Ackk…kehh…" A grain of rice zooms out of Temari's mouth. Swallowing hard she hits her chest and reaches for her glass; taking a well needed gulp of Ino's fruity concoction. Her face turns red with embarrassment.

"You're going red!" Ino says in a high pitch squeal. Hinata laughs; she has never seen Temari so caught off guard before.

Clearing her throat Temari forcefully tries to keep a straight face. "N…*cough* No, we have no plans as of yet." Getting back her composure she continues. "When it happens it'll happen." She nods reassuringly to herself. "What about you Hinata, did you two plan this pregnancy?"

Hinata stops mid chuckle. "Uh…ah no, it just…happened."

"So you think. Everyone knows Sasuke's been wanting to revive the Uchiha forever now." Ino picks a small cake out of Temari's bento and places it neatly on her plate. "He was probably methodically planning it out" She laughs.

The Bells above the door ring as Ten ten rushes in with a small box. "Sorry! I'm late!" her hands slap together in a praying gesture at her forehead.

Ino leans back in her seat and looks over at the out of breath kunoichi at her door. "No worries! Hey, lock the door won't ya."

Snapping the lock Ten ten makes her way over to the table and sits in the empty seat where Ino had already set up a drink, plate and fork. "Wow, look at the spread!" Ten ten's eyes glisten at the deliciousness in front of her. "Sorry, I didn't make anything. But I grabbed some of this on the way here." Ten ten opens the small box and reveals the many sesame mochi she had purchased just moments earlier in the market place. The girls coo at the sight of them, they were sesame mochi from the most famous-and expensive-mochi shop in the village.

"So, what we talking about." Ten ten says playfully as she reaches for an onigiri.

"Babies." Ino says picking at the cream on her cake.

"Ah right!" Ten ten turns to Hinata. "Congrats! Neji told me! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you." Hinata perks up at Ten ten.

"Temari!" Ten ten turns to the blonde while scooting her chair closer to the table.

"Nope, not yet. Already asked." Ino grins with a fork in her mouth.

"Aw no way! Hurry! With Hinata having a baby I totally got baby fever!" Ten ten whines cutely.

Her hand hovering over the open box of sesame mochi Temari responds wittily. "Then you have a baby. I mean Neji seems like the serious type." Temari laughs. Ten ten pouts and begins to silently munch on her onigiri.

"Mhm! Chestnut!" Hinata exclaims sweetly as she takes a bite of the cake Temari made. "It's delicious!"

"Really?" Temari blushes. "I'm glad you like it!"

"By the way how is Neji, I haven't seen him around for a while." Ino says with her mouth full of cake.

Ten ten sighs and hangs her head sadly. "He's been on so many missions lately. I barely get to see him; when I do see him he just ends up telling me he's going on another mission."

Temari hums in agreement. "I hate it when that happens. At least you live in the more lively part of the village. Try living in the middle of the woods when your man is gone; sometimes for months on end."

"Well, at least you guys still get called out for missions. Lately I've just been working at the flower shop. I miss missions, heck I'd even take on a D rank mission if I could."

Hinata finishes her cake and goes for a second while keenly listening to her girlfriends.

"Sometimes I feel like the men that we're with are the only shinobi in this village. I mean really, do they always have to go on such long missions?" Ten ten swipes the cream off her cake with her fork and plunges it into her mouth.

"Before, I would've never understood this. But now…yeah I'll say it. I miss my husband when he's gone for so long. Especially because I know what it's like on a mission, ya know?" Temari-irritated-chomps on another onigiri. The women all nod in agreement.

Hinata swallows and quietly speaks up. "Sometimes…I mean Sasuke's been on leave for a while now. And sure, I miss him when he's not home…but…sometimes I just… don't know what to do, when he is home. Haven't any of you ever felt that way?" She shyly puts the fork in her mouth.

"Hmm…I see what you mean. It does happen when you're around each other so much." Temari thinks for a moment. "With all honesty though, when Shikamaru does get days off we spend the whole time in bed."

"Temari~" Ten ten's mouth hangs open in surprise at Temari's audacious remark. "I mean, sure…Neji and I do…that…"

"No. No, no, no, no…" Hinata clenches her teeth around the fork in her mouth and moves her hands to her ears.

"Oh come on Hinata." Ino nudges Hinata in the arm playfully.

Ten ten laughs aloud. "As I was saying, yeah we do…that…but we do go out and stuff, like dates and what not."

"Hmm…Maybe it's different when you're married." Ino props her elbow on the table and tilts her head into her hand.

Removing her hands from her ears and taking out the fork in her mouth Hinata quickly responds. "It is different."

"Okay, so different how?" Ten ten leans towards Hinata with a listening ear.

"You're not as reserved." Temari says while reaching for her drink.

"Reserved?" Ino raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like in bed." Temari says confidently. "Aren't you like that Hinata?" Temari takes a sip out her glass. The women watch as Hinata's face slowly burns up and takes on her usual red hue. Forcing a small breath out, she nods.

"What?! No way!" Ino says in shock. With a crinkle of her nose Ino teases Hinata. "Oh~ so you're an undercover freak in the sheets huh?!"

Patting Ten ten's shoulder Temari laughs and says, "Trust me you'll both understand when you get married. It's like a switch goes off and your inner freak comes out."

"I already am a freak; I wonder what'll happen when I get married." Ino says with a confident chuckle.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Making his way out a shop with a bag in his hand Sasuke continues to walk around the village. Aimlessly with no real destination he reaches the area by the large front gates. He nods his head in greeting at Kotetsu and Izumo who are at their usual post, when he notices three shinobi making their way through the gates. As they get closer one of them calls out to him.

"Yo." A monotone voice calls out casually. Shikamaru makes his way closer, his pony tail standing upright as usual; the calm shinobi raises a hand in hello. He says some parting words to the other two shinobi with him and they soon leave, both going their separate ways.

"Still off huh?" Shikamaru stuffs one hand in his pocket and uses the other to scratch the back of his head.

Sasuke turns around and tilts his head, "Unfortunately." Continuing his walk Shikamaru follows him.

"Done so soon?" Sasuke asks nonchalantly.

Shikamaru looks up at the sky. "Well, yeah. Just sending over some documents; you know small stuff. I thought you were gonna try to talk Naruto into letting you go back to work."

"It'd be a waste of breath." _Plus, I already tried before…_

"Heh, you sure seem fine for someone who drank so much last night."

Sasuke yawns, "I could say the same to you."

Shikamaru lets out a friendly laugh. "So where's Hinata? You left her home alone today?"

"No, she's out right now."

Shikmaru tilts his head to the side. "Ah, that's what Temari was talking about this morning. Hah, I was so tired from last night I kinda zoned out of our conversation then."

"Don't you have to report back to Naruto?" Sasuke says coldly.

"Hm?" Shikamaru looks at Sasuke curiously for a moment. "Nah, I got the other two guys to do it. Where're you headed?"

Sasuke looks at his watch. "Now…To Ino's I guess."

"That's where the girls are right?" Shikamaru hesitates. "It's troublesome, but I guess I'll go with you."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"I'm glad we could all get together today." Temari says while walking up the stairs with the dirty dishes.

Ino follows her from behind and they both make their way up to the kitchen. "Well, when Chouji told me that the boys went out yesterday; I thought why not? I mean if they were going to meet up why can't we?" The stairs creak as Hinata and Ten ten make their way up the staircase with the empty glasses. The girls set the glasses on the counter by the sink, when a knock comes at the door.

"Oh, can one of you get that?" Ino asks, looking over her shoulder at Hinata and Ten ten.

"I'll go get it." Hinata volunteers and quickly goes down the stairs; her hand slides gently on the railing, guiding her. Looking past a flower display she peers through the window with squinted eyes. She grabs the door handle and unlocks the top latch. With a pull of the door she sees a surprised Sakura standing in front of her.

"Oh." Sakura peeps out in surprise. She looks past the lavender eyed woman and looks back at her again. "Hinata…Is Ino here?"

"Ah, yes. Come in. The girls are all upstairs." Hinata says kindly, while holding the door open for Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi walks in. Locking the door; Hinata follows Sakura up the stairs. Placing her hand on her chest Hinata braces her rapid heartbeat. The last time she had seen Sakura was when she appeared at the Uchiha home to tell Sasuke he had another weeks rest. But even then they didn't speak as Naruto rushed the pink haired kunoichi out the door. Hinata took a silent breath out and straightened out her back. She wondered if Sakura had heard of her pregnancy.

"Ino?" Sakura calls out as she nears the top of the stairs.

Ino crooks her head and turns off the running water. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, where are you?" Sakura stands at the landing and waits for an answer.

Ino turns back on the tap and shouts. "In the kitchen!"

Hinata follows Sakura quietly. Separating from her when they make it to the opening of the kitchen, Hinata makes her way to the living area and joins Temari and Ten ten. Temari and Ten ten chatted amongst themselves as they sat around a coffee table with a plate of snacks in the middle.

"I didn't know Sakura was coming." Ten ten says as she watches Hinata enter the room.

"Ah, yeah." Hinata takes a seat beside Ten ten.

Temari looks up at Hinata with a rice cracker cookie hanging in her mouth. Her eyes scan Hinata as if observing her; she takes a small bite out of her cracker and chews it as her eyes shift in the direction of the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

"Who's all here?" Sakura asks quietly as she stands at Ino's side.

"Why are you whispering?" Ino giggles as she rinses the last dish and places it in the drying rack. Sakura remains quiet.

Ino wipes her hands dry on the kitchen cloth hanging from a hook on the wall. "Temari, Hinata, and Ten ten; the usual."

"I see." Sakura turns and leans her back against the counter.

"So, what's up? I thought you were working today." Ino reaches into the cupboard for some tea leaves.

"I was. Since Shizune's in town again my work load has become less. She brought back some medical nin from the sand too; so there's not much I really need to do." Sakura looks down and fiddles with the end seam of her light coat.

"I'm making tea now, did you want to stay?" Ino places a full kettle onto the stove.

"Ah…" Sakura hesitates for a moment, catching Ino's interest.

"What's wrong?" Ino looks at Sakura with worry. Sakura remains quiet again.

"Well, you're staying." Ino pulls out five tea cups out of the cupboard above her. "I already pulled out a cup for you." Ino says adamantly.

"I'm not sure I should." Sakura turns and faces her friend with a gloomy facial expression.

Ino holds up one of the tea cups, "Pulled out a cup for you. You're staying."

Sakura lets out a crack of a smile along with a sigh. "Okay. Here let me help you."

Back in the living room the women continue chatting with each other. "How is it living in such a secluded area?" Ten ten asks Temari from across the coffee table.

"Hmm. It's alright. Sometimes it's even relaxing. Sure it takes a long time to get into the central area of the village, but I've gotten used to it. It's a great training ground as well." Temari says casually as she eyes the bowl of snacks at the center of the table. Temari picks up a small cookie, "It gets lonely in a big house though, even when we're both home."

Playfully Ten ten teases Temari. "It wouldn't be lonely with little Nara's running around." Hinata and Ten ten laugh at Temari as she turns her head and scoffs.

"Tea is ready!" Ino comes in with a tray of steaming tea cups for five, behind her Sakura follows with a tray of her own with cut up fruit and small forks. The two set the table and place their trays aside. Sakura sits beside Temari, her body obviously awkward as she felt she was intruding.

"No work today Sakura?" Ten ten asks, her hand reaching for her tea.

Adjusting herself Sakura answers. "Ah, no. I got off early today." An awkward air fills the room and all is silent; except the ticking clock on the wall.

"Ye~ah. When is Neji getting back Ten?" Temari abruptly asks Ten ten as to not spoil the mood any further.

Tilting her head Ten ten places her index finger on her chin. "Well he's been gone for two days, he should be home tomorrow. It'd be great if her came back early though because don't have another mission for three days."

Hinata props up and faces Temari. "Have you had a lot of missions since you've moved here Temari?"

"That's right. I've been wondering that too." Ino says before blowing her tea.

"I've traveled back and forth between villages for meetings and such but I haven't landed any big mission yet." Temari sighs.

"Oh." Ino's body jolts at the sound of knocking from downstairs and she quickly gets up. "So many guests today." She mumbles making her way down the stairs. _I put up the closed sign too…_ Making it to the door she peers through the glass and sees a familiar spiked pony tail. She sighs internally. _'I just served the tea!'_ She reluctantly opens the door and sees Sasuke and Shikamaru standing on her welcome mat.

"Hi." She holds the door open and gestures the two to make their way inside. Locking the door behind them she makes her way to the stairs first. She hears Shikamaru's sigh and turns her head to look over her shoulder. "You two can come up you know." She gives out a slight huff and marches upward. The two men follow her as she leads them to the living area.

"Wah~ how sweet!" Ten ten says cutely when she sees the two men walking behind Ino. The women glance in Ino's direction. Surprised, the tea in Temari's throat gets caught and causes her to let out a small snort.

Shikamaru lets out a chuckle. "Yo."

"You're back already?" Temari says wiping the tea off her lip with the back of her hand. Hinata and Sasuke share glances and remain quiet while the other couple talks.

Temari raises an eyebrow. "So what are you doing here? Picking me up?"

"That was the plan." Shikamaru scratches the back of his head and stares off into the corner.

Ino shakes her head. "Really, just when I had served the tea; you're timing is uncanny."

"Then we'll leave." Sasuke says coldly, turning his back. Hinata slumps her shoulders, caught off guard at his sharp words.

"Ah no!" Temari rises slightly from her seat. She sees the heated gaze of her friends staring at her –embarrassed- her eyes divert from theirs.

"Oh, let her go. I'm sure she missed him." Ten ten says with a wave of her hand.

"Then…I too…" Hinata stands up slowly, her hands flattening the creases on her sweater.

"Ah really." Ino lets out a sigh and shuts her eyes. "Just go. We had a good time catching up earlier. You two owe me next time though!" She waves her hand in a shooing fashion.

"Really, you two are so lucky. Aren't they?" Ten ten looks at Sakura.

"Yeah, they are." Sakura responds quietly and takes a glance at Hinata's Uchiha sweater. Ino walks into the kitchen, takes the cleaned bento boxes and hands them back to Temari and Hinata. "Here, don't forget these."

Hinata reaches for hers and shows Ino a gentle smile. "Thank you for washing them Ino."

"Yeah yeah, now go with your husbands." Ino says nodding her head.

Shikmaru watches over Temari as she wraps her bento in her cloth. "You made something?"

She nods her head quietly and finishes the knot. "Don't worry there's more at home."

"Wow, a real wife indeed." Ino nudges playfully at Temari's arm. The girls giggle and watch the couples with much fascination. Sasuke and Hinata are both silent as she wraps up her bento.

"Okay then, see you guys." Temari waves as her and Shikamaru head down the stairs first.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Hinata smiles and gives a slight bow to Sakura and Ten ten at the table; Sasuke takes the lead and heads downstairs before her.

"I'll walk you guys out." Ino follows the couples from behind.

Ten ten sighs and places her elbow on the table; she rests her chin on her hand and sighs again. "It's really interesting seeing how they interact huh?" She stares at the staircase. "Temari and Shikamaru sure are unexpectedly cute." She giggles and leans back. "Hinata and Sasuke are especially interesting; don't you think?" She looks at Sakura with soft eyes and continues to speak in admiration. "They're so silent, but it's like they don't even need to talk to know what each other's thinking." With a squeal she continues. "And their having a kid!" Ten ten shakes her head. "Ahhh! Temari and Hinata are so lucky!" She flails her arms closely to her body in envy. Sakura reaches for her tea and sips it quietly, looking dejected.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Waving her hand goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata walks along side Sasuke down the main street of the village. Quietly the two observe the townspeople and horizon. Turning into an alley Hinata sees Sasuke's hand in front of her as she walks.

"Here." He hangs the small white bag in front of her, and with his other hand he takes the bento from her.

"Oh." Hinata lets out. She hadn't even notice that he had been carrying a small bag with him. With two hands she gently takes it from him.

Looking in to the distance he says coolly, "I thought you'd like them."

Opening the bag, a burst of cinnamon fills her nostrils. She lifts out a small box with a pretty label on it that read 'cinnamon cookies'. From the picture on the box the cookies were flower shaped, just in time for spring. Quietly Hinata thanks him. Placing the box back into the bag she takes hold of the hand he has in his sweater pocket. He entwines their fingers together gently and they continue walking home. Nearing their home a loud bark resonates toward them.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts as he chases the large white dog. The large dog dashes its way toward Hinata with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Stop!" Hinata exclaims as she's hit with déjà vu. Akamaru digs his paws into the ground and stops just before Sasuke and Hinata. Finally catching up, an out of breath kiba bends over and places his hands on his knees. "Sorry about that you guys."

"Interesting that you can't keep up with him." Sasuke says in monotone.

Kiba stands up and defends himself. "Only when he sees Hinata can he outrun me." He places his hand on Akamaru's head and looks at him. "What did I say? You have to be more careful around Hinata now, remember?"

The large dog whines and pushes his head against Kiba's hand apologetically.

Hinata leans in and places her hand on the dogs' muzzle. "Sorry Akamaru just for a little longer, okay?" Again he whines.

"Okay Akamaru, you've said hello. Let's get going." Kiba pats the side of Akamaru. "See ya guys!" Kiba says while he and Akamaru run back in the direction they came from. Sasuke raises a hand in a silent goodbye and Hinata waves kindly. "That dog really likes you huh?"

Hinata looks up at Sasuke's profile and smiles at his remark. "He's a good dog."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Later that night, Sasuke makes his way out of the bathroom. With nothing but his pajama pants on Sasuke walks toward the bed. "What are you reading?"

Hinata quickly places the pamphlet in her hand flat onto the blanket covering her lap. "Oh…this?"

Sasuke places a knee on his side of the bed and crawls under the blanket. He reaches for the pamphlet and takes it from Hinata. He reads silently. _'Intimacy: A guide for the pregnant woman'_ Cocking an eyebrow he looks at Hinata. Her gaze diverted from his, she looks up at the ceiling with her hands lightly fisted on her lap. She plucks up her courage and quickly swipes the pamphlet from his hands. She unfolds the paper and begins to read again. Interested Sasuke moves closer to her side, hovering beside her as she reads to herself silently.

An interesting thought crosses Sasuke's mind and he teases her. "Comfortable positions, for him and you." He read aloud in a mocking manner. Hinata shuts the pamphlet and looks at him with a strained look on her face that read _'Really?'_ Giving her a smirk his eyes look back down at the pamphlet and she opens it again.

With a silky voice he reads aloud. "**Bringing you to the edge**: At the edge of the bed, have him…"

"Sasuke!" Hinata lets out a flustered cry. Sasuke lets out a deep chuckle from within his throat and kisses her on the shoulder. "It's just so interesting." His lips vibrate against her bare skin as he speaks. Pulling away, he shifts downward; lies on his back and places his forearm over his eyes. Turning to his side, he faces Hinata and places one of his hands underneath his pillow. Feeling his heated gaze Hinata looks down at him. Nervously she asks him, "What is it?" He shakes his head gently and closes his eyes. Hinata smiles, closes the pamphlet then places it on her night stand. Before turning around she feels Sasuke's arm around her lap from underneath the blanket. She turns off the lamp and slides her way downward. Her back facing him; his arm hangs lovingly around her waist. He scoots himself closer and breathes in the tantalizingly sweet scent at the crook of her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

"Miss! One more glass over here!" A rowdy old man yells out as he and his rambunctious group of friends sits in the corner booth of an old rickety tavern.

"Yes! Right away!" Quickly the young lady diverts her eyes from the group and clutches her serving tray against her buxom chest; disappearing quickly into the back kitchen.

One of the men was skinny and had a small build. His long hair greasy and tied up in a pony tail, he slam his half empty glass on the table excitedly. "Did you see that ass!" The whole table roars, and howls in agreement.

Another man of the group leans into the table and replies loudly with raising his glass. "I could just eat that juicy peach up all day!" Again the tavern in filled with their raucous and inappropriate laughter.

Two tables over, in the middle of the tavern sat three men wearing long cloaks with their hoods on. The hooded men sat quietly at the table with three glasses of water.

The young lady emerged from the kitchen and reluctantly proceeded to the corner booth. "H-Here you are." With a full glass in her hand she hesitates to place it on the table where the rowdy men had placed their multiple weapons; leaving no room for the glass.

"Uh, If you could j-just…" She stutters nervously as her hand hovers over the table.

"Just what, miss?" The man sitting against the wall calls out to her. The older man laughs, his large belly shaking frivolously. "Whatcha scared for sweetie!" He grabs her wrist quickly and pulls her toward him, causing the alcohol in the glass to spill on his lap. Letting out a yelp in surprise the waitress pulls her arm away instinctively. "Ah, I'm so sorry! I'll clean that right up!" She reaches for the cloth folded away in the front pocket of her apron; causing the old man to smirk deviously.

A loud slamming sound is heard throughout the tavern, causing the table of rowdy men to shift their gazes in the direction of the three hooded men. With a still hand holding an empty glass on the table, the hooded man leans back in his chair and holds it up coolly. "Miss."

The young lady blinks nervously and nods at the man. "Ah ye-yes! Right away!" The waitress calls out and takes a step away from the old man.

"I believe you were serving me first." The old man says as he catches hold of her wrist. The waitress looks at him and whips her arm away. "I'll get a cleaner cloth for you, I am very sorry for what happened."

"Miss!" The hooded man calls out to her impatiently.

"Yes, coming." She makes her way to the round table and takes the empty glass. Before heading to kitchen the hooded man whispers to her; nodding her head she rushes to the kitchen.

Irritated, the old man shifts in his seat and looks towards the three hooded men. "What's your problem boy?" He says in a husky tone. "Can't you see we were just having us some fun?" The old man gets up and makes his way to the hooded men. His friends follow him closely behind. With only a table between the two groups, the hooded man speaks calmly. "I believe I did nothing wrong."

The old man and his men laugh mockingly. "Nothing wrong?" He bends over and gets a good look at the hooded man. "Haha, well I suppose little boys like you wouldn't know what kinda **fun** I'm talking about." He straightens out his back and laughs again loudly.

The second hooded man at the table raises his hand silently.

The skinnier man of the rowdy group steps forward with a limp. "What's your problem kid, cat got your tongue or something?"

The second hooded man sets down his hand. "I'd advise that you all leave immediately. Why you ask, because the outcome of this will not be in your favor."

"Not in our favor?!" The old man laughs and hits the chest of the men around him with the back of his hands. Leaning in and placing his hand on the table in front of him the old man speaks with rumbling voice. "Men! Get your weapons; we're going to teach these kids a lesson."

Letting out villainous cries and howls the rowdy men grab their weapons from off their table and make their way back to the hooded men. "Let's have some fun boys!" The old man reaches for a large saber like weapon and pulls it out of the sheath tied to his waist. Raising his arm he charges; moving forward with his men following closely behind him. The three hooded men sit at their spots quietly, not making a move.

"Don't just sit there!" The old man's blade swipes the air, his eyes widen and he drops his blade.

"Boss! Boss!" His men call out to him from all sides. "I can't move boss! What happened?! What do we do!?"

"Seriously, how troublesome." The third hooded man looks up lazily at the old man; his open cloak showed his hand formed in a seal. "Did it really have to turn out this way?" He sighs and looks at the second hooded man. With one look in exchange, the second man raises his hand once more releasing small bugs into the air. The third hooded man releases his hands, undoing the seal, and frees the men.

"Waaaahh!" The rowdy men begin to squirm as the mass amount of bugs lift them into the air; hovering them off the ground and out of the tavern.

"Seriously, I just wanted to rest a bit. This is much too troublesome." Shikamaru gets up from his seat and puts down his hood.

With buzzing bugs around his extended arm, Shino also gets up from his seat. "I fairly warned them. It was their choice not to listen." He says as he walked towards the exit.

"People like that don't like to listen." Sasuke says as he grabs his katana from under the table. The three Konoha shinobi make their way outside. The rowdy men detained by Shino's bugs squirm about furiously trying to escape.

Near the edge of town rested a small and quaint inn. An older woman blushes excitedly at the front desk as she calls out to a young customer. "I'll prepare the bath while you are gone." She watches the cloaked man leave; fanning herself she exhales loudly.

"Mother, who was that young man?" A young woman, around her twenties, walks into the foyer with a basket full of clean towels.

Walking over to her daughter she takes hold of the full basket. "I don't know. He said he and his group of friends were travelling and needed a nights stay. Let's just hope his friends are as beautiful as him."

"Mother!" Her daughter squeals in embarrassment.

The Woman and her daughter walk down the corridor. "What? It's just us here! Who knows, one of them might even be your fated one. Now hurry we have to get the bath ready for them, they'll be here soon; it's getting dark."

"Seriously, deciding who'll go stake out a cheap inn by playing rock paper scissors?" The cloaked man scoffs to the side irritably. He makes his way down the shady main street and scans the many outdoor vendors and open bars. _They said they weren't going far…Where could they have gone?_

"Hey! You kids shouldn't be up this late!" An old man yells at a group of young kids running down the street.

"We heard there was a fight down at old man Sakito's tavern!" One of the boys yells at the old man as he runs excitedly backwards.

"Oumph." The cloaked man braces himself and looks over his shoulder. A group of boys run by him quickly.

"Oh! Sorry about that mister! Hey! Wait up!" The young boy runs earnestly behind his friends.

"Oh man! I heard those low life bandits totally got their butts whooped!" Another set young boys run past the cloaked man. "I bet they were shinobi! No farmer from this town could beat those bandits!"

The cloaked man continues walking in the same direction, calmly making his way down the main street as many more people run quickly past him. _'Fight? Tavern?...Shinobi?'_

/FLASHBACK/

"YES! I'm safe!" Kiba pumps his arm excitedly as he hops away from the group.

"Same here." Sasuke says with a smirk before turning his back.

"Here as well." Shino takes a step back and places his hand into his pant pocket.

"Looks like it's down to us." Shikamaru lazily flicks his wrist, readying himself for his next move.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS." Shikamaru says in his usual 'This is troublesome' voice. Forming a fist with his hand Shikmaru cheekily smiles. "You lose."

Neji stands there with his hand forming scissors; he sighs and clicks his tongue. "Fine, I'll go look for an inn."

"Alright! Time to go exploring!" Kiba says while clasping his hands comfortably behind his head.

Shikamaru places his hands lazily in his pockets under his cloak. "Let's look for a tavern nearby."

"Nah, I want some snacks." Kiba says with a fanged grin.

Leaving first Neji turns his head and yells out. "Don't go too far! And don't cause trouble!"

"Yes, mother!" Kiba waves his hand in the air casually.

/END FLASHBACK/

"Tsk." Neji's steps quicken. "Those bastards wouldn't…" With an annoyed breath out Neji scans the street in front of him. "Byakugan!" His all seeing eyes peer through the groups of people lingering out in the street. _'Damn it! There!'_ His eyes close in on Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke. He runs towards them at the speed of light with an obvious glare.

"Hey, did you get a good inn?" Kiba says with his hand in the air, his other hand holding a bag.

Out of breath Neji makes his way towards Kiba. "What happened?"

"Whaddya mean what happened?" Kiba asked back with his eyebrow raised. "I just went to go get some snacks…what's wrong?"

Neji shifts his sharp gaze towards Sasuke. "What. . Do?"

Taking a step forward Shino speaks. "Neji-san, please calm down. Unfortunately we just met with a small inconvenience at the tavern."

Taking a bite out of the banana in his hand Kiba perks up at the word inconvenience. "Inconvenience?" He says with his half filled mouth. "Did you guys get into a fight?!" His eyes widen and he looks at Shikamaru. "Why didn't you guys get me?!"

Shikamaru takes and step forward and begins to walk. "Now, now it wasn't a big deal. We finished and left before a crowd started to form so…"

Twisting around quickly, Neji follows Shikamaru. "Not a big deal? We're just lucky none of us are wearing our forehead protectors and flak jackets. If we were wearing them, they would've known what village we were from." Taking a breath inward he continues, "We've just finished a mission; we need to stay in this town for just one peaceful night and you all couldn't stay still!?" Neji huffs angrily and stomps ahead of the group.

"Geez." Kiba says with the last bite of his banana in his mouth. "So, you guys really got in a fight?" He scans Sasuke while walking beside him. "You guys don't look scuffed up at all. Were they small fry?" He chuckles mischievously.

"Just a small group of bandits." Shino says as he pushes up his glasses. "Apparently they've been wreaking havoc on the town recently."

"Aw, man! I wish I was there." Kiba says in disappointment.

"They won't be coming back for sure. Well at least not til their injuries heal…and that could take more than a couple months." Shikmaru says with his hands in his pockets.

Kiba jogs toward Shikmaru. "Whoa, you guys really did a number on them huh?"

"Heh, not really us. More like Sasuke did a number on them." Shikmaru chuckles.

"Is this the place?" Sasuke walks past Shikamaru and towards Neji who's leaning against the inns sign placed outside in front of the entrance. Without a word Neji walks into the building leading the group inside.

"Oh my! You've come back with your friends so quickly!" The old woman rushes out from the corridor to greet them. Her eyes light up at the sight of the fine looking men before her. Neji nods his head and smiles politely.

"Well, your room is down this way." The old woman leads them down the corridor and to the third room on the right. "The bath is still heating up and should be ready in about twenty minutes." Sliding the large door open she steps aside. "I hope the size of this room will suit all your needs. Please have a pleasant stay." She bows politely and takes her leave fanning her cheeks as she makes her way back down the corridor.

"Wah~ this place is fancy!" Kiba tosses the small bag in his hand onto the table in the middle of the room and jumps onto a pile of folded futons in the corner. "Help yourselves out to the stuff in the bag." He mumbles as his face sinks into a soft futon.

"Good job on finding this place Neji." Shikmaru says as he lays down on his side parallel to the table. Neji sits down on the tatami covered floor and rummages through his personal bag; ignoring Shikmaru's compliment. Taking off his cloak Sasuke drapes it on top of his katana, leaning it against the wall.

Shino takes off his cloak and sits at one end of the table. Opening the small bag on the table he takes out the many snacks Kiba bought around the marketplace.

"Here." Neji tosses a small plastic bag onto the table as he sits opposite of Shino. Shikmaru lazily gets up and curiously opens the bag. "Where did you get these?"

Sitting with his arms crossed Neji replies. "I bought them before I started looking for an inn. Eat."

"What is it?" Sasuke asks while walking over to the table.

Shino leans over the table to take a closer look. "Meat buns."

"Meat buns!?" Kiba excitedly says, he jumps up and rushes to the table side. Shikamaru looks at the snacks bought by Kiba. "Meat buns, beats bruised fruit and cracker snacks."

"Hey, you don't have to eat them if you don't want to." Kiba barks defensively while grabbing one of the meat buns.

000000000000000000000000000000

Finishing up the rest of the snacks and meat buns Shino and Kiba laze around the room while Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke head to the inn's bath house. Making their way deeper down the corridor they pass two young women, in their yukata's, just coming back from the woman's bath. The women politely stand to the side letting the men pass by.

"Man, you guys really know how to make a guy feel bad." Shikmaru says with disdain.

Looking over his shoulder Neji raises his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru whips his towel over his shoulder. "Every time I go somewhere with you two all the girls around turn into putty."

"No they don't." Neji rolls his eyes and looks ahead at Sasuke's back. "And if they do, it's this guys fault."

Sasuke lets out a scoff. "Do you want to be the cause of making putty every now and then Shikamaru?" He says wittily.

"Hah." Neji let's out as they near the men's bath.

"Tsk…whatever, I shouldn't have said something so troublesome." Shikmaru takes his towel off from his shoulder as they enter the men's bath. "There really is no one here." He says as he looks at the empty cubbies in the change room.

After getting out of their clothes they each enter the steamy bath house. Immediately they all go for a soak in the large bath of hot water. Sasuke's shoulders relax and he sinks and inch deeper into the water. Shikmaru lets out a sigh and sinks himself shoulder deep into the water. He covers his eyes with a small towel while tipping his head backward and resting it on the baths ledge. Sitting chest deep in the water Neji shuts his eyes and tips his head side to side, cracking his neck.

The door slides open and through the steamy fog walk in Shino and Kiba with towels tied around their waists.

"Whoa, it's so empty in here." Kiba says happily while scanning the large bath area. Shino quietly climbs into the bath and soaks himself until the water hits his shoulders. Causing a large wave Kiba abruptly enters and lets out a relaxed and elongated "Ah" as the hot water hit's his skin. Neji looks up at the Inuzuka and notices multiple red marks along his collarbone.

"Those are not bug bites." The Hyuuga says with a teasing smirk. Interested at the sudden remark Shikmaru removes the towel covering his eyes and looks at Kiba. "Whoa. Definitely not bug bites." Equally interesting Sasuke turns his head to look at Kiba.

With a red face Kiba sinks deeper into the water. "They're nothing."

"Yeah, we're not buying it." Shikmaru says with a raised eyebrow.

"So you've been hiding someone?" Neji says with a cheekily.

"Not at all!" Kiba raises his voice. "And for some guys who are married, you guys sure seem pretty lame."

"I'm not married." Neji says in his defense.

"Technically, you are. You've been with Ten ten for so long; everyone can see the ball and chain around your ankle." Kiba says fiercely.

"That's not true." Neji says while looking towards Shikamaru for reassurance.

The lazy shinobi diverts his eyes and looks at Kiba. "Temari doesn't leave those kinds of marks." He says while placing the small towel onto the top of his head.

Looking to prove himself right Kiba quickly puts his sights onto Sasuke. "And you Uchiha, what's your reason?"

"Hinata doesn't need to mark her territory." He says coolly.

"Heh, you guys are lame." Kiba scoffs and continues to defend himself. "Who cares if I'm hiding anyone, I'm still technically single."

"Well, just don't show up one day married." Shikamaru says resting his head back on the ledge again. "At least introduce her first." He says before laying his small towel over his eyes.

"If anything Shino will beat me to the altar." Kiba say bitterly.

"Shino?" Neji says in surprise. Shino continues to sit quietly in the hot bath.

"Ah, right." Shikamaru chuckles and his body trembles, causing ripples in the water. "Temari told me that you have a fan club in the Sand village."

"What!?" Neji says astonished.

"Every time we go out on a mission together this guy has women flocking to him." Kiba places his elbow on the baths ledge and rests his head on the palm of his hand. "Seriously, why do women like the quiet ones." Kiba glares at Sasuke and then at Shino.

000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time, back in Konoha. Hinata was at the Uchiha home along with Temari.

"Here, some water." Temari takes a seat beside Hinata on the couch. "It's so strange how you suddenly got hit with the heavy hitting symptoms right when Sasuke started going back to work." She says patting Hinata on the back.

After a long and heated conversation with Naruto, Sasuke had been able to return to work three days earlier. He had been gone for only a day and a half and Hinata's symptoms suddenly started to flare up. Temari had been asked by Sasuke to stay with Hinata while he was away, taking somewhat of a midwife position for Hinata.

"Garbage can." Hinata places the glass of water onto the coffee table and places one hand over her mouth. Temari quickly grabs a small plastic bag lined garbage can and hands it to her. Hanging her head over the garbage can, she spits out the taste of residual stomach acid that lingered in her mouth from her earlier throw up.

Lightening up the mood, Temari lets out a chuckle. "I guess having that crab you wanted for dinner wasn't the best idea huh?"

Hinata barely allows a smile to creep on her face as the thought of the crab they had earlier makes her vomit into the garbage can. Temari calmly rubs and pats Hinata's back, while trying hard to hold back her own gag reflex.

"Just a bit more, let it all out." Temari says calmly while looking to the side, diverting her eyes from the vomit.

With one more purge of her dinner into the garbage can she wipes her mouth with a napkin Temari had given her beforehand. Hanging her head over the Garbage can for a moment more, she spits out one last time and raises her head. She looks at Temari with a sweet smile and watery eyes.

"Thanks for being here." Her words muffled as she covers her mouth with the napkin.

"No problem, I'm glad I can be of some help." Temari smiles back. "I'll go make some ginger tea and get some crackers ready, okay?"

Hinata nods her head and leans back, looking up to the ceiling she lets out a breath. Placing her hand on her stomach she closes her eyes. _As soon as daddy's gone this happens…You're going to be a daddy's girl…or boy aren't you?_

000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and Neji were the last ones to leave the bath as the others finished earlier. While making their way out of the men's bath Neji draped a towel around his neck. "So, what really happened earlier?"

"We already told you." Sasuke says as he holds his towel at his side.

"What really happened?" Neji says seriously.

"We met with an inconvenience, that's all." Sasuke swings his towel in sync with his steps.

Neji sighs and rubs his right temple. "You have to stop this habit of not be able to sit still."

Sasuke looks at Neji with a scowl. "What?"

"It was obviously you who started the whole thing. Shikmaru's too lazy and Shino's not confrontational." Neji stares at Sasuke with a hardened expression.

Sasuke scoffs, "Are you lecturing me right now?"

"Yeah, I am. You can't do stuff like this anymore." Neji switches his gaze and looks forward. "Next time they might not just be bandits. Even you can get hurt badly."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

Neji whips his towel angrily off his neck. "You're having a child Sasuke, and not just any child. Hinata's child."

Sasuke shoots an irritated look to Neji. "It's not like I'm going to die from putting a group of small-fry bandits into their place."

"You don't get the point." Neji raises his voice. Taking a breath in to calm himself he walks ahead and makes his way to their room first.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh. He did get the point, but hearing it from Neji was what irked him the most. While walking to the room he met with Shino who was walking towards him. Shino had a small bag of oranges and was making his way back to the room also.

"Where'd you go?" Sasuke asks him curiously, while looking at the bag in Shino's hand.

"I went for a walk." Shino says calmly. Sasuke looks up at Shino and then again back to the bag. "On my way back inside a two women handed me these. Why you ask? I'm not so sure myself." Sasuke smirks and opens the sliding door to their room. _Kiba wasn't lying when he said Shino was popular._ The two men enter the room and Shino shuts the door behind him.

"What's that?" Kiba say as he lays stomach down on his futon.

"Oranges." Shino says, placing the bag on the table; he makes his way to his futon. Kiba shifts in his place and turns to Shino. "You bought oranges?"

Getting into his futon Shino looks at Kiba. "No, they were given to me."

Kiba rolls his eyes and shoves his face flat into his pillow.

"Given to you?" Shikmaru asks as he lay in his futon.

"Fan girls." Sasuke says quickly before slipping under his blanket.

"No way." Shikamaru chuckles.

Kiba raises his head and turns to Shikmaru. "I told you, I wasn't lying when I said he was popular."

000000000000000000000000000000

It was late morning in Konoha and Hinata was already hung over her toilet bowl. _'Really, this is just not stopping.'_ After waking up to the smell of maid's miso soup her nausea immediately kicked in. With her senses heightened she constantly felt nauseous at the most simple everyday things.

"Hinata? You in here?" Temari calls out from outside the bedroom door. Wiping her mouth with toilet paper Hinata calls out weakly. "Yeah, in the bathroom; come in."

Temari opens the door and walks through the bedroom and sees Hinata hunched over the toilet bowl.

"Okay, I picked up some vitamins from Shizune, she said they'll help with the morning sickness. Also, here are the lemon drop candies you wanted, and…" Temari digs to the bottom of the bag. "Hold on…wait, ah…here a bag of steaming hot meat buns."

Hinata smiles happily, she had been eating and craving meat buns and lemon drop candies for the past couple days. Strangely meat had been the one thing she could still take down deliciously. Hinata stands up and makes her way to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"I'll go put these away." Temari says, turning around.

"Could you leave out a meat bun…or two?" Hinata says shyly.

"Sure thing." Temari leaves the room. Making her way down the corridor she looks through the bag to make sure she didn't forget to buy anything.

"Yo."

Temari looks up and see's a fully cloaked Sasuke and Shikmaru standing at the door. "Hey." She says ever so casually.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asks while taking off his shoes.

"In the en suite bathroom." Temari makes her way to the kitchen.

"Sit down." Sasuke gestures Shikmaru to take a seat in the living room. Shikamaru takes off his shoes and Sasuke makes his way to the bedroom.

"Hinata?" He calls out as he nears the door.

"In here."

Sasuke walks into the room and sees Hinata standing in the bathroom wiping her mouth dry. "Hey." He says smoothly.

"Hi." Her voice comes out muffled from behind the towel.

"You feeling alright?" Sasuke tilts his head to the side and places his bag on top of the chest of drawers while walking towards her.

Putting the towel down Hinata walks towards him. "I've been having morning sickness, that's all." Sasuke leans into her. "Don't kiss me." She says while blocking her mouth with her hand. Sasuke smirks and kisses the hand covering her mouth. Hinata's eyes curve cutely as she smiles.

"When's your next mission?" Hinata asks as the two make their way out the bedroom.

"Not for another two days." Sasuke says walking into the living room. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch as Temari placed a plate with two hot meat buns on the table for Hinata.

"Hello." Hinata greets Shikmaru sweetly.

"Hey, how've you been holding up?" Shikamaru asks as he reaches for the tea Temari had brought out for him.

"It's thanks to Temari that I've been holding up well." Hinata says while taking a seat.

Sasuke takes a seat opposite of the Nara couple. "Thanks Temari."

Smiling kindly Temari answers, "No problem."

"How was the mission?" Hinata asks quickly before chomping on one of her meat buns.

"The usual." Sasuke says calmly.

"It's not like anything exciting happened." Shikamaru said placing his cup of tea onto the table. Temari looks at Shikamaru. "When you say it like that, it definitely sounds like something happened."

Looking back at Temari, Shikmaru shakes his head, "Nothing happened."

With the meat bun in her mouth Hinata looks at Sasuke curiously. "Really?" She says suspiciously with her mouth full. Turning to face her, Sasuke shakes his head. "Nothing unusual." Hinata raises and eye brow and shares a glance with Temari. Sasuke glares at Shikamaru for saying something stupidly obvious, and raising the girls' suspicions. Embarrassed, Shikamaru diverts his eyes from Sasuke's.

"Well, since you're back I guess we should get going." Shikamaru says while getting up from his seat.

Hinata moves forward in her seat. "Won't you rest a bit more before leaving?"

Sasuke gives Shikamaru the stink eye. Shikamaru hesitates to answer. "Ah…"

"I'm sure Shikamaru would rather rest at his home, plus, I'm back so Temari can take her leave now." Sasuke says rather quickly, trying to divert the women's attention from Shikamaru's hesitated answer.

"I suppose your right." Hinata nods her head in agreement. "Thanks for everything Temari, you're a life saver." Hinata places her bun on the plate and stands to give Temari a hug. "I'll help you go get your things." The two women leave into the back corridor and head to the guestroom Temari was staying in.

"Sorry about that…" Shikamaru says with his hand on the back of his head as he makes his way to the door.

Following behind, Sasuke shakes his head and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll be going now…"Temari's voice draws nearer to the men as the women make their way out the corridor.

Hinata pats Temari on the arm. "Thanks again. I mean it"

"Don't worry about it; call me if you ever need me again okay?" Temari and Hinata walk towards the front door. The couples say their goodbye's one last time and take their separate ways. Closing the front door Sasuke turns around to see Hinata making her way back to her meat buns at the table. He chuckles internally and makes his way towards her. "It's funny you're having meat buns."

Hinata looks up at him as she places her half eaten meat bun into her mouth. She sits and raises an eyebrow at him as she takes a bite.

"I had some yesterday." Sasuke sits opposite of her. Hinata swallows and confesses. "I've been eating these none stop since you left." She pouts and takes another bite. Sasuke shoots her a smirk and stands up.

Hinata shifts the food in her mouth into her right cheek. "Where you going?" She asks.

"Kitchen, you're making me hungry." He says as he walks down the corridor. Hinata giggles and continues eating her meat bun.

Sasuke comes out of the kitchen with onigiri in hand. Hinata looks over her shoulder, eyes widening. "STOP."

Sasuke stops in his tracks. "What wrong?"

"That's a tuna onigiri right?" She frowns as she looks at it.

Sasuke looks at her curiously, "Yeah…it is…"

"You have to eat it in the kitchen." She shakes her head and shuts her eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asks taking a step forward.

"Sasuke-kun…" She covers her mouth. "I'm serious; I don't want to throw up the food I just ate. I'm sorry, but I can't stand the fishy smell right now." She turns around and places her other hand on her chest.

"Okay...then…" Fascinated and dumbfounded Sasuke takes his leave and goes back into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he rests against the counter, his eyes scan the room while he chews and he notices a small note on the fridge. Curious, he makes his way over the fridge. Lifting the bottom of the paper he reads from the top.

'Sasuke—

Hinata's pregnancy symptoms started to kick in while you were away.

Food Hinata can't stomach: Seafood and shellfish. She can't stand the fishy smell either; it'll make her hurl. Miso, again she can't stand the smell. The rest, you'll have to just watch her and see how it goes.

Food she's been okay with so far: Meat buns, particularly the ones sold at the place across Ichiraku ramen. Lemon drop candies from the small convenience store across Ino's flower shop. Plain crackers: they help her with her upset stomach and nausea. Meat, she can't stand the smell of cooking meat but she can eat it when it's cooked and ready. Plain white rice as usual. Make some ginger tea for her every now and then especially if she's been nauseous, I left the recipe on the counter.

Good Luck!

-Temari '

Sighing to himself, he opens the fridge and looks at all the stocked meat on hand. He pops the last of his onigiri in his mouth and grabs the ginger from out of the fridge.

000000000000000000000000000000

Relaxing out on the engawa, Hinata looks at the blossoms of the plum tree in their back courtyard. Resting against a column she places her hand on her stomach and sits quietly. A meow of a neighborhood cat mews from the other side of the stone wall, the chirping of birds a flutter zoom around the property. Hinata looks at the courtyard and smiles to herself. Thinking about their growing family, she smiles to herself solemnly. Footsteps near her from behind and she looks over her shoulder as Sasuke nears her.

"Ginger tea?" He speaks softly while setting the tray next to her. She smiles gently as he takes a seat beside her. She takes in a breath of fresh air and looks at him with unease. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I hate this…" She says disappointingly. Sasuke stares at her with a blank face. She continues, "I can really smell the tuna…" She says unwillingly.

Sasuke turns his head to the side and chuckles. "Seriously?" He tilts his head at her. "On my breath?" Hinata nods her head with a small pout. Sasuke gets up and walks further down the engawa, separating them by one large section; he leans against the column nearest to him."Now?"

Hinata shakes her head. "It's lingering…But that's far enough." She says with a smile. "Thank you for the tea." She places her two hands on the side of the tea cup and brings it towards her lips. Sliding down the column Sasuke sits down in his new spot and looks over at her as she blows at the tea. Watching nervously as she takes her first sip, he rests the side of his head against the column.

"Mhmm." She hums happily while returning him a satisfied look. He shuts his eyes gently and shows a self-satisfied smile.

"Sasuke-kun…" She says while placing her tea cup back onto the tray. Sasuke opens his eyes and looks down the engawa at her.

"I've been thinking." She pauses and looks down at her lap. "I want to be a part of our child's life. I want to take him or her to school, I want to pack the bento, I want to do these things. I want to be a mother." Sasuke looks at her intensely as he listens to her. "When I was growing up…after my mother passed...Father was never around…I always had other people around, maids and caretakers. I want us to raise this child…on our own…" She cuts her words short and looks back at Sasuke.

Sasuke nods his head agreeingly. "I understand."

Hinata looks back down at her lap nervously. "I…This morning I let the maid go." She says sadly, her voice shaking. "It's hard…because she's done so much for us…for you…" Hinata's hands clench into fists on her lap. "I feel so horrible…Firing her without your consent…She's done so much…" Her voice cracks and tears begin to stream down her face. Sasuke gets up and walks towards her.

"Stop." Hinata mumbles shakily. She lets out a small shaky chuckle. "You smell fishy…" She covers her mouth and giggles, crying at the same time as her eyes curve. Sasuke stops and stares at her blankly, wanting to hold her.

"And then, when I think about how much this can trouble you…I feel even more horrible. How can I cook for you when I can't even stand the smell of certain things? I just…" Hinata hiccups. "I should've thought this through…" Wiping the tears off her cheeks Hinata begins to sob quietly. "I thought I'd be okay on my own, but when I really think about it…I'm not…capable…"

Sasuke sits down and looks at her. "Hinata." He speaks her name softly.

She wipes her tears again. Doing her best to hold back her sobbing, she hiccups and looks at him with watery eyes.

He tells her gently, "It's fine."

Her eyes curve and more tears stream down her face. "No…it's not okay."

Sasuke lets out a small smile and starts again. "It's okay. I can cook for myself, and you."

"It's not that simple." Hinata says irritatedly, she shoots him a bitter look. "I'm so stupid. I just…" Hinata exhales loudly.

"If you really want, I'll go and talk to the maid tomorrow." Sasuke says with a tender voice. Hinata pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear and looks to the side.

"We'll raise this baby together like a real family. You can make the bento's, take him or her to school, you and I can do it all together. But for now, the maid can help with the small things." Sasuke leans in and rests his hand on the floor in front of him. "You are this child's mother. I am this child's father. The maid is the maid. We will raise our child, no one else."

Hinata sniffs loudly and looks down at her tea sadly.

"I'll tell the maid we'll need her services until the baby is born. Okay?" Sasuke lowers his head to look at her. Looking up; Hinata smiles and nods with another sniffle.

Getting up from the floor, Sasuke takes a breath in and looks at Hinata. "Let's go inside."

000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at her naked reflection in the mirror after a shower, Hinata turns her body to the side and notices her small stomach bump. She smiles and changes positions, looking at her stomach at different angles. Placing her hand flat underneath her breasts she smooth's her hand downward, tracing her protruding stomach. She exhales and shuts her eyes, keeping her hand still at the base of her stomach. _You're so quiet._ Hinata giggles to herself. _I don't blame you; mommy and daddy are quiet too._ She opens her eyes and puts on her thin bath yukata. Stepping out of the bathroom she walks into the bedroom area to see Sasuke changing. With a straight face she walks past him and to her spot on the bed. With his back turned to her he continues to change, taking off his pants and grabbing his pajama pants out of his drawer. Hinata grabs a book about childbirth off her nightstand. Shizune had given it to her while Sasuke was away. Opening the book at the page marked with a corner fold Hinata looks up again at Sasuke. She analyzes his able-bodied self, scanning him up and down. Her insides begin to enflame at the sight of his Anbu tattoo. He walks away and disappears into the en suite. She leans against the head board and thinks of the first time she saw it.

It was long ago when she had been called out on a mission. She, along with Kiba and Shino(Who had not yet joined the Anbu) went out to the border that connected Konohagakure and Kusanogakure to deal with a group of rogue shinobi that were plotting against the Daimyo of Hi no kuni. After successfully infiltrating a small part of the village, the three Konoha shinobi caught the rogue group. Kiba, Shino and Hinata held onto the group at a clearing near the border; awaiting the arrival of an Anbu squad to take the group back for interrogation in Konoha.

/

With a quick blur the Anbu squad arrives, five men hidden behind different masks suddenly stood in front of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Kiba and Hinata hang back as Shino steps forward to talk to the Anbu members. With the scorching summer heat beating down on them, Kiba looks over his shoulder at Hinata. He notices her fatigue, and the sweat streaming down the sides of her face.

"There's a stream nearby, why don't you go cool off before we leave." Kiba says with a fanged smile. Reluctantly Hinata agrees and nods quietly. Activating her byakugan she scans the forest and soon finds the small stream Kiba told her about. Holding back her hair, Hinata ties it loosely. Making her way towards the edge of the rushing stream she cups her hand and places it in the cool water. After splashing her sweat riddled face, she looks up at the bright cloudless sky. Taking a small canteen out of her pack she fills it with water. With a gentle smile she gets up and makes her way back, passing a few trees and entering the forest she notices something at the corner of her eye. Stealthily, she hides. Peeking out from behind a large tree trunk she sees an Anbu clad man walking to the edge of the stream. With a hawk mask on he looks down at the water. Whipping herself back into her spot she hides again. Taking a deep breath she curiously peeks once more. The glare of the sun reflects off the metal of his protective armor on his forearm as he reaches upward to untie his mask. With the glare shining into her eyes, she notices the fresh looking tattoo on his bicep. Her eyes squint in curiosity as she concentrates all her energy into looking at the face of the Anbu clad man. Her eyes widen as the mask gets removed. Uchiha Sasuke stood a mere six feet away from her. She felt her saliva lump in her throat. He had just recently returned and she had yet to meet with him. The two had never even spoken before. He bends down and places his hand into the water, bringing it up to his mouth to take a drink. Hinata unintentionally squeaks aloud nervously. Sasuke shoots up and looks in her direction. She flees as if he was chasing her and makes her way back to the group. Out of breath she begins to slow her pace as she arrives closer to her team and walks over to Kiba's side

"Are you alright?" Kiba asks worriedly.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine." Hinata stutters. Going into her pack she takes out the small canteen. "Here." She hands it to Kiba. After catching her breath, she's startled as one of the Anbu men shout loudly.

"Buntaicho! You've arrived." The Anbu men stand respectively in an organized manner at the arrival of the hawk masked man. Hinata gasps internally, trying not to let her shock show on her face.

Kiba hands Hinata the small canteen. "Thanks, it really hit the spot." Hinata nods her head nervously, hoping Sasuke hadn't heard Kiba. She quickly places it back into her pack and stands there quietly, looking at Sasuke's Anbu tattoo.

/

"Hey." Sasuke climbs onto the bed, tilting his head to the side. "You alright?"

Hinata blinks hard and looks at Sasuke. "Yeah…I'm fine." She smiles uncomfortably and puts her book back onto her nightstand. With her cheeks pink she turns off her lamp, leaving only Sasuke's lamp on to light the room. Sasuke clicks his tongue suspiciously and reaches for the paper work on his nightstand. With her back turned to Sasuke she begins to reminisce about his tattoo once more.

Closing her eyes she remembers the times when they had first started seeing each other; the times when she'd go insane and drool at the sight of his arms and tattoo. How a quick glance of his tattoo and arms would just light her carnal desire to a maximum. Hinata chuckles to herself as she realizes that her obsession with his arms and tattoo were ignited way back. Back when she saw him at the edge of the stream that one hot summer day.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke takes his eyes off his paperwork and looks down at her. Hinata turns around onto her other side, looking up at Sasuke. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about a hot summer's day."

Sasuke smirks and lets out a deep chuckle from within his throat. "Ah…" He looks back at his paperwork. "The stream." He says with a smile.

Hinata's eyes light up and she quickly raises herself up into sitting position. "You…You knew it was me?" Her mouth hangs open in astonishment.

Sasuke places his paperwork onto his lap and shifts to look at her. "You were extremely obvious back then."

"Why did you take your mask off then? If you knew I was there you should've kept your face hidden." Hinata says with fervor.

"Knowing how quiet a person you were…I knew you wouldn't blab…plus, I was thirsty." Sasuke shoots her a playful smile.

Hinata shifts and sits against the headboard. "And you never thought of telling me?"

Sasuke picks up his paperwork and places it on his night stand. "You never asked." Sasuke turns off his lamp and slides underneath the covers. Hinata follows suit and both of them lie on their backs and face the ceiling.

"Hm." Hinata hums. "Sasuke-kun…" She says gently.

Sasuke shifts around. "Hn?"

"Be honest…okay?" Hinata says carefully. Sasuke remains quiet. Placing her hands on her stomach she asks, "What did you think of me?...I mean…back then."

A moment passes before Sasuke answers. "Back then…I thought you were helplessly in love with my best friend. That's pretty much all I thought…that is, until the day at the stream. Then, I thought. She really needs to practice her stealth." Hinata giggles aloud. "And then…after that, when I went back to the group…I noticed your hair was tied up, and after getting a closer look at you I thought to myself _'elegant'_. Sasuke stops and Hinata hears him take in a breath.

"Hmm…I see." Hinata mumbles.

Sasuke closes in on Hinata and drapes his arm gently on her stomach. "You're stealth has improved greatly." He chuckles against her arm and kisses her lightly. Hinata giggles and raises her hand to caress the back of his head. Sasuke pulls away and lies onto his back once more. Hinata turns to lie on her side. She kisses his arm and traces his bicep gently with her fingertips before setting her hand gently on his arm. "Goodnight."


	24. Chapter 24

"Mmm…"Hinata moans aloud as she shifts onto her back. She thinks back to the sleeping tip she read in the book Shizune had given her. _Sleep on your left side_. Unfortunately for her she slept mostly on her right the whole night. Her body ached as she gathered strength to move her body upward against the headboard-she was up early; too early. It was day break, the clouds still covering the sun; a gloomy grey light shone into the room through the curtains. She looked down at her side and smiled at a sleeping Sasuke. It had been a long time since she'd awoken with him still in bed. With an enormous pressure building on her bladder she scoots out of bed and rushes to the en suite.

Feeling the sudden whip of the blanket against his body Sasuke flinches away. He sleepily opens his eyes and sees a blur of Hinata as she runs into the bathroom. He blinks hard as the loud slam of the door shocks his system. Stroking his disheveled hair out of his face, he sluggishly sits up and yawns loudly. Moments later the door clicks and Hinata steps out sleepily from the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes she looks up at Sasuke. Sitting against the headboard he rubs his right eye.

"Sorry, I woke up." Hinata says groggily. Making her way onto the bed, she lazily crawls over the sheets-and Sasuke—to get to her side. "Oh…sorry." She says apologetically as she accidently places a heavy hand on his knee.

Propping up her multiple pillows Hinata lies back down on her side. Looking at the paper work on his nightstand Sasuke sighs and without hesitation slides back underneath the blanket to go to sleep. He tosses and turns until he finds a suitable position. A long body pillow down the middle of the bed separated the two of them. Shizune had told Hinata to purchase one as to allow her to sleep more comfortably. After coming back from many missions Sasuke would come home to find more and more pillows on the bed. Hinata was now six months and two weeks pregnant. After finally getting the maid to come back Sasuke and Hinata both had a burden lifted off their shoulders. Sasuke continued going to work and Hinata continued to do more research on how to cope with all of her pregnancy symptoms. Recently Hinata's stomach had begun to protrude more; her mood had also begun to fluctuate more frequently. With work and a pregnant Hinata at home, Sasuke had become exhausted. Though he had planned on continuing his _good husband attitude_, the stresses of life suddenly started to kick in. Just three days ago, when he had come back from a mission he came home to Hiashi sitting in his living room.

/

"Ah, you're home." Hinata looked over her shoulder to look at Sasuke who had just walked through the front door. She sat in the living room, small pillows propped up behind her. On the coffee table sat two tea cups, full and steaming hot. Looking directly at Sasuke was Hiashi who was sitting opposite of Hinata. Sasuke nods his head politely in the direction of his father-in-law.

"Why don't you wash up and join us." Hinata says nervously.

"No need to wash up. Come. Sit." Hiashi says sternly, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. Placing his pack on the ground Sasuke makes his way over and sits next to Hinata.

Hiashi gives the couple a long hard stare. "This child is a child of great heritage. I assume you've both secured a proper place for the birth."

Hinata looks at Sasuke and back to her father. "Well, the hospital is just fi…"

"Hospital?" Hiashi raises his voice as he gives his daughter a scornful look. "As I've said, this is no mere child. You both must understand that you can't let just anyone handle the birth."

Hinata shakes her head slightly and looks up at her father. "Shizune-san is more than capable."

"Shizune-san, of course; but you must have good security. There are many out there who are not in your favour." Hiashi looks sternly at Sasuke. "Surely you understand there are those who wish the worst unto you." Sasuke scoffs internally and keeps a straight face. Hiashi places his hands on his knees and stands up. "If you require assistance, we at the Hyuuga estate have many capable men at the ready to provide impeccable security."

"Father, you're overreacting. Needing such security, that's preposterous." Hinata stands up and protests. Hiashi looks down at Sasuke. "I understand you know what I am talking about. If you ever rid of your pride, Uchiha Sasuke…" Hiashi makes his way to the front door. "I will surely lend a hand."

Hinata watches as her father leaves the home. She looks down at Sasuke and raises and eyebrow. "What did father mean when he said 'I understand you know what I am talking about.'?"

Licking his chapped upper lip, Sasuke takes in a deep breath and exhales. He stands up and makes his way to the front door to pick up his pack he had left there earlier. Hinata watches him and awaits his answer impatiently.

Picking up his pack Sasuke looks over at Hinata. "It's not a big problem. It's nothing for you to stress about." He walks down the corridor to their bedroom, Hinata huffs and soon follows behind with a frown on her face. "Nothing for me to stress about? If it's the safety of our child, of us; I will stress all I want." Her voice raised, she angrily looks at Sasuke as he unpacks his bag. Sasuke clicks his tongue. _Of all times, Hiashi had to come over and start this. _Placing a folded shirt onto the top of his drawer Sasuke looks at Hinata. "There've been some talk about…a certain group…wanting to…get back at me…"

"Again?!" Hinata shouts and leans against the door frame.

Sasuke sighs aloud, "It's just talk, rumors, it's nothing to stress about." His voice exasperated he takes off his shirt and throws it in the hamper. Hinata tilts her head back, her mouth agape, and her eyes watery. She smacks her lips as she takes in a breath. She looks down at the ground and makes her way to the bed. Sitting down she looks at Sasuke, who is now staring back at her with a remorseful look on his face.

"I thought this was done with…" Hinata's voice shakes; she clenches her teeth and shakes her head. Sasuke walks to her, standing in front of her he looks down." I've already dispatched my men here, Naruto is fully aware of this, this home, you, our baby everything is already secured. I swear, on my life. Nothing will happen to us."

Hinata looks up at him, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She sniffs with a nod and shows him a thin smile.

/

After that night Sasuke had gone directly to Hokage's office. Giving Naruto an earful about how he shouldn't have told Hiashi. Since then, nothing has happened. Everything remained quiet and it all really was just some talk from another village. But to be sure, there were still five Anbu members on guard around the Uchiha compound at all times. Though everything had been peaceful, Hiashi's visit irked Sasuke. It made him more paranoid than it should have. Sasuke was stressed at the thought of his family's security.

Hinata shifts more in her in her spot, constantly trying to get comfortable. Sasuke sighs and looks over at her sleepily. "I'll go sleep somewhere else; you need to get comfortable…"

Hinata opens her eyes sleepily. "No, no…stay…I want to sleep with you." She reaches her arm over the body pillow and extends her hand onto Sasuke's arm. "Am I bothering you?" She asks naively.

Sasuke bites his tongue. "I just want you to get a good sleep."

Hinata smiles against the body pillow. "Mhmm…I'm good now, let's sleep." She mumbles sweetly. Sasuke lies on his back uncomfortably, too tired to change positions and interfere with Hinata's new found position; he lays still and shuts his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000

A faint knock comes from the other side of the bedroom door. As Sasuke awakes, the knocking sound becomes clearer. Looking over his shoulder sluggishly he sees Hinata hugging her body pillow tightly. Her mouth hung slightly open and a sliver of drool hung at the side of her mouth. Getting up, Sasuke makes his way to the door. Stretching his arm forward he reaches for the door knob. A knock stops midway as Sasuke opens the door.

"My apologies Sasuke-dono. You have a guest waiting at the door." The maid said with her head down.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"Ah, it's just past noon." The maid steps to the side, allowing Sasuke to pass her. Closing the door behind Sasuke, the maid follows him from behind while he walks down the corridor. Stretching his arms out in front of him he yawns. Opening the sliding door he sees one of his guards standing behind a familiar blonde.

"Oh…Sorry, did I wake you?" Ino says surprised, her eyes focused on his naked upper body.

"Come in." Sasuke turns around sleepily and makes his way back to corridor. "Serve some tea." He says to the maid as he walks down the corridor. "I'll go get Hinata." Sasuke walks back into the bedroom and leans gently over Hinata.

"Hinata…" He pats her on the arm lightly. "Hinata…Ino is here…Hinata…"

Hinata flinches and raises her head. "Hm?"

"Ino is here." Sasuke repeats himself.

"Ino?" Hinata sits up in bed and rubs her eyes. "What time is it?" she says as she yawns.

Sasuke walks over to his side of the bed and sits down. "A bit past noon."

"Ah…right." Hinata sighs and gets up slowly to the en suite. Sasuke lies back down under the sheets, letting out a tired sigh he shuts his eyes.

Ino sips on her hot tea and looks around the large home. Placing her tea cup back on the table she shifts in her seat and rests against the large back cushion of the couch.

"Sorry…" Hinata walks out of the corridor, tying the belt of her bath yukata loosely. Ino perks up and smiles at the disheveled Hinata. "No, worries."

"I completely forgot you were coming today." Hinata sits down and smoothes back the loose hair that had settled at the sides of her face.

"Well, I won't be long." Ino looks into her bag and takes out a few papers. "Sorry to bombard you when you're so tired but here is the invite list to the baby shower." Ino places a paper on the table and slides it towards Hinata. Picking up the paper, her pearl like eyes scan the list.

Ino watches Hinata's face and notices that she pauses for a moment. "Is something wrong?" Ino asks concerned.

"Ah…No, uhm…it's nothing." Hinata looks up and smiles.

Ino raises an eyebrow. "If there's someone on that list you don't want coming you have to tell me."

Hinata hesitates and looks back down onto the list. Ino exhales loudly. "It's Sakura isn't it?" Hinata looks up at Ino with sorry eyes.

"Are you two seriously still like this? I thought everything was resolved." Ino said with a shake of her head. "You guys were fine just a while ago at my place."

"Not really Ino." Hinata puts down the papers. "There will always be this weird…thing between us."

"Because you hate her?" Ino says while reaching for her tea.

"I don't hate her." Hinata says quick and sternly. "It's awkward you know? I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. I mean…a part of me does think we're okay but…another part of me just…I don't know."

"Well I haven't sent out the invites yet, so I just won't send her one." Ino takes the papers and places it back in her bag.

"No…invite her. I have to get over this eventually and I can't keep dodging her. Invite her with everyone else on that list." Hinata says with a huff.

"Okay, so that's a go." Ino places her tea cup on the table. The maid comes and places a steaming cup of tea in front of Hinata. Hinata nods politely and reaches for it.

"So, how've you been?" Ino looks at Hinata with a smile.

"Tired. Thanks again for planning this for me." Hinata brings her tea cup up to her lips and blows gently over the hot tea.

Ino smiles warmly at Hinata. "No problem." Ino waves her hand. "Really, I'm glad you're letting me throw you a baby shower in the first place."

Hinata takes a sip and pauses for a brief moment with her tea cup pressed against her lips. Putting the tea cup down gently, she speaks. "Since you haven't sent out invitations yet…could we have the baby shower a little sooner than expected?"

"Earlier? When?" Ino asks curiously.

"It's just that, I've been feeling so…pregnant." Hinata chuckles breathily. "I think it would be best if we had it before I felt anymore…"

"Pregnant." Ino finishes Hinata's sentence and giggles. "Sure, sure. When were you thinking?"

"Probably around next week?" Hinata looks at Ino with a 'don't hate me' look.

"Okay, uhmm…" Ino takes out a small booklet from her bag. "Hm…Next…."She flips through the pages. "Friday?"

Hinata's face brightens. "Perfect."

"Okay then, next Friday it is." Ino jots down the date in her notebook and places it back in her bag. Ino hesitates before turning to look at Hinata.

"Are you truly okay with Sakura. I mean you both, have you guys talked any of this out. But really…what is there to talk about?" Ino says curiously.

"I don't know what we need to talk about…" Hinata hesitates. "I feel like, everything is done; and I feel I need to know that she understands that."

"Done?" Ino tilts her head and takes a moment to think to herself. "Okay so basically you're saying 'She needs to understand that Sasuke is your husband and the both of you are starting a family. She has no chance with him. She has to get over it.'

Hinata nods her head shyly. "Basically. I feel like…she'll never truly be happy for us…yet I'm confused as to if I even want her to be…"

Ino sighs and places her elbow on the arm rest on the couch and rests her head on her hand. "Okay, I get the gist of it. But can I ask you…honestly. What do you feel about Naruto now?" Ino says with a serious face.

Hinata scoffs slightly. "Seriously?" Ino nods her head.

"He is someone I admire, not someone I love. As horrifically cheesy as it sounds, I found love in the one person I never thought I would; and when I found him." Hinata takes a breath inward as a smile creeps on her face. Shaking her head and letting out a small chuckle she continues. "I don't love Naruto…I found that I never truly loved him. It was more admiration. I learnt what true love was when I met Sasuke. I love Sasuke and only Sasuke." Hinata says firmly.

Ino shifts in her seat and leans forward. "Unfortunately, it's not like that with Sakura. Sasuke will forever be her first love. The first love that she'll never get over, to her; she'd run into his arms in a heartbeat if she could. Knowing her all these years, that's how it is. You might not believe this, but to her; she probably feels as though you've taken him away from her. And in all honesty, to see that something so precious to her was taken away, to see that someone who showed her no tenderness could do so for someone else…It must hurt. The fact that when she see's you and him together, she questions herself if he would've been the same to her if she were in your shoes…It's hard to be around that. I'm not saying she's in the right, I agree she needs to let this go. But for her…she's not ready to let it go. Sadly, it's taken a toll on your friendship. I honestly wish for the day when you two can just be normal again."

Hinata sighs and looks at the ground. "Honestly, I just get sick of being the bigger person. I feel like…she's victimizing herself constantly. The rare time we accidently meet and speak to each other…it feels like she's competing with me. I can't cut her out of my life…she's someone who will always be around." Hinata looks up at Ino."You know, there are times where I do just want to yell at her and I feel horrible for thinking that…"

"Well, all you can do is what you hate; be the bigger person. Hopefully time will bury all the animosity between you guys. But I suppose the first step is having her at the baby shower."Ino sits back and rests on the cushion behind her.

"You're right." Hinata says with a sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000

She caresses his bare chest and gently plants kisses across his collarbone. Flinching and bracing himself against the wall Sasuke lets out a grunt. Hinata's tongue glides down his left pectoral and encircles his nipple. He lets out a hiss at the sensation. Her light eyes look up at him as she suckles gently, releasing a small slurp. Flashing him a smirk she continues downward and her hands shift to his backside, grasping his buttocks tightly she pushes his hips forward and her teeth graze the rim of his pants. Her tongue laps upward and to the side, she nips him with her canine at his exposed hip bone. He bends forward and places his hands on her back of her head. She quickly removes her hands from his buttocks and releases the button of his pants, pulling his jeans down. His hands release from the back of her head and fall to his sides. The shape of his semi hard self peers at her from within his boxer briefs. Her right hand palms his member, gently awakening him even more. Her left hand on the back of his left thigh, her nails dig into his skin as she grasps him firmly. Looking up at him mischievously, she opens her mouth and extends her tongue. She licks upward, following the shape of him. With only the thin fabric between her wet tongue and his hardened member he exhales loudly at the new experience. His boxer briefs tighten and become unbearable. He wants to grab her and ravish her intensely. Her teasing was too much. His body stiffens and he feels as though he can't move, all he can do is watch as she teases him. Pulling down his briefs she smiles and takes a hold of his shaft. Her hands moves upward and her thumb strokes his urethra, sending shock waves up his spines. He huffs loudly and sweat dribbles down the side of his face. Extending her tongue once again she licks the length of his shaft with the flat of her tongue. His hair falls to the side of his face as he looks down at her. With one hand pumping on his shaft her other gently tugs and massages his globes. Running her tongue up his shaft she engulfs it whole as she reaches the top.

/

Sasuke awakes with a jolt; his eyes open wide to the ceiling in their bedroom. His hair wet from sweat stick to the sides of his face and he rises from his sleep. _Are you serious?_ He lifts the blanket off of him and looks down to find a late afternoon surprise. _You have to be kidding me? What am I fourteen?_ Getting up he makes his way to the en suite. _I shouldn't have to be beating one out like this…_He shuts the door to the bathroom and rests his back against the counter sink.

Since Hinata had entered her third trimester, she and Sasuke's intimacy levels had dropped dramatically. With feeling unsexy, too heavy, and well pregnant; Hinata had been avoiding Sasuke's and her own carnal desires. With not having touched his wife for so long Sasuke had become extremely sexually frustrated. With just kisses, he would have to hold himself back in order not to upset her.

Clenching his teeth Sasuke pulls down his pajama pants and boxer briefs. Feeling dejected, he reluctantly shuts his eyes and tilts his head backward and begins to feel himself. With an impatient bead of stickiness already at his tip he palms the head and strokes downward. Pumping himself he releases a hiss at the thought of Hinata. Her soft as silk skin, her heavy breaths she takes when he's deep within her, the way her hair hangs down at the sides of her face when she rides him. His thoughts so submerged with her, he can't hear the click of the door handle. His eyes shut and he grinds his teeth as his hand quickens. Suddenly his eyes jolt open as he feels the softness of a hand on top of his own.

"Hinata…" He says breathily as he looks at her. She stares at him intently and quickly looks down. Removing his hand from his shaft she takes hold of his slippery self. She begins with long strokes continuously pumping up and down. Sasuke braces himself, both hands clenching onto the ledge of the sink counter. His head hangs down in pleasure; eyes clenched shut as he resists bucking into her hand. He lets out a sudden hiss as an overwhelming sensation captivates him. With one eye open and the other closed due to the intense feeling; he sees it. The veins around Hinata's eyes, her byakugan activated. Her stroking stops and her fingertips trace his shaft upward. Instinctively Sasuke's eyes shut again; he grits his teeth and lets out an unexpected grunt. His mouth agape he struggles to take in a clear breath. Hinata continues to touch him in all the right places while her body slowly begins to near his. Sasuke looks at her with hooded eyes as he can feel her hot and heavy breath on his chest.

"You…don't have to…" Sasuke says breathily. Hinata shakes her head lightly. "Its fine I want to…" she says under her heavy breath.

"But…" Sasuke says clenching the counter ledge even harder as she massages the tip of his member.

"She left…shh…" Hinata shifts closer, her chest gently pressed against him.

With those words Sasuke quickly reaches for the belt of her yukata and unties it with one hand. With her large swollen breasts pressed against him he places his hand behind her head and pushes her lips against his. Her hand struggles to continue as their bodies ram against each other. Her eyes shut she feels the force of his tongue break into her mouth. It was sloppy and unromantic. A kiss driven by hunger made her shake in the knees. Pulling away he looks at her with wet lips, they stare at each other intently while both gasping for air. With her byakugan fading away she rests herself against Sasuke and places her cheek flush against his chest.

"I'm sorry…"She whimpers sadly in a quiet tone. "I know I've been neglecting this…" Before finishing her sentence Sasuke captures her lips once more, this time much more gently. His tongue caresses hers and their lips smack when they part.

In an instant they shift themselves into the bedroom and Hinata finds herself lying down at the edge of the bed with an impatient Sasuke hovering carefully over her.

"Agh…" Sasuke lets out a grunt and he rubs his member against her slick lower lips. Quivering Hinata clenches the sheets at her sides. She bites her lips and hums as his tip readies itself at her opening. Thrusting slowly he feels her walls expand and contract around him. A sensation he hadn't felt in a long time. Letting out a shrill squeal Hinata shivers in delight, her mouth open her voice quivers as she clenches her teeth. She instantaneously clamps down on him hard, as if to not let him go in any deeper. She takes a shaky breath and relaxes herself, letting him ease into her. He hovers over her for a moment, basking in the feeling of being inside her after a long time. He leans in gently and laps his tongue over her swollen breast.

"Mm." Hinata squirms at the feel of his tongue on her sensitive nipples. He palms her breast with one hand while holding himself above her with the other. Slowly he begins to move and he raises himself up. Placing his hands gently on her knees he thrusts continuously into her. His heated gaze concentrates on her breasts as they move in motion with his movements.

"Sasu…" Hinata squeaks as she turns her head to the side, her back arching slightly, her walls clamping down on him hard. Ignoring her call, he continues his thrusting. With multiple short bursts he causes her to cry out loud in ecstasy. He stills in her, allowing her to complete her moment of release. His member still hard and full he exits her slowly. Looking at him with sorry eyes, Hinata breathes heavily while glancing at his active member. With a smack of her lips she shuts her eyes for a moment and feels him taking hold of her legs. With her legs together he raises them up, holding them over his shoulder he slips his member in between her legs and against her wet self. He thrusts quickly; no holds barred. Loud smacking noises echo in the large room. With her hardened clitoris continuously being ravished upon, Hinata moans uncontrollably. With her hands now cupping her large breasts she looks up to the ceiling amazed.

"Eungh…"Sasuke thrusts strongly. "Hinata…" His fingers dig into her skin as his climax draws nearer. With a low growl he releases himself unto her and multiple short bursts follow as he empties himself completely.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura sits in her office, overlooking paperwork that Shizune had dropped off for her earlier that morning. With her legs crossed and her hair tied up she reads diligently through the pages. A knock comes at her door and she answers while continuing to read. "Come in."

With a creak of the door Sakura glances up quickly and smiles. "Hi." She looks back down at her papers and marks something down.

"Busy today?" Naruto says boisterously as he takes the chair behind Sakura and rolls it to her side. Sitting down he peers over at paper she's reading.

"No, not too busy. Just overlooking some paper work." Sakura says sweetly. "I'll be done in a couple hours." Again she marks something down in a paper and flips it to the back.

"Hmm…I see." Naruto leans back in his chair and clasps his hands together on the back of his head. "I thought we could go out for some late lunch…that is, if you haven't eaten yet." He says with a blush.

"Yeah, let's do that." Sakura looks up at Naruto and smiles. "I'll come to your office after I'm done here, but…can you wait?" Sakura raises an eyebrow teasingly at him.

"Of course I can wait." Naruto grins happily; his stomach growls and Sakura laughs. "I can wait! Really, I can." He says quickly.

With one last chuckle Sakura shakes her head and looks down at her papers once again. "Ichiraku again?"

Naruto shifts in his seat and leans to one side; "Well, we don't have to. We did have it last time…"

"Let's do Ichiraku ramen." Sakura says while flipping a page of stapled paper work.

"Really?! I mean…" Naruto clears his throat. "We could go for something else; you don't have to worry about me."

With a giggle Sakura marks something down on the paper with her pen. "Ichiraku ramen is fine."

Naruto gets up from his seat and leans in to Sakura. "Really!?" He raises an eyebrow. Sakura raises her head and looks at him, their noses only a hairs length away from each other. "Really, Ichiraku is fine." She says adamantly. Quickly Naruto pecks her on the lips and grins as he pulls away. "You really are the best!"

Her eyes wide at his sudden kiss she blushes and quickly changes the look of surprise on her face to a cold one. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." She says embarrassed.

With a grin Naruto opens the door. "I'll wait, I won't even snack! I promise!"

Sakura chuckles at his childish nature and looks back down at her paperwork as Naruto leaves. The door clicks shut and she sighs with a smile on her face. After an hour, Sakura gathers the papers and organizes them; placing them into a folder and putting it aside. Standing up, she pushes her chair back and it rolls away behind her. Looking at her watch she decides to go meet with Naruto earlier than planned. Taking off her doctor's coat she drapes it on the back of her chair.

A knock comes at her door and she pushes her chair into her desk. Having made her way over to the door she opens it, cutting off a knock half way.

"Oh…" Temari stands on the other side of the door with a handful of documents.

"Oh, right." Sakura looks at the files in the blonde's hands. "Uhm…"Sakura hesitates, looks at her watch and back again at Temari. "Those are the medical reports from Shikamaru's last mission right?" She asks in a rushed tone.

"Yeah." Temari hands the documents to Sakura and crooks her eyebrow at the pink haired woman. "Everything alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Everything's fine. I was just about to leave but I'll take a quick look at these first." Sakura takes the documents and returns to her desk, leaving Temari standing in the hallway. Pulling out her chair Sakura calls out to Temari. "Thanks for dropping these off."

"No problem." Temari say nicely. Turning around to take her leave she pauses and looks over her shoulder. "Hey." She says curiously.

"Mhm?" Sitting in her chair Sakura looks up at Temari.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" The blonde turns around and leans against the doorway.

"No, it's my day off. Why?" Sakura places her pen near her chin.

Perking up Temari asks, "Did you want to go out with me and Ino tomorrow? I mean, we're going to go shopping tomorrow and I would appreciate some of your guidance…That's only if you're willing."

A smile creeps up on Sakura's face and she answers sweetly. "Sure, I'd like that. What time were you thinking?"

"Probably around late noon; we'll meet at Ino's, and then head out from there."

"Okay, yeah I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura smiles and watches as Temari turn's around. Looking up from her desk Sakura perks up and calls out to Temari before she leaves. "What…exactly are you shopping for?"

Looking over her shoulder Temari answers,"Oh, just a gift for Hinata's baby shower. I thought it would be good to ask you to come along since you've known her much longer than I have."

"Oh…" Sakura's face stiffens and she smiles awkwardly at Temari. "Okay. Well…See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow~" Temari turns around and leaves.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Mmm…" Hinata mews in thanks as the maid takes away the empty bowl in front of her. With her mouth full of her last bite she smiles sweetly at Sasuke. They had just finished eating their late lunch, a simple beef donburi; of which Hinata ate two bowls deliciously. After swallowing Hinata perks up and leans into the table.

"So, my baby shower is going to be next week." Hinata says while reaching for her glass of water.

"So soon?" Sasuke replies as he gets up from his seat.

"Yeah, I decided to go with an earlier date. It'll be next Friday." Hinata says after taking a large gulp of water. She takes her leave from the table and walks past Sasuke in the living area. Sasuke reaches for a small pile of paper work he placed on the side table in the living area earlier. Sitting down on the couch and reading the papers in his hand he hears a door open and looks up. Hinata was standing in the open doorway of one of the guestrooms. It was the very same guestroom she had stayed in after fainting in front of Sasuke long ago. The brightness from outside shone through the curtains and dust danced around the unused room in the light.

"This will make a good room for her…him…right?" Hinata asks as she looks over her shoulder at Sasuke.

Looking at his paperwork Sasuke replies nonchalantly, "Sure."

Hinata pouts at his uncaring answer and walks into the room. Opening the curtains a waft of collected dust looms around her. Coughing hysterically, she shakes her head while covering her mouth. Hearing her sudden struggle Sasuke gets up from his seat and goes to her with quickness.

"Hinata." He enters the room and sees her standing in the center of a dust cloud.

"I…I'm okay…" She says as she backs out of the cloudy area. Sasuke takes a deep breath and rushes to the window. Opening it, the majority of the dust goes outside.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks her while speaking behind his forearm. He lets out a small cough and takes a seat next to Hinata on the bed. Clearing her throat Hinata giggles and looks at Sasuke. "I'm fine, honest." She sees his tense shoulders relax as he looks around the room.

"Just needs a little cleaning up and it'll be perfect." Hinata says happily as she lays gently onto her back. Sasuke looks down at her with a thin smile on his face. "You're really set on this room huh?"

"Mhmm." Hinata shuts her eyes and hums happily, turning her head to the side.

"Ah…" Sasuke falls back and looks at Hinata. "Okay…shall I get started on cleaning it up then?" Turning her head, she faces Sasuke with a large grin. "Right now?"

"Why not?" Sasuke says as he turns onto his side. With a small squeal Hinata's eyes curve cutely as she giggles. Sasuke kisses her smiling lips and pulls away as he gets up from the bed. "I'll go get some cleaning supplies."

Humming to herself as she walks through the front door with a bag full of groceries, the maid notices that the guest room door is open. Peeking inside the doorway she sees Sasuke and Hinata happily tidying up the room. Sneaking away quietly she smiles to herself and goes off to prepare dinner.

"Agh…" Hinata sighs and takes a seat on the bed.

"Tired?" Sasuke asks, looking over his shoulder at her as he dusted. "Mhm. Just a little bit." Hinata said placing a hand behind her neck.

"Go rest, there's not much left to do; I'll handle the rest." Sasuke says as he reaches higher with a duster in hand.

"You sure?" Hinata asks apologetically. "Quite sure." Sasuke says while climbing down his step stool. Walking towards her Sasuke places his hands at her sides and leans in. "Go rest." With a thin and thankful smile Hinata perks up and kisses him on his cheek. "Okay." Walking away Hinata turns to look over her shoulder. "You're still off tomorrow, right?"

Wiping down the nightstand, Sasuke looks at her. "Yeah."

"Let's go out shopping." Hinata says with an excited voice. Not able to resist her charm, Sasuke reluctantly agrees. "Sure."


	25. Chapter 25

"Sorry!" Ino calls out as she runs toward Temari and Sakura who are standing in front of her shop. Catching her breath she attempts to explain herself as she joins them. "I had a last minute delivery. Forgive me?" She says while placing her hands apologetically above her head.

"You're lucky Sakura said we should wait. If it were just me I would've gone without you." Temari says coldly to Ino.

"Ahah…thanks." Ino lets out a nervous giggle. "Do you guys have any plans on what to buy her?" She asks as the trio makes their way down the main street.

"Hm…I'm not too sure…I mean; I haven't been to a baby shower before." Temari says out loud as she looks around the shop lined street.

"I'm thinking some clothes, something unisex since we don't know what gender the baby is yet…"Ino says with her index finger on her chin.

"What about you Sakura?" Temari asks curiously.

"Uh…actually, I think I'll just wait to see what options there are at the store." She says nervously.

"Oh, there's that new big department store; should we head there?" Ino says excitedly. The girls agree and they head further down the street.

000000000000000000000000000000

"We'll have it delivered to you in about five days or so." A man standing outside a carpentry shop says happily. "Congratulations on the baby!" His cheerful wife says with a beaming smile.

Hinata nods happily and Sasuke politely nods his head before they leave. "I'm glad we came to them to get the crib built, they're very good." Hinata says gleefully while swaying happily at Sasuke's side. "Yes, they're quite renowned in this village aren't they?" Sasuke says while looking at the horizon. "Mhmm." Hinata nods her head agreeably.

_Oh…_Hinata perks up as she see's Temari walking on the other side of the street. She notices Ino beside Temari and takes in a quick breath to call out to them. "Tema—"She stops when she realizes Sakura is with them, she stops in her tracks and Sasuke looks back at her. "Everything alright?"

Shaking her head she looks back at Sasuke and catches up to him. "Just saw some of the girl's is all." She says with an awkward smile. She links arms with Sasuke and he looks in the direction of Sakura, Temari, and Ino. Curious he looks down at Hinata. "I can always go home on my own." He says with his most uninterested voice.

"Ah, no it's fine. I want to spend time with you today." Hinata snuggles into his side and lightly grasps his arm as they continue to walk home "Especially since you're going back on a mission tomorrow." Hinata sighs. Her head perks up excitedly and she rushes ahead of Sasuke, making her way to a small stall on her left. Sasuke watches attentively as her glowing eyes scan the table full of small silk baby booties. She picks up a white pair and stares at Sasuke with a shine in her already pearlescent eyes. Making his way towards her, he nonchalantly scans the table. Tipping his head to the side and getting a better view he pulls out his hand from his pocket and picks up and pair of blue embroidered booties. "These two" He says whilst still looking down at the table. "Right away" The largely built female merchant says as she reaches for a small bag. Hinata beams with satisfaction as the woman takes the pair of booties from her hands and places it in a small bag. After placing the blue booties in the bag as well, the female merchant turns to Hinata. "Boy or girl?" her raspy voice asks. "Ah, it'll be a surprise." Hinata says with the glow of a mother. Sasuke hands her the amount needed and she blushes as his dark eyes finally meet with hers. "With parents as beautiful as you two, it will be a beautiful and healthy child." Hinata's face heats up with a flare of red; she nods her head politely at the comment. "Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000

"This is adorable!" Ino squeals as she holds up an itty bitty baby sized sweater. "It looks similar to Hinata's old sweater!"

"I thought we were going to go for something unisex." Temari says as she quickly goes through a rack of onesies. "Is light green a universal color?" She asks aloud.

"Light green? Depends, let me see." Ino makes her way around the circular rack and meets Temari. "Hmm, I suppose so. If it's that color of green I wouldn't see why not. The design is a little masculine though don't you think?"

"Masculine? I don't think so; that sweater you were looking at earlier on the other hand sure seemed a little feminine."

"Touche." Ino says and she heads over to Sakura. "You plan to burn a whole through the table?" Ino asks as she snaps Sakura out of her self induced trance at the display table filled with booties and socks, Sakura chuckles "Of course not. I just thought these were cute." She says as she points out a pair of blue embroidered booties. "Well that's not very universal; it's a pretty dark blue." Ino says as she crooks her neck to the side "Oh, how about this pink pair?" Ino says excitedly. "Ino! Think unisex!" Temari yells from the other side of the rack opposite them. Ino knocks the side of her head with a flat palm, "Right, right. It would just be so cute to see a little Hinata running around though you know?"

"It'd be much easier if they just found out the gender already." Temari sighs as she makes her way to another rack of baby clothes.

"I agree. This would be the perfect time to find out the gender right Sakura?" Ino asks as she bends down to look at more booties.

"Yeah." Sakura answers shortly as she looks at the wall displays. Sakura lets out a small peep as Ino surprisingly creeps up on her. "Hey, wouldn't you be able to do something and figure out what the gender is for us?" She says in a loudly.

"Ino; I believe that's called invasion of personal privacy or does it count as doctor patient confidentiality?" Temari asks Sakura.

Sakura thinks for a moment "Well…I'm not really Hinata's doctor so I wouldn't…"

"I know I know, but it's just so hard picking something out. Maybe I'll go look at some bibs." Ino sighs and leaves the display table.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi~!" A shrill voice calls out towards them as they near the gates to the Uchiha compound. Standing outside the gates with a hand waving in the air and a large bag in the other; Hanabi continues to call out to Sasuke and Hinata. "Hurry, I don't have all day."

"Geez." Hanabi says under her breath as she taps her foot impatiently. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asks curiously as her eyes drift to the bag in Hanabi's hand; placing the large bag out in front of her Hanabi smiles cutely at Sasuke. "A gift, from father." Hinata reaches out for the bag and the smile fades from Hanabi's face. "I threw your old rabbit in there too." She says while rolling her eyes. Hinata opens the bag and sees her old stuffed bunny lying on top of a wrapped bundle. "Well, I guess I should get going." Hanabi says whilst still standing in front of the couple. She takes a deep breath out and waits for the couple to invite her in, or more precisely for Sasuke to invite her in. "Come in for some tea." Hinata says as she looks up at her sister. With a pout and her nose in the air Hanabi reluctantly agrees. "I suppose I could." With a quick nod to the guards Sasuke leads the way. "So, what's that?" Hanabi says as she peers at the bag in Hinata's hand. Quickly Hanabi swipes the bag from her sister's hand. "Baby shoes?" She says as she examines the white pair of booties in the bag. "Cute!" She exclaims with a squeal. "These are adorable!"

"Come inside." Hinata calls out to her sister from the door. Hanabi rushes forward, handing the bag back to Hinata. Slipping off her shoes Hanabi walks hurriedly to the couch and with a loud sigh she makes herself comfortable. With her head laying flat against the couch she looks at the ceiling. "Something wrong?" Hinata asks as she sets the bags on the table. With a heavy sigh Hanabi doesn't answer. Hinata crooks her neck and goes through the gift bag Hanabi handed to her earlier. With a faint smile she picks up her old stuffed bunny and places it on the table. Reaching deeper into the bag she takes out a cloth wrapped package. Unwrapping the cloth, Hinata notices a familiar engraving in what seemed like a wooden box. Placing the wooden box on the table she runs her fingertips on the engraved area, tracing the etched symbol. Walking out of the corridor in a change of clothes Sasuke makes his way towards Hinata. Standing beside her he looks at the wooden box, with a crook of his neck he focuses on the etched symbol. Hinata's hand stills on top of the box and a tear glides downward, settling beside her fingertips. A surprised Sasuke turns his attention to Hinata. Her eyes cast downward; her shoulders tremble as she holds back another stream of tears.

"Hinata…"Sasuke says quietly under his breath as he places his hand over hers. Without words, she lightly grasps his hand. Hanabi remains quiet and continues looking up at the ceiling. With a shaky breath inward Hinata smiles and looks at Sasuke with reassuring yet wet eyes. "I'm fine." With her free hand she wipes away her tears and looks at the box again. Releasing her hand from Sasuke's she removes the lid of the box and reveals a piece of embroidered fabric. With a giggle she wipes away an oncoming tear from her right eye. "I forgot about this." She speaks softly under her breath as she carefully takes out the embroidered fabric.

"It's not finished?" Sasuke says as he notices a needle and thread still pinned in the fabric. With a small sniffle Hinata places the fabric on the table. "I never had time to finish it." She turns her head in the direction of Hanabi. "I thought he threw this out. Did you know this was in here?" Hinata says with a shaky voice. Hanabi sighs and looks at Hinata. "I guess he couldn't throw it out afterall." Hanabi stands up and flattens out wrinkles on the front of her pants. "It does looks like hers." Hanabi hesitates and places a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll get going now; I just remembered I still have some things to take care of." With her nose in the air once again she makes her way to the door. "Hanabi." Hinata's sad eyes follow her sister as she exits the home. With a loud exhale Hinata looks back at the fabric. "My mother taught me embroidery…Hanabi never had the chance to learn from her... I really thought he had thrown it out…Father never liked me spending my time on such 'useless things'…"

"And this?" Sasuke asks as he takes outs a small leather bound book from the bottom of the box. Hinata's eyes widen at the sight of the brown leather book. "This too, I thought all of this was thrown away." Hinata takes hold of the book and unties the ribbon wrapping it. She opens the book and flips through the pages, her smile beaming more and more with each page turned. "My flowers." Hinata says with a whisper.

"Flowers?" Sasuke closes in and looks over her shoulder. Hinata continues to turn the pages filled with pressed flowers. Sasuke closes the lid of the wooden box and he hears Hinata let out a child-like giggle. Curious Sasuke looks up at her. "Here, look." Hinata shows Sasuke a page of her book with a large grin. "I made this when all of our teams were made. See, a violet and an orchid, well a cattleya orchid." Hinata says excitedly to a confused Sasuke. "Ah right, the violet represents Kiba-kun, it means loyalty and devotion. The orchid represents Shino-kun since it exudes a mature charm type of feeling. Ah, here too…" Hinata says aloud as she turns the page. She shows Sasuke another page filled with pressed ivy leaves. "This page represents Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The meaning of ivy is a continuous friendship." Hinata smiles to herself in satisfaction. Sasuke sits down and places his elbow on the table resting his head in his palm. He watches Hinata flip through the pages, smiling to herself. Slowly he sees her face turn solemn. "What's wrong?" he asks calmly. Slightly flustered Hinata flips the page quickly and avoids answering. Curious Sasuke gets up and approaches her, taking the book out of her hands he turns back two pages. A pressed yellow flower with its meaning written underneath it catches his eye. "Secret love" He reads aloud. Without a doubt he quickly understands who the flower represents. _It had to be yellow too._ A red flower he's never seen before catches his eye on the next page and he reads the meaning aloud. "Pride and determination" Once again he gets a hunch as to who this represents. He looks up at Hinata and she nervously shifts her gaze. Closing the book, he puts it down on the table and takes a step towards her. "Pride and determination, I'm guessing that one's for me." He speaks in his sultry voice. Slowly and carefully his tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Running his palm flat against the side of her head he leans in and brings his lips closer to hers. "In your eyes are those the two words that define me most?" His voice filled with a harsh hiss, his body nears her; his heat exuding onto her. "I-I suppose, back then…" Hinata clears her throat and takes a step back. Escaping from his pace, her eyes meet his and she quickly fixes her composure. "I didn't know you well back then; so yes." Sasuke lets out a scoff and smiles crookedly. Smoothing his hair back, his straightens his posture and turns around. "Tea?"

"Please." Hinata says cutely as she takes a seat at the table.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Agh!" Ino exclaims as she takes a seat at the usual booth at the barbeque restaurant. "Well that took longer than expected." She says while sluggishly moving over for Temari.

"Tell me about it. At least we all found something." Temari said pushing the exhausted Ino along the booth. "I could use a stiff drink; I don't think I want to enter a store for a while after today." Sakura chuckles as she takes a seat across the girls. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Temari shakes her head disagreeably. "I beg to differ." She says as she quickly raises her hand to gain the attention of an passing waitress. "Sake and lots of it!" She yells out loud.

"Honestly, a whole days worth and all I got was this?" Ino reaches into her bag and takes out a bundle of burp cloths, swaddle blankets and a small teddy bear.

"Yo." A familiar voice calls out to the girls. Chouji strides down the aisle with Shikamaru following behind him. At the sight of her husband Temari cutely lays her upper body flat onto the table, bag still in hand, and releases a loud sigh.

"Tough day?" Shikamaru says with a playful grin as he makes his way towards her. Temari raises the bag upward and motions for Shikamaru. Taking the bag he looks inside and chuckles. "An alphabet book…baby clothes…" Uninterested Shikamaru hands the bag back to Temari. "That much and you're exhausted?" Chouji exclaims in shock.

"There was a lot of…variety…" Sakura says with an awkward smile. "So, just coming in for some dinner?" She quickly changes the subject and moves over, motioning the two to sit down. With a sigh Chouji and Shikamaru sit down. "Yup, had a long day today; barbeque should fix that though." Chouji happily says as if opens up the menu. "Did you order yet?"

Sakura adjusts herself "Ah, just…"

"Sake! Here you go, sorry for the wait." The happy go lucky waitress interrupts the conversation with her boisterous voice. "Ah, I see more have come to join; I'll go get some more glasses."

"Could we all have a round of water as well please?" Ino mumbles as she sits herself upright, leaning against the back of the booth.

"Right away!" The waitress takes her leave with a hop in her step. Without a word Temari helps herself out to a shot of Sake. Ino chuckles "It's a good thing you showed up Shikamaru you'll need to carry her home tonight."

"Shopping really took the life out of you all today didn't it?" Shikamaru said while looking at a pooped out Temari. "Too many options, too many kids, all the crying...At this point I don't think we're having any kids." Temari says as she fills up another shot glass of Sake.

"Ah right, I suppose Naruto hasn't gotten a hold of you yet?" Shikamaru turns his attention to Sakura.

"Naruto?" She crooks her head to the side. Scratching his head Shikamaru looks to the ceiling. "Considering the time he should still be in his office…He was asking for you earlier."

Noticing Sakura's fidgety hands Ino leans into the table. "Go. You hung out with us all day; plus it isn't fair that only we get to see our men anyway." Ino says with a sly smirk.

Sakura blushes, her grip tightens on her plastic bags handle. "Then…If you don't mind…" She gets up quickly out of her seat, nods her head thankfully and takes her leave. Making her way out of the restaurant, she sees a familiar silhouette walk down the bustling lit street. She closes in on him and gently grasps the swaying hand at his side.

"Oh…" Naruto shifts in surprise and soon relaxes when he notices its Sakura. She smiles sweetly and tightens her grip on his hand; he reciprocates and shines a large grin at her. "You surprised me." He says with a chuckle. Sakura notices a small bag in his opposite hand. "What did you buy?"

Naruto chuckles and shyly hides the bag. "Oh, nothing that's important." Sakura pouts and redirects her eyes forward. "It must be urgent for you to send out a kage bunshin to go get it for you…" Naruto's grip on her hand loosens slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"I do hope you are back working in the office like you should be." Sakura says sternly. "Ah Sakura-chan…you've caught me."

Sakura sticks out her hand "Give it to me I'll bring it to you." With a large grin Naruto hands over the bag and poofs into thin air. Sakura chuckles to herself. _Using a kage bunshin in such a way…only you would…_

Sakura looks into the small bag Naruto handed over to her, inside a small pair of white baby booties nestled along with a variety packaged snacks are placed messily in the bag.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata glows as she arranges the booties on top of her vanity, opening the first drawer to her vanity she places her small book of pressed flowers into it. Sasuke notices her smiling to herself once more as he exits the en suite bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and a smaller one around his neck. Placing a gentle hand on her stomach, Hinata looks over at the embroidered fabric splayed on her side of the bed. Her smile soon fades as she realizes her day with Sasuke was coming to an end. He'd be back in the grind of missions starting tomorrow and once again she'd be home alone. She watches him through the mirror. His back covered in droplets of water from the tips of his very wet hair, he rummages through his drawers looking for a change of underwear. Hinata sighs internally and runs her fingers through her hair. A part of her couldn't wait to get her pre baby body back. She wanted to feel fit again, at least sexier than she feels now. She clenched her teeth, promising herself to get back into shape after the baby. Many other women would tell her to take the comfortable route after giving birth. _You're married, eternally loved and a mother you don't need to get back into shape_ For one reason or another she could hear it being said in Ino's voice. The sound of something soft hitting the surface of the bed knocks her out of her thoughts and Hinata looks at the bed. Sasuke had thrown her large body pillow into the center of the bed; at this point he was sweetly fluffing it for her. A funny sight to behold, so funny in fact Hinata couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Pft…" Hinata covers her mouth shifting in her seat as her eyes round out into the shape of rainbows on her face. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha and pillow fluffer; not to mention he was in nothing but his boxer briefs and still had the wet towel around his neck. Looking up from the fully fluffed pillow Sasuke notices Hinata's turned head and shifted body; her trembling shoulders make him question if she was crying or laughing. She contains her laughter and composes herself, looking back at him with a red face and a smile.

"I can't…" Hinata mumbles to herself as she chuckles at him. She shuts her eyes and wipes a tear from her eye. "Ah!" She squeals as she feels a heavy wetness on top of her head. Cringing instinctively she raises her hands to take off the wet towel that had suddenly landed on her but before she could it's rubbed into her scalp and water sloppily drips down her head and face. She exclaims loudly her disgust at the insane amount of water expelling from the towel. Sasuke chuckles deeply as he finally raises the towel, revealing a disheveled and soaked Hinata. The towel slaps against Sasuke's skin as he whips it over his bare shoulder; leaning inward his palms gently comb back Hinata's hair revealing her face. She pouts cutely at him and rubs off the excess drops of water on her face. His hand gently caresses the back of her head and he kisses her on the forehead. She shuts her eyes and hums at the sensation of his soft lips. He smiles against her skin and lets out a small chuckle. "Eager, are we?" the rasp in his voice tingles her insides and she opens her eyes. Her hands lay palm flat on his chiseled stomach. _When did I do this?_ She questions her hormone filled self. Her mind and body were not at all in sync and she quickly lifted her hands off of him. Taking a step forward Sasuke bends lower, his hands grasping her long hair in a lose ponytail like bundle behind her head. He kisses her gently, smiling in between each peck playfully. His hands release her hair and his forearms rest lightly on her shoulders and he gets on his knees. Hinata gasps for air, her head tilting back naturally as his lips continue to cover her every inch. His hands slowly trailing her front, his heated palms skim the very first layer of her skin. Squirming for but a second, her whole body jolts at the feel of his wet tongue tracing her collarbone. She lets out a whimper that causes Sasuke to smile against her skin once more, this time skimming her skin with his teeth.

"Sasuke…" His name barely escaping her lips she forces her hands on him. Holding his shoulders tightly, her nails embed themselves into him firmly. With hooded eyes she manages to take a much needed deep breath. Without any words exchanged between them Sasuke rises to his feet and sits on the edge of the bed, his gaze still set on Hinata. Following suit, Hinata makes her way to Sasuke and quickly finds her hands on the back of his head, his hot breath radiates to her exposed cleavage. Shifting herself the thin straps of her nightgown slip off her shoulders. Sasuke closes in on her swollen breasts and takes a deep breath as soon as her voluptuousness grazes his cheek.

"Hina…" He growls as he places his hands up her sides, fingertips hastily entering her nightgown and pulling it downward revealing her. With her head tilted back he suckles her hungrily, her body tightens as his tongue laps around her nipple with precise movements. She balls up his damp hair in her fists and brings him closer to her. His head shoots back and he looks up at her; his mouth hanging agape and gasping for air, his lips wet and his eyes on fire.


	26. Chapter 26

A warm dampness flushed against her cheek was the first thing she noticed when she awoke from her slumber. Her arms and legs wrapped around the overly large body pillow, Hinata squinted her eyes open and wiped away at the drool on her cheek. With multiple warm fluffy pillows surrounding her she closes her eyes once more, rubbing away her grogginess. Sitting up carefully and leaning against the head board she looks around the room and sees traces of Sasuke from earlier that morning, all around the room. His top drawer was left slightly open with a shirt hanging out, there were extras clothes on top of the drawer spread out messily, and a lonely sock on the ground without it's other half. Leaving such a trail could only mean he woke up later than he had meant to. Sliding out of bed ever so carefully, she made her way to the en suite bathroom. A tube of toothpaste was left on the sink counter with its cap beside it and a toothbrush lay in a puddle of water. The glass door to the shower was kept swung open and the floor mat disheveled. _He really had woken up late_.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all…" Sasuke said under his breath as he was taking his hand out of the front pocket of his flak jacket.<p>

"Forgot something?" The ever so calm Shikamaru said as he looked up into the blue and cloud filled sky. Clipping his flak jacket pocket closed Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh in response. The two Jounin were on a basic surveillance mission around the perimeter of the village; quite a change from their usual S class ANBU missions they often went out on together. Though a basic mission it would take at least two days of their time before the second pair of shinobi took the next shift.

Placing his hands behind his head Shikamaru yawned. "You're lucky we aren't in need of any specific weapons this time around; so it's fine if you forgot something."

"Basic mission or not I like to be well equipped." His sharp eyes looked beyond the horizon and analyzed it for any disturbances. Sasuke scoffed internally as he thought to himself.

"_With her due date coming so soon; you'll be assigned to less danger…I mean other missions. I've already prioritized you're schedule for you so you don't have to worry about not working before the baby is here." Naruto said with a grin while handing Sasuke a time sheet. _

"Oh right." Shikamaru exclaimed as scratched the back of his head. "Temari said that the baby shower changed to a sooner date right?" Turning his pony tail clad head in the direction of Sasuke, Shikamaru smirked as the usually at tentative Uchiha was clearly spacing out. "Not enough sleep huh?"

"Mmm…" A disgruntled mumble left his lips. "Agh!" He snapped and grabbed a fist full of the bangs in his face disheveling them and then smoothing them back. Beside him Shikamaru held in his laughter at the out of character Sasuke. Releasing the hair from his clutches Sasuke tilts his head back and blinks hard as he look up to the sky.

"If you're like this now I wonder how you'll be when the real sleepless nights start happening." The future head of the Nara clan laughed abundantly out loud.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the engawa Hinata basked in the warm sunlight as it fell perfectly into the front courtyard.<p>

"Hinata!" Temari called out loud, she was entering the property through the gates; her right hand holding a bag and the other holding a basket of fruit.

Hinata smiled, she shifted to get up onto her feet.

"Sit! Sit!" Temari ran over hurriedly with a wide grin. She had become such great company to Hinata, almost as if she were her midwife. She frequently visited Hinata on her days off, sometimes even coming over when her days at work ended early.

"I brought over some snacks in case you got hungry. I just bought anything and everything in case." Temari sat down beside Hinata and rummaged through the bag she had.

"Thank you. You really don't have to pamper me so much. I'm sure you're busy."Hinata said while placing a gentle hand on Temari's knee.

"No, don't worry about it. I was free today anyways." Temari pulled out a small box of mochi. "Here have some." She said as she opened it.

Hinata gladly took a small mochi out and placed it in her mouth. Luckily it didn't have a strong effect on her.

Temari popped a mochi into her mouth, "So, how've ya been?"

Chewing slowly and then swallowing Hinata answered. "I've been good." She hesitated for a moment and the small pause caught Temari's attention.

"But?" Temari's eyes peered into Hinata.

"I had a strange dream last night." Hinata looked up into the sky and sighed.

"An erotic dream!? It's only natural, Sasuke's been gone for who knows how long and your hormones are running wild."

"No, not that kind of dream." The pearly eyed girl choked backed a giggle. "It was a cloudy day, almost sunset; the sky and clouds were a really vibrant pink."

"Oh! Sound like you had a pregnancy dream, well like those ones that predict the gender! They say pink clouds equals a girl!" Temari said excitedly as her eyes scanned the various flavors of mochi in the small box.

"But then I remember suddenly being at the ocean side and watching a huge sea turtle walking towards me."

"A boy, it's going to be a boy. I remember Lady Chiyo talking about this once; sea turtles are a tell tale sign of a baby boy. That's good! Men who are born from turtle dreams are always men of power! It does make sense being a mix of Uchiha and Hyuuga."

"Then a huge carp jumped out of the sea." Hinata sighed again.

"Huh. A carp? Then you'll have a baby girl? That is one whacked out dream you had. Twins maybe?" Temari said with a wry smirk.

"Twins?!" Hinata snapped. The thought never occurred to her. She shook at the thought of it, two at once? It made her want to faint.

"Twins would be great don't you think?" Temari picked up a strawberry flavored mochi and held it up, examining it against the sky. "Two birds with one stone."

Hinata's head perked up and she stood up slowly onto her feet. "What time is it?"

Temari looked up at her puzzled. "It's around 2 o'clock. Why?"

"Darn." Hinata hurriedly opened the front door. "I have an appointment, I've completely forgotten."

"With Shizune-san?" Temari gathered her things messily and followed behind Hinata. "Okay tell me what you need to bring, I'll help!" She said as the two scrambled into the house.

* * *

><p>The heavy door swung open as Sasuke entered the male changing room in the Hokage building. With a heavy sigh he slipped off his flak jacket and headed over to his locker. Finally the never ending two day task of surveiling the borderline was over and all he wanted to do was go home and into bed. Opening his locker door he hung his jacket and quickly took off his sweat drenched shirt. The hinges of the main door creaked throughout the room as two men entered, chatting away with each other.<p>

"Hey, you just finish?"

A familiar voice called out to Sasuke when he shut his locker door. In his peripheral a well known silhouette stood behind him. With his usual senbon in his mouth Genma waved goodbye to the Jounin he entered the room with. Sasuke watched the unfamiliar Jounin walk away to the further side of the room before turning around fully and placing his eyes back on Genma.

"Yeah." He habitually answered in a cold tone. His buckled the belt at his waist as he had changed into a new pair of pants.

"Man, I heard about Hinata. You guys sure did grow up fast." Genma said while walking to his locker two doors down from Sasuke. "Congrats. Hell, you sure beat the lot of us old men around here." He ended the sentence with a deep chuckle.

Sasuke ignored him, walking towards the door without a word. Swinging a large bag over his shoulder he wondered how Genma found out. Kakashi? Naruto? It had to be Naruto. Damn it. The due date was nearing and Hiashi's words came back to mind. Their security should be tighter. He knew they couldn't hide the fact forever, they've gone out a few times, and the whole village was probably a buzz behind his back. According to Naruto as far as their security everything was going fine, no news of anything happening behind the scenes. The Anbu task force around Hinata was still active and nothing suspicious had arisen yet. He scratched his head as he exited the Hokage residence. Perhaps not being in full control of the security was eating up at him. Sure he had it under control, but technically Naruto was the one handling it all as he insisted Sasuke entrust him with the new Uchiha family's security. Who better to trust to watch your back than the Hokage, and best friend, of your village—although Sasuke would never openly admit to Naruto being his best friend. With things out of his grasp he felt disoriented and easily irritated, not to mention he had more than just stress pent up.

By the time he'd realized it he made it home and as routinely as possible he gave a nod to the guards at the gate and watched the large gateway open. The sun was setting, the sky dawn a warm hue of reds and yellows. The vast sky's light shone candidly on his home in front of him. More than anything he wanted to sleep in his bed, with Hinata. He let out a disappointed deep sigh as he was reminded of the body pillow that would soon lie between them. Walking up onto the engawa he opens the sliding door and notices the silence throughout the home. He makes himself comfortable, taking off his shoes and setting down his bag of dirty clothes from earlier. The light emanating from the soon to be baby's room caught his attention.

Hinata giggled to herself as she ran her hand over a soft pillow in the shape of a shuriken. It's overly stuffed black fabric made the pillow look comical. Temari had seen it on their way back from the hospital earlier that day and had an urge to buy it for the baby. Her pearly eyes looked at the set of building blocks on the chest in front of her; another purchase Temari just had to buy along with the pillow._ You're going to be so spoiled._ Hinata set the pillow on the chest and placed her hand gently on her stomach. The multiple times she caught herself talking and continuously stroking her belly made her realize she was feeling lonely_. Just the two of us. _She wondered if that was how it was going to be.

"Ta-dai-ma."

Hinata's shoulders sprung up and she turned around. Sasuke rested his body on the frame of the door and had a crooked smirk on his face. He rarely ever said 'I'm home' and she could only fathom from the tone of his voice he was saying it mockingly. Yet the phrase warmed her heart, making her smile stupidly before replying.

"Ok-ae-ri." She spoke out every syllable, her eyes curving along with her lips. She watched as he made his way over to her. He looked tired, his eyes leaden. But no matter his appearance she was happy to have him home. Her lonesome soon faded away as his hands found their way around her waist, holding her close. His head rested in the crook of her neck heavily and she felt a warm sigh seep into her shoulder.

"You're back earlier than usual." Her hands slid up his back, fingernails gently digging into the fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah." He took another deep breath before finishing his sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata pulled away to get a better look at him but his hands held her firm, not letting her backing off too far.

Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly as she peered into his dark eyes. "It's fine. The second team dispatched early." He quickly spoke to drive away any of her assumptions. Hinata gave him a once over once more with acquiesce before easing her head onto his chest. Sasuke stroked the back of her head lovingly.

"What's that?" He said curiously as he spotted the stuffed shuriken pillow on the dresser. Hinata looked over her shoulder and went to retrieve it; playfully throwing it at Sasuke as if it were the real thing.

"Temari bought it for the baby." Hinata sat at the edge of the preexisting bed and watched Sasuke gleefully as he tossed it gently, it rotating in the air as he examined the star shaped stuffy.

With a breath caught in her throat she urged him to sit at her side, calling his name and tapping at the spot beside her. The mattress rippled as he sat beside her. Shuriken pillow now at his side he leans back and lies flat onto the mattress. He exhaled loudly shutting his eyes and basking in the soft material beneath him.

"Long day?" Hinata asked while her eyes cast downward, watching the seemingly already half asleep husband beside her. A muffled groan escaped his closed lips, raising his arm he places it on his forehead and creaks open one eye too peek at her.

"You wake up late today?" She said as she strained back a giggle. His dark eyes shut as he turned his head to the side. The covers puffed up around him. Hinata laid down, now facing him, her bangs parted messily and pearly eyes scanned his face.

Crooking his head slightly Sasuke watched her pupils search his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied with a whisper. Sasuke stared down her dried and cracking lips before diving in for a kiss. Inhaling her scent while smothering her lips with his own, he felt his mind go blank and the pit of his stomach heat with arousal. She hummed as he coaxed her chapped bottom lip with the tip of his warm tongue. Welcoming the small moan he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth, clumsily knocking it into her front teeth. She exposed her mouth unlocking her lips fully; allowing him to enter as he pleased. Their tongues enveloped each other willingly, both attacking with ease. Hinata eased back for a moment's breath and watch Sasuke's face come back to life. His fatigued eyes were obsolete and instead were replaced with a deep erotic presence. She could see his hooded eyes processing as he kept them on her; waiting for a signal to continue.

Placing a gentle hand on his face, her fingers found their way into the locks of his hair. Sasuke shifted his body and lay on his side, taking hold of her hand and removing it from his head of hair. Propping himself up on the bed with his other arm he lean in for another sizzling kiss. Upon arriving at her lips he felt her clench her body; he watched as she writhed in pain, her teeth biting her bottom lip. She let out a painful cry. Standing quickly Sasuke helped her up into a sitting position. Take short bursts of breaths Hinata sat up with her eyes shut, one hand on her stomach and the other gripping the covers beside her. Sasuke watched his wife silently; he'd never seen her like this. Hinata looked up at the clueless Uchiha in front of her and achingly giggled.

"I'm fine." She shook her head and spoke with a smile, taking one last deep breath she looked up at him once again; this time with a large grin.

"I don't think I'll get used to this." Sasuke shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. Reaching out his hands to the side of her face he kisses her softly and squats down in front of her; kissing her stomach through her night gown. Letting a muffled laugh spurt through her lips she grins widely at his act.

"So she won't feel left out." He says while looking up at her with his usual stoic self.

Her eyes widen at his words. "She?" Hinata's head crooks with surprise.

"Well. That was some intense jealously I sensed." He stood and jeered at Hinata with a crooked closed mouth smile. "Only a woman could conjure such envy don't you think?" He extended his arms in her direction.

Taking hold of his hands and standing up slowly onto her feet Hinata shot him a wry smile. "He's just protective; like a certain someone." Hinata ended the sentence with a raised eyebrow and started to walk out of the room. Sasuke followed behind and let out a mix between a scoff and a laugh.

"He, huh?" He watched her gather her hair and rest it on her front as he walked behind her.

"We'll just have to wait and see who's right." Hinata looked over her shoulder as she stood in the bedroom threshold.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd tackle you into bed right now." Sasuke said with an arrogant air surrounding him.

"And what would you have done to me after getting me into bed Sasuke-kun?" Hinata smiled and continued on, making her way to the bed and turning on the lamp at her nightstand. She was thrilled at their conversation, such innuendo was something they usually only had as foreplay. It always surprised her at how much she had changed from her once almost mute and shy personality. Since she had met Sasuke she discovered she had a sassy and witty side as well. Climbing into bed and resting on the head board she watched Sasuke escape his shirt.

"In how much detail would you like for me to explain what exactly I would do to you, Hinata?" He said with perfect timing as he undid his belt from its buckle. Hinata fought back the urge to lick her dry lips, at remembering their passionate kiss from earlier. Her hormones weren't helping her; she felt her panties gradually soaking up her sexual arousal at her name being said. She couldn't imagine engaging in sex at this point and time, no amount of experimenting or research could find a suitable position for her to be comfortable enough. But gauging how deep she had already fallen into heat; just a simple touch from him would be plenty to take her over the edge.

"You're a person born with a sharp silver-tongue. I expect a full summation." Hinata found her eyes following his belt as it slipped through the loops of his pants. She shot her eyes back up to his eyes, a satirical smile rose onto his lips as he knew where her interests lie. Hinata cursed herself internally and prepared herself for his upcoming smart remarks.

Sasuke watched as Hinata hurriedly shifted her eyes back up to his own after hungrily staring at his belt being taken off. She had just fed his vanity; he couldn't help but let out a smirk in her direction. He turned around to face his chest of drawers, placing his belt on the top of it. Just in time to hide the tent he was starting to pitch in his pants. His urges always grew strong around her it was the something that brought them together as well as part of the glue that made them stay together. Their relationship was one of inhibited lust and want. Unbuttoning his pants he turn back around to face her, he began to unzip his pants; stopping halfway to just let his boxer briefs partially exposed.

Hinata crooked her head and watched Sasuke turn around to face her, his pants unbuttoned and zipper pulled down half way, limiting her view. She look down to the hair resting on her left breast and fumbled her thoughts together to do something as if she were uninterested. He was playing with her; she could feel the electricity running between them in this game of who would cave first. Taking hold of her hair she ran her fingers through it and looked back up at him. Her lips opened slightly, but before she could spit out a sharp remark Sasuke stretched his arm across his chest, pressing it with his other arm. His ANBU tattoo flexing along with his chiseled muscles.

"I'll tell you after I shower." Sasuke smiled and made his way to their en suite bathroom. The newly discovered part of Hinata scoffed and she cleared her throat obviously.

"No need."

Sasuke looked over her shoulder, his body soon following as it turned around to look at Hinata. "I smell pretty bad." He slicked back his bangs and they sat back messily atop his head.

"You don't. If I couldn't handle it I'd be over the toilet right now." She could feel her conscious screaming at her. _How bad do you wanna win!? SEX NOW? And just what position would be comfortable for you, ya harlot! _ But her hormones told her conscious to shut up. She was ready to blow; at this point his breath on her skin would be enough to give her release. Yet she didn't want to beg like how he wanted her to. She wanted to beat him, wanted to win him and as her reward she'd get the grand prize of relief.

"I know how tired you must be." Hinata nodded her head and patted the empty place beside her.

Sasuke watched Hinata swallow hard while patting the mattress beside her. His spot was waiting for him, but what he wanted to do more than anything else was ravish her, savor every inch of her; yet he knew he had no chance of fully letting his animalistic instincts take over. At the very least he'd be killing two birds with one stone if he were to get into the shower now. Bathe and beat the living hell out of the stiff member in his pants.

"Damn it Hinata." Sasuke looked down and shook his head. "If I get in bed right now god knows what I'll do to you." He looked up and let out a heavy breath.

"Come to bed and tell me what you want to do." Hinata grabbed her body pillow and threw it onto the ground inviting Sasuke into bed once again. Letting out a delighted smile Sasuke scoffed and dropped his pants, his firm and ready cock bursting from behind the thin fabric of his boxers.

Admiring the shape of his manhood as he neared the bed Hinata slid downward and lay her head on her pillow, she grinned underneath the covers that hid the bottom half of her face; her eyes curved like rainbows from her smile. She had won.

Scaling the bed Sasuke lifted the sheets and glided in beside her, his lips locking onto hers as he slid his hand onto her thigh. A tremble vibrated throughout Hinata's body, her toes curled at his hand slipping closer to her sopping wet womanhood. She brought her legs together tighter clamping his hand in between. He smiled against her lips in satisfaction.

"What do you want to do?" Her voice squeaked as she pulled back from him. His mouth agape he looked at her while biting his lower lip.

"This." His hand slipped out of her thighs, his palm running up to her pubic area. She flinched as his fingers brush through her course pubic hair, his middle finger dove downward just above her clitoris. Hinata shut her eyes as his fingertip sunk into her overflowing juices. He placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose, awakening her. She hissed as his fingers delved deeper.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Sasuke lowered his head and bit her on the shoulder with his canine. Suckling the bitten area he continued to mark her. Legs parting, she let him in. Long fingers ran against her drenched slit. His hips began to grind against her thigh; the wet tip of his tool seeped through his boxers and smeared itself onto her. He growled into her shoulder before placing his free hand behind her neck and clutching a handful of her hair. His wet fingers left her lower lips and made their way up to her breast. Getting to his knees he smothered her mouth with a fierce embrace. Slipping the strap of her night gown downward he brought out one of her breast and teased the raised nipple with his wet fingers.

Sasuke let her lips loose, his head tilting back as he look at the ceiling exasperated. His shaft was in Hinata's hand, she had pulled the front of his boxers down, unleashing his throbbing cock. She capped the oozing head of his member with her palm and encompassed the shaft. Slick with pre come she moved her hand up and down, turning her wrist ever so slightly as though ringing out its juices. His hips bucked, his back side tensing with every thrust.

Long dark hair shaped his face as he looked down onto her; Sasuke licked the corner of his lips as his mouth hung open. "I need you so bad." His eyes pleaded as he spoke with a rasp.

Hinata slid up ward, placing another pillow behind her head. Sasuke hurriedly took off his boxers and threw them behind him without a care.

Hinata pointed to space near the end of the bed. "Go on your knees."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before doing as he was told. Kneeling in front of her he watched as she positioned both her feet on his thighs.

"Closer."

Inching nearer, the flat of her feet touched his lower stomach and she began to press her feet together at the base of his member. He shivered in delight at the new sensation. He crooked his head and stared down her body as he thrust once.

"Hold on to something." He said as he hunched over, her knees bent as he drew nearer to her; she dug into the sheets at her sides. With a quick and tough pull he removed her panties, spreading her legs he slipped them off her completely. Putting her legs back together he raised them and watched her closely for any discomfort.

"Sasuke…" Hinata grunted and shook her head, opposing him. Flustered Sasuke parted her legs and spread them wide once again, the bottom of her feet flat on the mattress beneath her. Positioning himself in between her open legs he places his member on her hard clit. The weight of his member landing on her sensitive spot made her wale out in pleasure. She hissed back a breath as her thighs began to shut around him. Her climax only made more blood rush to his upstanding member. Digging his fingers into the outside of her thighs he started to thrust, continuously rubbing against her stiff clit.

Hormones raging Hinata reached out for Sasuke's wrists, clenching on tightly. "Please, stop teasing me." She whined. Her hormones won, he conscious' mouth taped shut from interfering anymore. He could see her hair sticking onto the dampness of sweat that riddled the sides of her face. Encircling her slit with his wet tip he watched her squirm in front of him. Placing a hand on her pubic area, his thumb gently stroked her clitoris as he entered her hotness. He swallowed hard upon entering her, his cock felt like it would melt. Her overflowing juices encased him and her walls clamped around him tightly.

"Fuck." He gasped aloud. He sheathed himself within her again, this time basking in the feel of her heat and feeling her walls constantly change around his shape as she twitched uncontrollably. Continuously plunging deep within her, his shoulders tensed just as he pulled out. On the verge of orgasm he stroked his shaft vigorously before thrusting his cock on her hardened clit one last time, releasing a spur of his seed onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>HI ALL! LONG TIME NO SEE! So here's a little info on the progress of 'From hereafter' It has been put on semi-hiatus as I have been kept busy writing an original fictional piece. I hope to publish my original work on fictionpress once I have about half the manuscript ready to go and will keep you guys updated on that! Once that does happen I HOPE you all would be able to go and take a jab at reading it! ANYWHO BACK ONTO 'FROM HEREAFTER' Your patience with me is greatly appreciated! I am truly sorry for being so bad with releasing new chapters! . I ended this chapter off with some smut to ease any of your carnal needs! Though I'm sure it would take more to satisfy you all! haha Anyway! Thank you again for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay! Bring it on over here!"

Hinata stood on the engawa overlooking the extravagantly decorated front courtyard on the Uchiha property and watched as Ino stressfully directed Shikamaru and Choji on where to place flower arrangements. Before she knew it, the day of her baby shower had come. The ongoing summer air blew through the yard, causing Ino to frantically dash to the pile of napkins fluttering off the refreshment table. Counting the amount of chairs and tables set up, Hinata felt overwhelmed. She remembered checking the guest list Ino had presented her days before; but she never visualized it having such an outcome. This would be the first time the young Uchiha couple would have so many people going in and out of their home.

"Tea?" Temari stood beside Hinata after exiting the home and handed her some hot ginger honey tea. Hinata smiled and gladly accepted the scalding cup.

"She really went all out huh?" Temari said while she poked her head further out looking left and right.

"Need any help!" Ten-ten called out with a large grin as she skipped into the courtyard. She carried a woven basket in her hand filled with various small trinkets and a teddy bear stuffy.

"You're early!" Ino ran to the weapons expert and took hold of her gift, bringing it to another table set up across the courtyard.

"Happy baby shower." Ten ten walked up the small steps of the engawa and gave Hinata a hug. The two hadn't seen each other for several months. Ten ten had been called to head multiple A class missions, causing a rift in her personal life. Luckily she'd been able to take the day off for Hinata's baby shower.

"Thank you so much for coming." Hinata separated from the warm embrace, carefully not to spill her tea.

"My gosh, you're so pregnant!" Ten-ten placed her hands on Hinata's round stomach and giggled gleefully.

"Here, I'll take this away for now." Temari reached her hand out and took the cup of tea from Hinata.

"Thanks." Hinata said with sorry eyes before walking down the engawa with Ten ten.

"My gosh, I just can't believe you're having a baby." Ten-ten scanned the courtyard; she spun cutely and spread her arms out. "This seems so surreal!"

Hinata laughed happily watching her friends eyes gleam in awe. The two made their way to a round table, clad with a white laced table cover and a luscious floral centerpiece surrounded by small tea light candles.

Ten-ten peered into the center of the table and stroked the petals of the flower display. "This is insanely gorgeous; Ino outdid herself again with these arrangements."

"Geez, the wind is really killing me today." Ino plopped into the seat across from the two and rested her head on the table.

"It looks incredible. Thank you." Hinata leaned over and placed her hand on Ino's.

"Really?" Ino perked up, clasping Hinata's hand in return. "I'm really glad you like it." The blonde had a relieved smile on her face before quickly replacing it with a surprised one. "It's time." Ino looked at her wrist watch and stood up, smoothing the pleats in the front of her purple step ford skirt.

Hinata took a deep breath, readying herself for the mass of people she'd have to speak to. All afternoon she'd been trying to mentally prepare for the small talk she'd have to endure—that of which she was horrible at. Nonetheless the time to truly show herself as the other head of the Uchiha clan was nearing; she watched the gate nervously wondering when Sasuke would be back from his mission. She silently prayed he'd be back in time to save her from the group of Hyuuga elders coming to the shower and as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her, through the gates entered her father along with two elders of the clan.

To her surprise, Hiashi and the two elders didn't bombard her with any questions. They simply nodded their heads in her direction and sat at the table appointed to them by Ino. It had been the first time in a long while since she had seen her father and she was expecting a much bigger reaction than a nod of the head. Shaking off his cold hello she stood and made her way to the front entrance where she could greet incoming guests sooner. Walking across the courtyard she noticed the masked men placed strategically around her home. Security was tighter than usual; of course she gave the okay for it to be so but she couldn't help but feel as though some of her closest friends were on duty as well without her knowing. Trying not to think about the situation too much she made it to the front gates when Akamaru came running full speed ahead.

"Akamaru." A calm feminine voice called out to him, causing him to dig his claws into the ground; stopping just in front of Hinata.

"Sensei." Hinata smiled wide as she saw Kurenai walking ahead of Kiba and Shino. She walked hurriedly and gave her sensei a warm embrace; it had been too long since the two last met. Kiba huffed as he struggled to carry a large box in his arms; it was white and wrapped prettily with a golden ribbon. The buzzing sound of Shino's bug caught Hinata's attention and she watched a black cloud lift the box away from Kiba and float it in the air as they walked towards her.

"You coulda done that earlier ya know!" Kiba shouted at Shino as he rubbed his sore arms.

"You never asked for help." Shino glared at Kiba through his glasses.

Hinata parted from Kurenai and waved at her two team mates with one hand on her stomach as she smiled proudly. She watched the two smile back at her, Kiba with his usual fanged grin and Shino with a thin closed mouth smile.

"Congratulations." Shino's deep voice brought Hinata back to her younger days. Feeling emotional she dove in to give the Aburame a tight hug, causing him to awkwardly pat her back.

"Thanks for being here." Hinata parted from Shino and gave Kiba a warm smile.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind but I'll be leaving a bit earlier tonight." Kiba said apologetically with his hands put together in a praying gesture in front of his chest.

Hinata shook her head understandably, "No worries. I'm just glad you could come even for a little bit."

Ino came running and led the three and Akamaru into the courtyard. Hinata peered into the street and watched out for more incoming guests. One after another more people rolled in, Hinata greeted them all with smiles and grace. The guests ranged from more hyuuga elders, to the maids that raised her when she was young, to her close colleagues from work. Checking the guest list Hinata realized all but two visitors had arrived timely and she began to walk away as she gestured the guards to close the gates. The creaking of the gate reopening caused her to look over her shoulder.

"Did I make it?" Sasuke walked towards her clad in his usual Jounin uniform with a dirtied flak jacket.

Hinata's tense shoulders relaxed and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Just in time." She thanked god in bringing him home earlier. Now she would have a partner to partake in the small talk. And although she knew he wasn't one to make great small talk just the same; having him there was enough to make her feel at ease.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat at her table alone, munching on sweets that Ino had ordered from her favorite shop in the village. With every bite of her cinnamon spiced cake she people watched. What started out as a suffocating proper outdoor party slowly transitioned into a more casual get together of friends and family. The sliding door opened and Hinata watched as Sasuke walked out of the home, slyly passing by people trying to gain his attention he climbed down the steps and made his way towards Hinata with a cup of tea. He had showered and changed as quickly as he could upon arriving home; and soon after was quickly taken by Hinata's father and four other Hyuuga elders.<p>

Being held up in the home with Hiashi and four Hyuuga elders, Sasuke finally escaped their clutches after a prolonged discussion of the safety measures needed to be taken during Hinata's pregnancy. He placed a hot cup of tea on the table in front of a gerbil like Hinata and took a seat beside her.

"So?" Hinata said with a cheek full of cake.

"Just the usual." Sasuke placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he looked at her crumb riddled lips. Hinata swallowed hard and took a sip of her tea. Her father had said not one word to her since he entered the property and purposefully waited for Sasuke to arrive only to snatch him away from her to speak of formalities once again. Since when did he begin to completely deny her existence? The hot tea swished in her mouth before she swallowed. Knowing that she was no longer part of the Hyuuga household she had expected a similar turn out to their relationship, one of which wasn't very strong in the first place. But more than ever, she hated the fact that he still wanted some reign of control over her. Constantly hounding Sasuke about her protection when he had the chance to made her flare up inside with anger. Shoving the last of her cake into her mouth she chewed it impatiently.

"Crumbs, everywhere." Sasuke said nonchalantly encircling his finger in the air as he pointed to her mouth. Hinata's furrowed eyebrows relaxed and her eyes shot out in surprise as she placed a finger on her lips, crumbs stuck to her fingertip and she hurriedly grabbed the napkin off the table to clean herself.

Sasuke's mouth parted and he let out a breathy chuckle. His eyes curve cutely and he instinctively turns to the side to hide his laughing face.

"Well that's a rare face." Temari says derision in her eyes while making her way over to the couple. Sasuke clears his throat and sits up right, smoothing back his bangs and avoiding eye contact with the previous sand kunoichi.

"Sorry to take you guys away from your alone time but Ino said some people are beginning to head out."

"Right." Hinata nodded her head and stood up, giving her mouth one last wipe with the cloth napkin. The couple leaves the table and makes their way to the front gates.

"Check." Hinata turns to face Sasuke and points to her face.

With a swipe of his finger Sasuke removes a leftover crumb that had settled on her chin. "Good to go."

Hinata sends him a thankful smile and quickly is pulled away from him by Ino. "They've been waiting for a formal goodbye for five minutes now, they're getting antsy."

Hinata looked up to see her father and the elders standing at the gate, all eager to leave. Reaching the small group of Hyuuga's, Hinata graciously smiled. Hiashi gave her but another stare before fixing his eyes on Sasuke who was two steps behind her.

"Keep in mind our conversation." Hiashi's stern eyes burned into Sasuke.

"Thank you for attending, I know you all are very busy." Hinata stepped past her father and walked towards the elders and offered a polite nod of the head. The elders stared her down acceptingly in return and began to walk out of the courtyard. Hiashi followed the group behind without a second look back at his daughter.

Frustrated eyes fluttered as Hinata held back an urge to cry angry tears. Beyond offended she let out a sigh. A hand of comfort rubbed the small of her back; Sasuke shot her an encouraging smile and silently took her hand in his. A rush of people started to leave and Sasuke quickly took over the goodbyes, shooing Hinata away to calm her nerves.

"Man, sorry we're late!" Naruto walked towards Sasuke alongside Sakura. His teammates both walked with two small gift bags in their hands.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I was stuck with some paperwork." Sakura apologized sincerely.

"So where's the wife?" Naruto asked, following Sasuke from behind as they enter the courtyard.

"Resting." Sasuke led the couple to the main area in the courtyard.

By now the only guests left were the couples, Kiba and Shino had left as well as Ten ten who hurried back home to rest up for a mission she had to take part in the next day. The sun had set and a romantic air filled the courtyard. Sitting around one table Ino, Chouji, Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata chatted away. Taking the empty seat beside Hinata Sasuke sat and gestured Naruto to add two more chairs to the table for him and Sakura.

"Geez, you two are exceptionally late." Ino eyed down Sakura, causing the medical nin to blush.

"For your information, I was swamped with work." Sakura sat in the chair Naruto pulled out for her and placed her gift bag on the table. When her eyes met with Hinata's she offered her a friendly smile which Hinata reciprocated.

"You really did great Ino, the candles are a romantic touch." Sakura said as she scanned the lit tea light candles on the table top.

"It looked nice in the daylight too." Ino made sure not to let Sakura get away without any flack. Naruto sat down and slid his small gift bag in the direction of Hinata.

"Congratulations Hinata." Naruto showed his usual wide grin. Sasuke caught the bag, making it only half way to Hinata.

Temari couldn't help but catch the act and nudge Shikamaru, giving him a wry smile. Shikmaru avoided his wife's incentive and shook his head. Causing Temari to roll her eyes and take a mouthful of her drink.

"Thank you." Hinata's head bent forward to get a better view of Naruto to thank him.

"Ah! And this is from Sakura." Naruto took hold of Sakura small gift bag and slid it in Hinata's direction. This time Hinata reached out and took hold of it herself.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata admired the small details of the pretty bag.

"C'mon open it." Naruto said gleefully.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and for the first time in a while they had one of their rare telepathic conversations.

_I kind of wanted to open all the gifts together…privately._ Hinata's eyes softly looked up at Sasuke. His dark eyes responded. _Let's just do it this once, you know how he can get._

The tissue paper rustled and Hinata proceeds to open Sakura's gift bag. Naruto urges Sasuke to open his gift bag and Sasuke takes hold of it. Hinata removes all the tissue paper and peers into the bottom of the bag where a familiar pair of blue booties nestled atop a small pile of burp cloths. She stiffens for a second before looking up at Sakura with a smile.

"Thank you, their lovely." She looks over at Sasuke whose stiff at the sight of Naruto's gift. In the Hokage's bag was a pair of white booties, exactly like the ones Hinata had chosen from weeks before during their day of shopping.

"CUTE RIGHT?!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back as he chuckled. "It totally reminded me of Hinata, all pearly and white."

The table fell silent at Sasuke's awkwardness until Temari finally spoke out loud. "So, what'd you get?"

"Oh, these." Hinata took out the pair of booties from Sakura's bag and took hold of Naruto's bag. Looking inside it she hesitated before taking them out. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Sasuke stood up and smoothed out the front of his pants. "Want anything?" He asked Hinata as he stared down at her. She could tell he was uncomfortable, so she rode along with him. "Some more tea would be great." She smiled cutely and watched him walk away.

"Wow, you got some surprisingly good taste Naruto!" Ino leaned in to take a closer look at the white pair of booties.

"Right? I did good right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help but laugh internally at the coincidence. Naruto purchasing the exact booties she had chosen while Sakura purchased the exact pair Sasuke had chosen. Her usual hormones took a back seat as her conscience took the driver's seat. If her hormones had broken out at this moment she would have been all tears and hysterical.

"I'll be just a minute." Hinata stood up from her seat and Chouji stood to help her gain proper balance.

"Checkin on the husband huh?" Naruto said cheekily.

"Ah, not exactly." Ino interrupted. "When you're that pregnant, you bladder feels like it's going to explode every twenty minutes."

The remark made Naruto blush red, the table had a good laugh and Hinata made her way into the house. Naruto's guess wasn't too far off, she was curious as to how Sasuke was feeling and wanted to go see him. Luckily Ino had seen her frequently going in and out of the bathroom throughout the day and suggested that was the reason as to why she was leaving the table.

Hinata walked down the corridor to the bedroom, where the light was creeping through the slightly closed door. She called out Sasuke's name and poked her head inside. A moan came from him as he lied on the bed. It looked as though he had just plopped himself onto it. He lifted his head and came up to a sitting position as Hinata entered the room.

"You feeling okay?" Hinata looked down at him while placing a gentle hand into the hair on the side of his head.

Sasuke raises his hand and takes hold of hers, removing it from his hair and gently placing it at her side while still holding onto it. "No."

His honesty surprises Hinata and she takes a step closer to him. "It bothers me. Call me immature, call me selfish but I hate it that he bought that…"

A small part of Hinata can't help but jump happily inside her at his words. "Do you think it doesn't bother me that she did the same?" Hinata says calmly. Sasuke continues to look into her eyes.

"It bothers me, but I won't dwell on it. You are mine, ours." Hinata smiles as she looks down at her stomach.

"I know." Sasuke bites his lower lip. "I know, but I hate it when he does that; he's always been like that when it comes to you."

"Oblivious?" Hinata chuckles and rubs her thumb over his. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Sasuke watched her thumb caress his. Never in his life had he felt as insecure as he did when he met Hinata. He was a lone clansman of a dead clan, capable of almost everything and nothing at the same time. Then he met her, someone who at first was in love with his best friend, a best friend who became Hokage, someone who could've given her things he can't. He knew thinking about these things was unnecessarily unmanly, but it was a truth that always lingered in the back of his mind. If she were to somehow actually be with Naruto her security would have had much more solidarity, being hounded by Hiashi was a constant reminder at how much he couldn't do.

"I love you." Hinata says softly inches away from his forehead before placing a gentle kiss on it. "So much it hurts." She pulls away fully and smiles at him. Pulling her closer he cups the back of her neck and kisses her deeply on the lips. Parting from her Sasuke stands and places his thumb and index finger on her chin, raising her head to look up at him. "You'll be the death of me, you know that?" Smiling gleefully hinata raises her arms and rests them on his shoulders, clasping her hand behind his head she stands on the tip of her toes rising to kiss Sasuke one more time.


	28. Chapter 28

Making her way down the corridor filled with afternoon light, Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and placed it to one side— on her front left breast. It had been two days since her baby shower and she'd woken up later than usual; thanks to her body pillow making last night's sleep one of the most comfortable since she'd grown a large stomach. She greeted the maid with a tired nod as the older woman left through the sliding front door. The crisp cool breeze entered the home for a moment, causing Hinata to quiver and awaken more. Noticing the door to the nursery room open she made her way over curiously, only to find Sasuke finishing up on assembling a crib.

"It arrived?" Hinata's voice cracked as her eyes widened upon seeing the beautiful woodwork of the crib they had ordered. Sasuke stood up and placed the screwdriver in his hand onto the chest of drawers.

"This morning." Sasuke rested his hand on the maple lacquered frame proudly while examining his assembly job.

"It's perfect." The flat of Hinata's finger tips traced the intricate detail engraved in the frame. Taking the shuriken pillow off the drawer top she places it onto the small mattress in the crib. Suddenly the heat from Sasuke radiates her back and she sees his two arms reaching out at her sides, in his right hand her stuffed bunny from her childhood and in the other a discoloring green dinosaur she had never seen before. She watches as he places them beside the fat shuriken pillow. Leaning her back into his chest she looks up at him with a smile.

"Don't laugh." His voice called out seriously as he gazed down at her.

Hinata's eyes curve, almost shutting as she smiles widely. "You had a dinosaur?" She says sweetly as she turns around to face him.

"Shush." He smiles and leans in to kiss her, muffling her giggle.

"Sasuke-dono." The maid called out from the doorway, scroll in hand. Sasuke retrieved the scroll and read through it silently as Hinata watched.

"Mandatory meeting." Sasuke rolls up the scroll and looks up at Hinata.

"When?" Hinata says as she walks over to him.

"Four o'clock."

"Maybe you could walk me over to the hospital then?" Hinata said as she followed him out the room.

"What time is your appointment?"

"Three." Hinata pinched the fabric on the back of his shirt in between her thumb and index finger while following him through the living area as a gentle plea.

"Yes, yes. You should go eat now." Sasuke took hold of her hand from behind and pulled her gently forward; making their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Letting out a disgruntled moan Hinata places a hand on her stomach as she exits the hospital. Her Braxton hick contractions had been coming and going, leaving her in pain every so often. Having had a successful check-up she made her way to the Hokage residence. On the way a group of young genins ran past her, all of them showing off their newly assigned forehead protectors. She watched them scurry off ahead of her and reminisced of the time she had earned the title of genin. It felt unreal when she realized how much time had passed and how much the rookie nine had grown up. She gazed up at the daunting Hokage residence as she made it onto the front of the property. A gentle wind blew through and caused the leaves to rustle loudly.<p>

Hinata walked into the residence and took in her surroundings, she hadn't stepped foot in the Hokage residence for a long while. Aside from the different notices on the bulletin boards, she noticed not much had changed as she made her way through the winding halls. The sound of familiar voices neared her as she turned a corner. A large group of men in their casual clothes made their way towards her. She shifted against the wall and stopped to let them go past her. Watching the crowd closely the familiar voices got even closer and she noticed Kiba and Chouji walking toward her, behind them marched Kakashi and Sasuke who were in the middle of a conversation. Hinata waved at Kiba and Chouji as they passed her and nervously dug her fingers into the fabric of the violet dress she wore. Her cheeks turned crimson as she watched Kakashi point her out to Sasuke, breaking the Uchiha's concentration and causing him to eye her down. She couldn't help but wonder if the sensation she was feeling was the one that his many fan girls felt when he made eye contact with them. Her heart just about jumped out her chest when he made his way over to her. Kakashi smacked Sasuke's back and raised a friendly hand to say hello as he passed Hinata.

"Hi." Hinata said nervously as Sasuke closed in on her.

Placing his forearm on the wall beside her he leans in. "Hey."

The two chuckle at their teenage drama moment and he takes her hand in his. They walk back down the winding halls and Hinata stops to hitch a breath. Another Braxton hick contraction kicks in and she clenches Sasukes hand. He watches as her eyes shut, her fingers squeezing his hand tighter with each fleeting second.

Letting out a painful cry Hinata takes a deep breath and looks up at Sasuke. Her eyes watery she smiles and reassures him that she's fine. "That was a big one."

Gently massaging her now relaxed hand Sasuke kisses her on the forehead before they continue exiting the residence.

"So…" Hinata says breathily as she slumps her shoulders. Sasuke hums and response and Hinata playfully rubs his hand with her thumb.

"Shizune-san gave me something…important." Hinata said anxiously.

"Important?" Sasuke looked down at her, their footsteps matching pace as they walked.

Reaching into the pocket of her ivory cardigan Hinata takes out a folded piece of paper. "This..."

Sasuke takes it from her and studies it. "What is it?"

"The gender." Hinata whispers quietly. "Do you want to read it?"

"Do you?" Sasuke asks without hesitating.

"Well…" Hinata looked up into the horizon and sighed heavily. "I don't know. A little bit?"

Sasuke places the paper into the pocket of his sweater and continues to stay quiet. Hinata pouts at him and swings their clasped hands in the air cutely. "I shouldn't. Should I?"

The two had agreed previously to let the gender stay hidden until the delivery, due to the many eyes and ears waiting to see if the first born of the Uchiha clan would be a boy. The two didn't necessarily care if the first born were to turn out a girl or a boy, it was a sensitive topic to those around them but the couple couldn't care less. They had agreed the future successor to the clan would be chosen by their skills and not birth rank. But the root of Hinata's sudden surge of curiosity peaked at the recent baby shower.

"You really don't want to know the gender?" Ten-ten furrowed her eyebrows at Hinata as she leaned over the table.

"Sasuke and I agreed it would be best kept a surprise." Hinata swirled the straw of her fruit drink in front of her.

Ten-ten leaned back in her seat in awe at Hinata's remark.

"I think she's crazy too." Ino said as she sat back down at the table. She placed a small plate on the table and picked at the various sweets on it.

"I hate to say it, but I kinda agree with these two. I'd never be able to wait until the birth to find out."Temari said as she held a cup of hot tea up to her lips. "I do lack your incredibly holy patience though." The blonde took a sip of her cup.

"Okay, think about it." Ten ten shifted in her seat to better look at Hinata."How are you going to pick a name? There are so many names to go through. Don't you want to be able to narrow down the list as quickly as possible by knowing the gender?"

"I've always had some names in mind, both girl and boy names, so it's not that much of a hassle for me." Hinata retaliated gently.

Since the conversation with the girls the names she had always set aside for her future children suddenly started to sound strange. All of them started to mismatch with the Uchiha name and she really did start thinking about finding out the gender to ease her mind.

Sasuke Looked over at Hinata. "I'll keep this with me." He patted the pocket he had put the note in.

"Don't you want to know?" Hinata pleaded as they neared the gates to the Uchiha compound.

"I do…" He nodded to the guards to open the gate. "…On the day of the birth." He chuckled. Hinata followed him quietly into their home.

"Did you look at it already? Sasuke asked curiously as he watched a suddenly quiet Hinata enter the home before him.

"Not exactly." Hinata hurriedly took off her shoes and rushed down the corridor to their bedroom.

"Hinata. Did you look?" Sasuke shook off his shoes and followed her to the bedroom. Entering the room he saw her sitting at the end of the bed with an apologetic stare and her two hands placed together in the style of a prayer at her chest.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief, before looking at her with an upset stare. "So?"

"Well…I said not exactly." Hinata said, balling bother her hands into fists in the air. "I just saw a bit, the light in the examination room was really bright and I saw it through the paper for a moment."

Sasuke moved closer to her. "Did you see it or not?"

"No." Hinata said with a tremble in her voice. "It could be either…" She squealed out."I only saw the last few strokes of the word."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes hard for a moment before looking back at Hinata. "Do you really want to know?"

Hinata bit her lip and took a deep breath. "No." She shut her eyes and shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Sasuke let out a sigh in return. "This is going into hiding." He said as he took the note out of his pocket. "I trust that you won't byakugan the whole house trying to find it."

Hinata let out a laugh at his silly implication. "I promise I won't use my byakugan." She giggled the last words of her sentence as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you." Hinata sighed as she buried her face in Sasuke's chest.

* * *

><p>Hinata raised her head from the book in her hand and looked as Sasuke walked into the bedroom. Covered in sweat he had just returned from a simple training session in the dojo. Flipping the page in her book, her eyes quickly scanned the words on the parchment before finding themselves back on Sasuke. Shutting the book softly she rested her head on the headboard and silently observed Sasuke from behind as he undressed. Feeling a little sneaky, she held a proud smile on her face. It was incredible. To think, he was her husband. She wondered if he knew just how good looking he was, like really had an idea as to how attractive he was. Placing her book on the nightstand she cleared her throat obviously.<p>

Turning around topless Sasuke crooked his head at her while wiping the sweat off his brow with a small hand towel.

"You're handsome." Hinata smiles foolishly as she crooks her head in return.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asks with a chuckle.

"Do you know how handsome you are?"

"Stop." Sasuke turns back around to open his drawer. His brow furrows as the corner of his lips shyly turn upward against his will at her sudden statement.

Hinata giggles and pats her stomach. "If you end up looking anything like your father, I'll have my hands full fighting off all you're fan girls."

"And if she ends up looking like you I'll end up locking her away in a tower." Sasuke says while making his way towards Hinata.

"Back on that topic." Hinata looks up at Sasuke, his face leaning in for a peck on the lips.

"What?" Sasuke says before kissing her, his lips salty from his sweat.

"You keep saying she." Hinata says with a gleam in her eye.

"And you keep saying he." Sasuke backs off and sits down on the mattress.

"Touché" Hinata says while reaching out and stroking Sasuke's forearm with her fingers.

"So, you want a boy?" Sasuke asks with a jealous tint in his tone.

"A mini Sasuke-kun would be adorable don't you think?" Hinata continued to concentrate her eyes on tracing the line of muscle on Sasuke's arm.

"As would a little Hinata." Sasuke caught her hand and held it in place.

"I have a feeling she'd be an insane daddy's girl, so yes I would say I'm partial to having a boy." Hinata laced her fingers with his.

"Well no matter the result. We could always try, try, and try again until we have one of both." Bringing her hand upward he kisses her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for keeping me company tonight." Hinata said as she walked out the kitchen with a tray of snacks.<p>

"No problem, the boys are all out for Neji's birthday anyways." Ten-ten said while taking the tray from Hinata.

"You sure are the wife of all wives though aren't you? Letting Sasuke go out for a boys night after not seeing him for three days straight." Ino swirled the wine in her glass and took a sip.

"I did see him." Hinata said as she took a seat on the couch. Sasuke had recently come back from a three day mission, only to be invited to Neji's birthday party the night he had arrived home. Hinata agreed to let him go out in turn for being so good with handling her hormonal self.

"When he came home and got ready?" Temari said with a smirk while reaching in for a cookie from the snack tray.

"That was plenty of time for us today; I get to have him forever it really doesn't matter if I don't see him for an extra few hours." Hinata fluffed the pillow in her hand and placed it behind her.

"Oh listen to you, 'I get to have him forever'." Ten-ten shivered in delight as she leaned back into the couch.

"Do I sense a bit of envy in your tone?" Ino smirked at Ten-ten.

"Oh you couldn't be any more wrong." Ten-ten chuckled. "I had to force him to have a boys night out this year."

"Ah." Hinata's eyes shut and she clutched the cushion at her sides. Her friends watched in awe as she soothed herself back into normality from the small contraction.

"See, you are amazing. I'd need Shikamaru there with me if that ever happened." Temari said with a cheek full of cookie.

"Aw, Temari. Who knew you guys were such a sweet couple." Ten-ten said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What? No, with that pain I'd need to hit 'something'." The blonde snickered at her own joke and the laughter of the girls soon followed.

Ino nudged Temari in the side and shot her a raised eyebrow. "Are you guys planning on having any kids soon?"

"Not anytime soon." Temari waved her hand embarrassed. "Why, are you planning out the next generation of Shika-Ino-Cho already?"

"What!?" Ino gagged on her wine and cleared her throat. "Chouji has to place a ring on this finger first!" She threw out her left hand and wiggled her bare ring finger.

"By the way when is that happening?"Temari hugged the throw pillow in her lap.

"Goodness, I really don't think the thought crosses Chouji's mind at all." Ino sighs and rubs her right temple.

"Wow these cookies are awesome." Ten-ten said with a mouthful. "Did you make these?"

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "They're from the new bakery in town."

"You haven't heard about that place? They had a huge line up the other day for some kind of special they were having. The line made it all the way to my flower shop." Ino examined a cookie in her hand. Ten-ten reached for another cookie whilst still chewing on her first.

"Figures—you are out of town a lot. I'm surprised you're even here right now." Temari chuckled as she watched Ten-ten nibble at another cookie; her cheeks were stuffed full like a squirrel readying itself for winter.

"Me too." Ten-ten nodded, her mouth still full and strenuously chewing. She gulped down hard and reached for her glass of water. "Truth is I really needed this." She sat back comfortably into the couch and took a sip before continuing. "I love Neji, but I rarely ever get to be out of girlfriend mode when I come back from a mission ya know?"

"What? You two have been together forever! Girlfriend mode shouldn't even exist anymore." Ino protested.

"I know, but I guess I'm just always a little too aware, maybe self-conscious? Like when we go out on actual dates. I mean we're fine. I'm just not good with special occasions like birthdays or valentine's day all that event stuff." Ten-ten's finger traced the edge of her glass.

"I get it, I'm like that too." Temari confessed, raising her hand in the air as if taking an oath. "Truth, I do like to be pampered or chased after sometimes, but for the life of me I'm not very good at reciprocating that kind of outward affection."

The weapon expert nodded her head in concurrence, "Right! I think it's that cheesy, ooey gooey aspect that I can't handle. That's why I just can't do any type of romantic gesture. Grand or not."

"Romance; giving or receiving I love it!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah but you do like planning events in general." Ten-ten crossed her legs a top the couch cushion.

"True, but being cheesy is what makes it fun, love is supposed to be childish." Ino hugged the pillow her lap and giggled inwardly.

The front sliding door opens with a thud gaining the attention of the girls and letting the cool night air enter the living area.

"Neji?" Ten-ten runs towards the genius shinobi, both his arms slung over Shikmaru and Sasuke's shoulders as they entered the home.

"How much did you drink?" Ten-ten placed her hands on his cheeks and watched his eyes while they crept open; his pearly skin was burned red with intoxication and his heavy eyes began to shut.

"We ran into some of the guys at the bar."Chouji said as he slipped off Neji's shoes. "Let's just say they didn't let him off easy when they found out it was his birthday."

Ten-ten laughed and the girls soon encircled the men at the doorway. "Here, let me." Ten-ten took Sasukes place and scurried off with Neji to the bathroom; Shikamaru helping her along the way.

"Well the night sure ended short for you guys didn't it?" Temari said, taking a seat back on the couch.

"That's for sure." Chouji sat down beside Ino on the couch and scanned the treat filled tray on the coffee table before him.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Neji home." Ten-ten proclaims as she pokes her head out the corridor. Behind her Shikamaru supports a sluggish Neji. His long hair disheveled, he slicked back the hair in his face as he leans against the wall.

Placing her cup on the table Temari stands. "We'll help you guys home."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ten-ten said grabbing her coat and bag."Sorry for leaving so soon Hinata."

"Oh, no worries." Hinata takes Temari's coat off the back of her chair and hands it to the blonde.

"Well we'll head out too then." Ino slipped the handle of her hand bag onto her forearm, she watched Chouji as he reluctantly paused from inhaling a cookie.

Hinata led her guests to the front door and patted Neji on the back lovingly as he exited, she smiled at Ten-ten and waved goodbye. Ino and Chouji followed after—Ino giving Hinata's ever growing stomach and gentle rub before leaving.

"Thanks for everything." Temari walked through the threshold with a sweet smile.

"Ah, right. Hinata." Shikamaru leaned in closer to her and she naturally lent her ear mirroring his stance.

"Sasuke might seem alright…" The pony tailed shinobi looked back at the couch area at Sasuke. The Uchiha's head hung in his hands as he rubbed his temples. "…but he did have quite a bit to drink tonight."

Hinata looked at Sasuke throw his head back and rest it on the back cushion as he stared up into the ceiling.

"The guys we met earlier didn't go so easy on him either." Shikamaru chuckled apologetically before giving into the tugging at his sleeve from Temari.

"Sorry, he's probably spouting some nonsense; we'll leave you guys now." Temari said as she pulled Shikamaru away.

Hinata smiled awkwardly as she waved goodbye to the couple. Shutting the door she turned back around and observed Sasuke who was now staring back at her. True, whenever Sasuke met any of his subordinates on a night out they made sure to make use of their chance of getting the stoic Uchiha more than a little intoxicated.

"Water?" She said while walking to the corridor before hearing his answer. A thankful grunt exited his lips and he yet again rested his head in his hands.

Sasuke raised his heavy head when the clinking sound of ice cubes called out to him from his side. Gladly accepting the chill glass he drank it as though he had not had water for days. Gliding down his throat the water sloshed, the ice cubes clanking once again as the cup emptied. He let out a large satisfied growl as the edge of the glass left his lips. Fate paid him a cruel reminder again that he was aging. The tension in his shoulders was at an all time high after taking only a couple of the shots that were forced upon him at the bar. Placing his empty glass on the counter he felt the gentle graze of Hinata's hand on his thigh as she sat beside him. He shifted to his back and positioned his head to lie on her thighs, only for his supple human pillow to be preoccupied by a round belly. Grumpily he slid down. His head barely rested against the side of her thigh; his one leg hanging over the arm rest of the couch, the other lazily hanging off of it.

Hinata looked down at him, his eyes closed. She noticed the collar of his t-shirt. She could imagine a sloppy Neji desperately grasping it while in a drunken stupor, trying to gain some kind of balance, loosening the cotton fabric. Her fingers grazed his exposed skin—dancing against his collarbone—and he flinched at her touch in surprise. He let out a small mew of a hiss, while opening his eyes. He gazed up at her in despondence and took hold of her hand, placing it lower and the finally settling it on his chest.

With her free hand she parts his hair, exposing his forehead. She giggles and instinctively looks up to the ceiling as she tries to contain her laughter. Sasuke shakes his head, letting the dark locks of hair fall back into place. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he brings her hand on his chest up to his mouth and sinks his teeth into her index finger. Crying out Hinata's laughter disperses and she instinctively pulls away her hand. Pulling it back to his lips he licks the indentations his teeth left and kisses her finger gently.

"Sugary." The word glides off his tongue and flows into her ears like a playful melody.

"I had a cookie, or three." Hinata smiled as she looked down on him.

"More." He whined before the flat of his tongue smoothed over her finger.

"Okay that's enough." Hinata slipped her hand away and patted his cheek before slowly rising to her feet. "I will go and get you some more water."

Sasuke hummed sadly as she walked away and she cursed him internally. He was on a whole other level of intoxication she had never seen from him before. He was overflowing with a vulnerable cuteness and yet it also seemed like he could jump her bones in an instant; or anything on two legs for that matter. She returned to him with another glass of ice water. Still lying on the couch he smiled at her crookedly, releasing his rarely seen childlike features.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata placed the water on the table. "Sleep, rest a while."

"No, I can't sleep." His usual stoic voice came back but this time a little hoarser. His hand reaches out and clings onto her pinkie. "I'm hungry."

Hinata scoffs, afraid to ask the obvious. "What do you want to eat?"

A mischievous grin shines on Sasuke's face and he chuckles. Rolling her eyes Hinata lets out a sigh. Now he just seemed like a perverted teenager. Slipping out of his grasp again she sits on the couch opposite him and leers at him curiously before doing anything else.

"What is your name?"

Sasuke sluggishly shifts onto his bottom and faces her. His legs spread out in front of him as he leaned back into the cushion behind him. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Anything dark." A smile followed as he licked his drying lips.

"What did you have to drink today?" She watches him pause as the gears turn in his head.

"Three beers and a lot of shots." His eyes settle on a spot on the ceiling, zoning out.

"See any hot girls tonight?"

"None as hot as you."

"By the way are you single?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Married."

Hinata taps her feet; "Happily?" she asks straightening her posture. He replies with a deep nod.

"What's your wife's name?" Hinata watches his face closely.

"Hinata." He smirks confidently as he sees her tense at her name.

"Is she pretty?"

Sasuke rests his elbow on the arm rest and places his head in his palm. "Gorgeous."

Hinata smiles, her cheeks turn red as apples. "Does she know you're drunk right now?"

"I think she has an idea." She observes as his blinks slowly lengthen while his heavy eyelids grow more tired. She continues rambling, asking him random questions. Hinata hums quietly as she watches him drift off into a deep sleep, his head bobbing to the side. Getting up she helps him lie down on his side and places a throw blanket over him. She had literally talked him to sleep. Thankful, she tidied up and went off to bed alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sasuke groggily opened his eyes, only to discover an ache in his back as he looked up to the ceiling. Sprawled out on the couch in a graceless manner he sits up and palms the small of his back, cracking a vertebra in the process. Removing the blanket off his bottom half he stands and continues cracking his aching bones, twisting his upper body back and forth.<p>

"Good morning Sasuke-dono." The gentle voice of the maid called out to him as she walked through the front door with a bag of groceries. Still immersed in his stretching he gave a tired nod of the head and made his way to the bedroom.

The door swung open and Hinata jerked up in surprise. "Morn…" Her eyes squint at the lingering odor alcohol encompassing Sasuke's very being. "Shower. Now."

She squirms away as the scent rises up her nostrils. Shaking her head places a hand over her mouth. Holding back a gag, she convulses and look at Sasuke with watery eyes. Not able to take it any longer she rushes towards the bathroom. Her senses were overwhelmingly sensitive, unlike the night before.

Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent exclamation as he watched her leave.

With her head hanging over to the toilet bowl, Hinata wipes her mouth with a wad of toilet paper. The flush of the toilet sounds as Sasuke walks past her. Wiping the corner of her mouth once more she shuts her eyes and concentrates for a moment before getting up. "Uwah." She exclaims as she shakes her head, surprising even herself at how fast her body reacted.

Defeated, Sasuke silently creeps into the shower quickly. "Good thing I didn't give you a good morning kiss." Sasuke jokes as he pokes his head out the shower. Hinata can't help but chuckle at his silly remark and throws a towel in his direction.

As she steps into the living area, the smell of alcohol penetrates her nose once again. Holding back a gag, she puts on a thin cardigan and walks outside to get some fresh air.

Inhaling deeply she crosses her arms at the light breeze sweeping through the veranda. The day was exceptionally warm. The peak of the summer heat was arriving as if it was introducing the beginning of August and she dreadfully thought of how uncomfortable that would make her. Walking on the engawa she rounds the corner and walks towards the heavenly smell of the ripe plums dangling from the tree in the back courtyard.

Resting her back on a pillar she scans the empty courtyard and a flood of images run through her mind like an old movie. Her imagination went wild, picturing young Sasuke playing around the yard with foe shuriken, training if you will. He never did tell her much about his childhood, the happy memories anyway. The rails of the back sliding door sounded, and Sasuke appears. His hair damp and sticking to his skin, she could tell by looking at him he had rushed his shower. The fabric of his shirt wet from him not properly drying himself. His hands gently cup her cheeks and he kisses her gently. "Sorry."

The taste of mint invades her senses and she smiles on his lips. Her hands ruffle through his damp hair and she coaxes his mouth open with her tongue, slipping away at the last moment. Looking at her with wide eyes Sasuke scoffs at her bold act. "Am I forgiven?"

Nodding her head, Hinata turns her attention back to the courtyard. "Soon all this will be littered with toys."

"It also won't be as quiet anymore." Sasuke sits on the engawa, his legs hanging off of it. Looking at the yellow plums he hops off the engawa. With bare feet he walks in the courtyard and examines the fruit before picking some off. The leaves rustle above him, some falling into his hair causing him to shake his head foolishly underneath the looming tree.

Tossing a plum in the air playfully Sasuke walks towards her with several in his other hand. "I have come bearing fruit."

"I too have come bearing fruit." Hinata says cheekily as she rubs her stomach causing Sasuke to click his tongue at her cheesy remark. Making his way back up the engawa, Hinata opens the back sliding door and the two enter the home.

"I'll be heading out for a mission tomorrow." Sasuke says abruptly as the couple walk through the threshold of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow? For how long?" Hinata takes a bowl out of the cupboard.

"It'll take about two weeks."

"Two weeks?" She stuttered in surprise.

"Naruto promised me one last mission leading an ANBU squad before the baby comes. I will be taking a break after the birth, remember?" Sasuke says carefully as he places the plums into the sink. Turning on the water he looks over at her. "It's not too urgent of a mission so you don't have to worry."

"Not too urgent?" Hinata scoffs. She places a hand on her hip angrily. "I have aided several ANBU missions and all of them were urgent. That's why the ANBU exists. They take care of the dangerous and not to mention the dirty work."

"You clearly understand that when you were marrying me you were marrying a squad leader. Not to mention one of the running factors as to why I married you was because you know how this works, you yourself are a kunoichi of this village." Sasuke raises the tone of his voice while stating the somewhat obvious.

"One of the factors? So if I wasn't a kunoichi what? I didn't know you had a detailed list of what kind of woman you wanted to be with." Hinata couldn't help but snap back at hearing his remark.

"List? Please, everyone has a list." Sasuke gives his head a shake at her fairy tale thinking.

"Really, because I don't."

Shutting the tap off with a quick flick of his wrist Sasuke clenches his eyes shut and inhales deeply as he feels a storm brewing. With a restrained voice his replies. "I'm leaving in the morning; do you really want to argue about something as trivial as this before I go?"

"Yes. I made it very clear I didn't want you out on such missions."

Sasuke watched Hinata rolls her eyes frustratedly. "You made it clear? When?" His brows furrow in and he raises an eyebrow at her when something finally clicks inside his mind. "Did you tell Naruto to hold me back?"

"Not exactly." Hinata avoided eye contact. "He was planning on doing so anyways. You have a child on the way. Do you really think I could sleep at night knowing you might not come back?"

"Hinata, you are my world; but before you there was my life as a full-time shinobi." Sasuke walked away and paced the kitchen. "My life is being a shinobi. I understand what you're saying; but do you not trust in my skill? I'm here now, I've come back every time."

"I've never said you weren't skilled, but that's now who knows what could happen later." Hinata places a hand on the counter top. "I just wish you could see how hard it is for me."

"What, once the baby comes you want me to do mediocre surveillance mission's day in and day out?" Sasuke shouts as he slicks back his hair angrily."I've been living that! During your entire pregnancy I've been doing these dull missions, do you know how helpless I feel? But still, I do it because I understand. I do it because I want to be nearer to you during this time."

Hinata jolts and her breath trembles. "At least you'd have more memories with your child. Don't you understand where I'm coming from?"

Sasuke places a hand on the counter top and hangs his head. "Not once have I asked you to change. I'm going to continue my work of leading the ANBU, protecting this village, you and our child."

Inhaling deeply he raises his head to look at her. "You'll be staying with your Hiashi while I'm away. A carriage is coming tomorrow to pick you up in the afternoon." He walks past her with heavy steps and she turns to watch his distant back, tears well up in her eyes as he stops on the spot. "It was decided the day of the baby shower. You'll be staying there until I return from my mission."

She watched him leave. The slamming of the weapons room door down the corridor jolted her. She took a deep breath inward, her tense shoulders slouched and her tears began to fall as the adrenaline of their argument flooded every fiber of her being.


	29. Chapter 29

The hot air surrounded her as she sat in the open carriage. She looked back at her home in the distance and watched some civilians pull over to the side to let the carriage go by.

"It's quite hot today isn't it, Hinata-sama." The man sent to pick her up from the Hyuuga household was none other than her caretaker from childhood. He smiled sweetly and opened a sun umbrella, holding it above Hinata as the two sat side by side.

"Thank you Ko-san." Hinata said as her eyes stayed glued to the passing scenery. With both hands placed gently on her stomach, they passed through the small alleys she traveled as a youth and she began to reminisce of her younger days. She remembered her foolish days of hiding behind corners when encountering Naruto . The image of young and uncaring Sasuke who was always not too far from the yellow haired shinobi popped into her mind. In all her life she would've never been able to predict that she'd be married to him, nonetheless having his child. If she could talk to her younger self she'd tell herself to properly acknowledge him, perhaps then she would have a better understanding of his ways; preventing quarrels like the one from the night before. She scoffed internally. _As if changing the past would change yesterday's mistakes._

The night before she had went to bed alone and in morning had woken up all the same. Small traces of Sasuke were left all around the bedroom. Scorning his silent movements she tracked the minute clues like a hunter. His shirt from the day before slightly stuck out of the hamper, the partially closed door to the en suite. She pouted as she saw all the tell tale signs of him being extra careful in not waking her. It only made her feel worse. She was in the wrong and she knew it. His words from last night made her realize how much she was holding him back and how much he was enduring for her. He was willing to change for her, even though she never asked. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt the tears welling back up into her eyes and she looked up to the ceiling.

The creaking of gates alerted Hinata and snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up, the well-known surroundings engulf her. Not having changed she scanned the architecture and watched as some of the members of the branch family walked along the engawa, stopping only for a moment to watch her as the carriage entered the property. Butterflies in her stomach she exhaled loudly and took in a hand full of her dress. She had reluctantly returned to her childhood home.

"Hinata-sama." Ko stood below her, umbrella still in hand. Making her way off the carriage with the guidance of Ko she walks to the engawa.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed from behind his hawk mask as he and his squadron rested upon the tree tops. Within his squadron a dog masked man watched the area across from him. Kiba, along with Shikmaru were among the large squadron he was leading. On their way to extinguish a rebel group four towns over, the members rested to refresh themselves after travelling constantly since dawn. Loosening the collar of his ANBU uniform Sasuke swallows hard on his saliva as the heat gets to him. The back of his head rests against the tree trunk and the cry of a hawk catches his attention. Flying towards him, the Uchiha's armor clad arm extends and the hawk perches on it. Sasuke activates his sharingan and his summon disperses into thin air all the while receiving information of Hinata's arrival at the Hyuuga estate.<p>

Reaching into the pouch behind his back he takes out a barrier tag and stabs a kunai through the top of it, attaching it to the tree. He signals for his men to do the same and they leave the area after securing the perimeter.

* * *

><p>Placing her clothes into the empty drawers Hinata takes out a dark t-shirt from her bag, refolding it blindly until she realizes it was Sasuke's that she had packed unknowingly. Unfolding it, his scent permeates her nostrils and she feels more at ease. She was in her childhood bedroom, its same layout remained. Her bed was so neat she couldn't tell if it had been touched or not. A light tapping comes at the door and she hurriedly shoves the shirt into the drawer, shutting it away.<p>

"Hinata-sama?" Ko's gentle voice called out to her.

"Yes?" Hinata said sliding the door open. His eyes shot wide open at her sudden appearance. With a slight stutter he proceeded. "It is time for lunch."

"Thank you, but I've already eaten." Hinata responds politely. She watches the white eyes in front of her twitch nervously at her remark. Guessing she had been invited to have a formal lunch with her father, she sighed out loud. "Lead the way." She said breathily as she exited her room. With swelling ankles she lagged behind Ko as they made their way down the never-ending wrap around engawa. Whispers alerted her and she looked up only to see more members of the clan ogling her. Showing a polite smile she turns her attention onto Ko's back and continues to follow him. Suddenly she had become such a hot commodity—or rather an eyesore to the Hyuuga clan. _The mother and wife of an Uchiha and yet coming back home whenever she feels like, how insolent. The Uchiha clan's revival is surely nothing without the Hyuuga's influence of power. _There gazes whispered at her with malice. Surely the reason for her return was not clearly conveyed to the rest of the clan, but either way she was sure it wouldn't have made a difference. Regardless she looked weak and pitiful to them.

The rice paper door slides open and Hinata can sense the peering eyes from inside hit her as Ko moved aside. Her father and Hanabi sat on the tatami clad floor around a low lying table with several dishes placed prettily atop it. The smell of cooked beef sent a shiver down Hinata's spine, she had been craving meat more and more these past few days and strangely it was one of the few foods she could stomach well.

Walking into the large room she made her way to an open spot with a place setting. Placed directly across from Hanabi, Hinata gently guided herself onto her knees. Shifting her legs to the side, she sat like a mermaid upon a rock; the only position she was comfortable in.

Hinata looked up and met her sister's gaze. Hanabi was self-composed and her posture perfect, it was a side Hinata hadn't seen in a long while. It was a sight only seen when Hanabi was around their father and Hyuuga elders. Hiashi's chopsticks clinked when he picked them up and began to eat, digging into the large plate of nikujaga, the stewed meat and root vegetables let out a puff of steam.

"Have you settled into your room?" Hiashi's voice cut through the thick awkward silence like a knife.

"Yes." Hinata said while picking up her chopsticks. Hanabi followed suit and waited for Hinata to begin eating. Placing a thin slice of stewed beef on top of the mountain of rice in the small bowl in front of her, Hinata looked up once more at Hanabi; the young Hyuuga's hand trembled as she placed a large bite of her rice into her mouth. She was starving and you could see her tense body relax as soon as her mouth had shut around her rice. Feeling partly to blame Hinata sought out a large chunk of meat from the plate and placed it in Hanabi's bowl of rice.

"Sorry, I must've taken longer than you thought."

With a quick swipe of her chopsticks, the large chunk of meat disappears into Hanabi's mouth. The trio eats silently as the summer heat from outside slowly seeps into the room.

"How have your missions been?" Hiashi says, placing a hand on his beautifully hand crafted cup full of tea.

Swallowing quickly Hanabi clears her throat and answers. "Very well, I'll be on another later today. The squadron I am a part of will be scouting an area just west of here. At most I won't be returning for three days."

Nodding his head silently Hiashi looks over to Hinata. "And you, has everything been going fine?"

Surprised Hinata looked up at him with her chopsticks still in her mouth. Putting them down she chewed hurriedly and with but a morsel left in her mouth she responds to the blatantly vague question. "Yes?"

"Good." After taking a quick sip from his cup Hiashi stands up and smoothes out the sleeve of his haori. The sliding door opens and two Hyuuga women walk in to clean up the dishes before him. Hinata ignored him and continued to siphon out the meat from the large plate. Hanabi watched her father's back carefully until he fully exited the room.

The sounds of the empty dishes clank as the two older hyuuga women pile the dishes neatly into a small tower. "Would you like another serving, Hanabi-sama?" A pale eyed woman asks as she stands to her feet.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Hanabi sets her chopsticks down and watches Hinata inhale the meat, not touching the root vegetables or her rice.

"And you Hinata-sama?" The pale eyed woman asks Hinata with a gentle smile.

_I know I ate earlier, but the meat's just so tender! _Clearing her throat in an overly womanly manner, she swipes her tongue over her teeth before answering. "Yes, more nikujaga would be excellent."

With as quick nod of their heads the two Hyuuga women leave the room, scurrying off back into the kitchen.

"I know you're pregnant but can't you leave some meat for me too?" Hanabi forced her chopsticks into the center of the plate, pushing aside the chunks of potato in her way.

"I'm eating for two." Hinata says with a mouthful.

Sighing aloud, Hanabi rests her elbow on the table and places her chin in the palm of her hand. "Well I never thought you'd be back here."

"Same." Hinata mumbled as she nibbled the ends of the chopsticks in her mouth. Swallowing hard, Hinata's eyes clench shut abruptly. A sharp pain pierces her lower stomach; sucking in a loud hissing breath she grits her teeth.

"Oi, oi…" Hanabi jolts up in her seat, her shoulders tense and her eyes wide. "What's happening? Is it happening?"

Trying hard not to laugh at Hanabi's remark Hinata stifles a chuckle and continues breathing in a rapid pattern through her nose. "I'm just having a contraction."

"Contraction! Doesn't that mean it's time?" Hanabi rushes to her knees and places both hands flat onto the table as she looks closer at Hinata.

"No…" Hinata shifts in her spot and gets a good look at the flustered Hanabi. "It's just a minor contraction, it won't be time for a while; trust me."

Wide eyes relaxed and Hanabi sat back down onto her bottom. Letting out a relieved sigh she looked back up at Hinata who was fixing the position of her chopsticks in between her fingers. Hanabi let out a laugh in disbelief.

"I can't believe you were just in pain and now you're just going to continue on eating like it never happened."

"Well you get used to this sort a thing." Hinata took hold of her glass and brought it to her lips.

Hanabi gave her sister a long hard stare. "Something happened didn't it?" Her remark caught Hinata by surprise and the elder sister swallowed her mouthful a tad bit too early. Clearing her throat she reaches again for her glass and asks while avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes shift back down to her bowl of rice.

"You say you're eating for two but the way I see it you're eating for three—you, the baby, and your misery." Hanabi says while drilling her gaze into Hinata.

The door slides open and an older woman enters the room with a hot plate of nikujaga, this time with much more meat than before. The girls' conversation comes to a halt as she enters and Hanabi fixes her posture slightly to maintain a noble image. Hinata rolls her eyes internally and shifts her position around, stretching her legs slightly to relieve the stress on her swollen ankles.

Soon after the older woman leaves Hanabi pierces her chopsticks into the nikujaga and chows down. Hinata thanks her sisters' short attention span and luckily is able to avoid any more questioning. Taking one last bite of meat, Hinata slowly gets back up onto her feet and stretches out her arms above her head. "Enjoy, I'm done."

"Already?" Hanabi says while looking up with a piece of meat barely making it into her mouth. Hinata nods and scurries off as fast as possible; she didn't want to get cornered with any more questions.

Upon exiting the room, the sweltering heat hits her face along with a warm breeze and suddenly she wished she was back in that room. Walking down the engawa Ko catches her eye as he hurriedly makes his way towards her.

"Hinata-sama, you have a guest." Standing aside he directs her to a nearby room. Cautiously she opens the door and holds back a giggle. On a small square cushion sat a very stern looking Temari, sitting on her knees her posture seemed as though she was meeting an incredibly prominent daimyo of some sort. Hinata took a step into the room and Temari's shoulders relaxed as their eyes met.

"Why so stiff?" Hinata said with a slight giggle as she stood by the door. Temari's eyes seemed to scream out Hinata's name in relief. The blonde Kunoichi was clad in a Sunagakure flak jacket and had a large bag at her side.

"I'm not that stiff am I?" Temari said while maintaining a poker face. She stood up awkwardly and handed the bag to Hinata. "I'll be leaving for a mission soon so I just came to check up on you." Her tone was straightforward and professional.

"The air here can't be that intense, is it?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Temari sighed, "Are you kidding me? I feel like I'm in a royal palace or something."

Hinata laughed and suddenly felt at ease. Temari chuckled for a moment before turning her attention on Hinata's smiling face. "So what's up with the sudden move? I woke up to a note from Shikamaru saying I could find you here."

Hinata took hold of the bag before answering. "Sasuke arranged this just before he left." Her voice gave a slight crack as his angered voice from last night rung throughout her head.

"Is that so?" Temari looked up at the woodwork on the beams above them.

"Temari-san!" Hanabi called as she made her way into the room. "I am ready to leave now. I appreciate your efforts in coming to pick me up."

Hinata turned around and watched her sisters eyes gleam brightly at Temari with respect. Walkng past Hinata, Temari smirked. "I had other business here to attend to as well, no need to be so flattered."

"Yes!" Hanabi said a loud as made way for Temari to exit the room.

"I'll see you when I get back." Temari said with a childish grin. Hinata smiled, her eyes curving at her friend. She walked to the two out of the estate and watched them make their way down the street until their figures disappeared around a corner

Making her way back into the courtyard Hinata strolled through the abundant garden. Her fingers plucked at the lush greenery all around causing her to reminisce her childhood. Her days running through the garden paths, picking flowers to press, and feeding the koi fish in the pond were just some of the happier moments in her childhood. Hinata placed a hand on her stomach and took in controlled breaths as a small contraction rippled through her. A rustling sound in the branches above her caught her attention and she looked up; narrowing her eyes she noticed a familiar shadow lingering, before flying off the branch. A gust of the summer wind followed the fowl causing the surrounding trees and plants to dance around her. Her stomach pain eased and a smirk lined her face. _You might just be a_ _Daddy's girl,_ Hinata said internally as she chuckled aloud. She raised her head to look up into the sky, the feathered friend circled above them as though in surveillance.

"Hinata-sama." Ko said as he struggled to catch a breath. "It's much too hot out, you should cover yourself." He came over to her whilst opening the large sun umbrella in his hand. Keeping her eye on the encircling bird above her she watched as it flew away into the distance.

Making her way onto the engawa with the assistance of Ko, Hinata smiled at a group of branch members opposite of her. The cold stare in their eyes told her once again that her being there was an unwanted surprise. Keeping the smile on her face she sighed internally, cursing her father and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the engawa Hinata rested against the column beside her. The sun had begun to set and she observed as the lanterns in the courtyard were being lit. The loud creaking of the gates drew her attention and she turned to see the return of Hanabi and Temari. The image of their dirtied flak jackets made her think of Sasuke and his whereabouts.<p>

"Hinata." Temari raised a bag to Hinatas face, her lavender eyes shot open wide as a delicious scent entered her nose.

"Cookies." Temari said with a wide grin. Hinata thanked her friend and patted the empty spot beside her. Sitting down the exhausted blonde handed the bag of cinnamon cookies to her pregnant friend.

Temari hummed with a cookie in her mouth as Hinata finished explaining how Sasuke and she had fought. The blonde chewed in thought before answering. "You know…" She swallowed, "I don't think you should get so hung up about this. I mean sure you had an argument, but in the end; distance makes the heart grow fonder." Temari's eyes focused on the lit lantern across her. "I don't think he'll come back looking to continue the argument or anything." The blonde looked to Hinata and continued on with caution. "I do understand where he's coming from though." Her voice was sympathetic and she looked to the ground. "I mean funny enough I think similarly to Sasuke." Hinata looked over at her friend curiously. "I want to continue working as well, it's not like Shikamaru and I have plans to start a family yet, but I don't want to stop doing what I do." Temari continued with a sigh. "I suppose every married couple has to go through this, it really isn't easy being a shinobi."

"Shikamaru doesn't want you to work?" Hinata crooked her head as she looked to the cookie in her hand.

"He doesn't say it out loud exactly, but the times we've talked about it I can tell he would prefer it if I didn't continue after we started a family. I understand that from a certain standpoint it's selfish of me to want to continue my line of work, it hurts me as well—worrying him and all." Temari paused and tightened her hold on the cookie in her hand, causing crumbs to fall to the ground. "I worry about him too you know, unfortunately it's just the world we live in and you have to learn to accept it." She smiled meekly at Hinata. Taking a bite out of her cookie Hinata sat quietly in thought at Temari's words.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong> Hello everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! Here is the latest installment to 'From Hereafter' I want to let you all know that I have begun revising and rewriting the prequel to this story 'SEVENDAYS' and as a Valentines gift to you all I have released the first half of the revised prequel onto my tumblr. I do plan to release the COMPLETED revised 'SEVENDAYS' story onto when it is completed but as stated before, as a gift the first half is now available to read, so be sure to check out the link in my author profile page to get access! Be prepared for a lot of lemon. ^^

**P.S.** Be sure to follow my tumblr to get the latest updates for my revised version of SEVENDAYS and my future fanfiction work as I am in the middle to shifting and archiving my work to tumblr. I too plan on revising and rewriting 'From Hereafter' after its completion and will update you all when it is going to be available to read. Again thank you all for your great patience, I am truly grateful to all those who enjoy my fanfiction. HAPPY READING.

_-emi_


End file.
